From the Darkest Side
by eternalkuro
Summary: Hidup Jaejoong semula biasa-biasa saja. Dia adalah anak yang tidak diakui ibunya sendiri dan dibesarkan oleh kakek dan neneknya. Sampai kemudian ibunya memintanya berkenalan dengan calon ayah tirinya, seorang lelaki muda yang begitu berkuasa dan milyader kaya yang menyimpan masa lalu kelam yang berhubungan dengan Jaejoong. YunJae/Yaoi/Mpreg/OOC/Remake/ga suka jangan baca.
1. Chapter 1

**From the Darkest Side**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: original story From the Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha**

 **Re-make as YunJae version by eternalKURO**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult content, Out Of Character**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kami adalah dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu kau harus mencintai sisi jahatku. Tapi sisi jahatku ini sangat sulit untuk dicintai._**

 ** _\- Jung Yunho-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berfikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain._**

 ** _\- Uknow -_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 01 -**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Jaejoong selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakan dada.

Ketika mobil yang Jaejoong tumpangi memasuki gerbang mewah dari sebuah rumah yang terlihat megah, rasa gugup dan takutnya semakin memuncak. Wanita yang menyetir di sebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya, hal yang sudah diimpikannya sejak dulu. Lagipula wanita itu tidak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat cantik, muda dan tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Wanita itu tidak lain adalah orang yang sudah melahirkan Jaejoong saat berusia sangat muda, 16 tahun. Dan sekarang saat usia Jaejoong 20 tahun, selisih usia mereka tidak terlihat, mereka seperti seumuran. Dalam berpakaian pun Jaejoong lebih menyukai memakai pakaian biasa namun nyaman digunakan, sedangkan ibunya memilih berpakaian sexy dan berkelas.

Penampilan Jaejoong sekarang memang tidak terlalu baik dan terlihat biasa saja, sebelum berangkat dia cukup lama berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya hanya untuk mencari baju yang terbaik yang dia punya, tapi ternyata dia sama sekali tidak memiliki baju yang terlihat cukup bagus untuk digunakan saat ini. Gajinya sebagai staff administrasi di sebuah biro wisata sama sekali tidak mengharuskannya membeli pakaian baru, karena setiap hari dia menggunakan seragam dari perusahaan.

Kim Hyuna, melahirkannya karena kesalahan di masa lalu, sehingga Jaejoong tidak memiliki ayah yang mengakuinya dan membuatnya mau tidak mau memakai marga ibunya, Kim.

Setelah melahirkan Jaejoong, Hyuna meninggalkannya begitu saja dan menitipkan Jaejoong pada orang tuanya, lalu pergi merantau keluar kota untuk melupakan masa lalunya dan melanjutkan sekolah. Sejak saat itu Jaejoong dan Hyuna hanya bertemu saat Hyuna pulang liburan, Jaejoong juga tidak pernah memanggilnya 'Umma', selain karena Hyuna tidak mau dipanggil ibu, bagi Jaejoong orang tuanya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang sudah merawatnya sejak lahir hingga beranjak dewasa. Meskipun demikian, Jaejoong tetap menghormati Hyuna.

Tetapi, dua tahun yang lalu kakeknya meninggal dunia dan disusul neneknya setahun kemudian. Jaejoong tetap tidak menggantungkan diri pada ibunya, karena Hyuna sendiri tidak pernah perduli padanya.

Semenjak saat itu Jaejoong menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan tidak ingin terlibat dengan kehidupan ibunya yang saat itu sudah menjadi seorang artis ternama.

Sampai suatu ketika Hyuna menghubunginya dan mengatakan dia akan menikah dengan seorang konglomerat paling kaya dan ternama, seorang pria berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya dan mengundang Jaejoong untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

"Walau kau adalah kesalahan akibat dari kebodohanku di masa lalu, kau tetaplah anakku" ucap Hyuna dengan logat sexynya sambil memoleskan lipstik pada bibir indahnya yang menurun pada Jaejoong saat pertemuan makan siang mereka setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu.

"Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur menceritakan tentang dirimu pada Yunho, secara tidak sengaja tentunya. Tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi seorang Jung Yunho? Dia mengetahui segalanya... " Hyuna tersenyum seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta saat menyebut nama Yunho. "Dan Yunho ingin melihatmu"

'Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku? Bukan karena ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya?' Jaejoong menyimpulkan dalam hati dan seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir di dadanya.

Jaejoong memang sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Hyuna, wanita itu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Tapi kadang kala ada sedikit rasa terbesit di hati Jaejoong yang ingin dicintai sebagai seorang anak oleh ibunya sendiri.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, datang bersama ibunya yang begitu cantik dengan gaun sutera indah yang melekat ditubuhnya, rambut tatanan salon, kulit lembut hasil perawatan spa dan beraroma minyak wangi mahal. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memakai sweater cokelat lamanya yang sedikit kusam dan skinny jeans belel kesayangannya yang terdapat sobekan di beberapa tempat yang pas, dan rambutnya hanya ditata seadanya dengan sisiran jari-jari lentiknya.

'Calon suami Hyuna-ssi pasti akan sangat kecewa jika mengharapkan aku terlihat berkelas seperti dirinya' desah Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Mungkin aku lebih mirip appa" gumam Jaejoong menghibur diri.

Jaejoong tidak pernah tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya, karena Hyuna tetap menyimpan rahasia itu hingga sekarang seolah itu adalah aib masa lalu yang tidak boleh dibuka dan kakek neneknya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak pernah lagi berani bertanya sejak insiden pada saat dia berusia sepuluh tahun, saat dia bertanya pada neneknya siapa ayahnya. Waktu itu neneknya langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis, sedangkan kakeknya hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah muram. Kesedihan yang menggantung setelah insiden itu begitu menyesakan dada Jaejoong hingga berhari-hari, dan sejak saat itulah Jaejoong belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi tentang ayahnya.

Rupanya calon suami ibunya ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh tapi memiliki pemandangan yang indah dengan taman dan pepohonan di kiri dan kanan jalan. Ketika mobil mereka berhenti, Jaejoong sempat dibuat terpesona saat melihat rumah bermarmer putih bergaya gothic dan renaissance yang megah dihadapannya.

Hyuna rupanya sangat bersemangat karena dia segera melompat keluar dari mobil begitu mobil itu berhenti dan mau tidak mau Jaejoong mengikutinya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, atau ada kamera pengawas di depan pintu? Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah atas dengan curiga, karena saat mereka sampai di depan pintu dengan pilar marmer yang indah, pintu itu langsung terbuka tanpa diketuk dan seorang pelayan pria setengah baya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapih sudah berdiri di sana.

"Kim Hyuna-ssi?" tanya pelayan itu dengan ekspresi sedatar batu hingga Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Hyuna mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Pelayan itu lalu melihat ke belakang tubuh Hyuna, ke arah Jaejoong tepatnya dan mengerutkan alisnya tapi tidak berkata apapun.

'Mungkin dia mengira aku adalah supir Hyuna-ssi' desah Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Saya Leeteuk, kepala pelayan di sini. Tuan Yunho sudah menunggu anda di ruang utama, mari saya antar" ucap pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Hyuna dan Jaejoong mengikutinya.

Sepanjang lorong menuju ruang utama Jaejoong terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior rumah mewah itu.

Hyuna pasti akan sangat bahagia tinggal di sini, dia selalu ingin menjadi nyonya kaya raya dan keinginannya akan segera terwujud. Dan sudah pasti Jaejoong tidak termasuk dalam daftar impiannya. Jaejoong tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Hyuna yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya, setelah itu Jaejoong akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, kembali dilupakan oleh ibunya.

Toh dia juga memang tidak ingin terlibat.

Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku hingga menekan jiwa. Berbeda dengan rumah neneknya yang diwariskan padanya, rumah itu kecil tapi hangat dan penuh ketentraman. Seberat apapun pekerjaannya, Jaejoong selalu merasa kelelahannya hilang ketika pulang ke rumah itu. Karena itulah meskipun kagum, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini.

Leeteuk membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Hyuna langsung melangkah masuk dengan semangat.

"Darling" serunya mesra lalu memeluk pria bersetelan resmi yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Hyuna, tapi mata tajamnya yang seperti rubah menatap Jaejoong tajam.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut melihat calon suami Hyuna saat pertama kalinya, semula dia berpikir jika calon ayah tirinya adalah seorang pria botak yang gendut, tidak tampan tapi sangat kaya. Tetapi pria yang berdiri di depannya ini sama sekali tidak gendut, dia tinggi atletis, bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus itu menempel pas dan indah di tubuhnya yang berotot tapi ramping.

Matanya cokelat gelap seperti mata rubah dengan tatapan setajam elang, begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang kecokelatan dan kulit tan yang terkesan eksotis.

Dari literatur bisnis yang memuat jajaran pengusaha-pengusaha sukses, Jung Yunho selalu dibahas karena cukup sukses diusianya yang terbilang muda, 32 tahun. Tapi mereka tidak pernah memasang fotonya di literatur tersebut, jadi Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rupanya.

Yunho tidak hanya memiliki wajah tampan, dia juga memiliki karisma tersendiri yang membuat semua orang pasti akan menoleh dua kali ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Yunho melepaskan Hyuna yang bergelayut manja di pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Jaejoong.

"Kau pasti Jaejoong" ucapnya dengan aksen yang begitu mempesona.

Jaejoong menyadari dirinya terpesona ketika Yunho menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, dengan gugup disambutnya jabatan itu. Tangan pria itu ramping, tapi menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap.

"Iya, dia adalah Jaejoong. Anakku yang manis" Hyuna berkata seolah-olah mereka ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab. "Jaejoongie, dia adalah calon ayah tirimu"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepala, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Yunho menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti hingga membuatnya salah tingkah. Adakah yang salah dengan Bajunya? Ataukah Yunho sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan ibunya dan tidak berhasil menemukannya?

"Karena umurku hampir 32 tahun, kurasa tidak masalah mempunyai anak seumuranmu, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yunho jika kau mau"

Tentu saja, pria dengan vitalitas semacam ini pasti malu dipanggil 'Appa' oleh pemuda berusia 20 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Karena kalian sudah berkenalan, bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling rumah ini? Kita akan tinggal disini setelah menikah, bukan? Rumah ini indah sekali, Yunho"

Yunho hanya menatap Hyuna tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja, sayang" gumamnya lalu mengapit lengan Hyuna, Yunho mengatakan sayang tapi terdengar begitu dingin.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa antipati kepada Yunho, dia begitu dingin dan tidak berperasaan seperti suasana di rumah megah ini.

Hyuna menoleh pada Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin ikut, Jaejoongie?" suara penuh kasih tapi tatapan matanya mengerikan, dan Jaejoong mengerti isyarat itu, ibunya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan tidak ingin diganggu.

Jaejoong sendiri juga tidak tertarik untuk melihat-lihat isi rumah ini. "Tidak, terima kasih. Jika boleh saya ingin menungu disini saja"

Sebelumnya Jaejoong mengamati ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang menempel di dinding penuh dengan berbagai macam buku, rasanya lebih menarik duduk dan membaca karena sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Dan jika diijinkan, dia ingin sekali membacanya.

"Tapi kau akan tinggal disini juga, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini" ucap Yunho tajam.

Ucapan Yunho membuat Hyuna dan Jaejoong sama-sama terkejut, rupanya Yunho sudah salah menarik kesimpulan tentang hubungan Hyuna dan Jaejoong.

Wajah Hyuna pucat seketika dan segera menyahut dengan suara sedikit melengking karena gugup. "Kau salah, darling. Jaejoong tidak akan tinggal dengan kita setelah kita menikah nanti"

"Kenapa tidak?" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, tampak tidak senang. "Bukankah Jaejoong adalah anakmu?"

"Iya... tapi... tapi..." suara Hyuna hilang karena kebingungan.

"Tapi Jaejoong lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal di rumah warisan orang tuaku. Bukankah begitu, Jaejoongie?" sekali lagi Hyuna menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja" jawab Jaejoong cepat. Selain karena dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini, dia tidak mau Hyuna marah padanya karena mengacaukan seluruh rencana masa depannya.

Yunho menatap Hyuna dan Jaejoong dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan.

"Baiklah, kita bahas hal itu nanti" kata-katanya menunjukan jika masalah itu belum selesai.

Rupanya selain dingin dan kaku, Jung Yunho juga arogan.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan segelas cokelat panas dan kue untukmu, kau boleh membaca atau melihat televisi untuk mengisi waktu" mata Yunho menunjuk kearah televisi plasma yang menempel di dinding yang sama sekali tidak Jaejoong perhatikan karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak buku yang penuh itu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan gugup.

"Jika boleh... jika boleh, saya ingin membaca buku-buku di rak itu" pintanya pelan sambil menunjuk rak yang berisi buku-buku tebal yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Hyuna tertawa cekikikan seperti anak kecil mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Membaca? Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dan kau memilih membaca?" nada mencemooh terdengar jelas di suaranya hingga membuat pipi Jaejoong memerah malu.

Yunho sendiri hanya berdiri dan menatapnya datar.

"Setidaknya anakmu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu diantara semuanya" kata-kata diucapkan Yunho dengan nada biasa saja, tetapi arti yang tersirat didalamnya membuat tawa Hyuna terhenti dan wajahnya merona malu. Dalam rasa malunya, Hyuna melirik Jaejoong dengan tatapan kesal.

"Silahkan baca semua buku yang kau inginkan" senyum tipis muncul di bibir Yunho, lalu menggandeng Hyuna dan membawanya pergi keluar ruangan.

Jaejoong merasa sangat lega ketika ditinggal sendirian, dengan penuh rasa tertarik, ditelisurinya buku-buku di rak raksasa itu. Kebanyakan buku berbahasa asing, dan merupakan versi asli. Banyak pula buku-buku literatur bisnis, tapi Jaejoong lebih tertarik pada sederetan buku sastra lama. Diambilnya salah satu buku dan tersenyum.

Kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli dengan gratis? Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan mampu membelinya.

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Ketika dia masuk, didapatinya pemandangan indah terpampang jelas di depannya.

Jaejoong tertidur di kursi santai dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya, sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk.

Dia tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk mengawasi lebih dekat. Dengan langkah pelan tidak bersuara, seperti singa yang sedang mengintai mangsa, didekatinya Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas. Dia berusaha sedekat mungkin, karena hasratnya mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekat.

Dipandanginya wajah Jaejoong dengan sangat teliti, kulitnya begitu halus dan lembut seperti bayi dengan semu kemerahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya. Bulu mata lentik menghiasi mata besarnya yang sedang terpejam dan bibirnya terlihat begitu ranum dan basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar, terlihat begitu indah walau nyatanya semua itu dimiliki oleh Jaejoong yang seorang laki-laki. Matanya menyusuri seluruh keindahan di depannya. Sudah sangat lama dia menunggu saat seperti ini, menunggu saat-saat Jaejoong berada begitu dekat dengannya.

Jaejoong telah membuatnya terbangun setelah ditidurkan secara paksa sekian lama.

Akhirnya dia tidak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut Jaejoong dengan halus tapi penuh hasrat.

 **"Kau milikku, Jaejoong. Ingat itu"**

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

 _"Kau milikku, Jaejoong. Ingat itu"_

Bisikan itu begitu lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ketelinganya.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan langsung terduduk tegak, matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Dia tidak menemukan siapapun di ruangan itu.

Tapi ada yang berbisik di telinganya, dan kata-katanya masih terngiang jelas.

Apakah dia bermimpi?

Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya, terasa hangat seperti ada yang menyentuhnya sebelumnya.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat. Apakah mimpi bisa sejelas itu? Suara bisikan itu begitu nyata, dan sentuhan di bibirnya masih terasa hangat.

Tapi, tidak mungkin ada orang yang masuk dan menciumnya begitu saja. Dengan putus asa Jaejoong menatap buku di pangkuannya, sebuah novel sastra romantis karya pengarang Rusia.

'Ah, sepertinya aku membaca buku yang salah dan malah terbawa alur novel ini' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati lalu menarik nafas lega.

Sekali lagi dia memandang sekeliling, ruangan masih sepi. Dia pasti tertidur lama sekali, tapi Hyuna dan Yunho belum kembali.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. _Mereka kan sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika sedang berduaan._

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong berdiri, berusaha melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang terasa kaku lalu berjalan mengitari ruangan yang luas itu.

Ruangan itu di desain untuk bersantai, meskipun di satu sudut terdapat sebuah meja kerja yang besar, tapi di sisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan.

Merasa tertarik, Jaejoong mendekati meja kerja yang Jaejoong yakini adalah meja kerja Yunho. Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang diletakan terbalik begitu saja. Entah disengaja atau memang terjatuh. Jaejoong mengambil bingkai foto dan matanya mengamati foto di dalamnya, sebuah foto keluarga. Sepertinya itu foto kedua orang tua Yunho, dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang bermata sipit seperti rubah Jaejoong yakini adalah Yunho dan yang seorang lagi mungkin adalah saudaranya.

Jaejoong sedikit bingung, kenapa kedua orang tua Yunho terlihat berbeda dengannya. Jaejoong sempat berfikir konyol jika kulit tan Yunho mungkin akibat berjemur dipantai walau itu mustahil karena Yunho sepertinya bukan orang yang menyukai hal semacam itu, tapi setelah melihat foto itu Jaejoong sadar jika warna kulit Yunho memang sudah kecokelatan sejak kecil dan sangat berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya dan juga saudaranya yang memiliki warna kulit khas orang Korea, putih.

"Mereka orang tua angkat dan hyung angkatku, mereka mengasuhku ketika kedua orang tuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat"

Suara yang terdengar tiba-tiba dari belakang tubuhnya membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, membuatnya langsung membalikan badan dan menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri di belakanganya.

Yunho langsung memegang bahu Jaejoong, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Maaf, aku mengejutkanmu" ucapnya datar.

Jaejoong mengangguk, mundur menjauh dan melepaskan diri dari pegangaan Yunho. "Maaf... Saya... Saya lancang, saya melihat foto ini dan..."

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka adalah orang tua dan saudara yang kusayangi. Meskipun aku memakai marga asliku, mereka sudah kuanggap seperti orang tua kandung bagiku"

Jaejoong tersenyum getir, setidaknya Yunho lebih bahagia darinya. Pria itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tetapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua barunya. Sedangkan dia? Ibunya masih hidup, tetapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak perduli padanya.

Dimana Hyuna? Jaejoong merasa sedikit bingung karena Yunho hanya sendiri tanpa Hyuna yang sebelumnya bergelayut di lengan kekar Yunho, Jaejoong berusaha mencari keberadaan ibunya di balik punggung Yunho tapi ternyata Yunho hanya sendiri.

"Ibumu sudah menunggu di ruang makan, aku bermaksud memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama" ucap Yunho yang menyadari kebingungan Jaejoong lalu membalikan tubuhnya. "Ayo, kita ke ruang makan"

Mau tidak mau Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho melangkah ke ruang makan dan Yunho sengaja melambatkan langkahnya agar biasa berjalan disebelah Jaejoong.

"Apa kau merasa senang?"

"Apa?" Jaejoong terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Yunho yang tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mencerna ucapan pria itu.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Diantara buku-buku itu..."

"Oh, iya" jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Saya menemukan banyak buku-buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sulit ditemukan, tadi saya terlalu asik membaca sampai ketiduran" pipi Jaejoong merona merah.

Yunho menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong. "Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu, kan?"

"Aneh?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit bingung.

Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sudahlah lupakan" Yunho melangkah meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang kebingungan.

 _Aneh? Apa maksudnya?_

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Yunho memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan jasnya ke kursi dengan jengkel. Rencananya tentu saja berhasil, dia sudah berhasil membujuk Hyuna dan Jaejoong untuk menginap di rumahnya selama akhir pekan ini.

Yang tidak diduganya adalah sikap pantang menyerah Hyuna. Begitu Jaejoong berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Hyuna langsung berusaha mati-matian merayunya, wanita itu terang-terangan menunjukan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama Yunho sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja rayuannya tidak berhasil, Yunho menggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Hyuna agar kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Yunho memang lelah, tapi seandainya tidak lelah pun dia tidak pernah berniat tidur dengan Hyuna.

Bukan Hyuna yang dia inginkan.

"Sampai kapan kau tahan dengan wanita murahan itu?" sebuah suara terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan pada Yunho yang berasal dari sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu" balas Yunho dingin. "Daripada membahas Hyuna, sebaiknya kau jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong siang tadi"

Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Yunho marah.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya" sanggahnya tidak perduli.

"Kau tidak hanya melihatnya, kau menciumnya!" geram Yunho marah. "Apa kau tidak punya otak untuk berfikir?"

"Aku memang tidak punya otak, bukankah kau selalu mengatakan jika aku lebih mirip dengan binatang yang tidak pernah berfikir" sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan kemarahan Yunho. "Aku menginginkan Jaejoong, jadi aku pasti akan memilikinya"

"Tapi kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Yunho sedikit kesal.

Suara tawa yang terdengar mengejek kembali menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu. "Kau bilang itu rencana? Merayu wanita murahan itu untuk kau nikahi? Apa itu yang kau sebut rencana? Kau tahu, aku harus menahan jijik ketika melihat kau harus mencium wanita murahan itu dan berpura-pura menikmati saat kau mencumbunya"

Sosok di kegelapan menyeringai marah. "Kim Hyuna adalah wanita murahan yang menjijikan, dia tidak lebih dari seorang pelacur dan melihatnya ada di rumah ini membuatku muak hingga aku ingin menyingkirkannya secepatnya"

"Kau harus menahan diri, rencanaku membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah ini sudah berhasil"

"Lalu bagaimana caramu menyingkirkan Hyuna? Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran, cara Hyuna meremehkan dan menghina Jaejoong seharian tadi benar-benar mengusik kesabaranku, dan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana jika aku marah" sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam.

Yunho mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau bertindak semaumu sendiri"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu akibatnya jika aku sampai turun tangan. Aku tidak suka jika ada yang menyakiti milikku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalasnya"

"Jaejoong bukan milikmu!"

"Dia akan menjadi milikku! Aku sudah mengatakan janji itu, Jaejoong adalah milikku" ucap sosok di kegelapan itu penuh keyakinan.

Yunho menggeram marah. "Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau seperti siang tadi, mendekati Jaejoong dan menciumnya! Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan jika saat itu Jaejoong terbangun dan melihatmu?"

Sosok di kegelapan itu terkekeh. "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang"

"Jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangai semuanya terlebih dahulu, setiap kali kau ikut campur hasilnya jadi berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak punya perasaan. Aku tidak mau menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, jadi tahan dirimu. Apa kau mengerti?" geram Yunho mengancam.

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu. "Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya, Yunho. Kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi jika aku kehilangan kesabaran"

Dahi Yunho berkerut mendengar kekejaman yang tidak di sembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri.

Ini harus segera diselesaikan, sebelum mahluk kejam itu turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Reader-ssi mungkin pernah baca FF Re-make yg sama seperti ini dengan pairing yg berbeda, tapi ane berusaha buat yang sedikit beda.

Kalo responnya bagus bakal lanjut, tapi kalo kebalikannya bakal ga dilanjutin dan dihapus.

Arigatou gozaimasu.

\- Kuro -


	2. Chapter 2

**From the Darkest Side**

 **.**

 **Original story From the Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha**

 **Re-make as YunJae version by eternalKURO**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult, Out of Character, Mpreg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 02 -**

 **.**

 **.**

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Yunho untuk menahan diri, sosok yang selalu muncul di kegelapan itu tetap saja mendatangi Jaejoong di kamarnya.

Yunho bisa marah padanya, tapi dia tidak perduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri begitu saja saat seseorang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sekian lama berada di dekatnya.

Dia berdiri di sudut ranjang, mengamati Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi.

Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya.

Sampai kapan dia hanya bisa melihat Jaejoong saat sedang tidur? Dia ingin segera menyentuhnya, menjadikan Jaejoong miliknya seutuhnya.

Yunho harus bergerak cepat. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang Jaejoong, padahal jarang sekali mereka sepakat. Dia dan Yunho selalu bertolak belakang dalam segala hal, seperti api dan air.

Yunho cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya, sedangkan dia selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik -bukan pintar- untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan, termasuk menyingkirkan semua yang menghalangi jalannya. Dan seperti yang sering Yunho katakan, dia sangat kejam dan sadis.

Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya orang yang sudah menyentuh perasaannya. Mungkin Jaejoong sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong sekaligus hari dimana dia memutuskan untuk memiliki Jaejoong.

Yunho harus memaklumi ketidaksabarannya, dia sudah menunggu selama dua belas tahun. Menunggu dan terus menunggu sampai Jaejoong siap untuk menjadi miliknya, dan sekarang Jaejoong ada di depan matanya.

Dia mendekat dan tangannya menyentuh pipi Jaejoong lembut, namun Jaejoong tetap terlelap pulas tanpa menyadari ada sosok yang mengamatinya lekat di tepi ranjang.

 **"Kau milikku, Jaejoong. Jangan lupakan itu"**

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong bermimpi dalam tidur lelapnya. Dia berada di sebuah taman hiburan yang ramai, penuh dengan pedagang dan para orang tua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka. Suara musik dari berbagai stan permainan dan suara-suara manusia terdengar menjadi satu di telinganya.

"Jaejoongie, jangan kesana"

Jaejoong mengenali suara yang memanggil namanya, itu adalah suara neneknya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah neneknya sudah meninggal?

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang memanggil namanya dan mendapati neneknya sedang berdiri dengan raut wajah sedikit khawatir, neneknya benar-benar masih hidup dan tampak lebih muda.

Tapi Jaejoong merasa sedikit aneh karena neneknya seperti memanggil orang lain dan tatapannya tidak tertuju padanya, seolah Jaejoong kasat mata. Dengan bingung Jaejoong mengamati sekeliling dan menyadari bukan dia yang dipanggil neneknya, melainkan seorang anak laki-laki dengan pipi bulat dan bermata besar berusia sekitar delapan tahun yang sedang berdiri sendirian sambil mengamati sebuah stan permainan. Jaejoong mengenali anak itu yang tidak lain adalah dirinya saat berusia delapan tahun.

"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh, Jaejoongie. Nenek tidak ingin kau tersesat, disini sangat ramai" sang nenek menggandeng tangan Jaejoong kecil lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di dekat salah satu stan permainan.

"Duduk disini dulu, nenek akan membelikanmu ice cream" kata sang nenek sambil menunjuk stan ice cream dengan antrian pembeli yang panjang yang terletak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka. "Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, jika terjadi sesuatu kau cukup berteriak, nenek pasti akan mendengarnya"

Jaejoong kecil mengangguk kepalanya, tetapi matanya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh semangat.

Jaejoong tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih tersimpan dibenaknya walau sedikit samar, kenangan saat pertama kali dia diajak ke taman hiburan oleh neneknya.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong kecil turun dari kursi dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung panik.

 _Hey... kembalilah, kau bisa tersesat!_

Dengan gugup Jaejoong menoleh ke arah sang nenek yang sedang mengantri ice cream, dia ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar walau sudah beberapa kali mencoba tapi hasilnya tetap sia-sia. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jaejoong kecil.

Jaejoong kecil terus berjalan sambil terus mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari bahwa dia semakin tersesat menembus keramaian. Dengan susah payah Jaejoong berusaha mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggir taman hiburan di belakang sebuah stan yang sepi.

Jaejoong yang mengikuti Jaejoong kecil terkejut dan wajahnya pucat seketika saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka, di balik stan yang sepi itu ada sesosok pria berpakaian rapi namun sedikit berantakan karena baru saja berkelahi. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang menutupi sisi wajahnya, pria itu berdarah di bagian bahunya dan darahnya merembes keluar membasahi kemeja putihnya.

Di tangan pria itu terdapat sebuah pisau berlumuran darah, dan di depannya tergeletak pria lain yang bertubuh besar dan berpakaian kusam, di bagian perutnya terdapat luka yang cukup parah akibat tusukan, dan pria itu tidak bergerak. Mati!

Pria yang ternyata memiliki mata seperti rubah itu menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong kecil yang sedang terpaku menatapnya. Dan seperti neneknya tadi, pria itu juga tidak menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong yang hanya bisa terpaku dan menatap pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan baginya tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

"Hai, nak. Apa kau tersesat?" tanya pria itu terdengar lembut sambil melipat pisau penuh darah di tangannya lalu memasukannya ke saku.

Jaejoong kecil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tadi aku bersama nenek... Apakah kau membunuhnya?" tanya Jaejoong kecil dengan nada khas anak-anak.

Pria itu melirik mayat yang tergeletak di kakinya lalu mengangkat bahu. "Dia pantas mati. Tadi dia berusaha merampokku dengan menodongkan pisau, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya sendiri. Manusia seperti itu pantas mati"

Jaejoong kecil menatap pria itu tanpa rasa takut.

"Kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanyanya polos.

Pria itu langsung tertawa keras.

"Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan polisi? Aku sudah cukup beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang" ekspresinya berubah kejam lalu mendekati Jaejoong kecil.

 _Lari! Ayo lari! Pria itu berbahaya!_

Jaejoong berusaha berteriak memperingatkan Jaejoong kecil, tapi suaranya tidak keluar dan kakinya seolah terpaku sehingga tidak bisa bergerak.

Pria bermata mirip rubah itu lalu berhenti di depan Jaejoong kecil dan berlutut, berusaha menyamakan tingginya. "Aku minta maaf karena kau berada di tempat yang salah, dan sepertinya aku juga harus menyingkirkanmu"

Jaejoong kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan pria itu, tatapannya terarah pada bahu si pria bermata rubah yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau terluka" ucap Jaejoong kecil sambil terus menatap bahu pria yang juga memiliki kulit berwarna kecokelatan itu.

"Apa?" pria itu mengerutkan dahinya lalu melirik ke bahunya yang penuh darah.

"Maksudmu ini? Hanya luka kecil, aku bisa menutupinya dengan jaket" sambungnya sambil melirik ke arah jaketnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Tanpa diduga Jaejoong kecil mengeluarkan sebuah plester luka yang selalu dibawanya dari sakunya. "Apa bisa diobati dengan ini? Nenek selalu menutup lukaku yang berdarah dengan ini"

Pria itu tertegun sejenak lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih" sambil tersenyum dia mengambil plester bermotif gajah dari tangan Jaejoong kecil lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku. "Siapa namamu?"

"Jaejoong" jawab Jaejoong kecil polos.

Dengan perlahan pria bermata rubah itu berdiri lalu mengambil jaketnya dari tanah, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong kecil.

"Jaejoong, tadi kau bilang sedang bersama nenekmu kan? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena tujuanku kesini untuk melihatmu" mata rubah milik pria itu menatap Jaejoong kecil dengan teliti dan tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya. "Sepertinya kau tersesat dan terpisah dari nenekmu, aku akan mengantarmu ke bagian informasi agar nenekmu bisa menemukanmu"

Jaejoong menarik nafas lega karena pria itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Jaejoong kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Tangan Jaejoong kecil menerima uluran pria itu dan mereka bergandengan menuju tempat yang lebih ramai, Jaejoong langsung mengikuti mereka.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke bagian informasi taman hiburan, pria itu lalu menyerahkan Jaejoong kecil pada petugas yang berjaga disana, dan sebelum pergi dia berlutut lagi di depan Jaejoong kecil.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun apa yang kau lihat tadi kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong kecil menganggukan kepala.

Pria bermata rubah itu memajukan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Jaejoong kecil tersenyum lalu menautkan kelingkingnya ke jari pria itu. "Janji"

Dengan senyumnya yang sedikit berbahaya, pria itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan.

"Selamat tinggal, Jaejoong. Tapi aku berjanji kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat kita bertemu kembali, kau akan menjadi milikku. Jangan lupakan itu" ucapnya sambil melangkah menjauh.

Tiba-tiba pria itu berhenti lalu memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Jaejoong yang sebelumnya mengikutinya.

Jaejoong langsung pucat karena pria itu menatap langsung ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Apakah pria itu menyadari kehadirannya?

Tatapan mata Jaejoong menyusuri pria itu, kali ini pria itu benar-benar terlihat jelas. Dan sebuah kesadaran mengejutkannya, mata sipit seperti rubah dengan tatapan tajam seperti elang dan kulit kecokelatan yang eksotis. Semuanya tampak lebih muda, tapi Jaejoong mengenalinya.

"Yun.. Yunho-ssi?" ucap Jaejoong ragu.

Pria itu tersenyum, sebuah senyum puas yang terlihat keji, senyum yang tidak mungkin ditampilkan oleh Jung Yunho yang dingin dan kaku.

 **"Bukan, sayang. Panggil aku Uknow"**

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, dan dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sejenak dia tidak mengenali kamar yang dia tempati lalu dia sadar, kamar itu adalah kamar tamu di rumah Yunho, calon ayah tirinya.

Dengan gugup Jaejoong mengusap keringat di dahinya. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata dan aneh, tapi Jaejoong tidak tahu apakah itu kenangan masa kecilnya atau hanya sekedar bunga tidur.

Jaejoong duduk di tepi ranjang lalu meraih gelas berisi air yang memang sengaja diletakan di atas meja di samping ranjangnya, setelah minum seteguk dia memejamkan mata.

Perasaannya tidak enak, seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan dan menunggu sesuatu terjadi.

Jaejoong berusaha mengingat kembali mimpi anehnya tadi, benar-benar mimpi yang aneh.

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yakin bahwa dia sendirian, Jaejoong kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Itu pasti hanya mimpi aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya sendiri, itu hanya mimpi. Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi kata-kata yang diucapkan pria itu terus terngiang-ngiang jelas di kepalanya.

 _ **"Kau milikku, Jaejoong. Jangan lupakan itu..."** _

Kata-kata yang pernah dia dengar sebelumnya saat berada di ruang santai milik Yunho.

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Setelah terbangun akibat mimpi anehnya dan kembali terlelap setelah merasa itu hanyalah mimpi biasa, Jaejoong terbangun kembali saat hari masih gelap, masih fajar dan sinar matahari baru mulai menembus jendela-jendela yang ditutup oleh gorden putih yang indah.

Ternyata kamar itu indah sekali.

Jaejoong baru menyadarinya, kemarin dia terlalu lelah sehingga tidak sempat melihat ke sekeliling dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

Kamar itu bernuansa putih gading, lantainya terdapat karpet bulu yang tebal, gorden dan tempat tidur semuanya bernuansa putih, bahkan cat dinding dan kusen jendela serta bagian atapnya berwarna putih.

Saat Jaejoong sedang mengagumi keindahan kamarnya, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Masuk" ucap Jaejoong sedikit mengerutkan dahi dan bertanya dalam hati. 'Siapa yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini?'

Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang pelayan wanita berpakaian maid, terlihat masih muda seumuran dengannya dan sedikit gugup.

"Tuan Jaejoong, saya diperintahkan untuk melayani anda"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Saya diperintahkan untuk melayani keperluan anda hari ini"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Tidak perlu... Saya bisa melakukannya sendiri"

Jaejoong terbiasa hidup mandiri dan melakukan segalanya sendiri, jadi akan terasa sedikit aneh jika tiba-tiba dia dilayani oleh seorang pelayan.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mencari tasnya, untung saja dia membawa beberapa pakaian ganti. Hyuna sudah mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan mereka menginap di akhir pekan ini, dan perkiraan Hyuna tidak meleset, seolah dia sudah mengetahuinya atau seolah dia yang mengaturnya.

 _Dimana tas itu?_

Pelayan wanita itu seakan tidak perduli dengan perkataan Jaejoong, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian yang juga berwarna putih yang tersamarkan oleh warna yang mendominasi kamar tersebut.

"Saya akan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi anda, dan anda bisa menggunakan semua pakaian yang sudah disiapkan untuk anda" ucap si pelayan lalu membuka lemari.

Jaejoong menatap lemari itu tidak percaya.

Lemari itu penuh dengan pakaian yang terlihat bagus dan mahal, mungkin sekitar puluhan dan semuanya tersusun rapi. Tidak mungkin pakaian itu untuknya, pelayan itu pasti salah. Bagaimana mungkin pakaian yang harganya melebihi gajinya sebulan itu untuknya.

"Ti... tidak mungkin pakaian itu untuk saya, kau pasti salah..." ucap Jaejoong sedikit terbata karena gugup.

Pelayan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya mendapat instruksi langsung dari kepala pelayan bahwa pakaian ini yang harus anda pakai, saya akan segera menyiapkan air untuk mandi anda"

Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin menolak, tapi pelayan itu hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Tapi apa mungkin Yunho yang menyiapkan baju sebanyak itu untuknya? Bukankah dia hanya tinggal disini selama akhir pekan, jadi untuk apa pakaian sebanyak itu? Atau Yunho tetap menginginkan Jaejoong tinggal bersamanya setelah pernikahannya dengan Hyuna.

"Jika boleh... aku ingin memakai pakaianku sendiri, apa kau tahu dimana tasku yang berwarna cokelat? Kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja"

Pelayan itu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada tas disini, Tuan" jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya.

Jaejoong tidak menyerah begitu saja dan terus mencari sampai pelayan itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi.

"Mari, Tuan. Airnya sudah siap, saya akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian anda"

Dengan terpaksa dan dahi berkerut, Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak terbiasa dilayani dan tidak suka dilayani.

'Seperti hidup di jaman feodal saja' gerutunya dalam hati.

Saat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, mata Jaejoong disuguhkan pemandangan yang luar biasa.

Kamar mandi itu dipenuhi oleh kaca, di dinding dan di atap dengan bingkai-bingkai putih di sekelilingnya. Kaca itu beruap karena air panas di dalam bath-tub yang penuh busa dan mengeluarkan aroma wangi dari campuran mawar dan susu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. "Kenapa harus ada busa? Memangnya aku ini wanita"

Tapi tiba-tiba mandi menjadi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Jaejoong.

Pelan-pelan Jaejoong mencelupkan tangannya ke air panas dalam bath-tub dan merasakan kehangatan yang pas, pelayan itu benar-benar menyiapkannya dengan baik.

Jaejoong melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya lalu masuk ke dalam bath-tub, Jaejoong merasakan air hangat tersebut melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Jaejoong juga sempat tergoda dengan busa yang menutupi bath-tub, dia meraup busa di tangannya lalu meniupnya.

Setelah puas bermain dengan busa sabun, Jaejoong merasakan matanya sedikit terasa berat karena kenyamanan dari air hangat yang merendam tubuhnya. Perasaannya damai hingga makin lama Jaejoong makin tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

"Jangan tidur disini. Kau tahu, banyak orang yang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di bath-tub"

Suara itu mengejutkan Jaejoong dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget, dan begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di pintu penghubung kamar mandi, wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Secepat kilat Jaejoong menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai batas leher, menyembunyikan dirinya di balik busa.

Yunho yang bersandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa malu Jaejoong, pria itu malah menyeringai dengan senyum sedikit mengejek.

"Aku sempat heran kenapa kau tidak segera keluar dan sarapan, jadi aku sengaja datang untuk menjemputmu, tapi pelayan itu bilang kau sedang mandi dan dia tidak berani mengganggumu"

Rona merah di wajah Jaejoong mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan entah kenapa dia merasa malu sekali saat Yunho melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, sedangkan Yunho sendiri seolah tidak perduli sama sekali. Bukankah tidak sopan masuk ke kamar mandi saat masih ada orang di dalamnya?

Tapi sepertinya Yunho tidak perduli dengan etika atau kesopanan, mata tajam Yunho menyusuri wajah dan leher Jaejoong yang merona, dan ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah, sedikit liar tapi menakutkan. Bukan seperti ekspresi yang biasa muncul di wajah dingin Yunho dan Jaejoong merasakan keanehan ketika menatap mata Yunho, terasa ada nyala api yang menakutkan di dalam matanya.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi, jika terlambat mungkin kau sudah mati tenggelam di bath-tub, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Suara itu diucapkan sedikit berbisik dan dengan nada malas, tapi bulu di tengkuk Jaejoong langsung berdiri.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan menyadari pria itu masih berdiri disana, menunggu.

"Te... terima kasih" ucap Jaejoong pelan, entah kenapa meskipun tidak yakin kenapa dia harus berterima kasih, dia terdorong untuk melakukannya. Pria itu begitu mengintimidasi dan sepertinya jika keinginannya tidak dituruti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang perlahan-lahan muncul di bibir Yunho malah membuat Jaejoong sedikit takut dan gelisah. Apakah dia orang yang sama dengan calon ayah tirinya yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya begitu berbeda? Menakutkan dan menekan.

"Bagus" ucap Yunho pelan lalu melangkah pergi. "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggu di ruang makan. Bajumu juga sudah kusiapkan di ranjang, kupilihkan sendiri dari lemari"

Yunho menyiapkan baju untuknya?

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Jadi memang semua baju itu disiapkan untukku? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula kenapa Yunho-ssi sampai menyiapkan pakaian sebanyak itu?'

Jaejoong menoleh bermaksud untuk bertanya, tapi ternyata Yunho sudah tidak ada.

Dengan gugup segera Jaejoong menyelesaikan mandinya dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

Jaejoong melihat pelayan wanita itu masih berdiri di dekat ranjang yang sudah tertata rapi kembali, tapi tampak terlihat pucat.

Dengan langkah yakin Jaejoong mendekatinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tuan Yunho memarahi keteledoran saya karena tidak melihat keadaan anda di kamar mandi, Tuan Yunho sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah" bisik pelayan itu ketakutan.

Jaejoong menatap pelayan itu bingung.

Menakutkan saat sedang marah? Dalam artikel di majalah bisnis yang pernah Jaejoong baca, calon ayah tirinya itu dikenal sangat pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah sampai ada yang menyebutnya tidak punya emosi. Apakah selama ini Yunho menyembunyikan sifat aslinya?

"Pakaian anda sudah disiapkan, Tuan" pelayan itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu wajahnya merona seketika.

Pelayan wanita itu terpesona melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya dengan handuk melingkar dipinggangnya. Jaejoong memang memiliki wajah yang cantik dan kulit yang putih juga pinggang yang ramping seperti wanita, tapi dia masih memiliki kebanggaan sebagai seorang laki-laki. Dada bidang yang padat berisi dengan sedikit otot di lengannya dan juga perut rata dengan garis-garis abs samar yang bisa membuat wanita melirik dan terpesona padanya, tapi selama ini Jaejoong selalu menutupinya.

Jaejoong menatap pakaian yang tergeletak rapi di atas ranjang, sebuah sweater berwarna putih dan celana jeans hitam sebagai paduannya, pakaian yang sudah Yunho siapkan untuknya.

Merasa pekerjaannya sudah selesai, pelayan itu keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dengan wajah masih merona.

Sejenak Jaejoong terpaku melihat pakaian yang sudah disiapkan untuknya, pakaian itu terlihat mahal karena berlabel brand ternama dunia. Tapi tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat ucapan Yunho yang sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan. Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong memakainya, jika tasnya tidak hilang, Jaejoong lebih memilih memakai pakaian yang dibawanya dari rumah, walau mungkin akan terlihat buruk, tapi setidaknya nyaman.

Setelah merasa yakin dengan penampilannya, Jaejoong segera beranjak menuju ruang makan dengan sedikit tergesa dan masih memikirkan tasnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

 _Bukankah semalam aku menyimpan tasku di kamar dan kuletakan di atas meja? Tapi kenapa bisa hilang? Aneh..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**From the Darkest Side**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: original story From the Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha**

 **Re-make as YunJae version by eternalKURO**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult, Out of Character, Mpreg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 03 -**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesosok pria bermata rubah menatap tajam pria paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah pelayannya, Leeteuk. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke api yang sedang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun.

Di balik tumpukan daun-daun kering itu, ada tas cokelat Jaejoong yang berisi pakaiannya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa" ucapnya tegas.

Leeteuk menganggukan kepala. "Baik Tuan Uknow"

Pria itu sedikit terkejut mendengar nama yang diucapkan pria paruh baya itu padanya, lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Betapa aku merindukan panggilan itu. Dan hanya kau pelayanku yang paling setia yang berani memanggilku dengan nama itu"

"Saya selalu setia pada anda berdua, Tuan" jawab Leeteuk cepat.

"Kau memang harus setia padaku" ucap Uknow dengan nada malasnya yang biasa.

"Karena jika tidak kau lakukan, aku akan sangat marah. Dan kau tahu bukan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku marah, jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu" Uknow tersenyum sangat manis.

Wajah Leeteuk pucat pasi dan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia tidak suka jika harus berada di dekat tuannya yang satu ini dan berbicara dengannya, rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan serigala buas yang senang bermain-main dahulu dengan korbannya sebelum memangsanya.

'Kemana Tuan Yunho, kenapa tidak muncul? Tuan Uknow benar-benar mengerikan' gumam Leeteuk dalam hati.

"Saya bersumpah tidak akan berkhianat" ucap Leeteuk menyakinkan Uknow.

Uknow terkekeh. "Ya... Ya... Karena jika tidak, aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan untuk yang kedua kalinya"

Uknow menoleh, senyumnya hilang dan menatap Leeteuk tajam. "Kecelakaan yang pertama itu hanyalah peringatan. Menunjukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada keluargamu jika kau sampai berulah lagi, tapi aku tidak akan bermain-main pada kecelakaan yang kedua. Tentunya kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Leeteuk menegang mendengar ucapan Uknow, lalu dengan cepat menganggukan kepala. Dia ingat saat anak gadisnya dan menantunya mengalami kecelakaan parah saat perjalan pulang menuju rumah mereka tiga tahun yang lalu, sebuah mobil sengaja menabrakan diri ke mobil mereka. Pengemudi yang menabrak mereka tewas seketika, tapi anak dan menantunya bisa diselamatkan meskipun terluka parah. Dan semua itu terjadi setelah Leeteuk mencoba memberitahu kakek Jaejoong bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai cucunya.

Senyum Uknow muncul ketika melihat ketegangan di wajah Leeteuk, lalu menatapnya ramah. "Bukankah kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku karena kebaikan hatiku?" ucapnya ramah.

Leeteuk menganggukan kepala, takut jika dia tidak segera menjawab tuannya yang menakutkan ini akan marah. "Te... Terima kasih, Tuan Uknow"

Uknow terkekeh mendengarnya dan tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Leeteuk.

"Kudengar anak gadismu baru saja melahirkan bayi laki-laki, apa itu cucu pertamamu?"

Leeteuk langsung pucat pasi begitu Uknow menyebut cucunya yang baru saja lahir. Mungkinkah tuannya ini tega menyakiti bayi kecil yang tidak berdaya? Tapi kemudian Leeteuk menatap mata yang bersinar keji dan menyadari jika Uknow mampu melakukan hal itu. Pria kejam itu sama sekali tidak memiliki sedikitpun belas kasihan di hatinya.

"Saya bersumpah akan setia pada anda, Tuan Uknow. Tapi saya mohon jangan sakiti cucu saya, dia masih kecil" Leeteuk memohon belas kasihan dari tuannya.

Uknow terkekeh. "Aku hanya sedang berfikir untuk mengirimkan kartu ucapan dan hadiah untuk anak dan cucumu, lagipula kau tidak berfikir aku tega untuk menyakiti anak kecil, bukan?"

Leeteuk hanya diam menatap Uknow dan bulu di tengkuknya langsung berdiri. Uknow mampu melakukan hal tersebut dan dengan kata-kata yang tersirat itu, Uknow mampu menyakiti siapapun, termasuk anak kecil yang paling tidak berdosa sekalipun.

"Bagus" Uknow tampak puas dengan sikap diam Leeteuk. "Aku ingin kau setia padaku, bukan pada Yunho"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya menatap tas Jaejoong yang sudah terbakar habis. "Menjijikan sekali pakaian-pakaian itu, pakaian murah membuat keindahan Jaejoongku lenyap, kau juga sependapat denganku kan?"

Leeteuk langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ibunya tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang ibu, wanita murahan itu memperlakuakan anaknya dengan sangat buruk. Ibu paling pendengki yang pernah aku tahu, dan menurutku..." api di mata Uknow menyala. "Ibu semacam itu tidak pantas ada di dunia ini"

Leeteuk makin pucat ketika melihat api di mata yang seperti rubah itu, api yang sama yang muncul ketika Uknow memerintahkan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang tidak dia inginkan atau mereka yang berusaha menghalangi jalannya.

Leeteuk berdoa untuk Hyuna. Apapun yang direncanakan Uknow padanya, Leeteuk berharap agar Yunho bisa membujuk Uknow untuk membatalkannya. Jika itu tidak berhasil, semoga Tuhan melindunginya.

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong sampai di ruang makan dengan sedikit takut karena sudah membuat Yunho menunggu lama, tapi ternyata ruangan itu kosong tanpa adanya Yunho. Jaejoong hanya melihat sarapan hangat sudah disediakan di atas meja tapi belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

Jaejoong sedikit bingung, bukankah tadi Yunho mengatakan akan menunggunya sarapan, tapi kenapa ruangan ini kosong? Lalu dimana ibunya?

"Kau cantik sekali"

Suara berat khas pria mengejutkan Jaejoong yang membuatnya langsung memutar tubuhnya, dia melihat Yunho berjalan memasuki ruangan.

Yunho berhenti dan menatap Jaejoong lekat, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Ah, maaf. Aku pasti mengejutkanmu" Yunho tersenyum. "Baju itu cocok sekali denganmu, kau terlihat cantik"

Baju yang sebelumnya dipilihkan Yunho memang pas di tubuh Jaejoong, sweater putih dengan _v neck_ sedikit memperlihatkan dada putih Jaejong yang cukup berisi dan skinny jeans hitam yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya, Yunho seakan mengetahui dengan tepat ukuran tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya.

"Te... Terimakasih, tapi saya laki-laki jadi saya tidak mungkin cantik" ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah pintu tapi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran Hyuna.

"Hyuna tidak pernah sarapan, dia terbiasa bangun siang. Kesibukannya sebagai artis sudah mengubah pola hidupnya" ucap Yunho tenang lalu mendahului Jaejoong ke meja makan. "Duduklah, kita sarapan. Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

Dengan patuh Jaejoong mengikuti ucapan Yunho dengan duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan untuknya yang berhadapan dengan Yunho. Jaejoong merasakan aura Yunho berubah, kali ini aura kharisma dan berwibawa yang keluar dari tubuh Yunho, bukan aura menakutkan seperti sebelumnya.

Mereka menyantap sarapan dalam diam sampai Yunho membuka percakapan. "Selama ini kau dirawat oleh kakek dan nenekmu?"

Jaejoong mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Iya.. Hyuna-ssi terlalu muda ketika melahirkan saya, jadi kakek dan nenek mengambil alih tugas untuk membesarkan saya" Jaejoong tersenyum membayangkan kakek dan neneknya. "Mereka pengganti orang tua yang terbaik"

Yunho ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi bahagia Jaejoong. "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tentu saja"

"Kenapa kau memanggil ibumu dengan panggilan seformal itu? Kenapa bukan eomma atau mama?" Yunho bertanya dengan cepat, membuat tangan Jaejoong yang sedang mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya membeku. Pengalihan topik pembicaraan secara mendadak itu sejenak membuat Jaejoong terdiam dan bingung, tetapi dia segera menemukan jawaban.

"Itu karena saya kurang begitu dekat dengannya, kami jarang bertemu dan usia kami cukup dekat hingga rasanya aneh jika saya memanggilnya ibu" Jaejoong berbohong dan entah kenapa dia merasa jika Yunho tahu jika dia sedang berbohong.

"Anak yang baik" ucap Yunho sambil menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya menatap lekat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Kau melindungi ibumu meskipun dia tidak perduli padamu. Aku tahu jika Hyuna tidak mau dipanggil ibu olehmu, dia tidak mau terdengar begitu tua karena ada pemuda seusiamu memanggilnya ibu dan dia takut aib masa lalunya terbongkar" Yunho langsung melemparkan kebenaran telak ke hadapan Jaejoong, membuatnya tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Katakan padaku. Apa kau menyayangi ibumu?" tanya Yunho sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

Jaejoong langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, meskipun kami tidak terlalu akrab. Dia tetaplah ibu saya, wanita yang sudah melahirkan saya"

Wajah Yunho tampak datar mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. "Lalu, jika seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada ibumu, apakah kau akan merasa sedih?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi, lagi-lagi pria dihadapannya ini melemparkan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya langsung.

Yunho terdiam, tampak berfikir lalu menarik nafas.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tahu bahwa kesedihanmu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan" ucapnya pelan lalu melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya dalam keheningan.

Sementara itu, di ujung meja yang satunya Jaejoong sibuk berfikir, menelaah semuanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yunho membuatnya kebingungan, dan pertanyaan terakhir Yunho tadi... Apa maksudnya?

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Hyuna terbangun saat hampir menjelang siang, dia segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, kamarnya terkesan mewah tapi bukan yang terbaik. Hyuna mendengus, tapi kemudian tersenyum lagi.

Sebentar lagi. Dia hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi, lalu dia akan menempati kamar terbaik di rumah ini, kamar Yunho.

Seulas senyum puas tersungging dibibirnya saat membayangkan masa depannya nanti. Hidupnya akan dipenuhi kemewahan. Hyuna menyeringai di cermin, Yunho adalah pria yang akan membuat wanita-wanita lain cemburu pada keberuntungannya.

Jung Yunho adalah calon suami paling potensial untuknya. Pertama kali dia melihat pria itu dalam acara amal yang mengundang Hyuna sebagai artis pengisi acara disana. Saat itu Hyuna langsung terpesona dan mencoba merayunya.

Ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Yunho juga tertarik padanya. Dan setelah tiga bulan menjalin hubungan, Yunho melamarnya. Tentu saja Hyuna tidak menolaknya, wanita bodoh mana yang akan menolak lamaran dari pria seperti Yunho.

Hanya saja ada satu permasalahan, Yunho selalu menolak tidur dengannya, padahal sudah jelas-jelas Hyuna memberikan isyarat bersedia lebih dari sekedar bercumbu secara panas. Lagipula bagi Hyuna, jika mereka tidur bersama ikatan mereka akan semakin kuat.

Hyuna perlu memastikan bahwa Yunho tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai ikatan mereka sah dalam pernikahan nanti. Tapi Yunho benar-benar tidak tergoyahkan, pria itu hanya mencumbui Hyuna dengan keahliannya yang selalu membuat Hyuna hampir gila setiap kali Yunho menyentuhnya, tetapi Yunho selalu mundur ketika hampir melewati batas.

 _Malam ini aku harus berhasil membuatnya tidur denganku._

Hyuna bukanlah orang suci, dan juga tidak pernah berpura-pura menjadi orang suci. Reputasinya sebagai artis sudah penuh dengan berbagai skandal dan gosip perselingkuhan, tujuh tahun sejak kebodohannya melahirkan seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya, dia menikah dengan seorang pejabat kaya yang kemudian diceraikannya setelah dua tahun menikah. Perceraian yang menghebokan karena marak dengan spekulasi perselingkuhan dan tuduhan-tuduhan lainnya. Hyuna memang berselingkuh, itu karena suami sudah tua sedangkan dia masih muda dan cantik, jadi wajar kan jika dia berselingkuh?

Setelah perceraian itu dia hidup bebas dan bahagia sampai bertemu Yunho, pria yang akan mewujudkan seluruh impiannya menjadi ratu yang akan membuat iri semua orang.

Setelah mengenakan gaun merahnya yang paling sexy, Hyuna melangkah keluar kamar dan melalui lorong yang sepi mencari Yunho.

 _Yunho pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanku._

Senyum Hyuna membuncah penuh percaya diri, dengan langkah gemulai dia melewati lorong demi lorong rumah mewah itu menuju ruang kerja Yunho.

"... harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk tuan Jaejoong"

Langkah Hyuna langsung terhenti saat mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Jaejoong.

"Itu instruksi langsung dari tuan Yunho, semua harus yang terbaik untuk tuan Jaejoong. Apa perhiasan yang dipesan kemarin sudah datang?"

Hyuna mengenali suara yang menyebut nama Jaejoong, itu suara adalah Leeteuk, kepala pelayan rumah ini.

Hyuna merasa geram saat mendengar Leeteuk mengatakan Jaejoong mendapatkan yang terbaik, bukankah yang akan menikah dengan Yunho dirinya? Kenapa malah Jaejoong yang yang disebut pelayan tua itu yang harus mendapatkan yang terbaik? Apa karena sudah tua jadi pelayan itu tidak bisa membedakan antara dirinya dan Jaejoong.

Tapi rasa kesal Hyuna segera hilang saat mendengar Leeteuk menyebut perhiasan. Hyuna merasa yakin jika perhiasan itu untuknya, karena tidak mungkin Yunho memberikan perhiasan pada Jaejoong yang seorang laki-laki, sekalipun Jaejoong memiliki wajah cantik seperti wanita.

Dengan senyum lebar Hyuna memutar otaknya menyusun sebuah rencana, dia harus membuat Yunho lebih mencintainya lagi sehingga tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Malam nanti dia akan menyusup ke kamar Yunho dengan gaun malam sexy dan menyerahkan diri, Yunho pasti tidak akan menolak lagi. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak pesona Hyuna sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Malam pun tiba, Hyuna mulai menjalankan rencananya, menaklukan Yunho dengan segala pesona dirinya.

Hyuna mematut dirinya di cermin terakhir kali sebelum keluar kamar, mau tidak mau dia mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri, rambutnya yang diwarnai kemerahan oleh salon ternama tergerai panjang dan berkilauan indah, kulitnya yang halus bagai sutera -hasil perawatan spa- tampak halus dan lembut.

Wajahnya sangat cantik, semua orang mengakuinya. Di usianya yang ke 36 tahun, Hyuna telah mencapai puncak sebagai wanita matang. Dia sudah berpengalaman menaklukan hati pria, dan malam ini dia bertekad menaklukan Yunho.

Setelah mengenakan jubah tidur tipis -pelengkap gaun tidurnya yang sexy-, Hyuna melangkah keluar kamar secara diam-diam menyusuri lorong dengan pencahayaan temaram. Dengan senyum sensual membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Hyuna melangkah penuh percaya diri menuju kamar Yunho.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Yunho, Hyuna mengetuknya pelan, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dengan sedikit ragu Hyuna memegang handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya, ternyata tidak terkunci.

 _Apa Yunho masih diruang kerjanya?_

Sejenak Hyuna terdiam, lalu sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya. Dia berencana berbaring di ranjang Yunho dengan pose sexy, dan saat Yunho masuk lalu melihatnya, bisa dipastikan Yunho akan tergoda lalu mencumbunya dengan panas dan kali ini Hyuna yakin akan membuat Yunho bercinta dengannya.

Hyuna melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho lalu menutup pintunya secara perlahan, kamar itu gelap dan temaram. Baru kali ini Hyuna masuk ke dalam kamar calon suaminya itu.

Hyuna memandang sekeliling kamar Yunho, kamar itu luas, mewah dan indah, tapi terkesan laki-laki.

Hyuna mencibir, begitu mereka menikah nanti, hal pertama yang aka dia lakukan adalah mendekorasi ulang kamar itu. Karpet Persia mahal warna emas akan dipasang di lantai menggantikan karpet bulu warna abu-abu yang sedang diinjaknya, dia akan mendekor ulang kamar ini sehingga terlihat seperti kamar raja dan ratu.

Hyuna berkeliling sambil memandangi setiap sudut ruangan, memikirkan perubahan-perubahan apa yang akan dia lakukan pada kamar itu, hingga langkahnya terhenti tepat di dekat meja kayu di samping ranjang Yunho.

Hyuna melihat tumpukan album foto, ada sekitar delapan abum dengan sampul kulit tebal dan berukuran besar. Tertarik mengetahui isinya, Hyuna membuka album foto itu dan foto-foto di dalamnya membuat Hyuna membelakan mata.

Album foto itu penuh dengan foto-foto Jaejoong. Ada Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di trotoar sambil memandangi seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu, Jaejoong yang sedang duduk menikmati ice cream vanila di sebuah kedai ice cream, Jaejoong yang memegang setangkai bunga Lili putih sambil memeluk seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah ceria, terlihat dengan jelas jika Jaejoong sangat menyayangi wanita itu. Dan ada sebuah foto yang membuat Hyuna tercekat, foto Jaejoong yang sedang mengganti pakaian. Di foto itu terlihat Jaejoong sedang berusaha membuka baju, punggung dan pinggang ramping Jaejoong terlihat dengan sangat jelas karena foto itu diambil dari sudut yang pas dan sepertinya tidak disadari oleh Jaejoong.

Hyuna membuka semua album foto itu dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, kedelapan album foto itu berisi foto-foto Jaejoong sejak kanak-kanak hingga sekarang. Dan jika dilihat secara teliti, foto-foto itu diambil tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong.

 _Apa ini? Kenapa Yunho punya album foto seperti ini?_

Tangan Hyuna gemetaran akibat shock dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Ada yang bilang, jika kau lancang memasuki teritorial terlarang seseorang karena rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, maka keingintahuanmu akan membunuhmu"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang Hyuna. Suara itu begitu dingin dan berbisik seperti dihembuskan angin, tapi terdengar seperti petir di telinganya. Dia begitu terkejut hingga tanpa sadar menjatuhkan album foto yang sedang dipegangnya dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Hyuna menolehkan kepala dan melihat Yunho berdiri tepat di belakangnya, menatapnya tajam seolah muncul dari kegelapan. Tatapan Yunho lalu beralih pada album foto yang tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang.

"Maukah kau mengambil album foto itu lalu letakan kembali ke atas meja, sayang?" suara Yunho lembut tapi sedikit menekan.

Menakutkan...

Itulah kata pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Hyuna ketika mendengar suara Yunho.

Suara itu biasa saja dan diucapkan dengan sangat lembut, tetapi entah kenapa terasa menakutkan.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Hyuna mengambil album foto itu lalu diletakan kembali ke atas meja bersama dengan album foto yang lain.

Yunho tersenyum puas melihat Hyuna mengikuti ucapannya.

"Yunho... Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau..."

"Sssstt" Yunho meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, meminta Hyuna berhenti bicara. "Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu, jadi kau cukup diam dan mendengarkan"

Bibir Hyuna gemetar, gelisah dan merasakan bulu di tengkuk berdiri. Hyuna merasa Yunho berbeda, padahal di matanya penampilan Yunho tampak sama, hanya saja pria yang sedang bersamanya ini terlalu penuh senyum, tapi senyum yang aneh... Terlihat keji dan auranya terasa berbeda.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan, sayang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Yunho terkekeh pelan.

Hyuna menggeleng lalu mengangguk, dia kebingungan dan mencoba membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

"Sssstt" Yunho meletakan telunjuk di bibirnya lagi.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kau cukup diam dan mendengarkan? Itu artinya hanya aku yang akan berbicara" bisik Yunho pelan.

Mau tidak mau Hyuna menahan suaranya, suasananya begitu menekan dan menakutkan. Sementara itu Yunho tetap berdiri dan menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya yang terlalu manis.

"Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana dan aku tidak ingin melakukan semuanya secepat ini" Yunho melirik ke arah album foto yang berada dia tas meja kayu.

"Yunho pasti akan marah. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ketika rasa ingin tahumu membawamu memasuki teritorial terlarang... Kau... Bisa... Terbunuh..." kata-kata terakhir itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

Hyuna mengerutkan dahi bingung. Yunho akan marah? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah pria yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Yunho? Apa maksud kata-katanya tadi? Hyuna mencoba mencerna ucapan Yunho, tapi otaknya yang gelisah tidak bisa digunakan untuk berfikir.

"Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu, jalan keluar dari masalah ini" Yunho bersedekap, berpura-pura serius.

"Kita bisa menggunakan pisau... Tapi darahnya terlalu banyak, dan aku sedang tidak ingin repot-repot membersihkan darah yang berceceran... Lagipula aku harus menggali lubang untuk mengubur mayat di kebun belakang... Hmmm... Tidak, pisau terlalu merepotkan... Harus gunakan cara lain" dahi Yunho berkerut seolah berfikir. "Harus dibuat seperti kecelakaan"

Tiba-tiba Yunho menatap tajam ke arah Hyuna sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah mendekati Hyuna.

Hyuna langsung mundur berusaha menjauh dari Yunho, tapi terhenti karena menabrak meja dibelakangnya.

"Aku dapat ide bagus... Kecelakaan karena tersetrum di dalam bath-tub sepertinya menyenangkan, tidak ada darah, paling hanya sedikit kesakitan... Tapi aku harus merelakan bath-tub di salah satu kamarku tidak bisa dipakai selamanya" dahi Yunho berkerut seperti tidak senang -karena bath-tubnya tidak akan bisa dipakai selamanya- lalu dia tersenyum lebar seperti mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

"Ah... Ya... Aku tahu, jatuh dari tangga... Rasa sakitnya sedikit, paling hanya kesakitan jika tangan atau kaki patah... dan ketika kepala menyentuh lantai dengan keras... Tidak ada kesakitan lagi, karena nyawa langsung melayang, kita harus berharap nyawa langsung melayang karena jika tidak kesakitannya tidak akan tertahankan. Hhmmm... Mungkin akan banyak darah, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya"

"Yunho... kau sedang bicara apa?" suara Hyuna terdengar seperti berbisik, sedikit tercekik karena ngeri. Kata-kata Yunho yang panjang dan lebar itu terdengar mengerikan, dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Yunho, yaitu Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap langsung ke mata Hyuna dan melangkah semakin mendekat dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti? Hyuna, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak heran, semua artis biasanya bodoh"

Yunho sudah berdiri satu langkah di depan Hyuna, tangannya terulur meraih pipi Hyuna lalu mengusapnya lembut. "Hyuna sayang, tentu saja aku sedang membicarakan kematianmu"

Wajah Hyuna pucat pasi, shock...

"Apa?"

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut seolah sedang memarahi anak kecil. "Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi, aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi, sayang"

"Yunho" Hyuna mulai merengek, jika saat ini Yunho sedang bercanda dengannya, maka candaannya sudah keterlaluan. Jatungnya terasa seperti mau meledak karena ketakutan.

"Yunho" Yunho meniru rengekan Hyuna dengan nada mengejek.

"Panggil saja nama itu terus, tidak akan berhasil. Kau sedang tidak beruntung, sayang. Karena sekarang kau harus berhadapan denganku" ucap Yunho misterius.

Entah karena tatapan Yunho yang keji atau karena nada suaranya yang terdengar mengancam, saat itulah Hyuna sadar jika Yunho tidak main-main dan ingin membunuhnya.

Hyuna berusaha melangkah dan berlari menjauh dari Yunho, tapi dengan mudah Yunho menahannya. Tiba-tiba Hyuna menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilat di tangan kiri Yunho, sebuah pisau!

"Jika kau bertanya-tanya apakah ini sebuah pisau? Ya, ini memang pisau" Yunho mengangkat pisau yang terlihat tajam di depan wajah Hyuna, membuat Hyuna memejamkan matanya ketakutan.

"Jika kau mencoba mengusik kemarahanku, aku terpaksa menggunakan pisau ini... Dan itu artinya kau akan mati... Tapi kau tahu tidak, tertusuk pisau rasanya sangat menyakitkan..."

Yunho tersenyum dan matanya berkilat-kilat senang. "Pada awalnya, saat perutmu tertusuk pisau ini, rasanya tidak akan terasa sakit... Tapi ketika aku mencabutnya, mungkin sambil sedikit membawa organ dalammu keluar... Sakitnya tidak tertahankan... Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan berhenti disitu, aku akan menusuk lagi, mencabut lagi... Terus menusuk dan mencabut pisau berkali-kali... dan ketika aku selesai, percayalah... Kau akan lebih memilih jatuh dari tangga..."

Seluruh tubuh Hyuna gemetar oleh rasa ngeri mendengar penjelasan gila Yunho yang terdengar seperti seorang psikopat.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya! Polisi... Polisi akan..."

"Oh, apa aku lupa bilang soal mengubur mayat di kebun belakangku yang begitu luas?"

Wajah Hyuna pucat pasi.

"Jika aku menghilang begitu saja, polisi akan mencariku!" Hyuna mencoba mengancam.

"Aku punya banyak koneksi untuk mencegah hal-hal semacam itu terjadi, sedikit uang disana sini dan kau akan berakhir dengan cerita _**'Artis Kim Hyuna kabur keluar negeri setelah meninggalkan calon suaminya yang**_ _ **kaya**_ _ **raya**_ _ **sebelum**_ _ **pernikahan**_ _ **mereka**_ _ **dan**_ **membawa** ** _kabur koleksi_** ** _perhiasan yang tidak_** ** _ternilai harganya dari rumah calon suaminya'_**. Meskipun jika harus terjadi seperti itu, nantinya akan sedikit merepotkanku..."

Senyum mempesona Yunho muncul kembali. "Oleh karena itu demi kebaikan kita, sebaiknya kita memilih _**'tangga'**_ , dan bukankah kau harus berterima kasih karena aku begitu baik hati?"

Terima kasih untuk apa? Apa maksud Yunho? Pria ini tersenyum begitu manis tapi tatapannya begitu keji seperti orang gila, dan Hyuna yakin Yunho tidak segan-segan melakukan apapun itu yang dideskripsikannya dengan begitu mengerikan.

"Yunho" air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata Hyuna mengalir melewati pipinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau membuatku takut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Dengan santai Yunho mengambil dasinya yang tergeletak di dekat tumpukan album foto Jaejoong lalu mengikatnya di mulut Hyuna yang pasrah saat mulutnya dibungkam, bagaimana mungkin dia berani memberontak jika pisau tajam yang berkilauan teracung di depan wajahnya?

Yunho mengamati hasil ikatannya dan tersenyum puas saat melihat Hyuna tidak bisa berbicara, hanya air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hyuna.

"Karena kau tidak mau berterima kasih, lebih baik aku membungkam mulutmu, dengan begitu kau tidak bisa bersuara. Kau tahu, aku muak mendengar suaramu. Desahanmu yang dibuat-buat itu sungguh menjijikan di telingaku, kau pikir itu sexy?"

Yunho mencibir dan berbisik di telinga Hyuna. "Lagipula aku tidak suka kau memanggilku Yunho... Kau bisa memanggilku Uknow, sayang..."

Dengan lembut Yunho mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hyuna. Mata Hyuna membesar, bingung dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Aahh, kasihan... Apa kau ketakuatan, sayang? Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu begitu ketakutan... Tapi aku menjadi banyak bicara jika sedang merasa senang, maafkan aku ya?" Dengan lembut Yunho mencium dahi Hyuna, lalu mendorong Hyuna keluar dari kamar sambil menempelkan pisau di pinggang Hyuna.

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong gelap yang sedikit pencahayaan, Hyuna berdoa sepenuh hati lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan gelisah dan ketakutan, berharap ada seseorang yang melihatnya dan mau menolongnya.

 _Kumohon! Siapa saja, tolong aku!_

Tapi sayang doanya sia-sia, rumah itu begitu sepi dan senyap seolah tidak berpenghuni. Akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung tangga yang mengarah turun ke pintu utama.

"Ada kata terakhir? Aaah... Aku lupa, mulutmu diikat ya?" Yunho terkekeh lalu melepaskan ikatan di mulut Hyuna.

Saat ikatan di mulutnya terlepas, Hyuna bertekad berteriak sekeras-kerasnya untuk membangunkan seisi rumah, dengan begitu Hyuna bisa meminta pertolongan.

Tetapi saat baru saja membuka mulutnya, Hyuna merasakan tubuhnya melayang seringan bulu. Yunho mendorongnya!

Tubuhnya terlempar setelah melayang-melayang sebentar lalu jatuh dengan keras. Bunyi tulang-tulang patah terdengar di telinganya disertai rasa sakit yang amat sangat dan bau anyir darah mulai tercium... Terasa hangat dan rasa nyeri menyebar tanpa henti dari belakang kepalanya.

Tidak seperti yang dikatakan Yunho sebelumnya, rasa sakit itu tidak langsung lenyap. Hyuna masih sadar! Dan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sangat luar biasa tidak tertahankan... Hyuna masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Yunho yang menuruni tangga pelan-pelan lalu membungkuk menatapnya.

"Ahh... Ternyata masih hidup?" Yunho tersenyum mengamati posisi Hyuna yang terlentang dengan aneh, tangan dan kakinya tertekuk dengan posisi berlawanan, patah dengan tulang mencuat di kedua sisi. Dan darah segar mengalir dari bagian belakang kepalanya mulai menggenang membasahi rambutnya.

"Hyuna yang malang, sungguh tidak beruntung, kasihan sekali..." Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berpura-pura iba, lalu terkekeh sambil mengamati Hyuna yang terlihat lucu di matanya.

Hyuna mencoba berbicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya. Dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, menyembur tanpa henti dan terasa menyakitkan... Sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdengung, Hyuna mencoba menatap Yunho dan berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Yunho hanya berdiri dan tersenyum manis lalu mengucapkan **"Adios"** -selamat tinggal- dengan lembut... Kemudian kegelapan mulai melingkupinya dan menariknya ke dalam pusaran tak tertahankan... Dan benar kata Yunho, semuanya hilang... Semuanya lenyap...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To Be Continue -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**From the Darkest Side**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: original story From the Darkest by Santhy Agatha**

 **Re-make YunJae version by eternalKURO**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult, Out of Character, Mpreg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 04 -**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu diawali dengan teriakan histeris seorang pelayan, kemudian semuanya menjadi terasa aneh bagi Jaejoong.

Dia terbangun karena teriakan itu dan langsung keluar kamar, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat di pintu, Jaejoong berpapasan dengan Yunho yang sepertinya juga terbangun oleh hal yang sama. Bersama Yunho, Jaejoong melangkah menuju arah asal teriakan dan keributan mulai terdengar.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yunho yang melangkah di depan Jaejoong, jelas sekali merasa jengkel dengan keributan yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Setibanya di ujung tangga, langkahnya mendadak terhenti, membuat Jaejoong yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya menabrak punggung Yunho.

"Oh, Tuhan! Tidak..." Yunho berusaha mencegah Jaejoong melihat ke bawah tangga. "Jangan lihat"

Tapi sayang Jaejoong sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Di bawah sana, di ujung tangga paling bawah, ibunya terlentang dengan posisi aneh. Tangan dan kakinya patah, mencuat ke arah berlawanan. Darah menggenang di belakang kepalanya, di wajahnya, hingga membasahi gaun tidurnya dan matanya terbelak tampak penuh dengan ketakutan.

Jaejoong shock dan tubuhnya lemas seakan tidak bertenaga, Yunho langsung memeluk pinggang Jaejoong menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Telepon polisi!" Jaejoong mendengar Yunho memberi perintah kepada beberapa pelayan yang mulai berkerumun.

"Eomma..." ucap Jaejoong pelan seperti berbisik, tanpa sadar dia memanggil Hyuna dengan panggilan yang selama ini tidak pernah dia ucapkan.

"Panggil dokter, cepat!" Jaejoong kembali mendengar Yunho memberi perintah lagi sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong terbangun di kamarnya dengan seorang dokter yang sedang memeriksanya, dan wajahnya tampak lega saat melihat Jaejoong sadar.

"Dia sudah sadar, Tuan Jung"

Yunho yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang Jaejoong mendekat dengan wajah pucat dan cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kecemasan tampak di wajahnya, emosi pertama yang dilihat Jaejoong dari Yunho sejak perkenalan pertama mereka.

"Hyuna-ssi..." ucap Jaejoong sedikit tercekat, membuat suaranya menghilang.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, tampak sedih. "Aku menyesal, Jaejoong... Sangat sangat menyesal... Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi, polisi ada di bawah melakukan pemeriksaan. Dan menurut mereka Hyuna terpleset di tangga, mungkin saat itu dia mengantuk... Aku... Aku menyesal"

Jaejoong mengamati kesedihan di mata Yunho dan melihat air mata mengalir dari matanya.

Seberapapun buruknya hubungan mereka berdua, Hyuna tetaplah ibunya dan Jaejoong selalu menyimpan harapan jika suatu saat nanti ibunya akan mencintainya. Tapi sekarang Hyuna telah tiada, dan harapan Jaejoong seolah-olah dipadamkan dengan kejam.

Jaejoong mulai terisak pelan, tapi makin lama makin keras dan Yunho langsung memeluknya mencoba menenangkan. Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam kesedihan.

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Yunho melangkah memasuki kamarnya, tubuhnya terasa sangat letih. Jaejoong sendiri sudah tertidur akibat obat penenang yang diberikan dokter karena Jaejoong tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

Polisi sudah membawa mayat Hyuna ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya. Para pelayan langsung bergerak dengan cepat sesuai instruksi Leeteuk, karpet yang penuh darah langsung diganti dan disimpan dengan barang-barang lain yang diminta untuk diserahkan pada pihak polisi. Sedangkan barang-barang Hyuna yang masih tersimpan di kamarnya, dibereskan dan dikemas dalam satu kotak. Dalam sekejap rumah itu sudah tampak seperti semula, seolah-olah tidak ada yang mati beberapa saat yang lalu disana.

Kabar kematian Hyuna membuat wartawan berbondong-bondong mencoba mencari berita, seperti semut yang mengerubungi gula. Tapi karena pengamanan rumahnya yang ketat, menyebabkan para pemburu berita itu tertahan di pintu gerbang rumahnya. Yunho hanya mengijinkan wartawan yang sudah memperoleh ijin dari kepolisian untuk meliput TKP.

Yunho berdiri di depan cermin berukuran besar lalu menatap wajahnya tajam, lebih tepatnya sosok yang sedang menatapnya.

Sosok di cermin itu tersenyum kejam dan sedikit mengejek, sosok itu adalah Uknow.

"Bravo... Akting yang hebat, Yunho" ucapnya penuh tawa.

"Brengsek!" Yunho memaki sosok di cermin, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi.

Uknow terkekeh merasa puas. "Jangan marah padaku, bukankah aku sudah menolongmu? Kau kan tahu sendiri jika kemarin Hyuna melihat album foto yang berisi foto-foto Jaejoong sejak dia berusia delapan tahun hingga sekarang"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu membunuhnya!" desis Yunho kesal.

Uknow mengangkat bahu malas.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membungkam mulutnya? Jika dia mencari tahu sedikit lebih dalam lagi, dia akan menemukan semua. Semuanya, Yunho! Termasuk apa yang sudah kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Jaejoong, dan kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika Jaejoong sampai tahu? Aku melepaskanmu dari kesulitan dengan mengambil jalan termudah, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku" ucap Uknow sombong.

Yunho menatap geram bayangan di depannya. "Ralat kata-katamu! Kau bilang _'Apa yang sudah kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Jaejoong'_?, itu kau yang melakukannya! Kau dan kegilaanmu yang tidak berperikemanusiaan, dan jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau menyelamatkanku! Kau hanya mencoba menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri!"

Senyum di wajah Uknow tidak pudar walau sudah di bentak keras, malah semakin lebar.

"Menyelamatkan kita berdua, Yunho. Kita berdua" ucapnya singkat tapi membuat Yunho kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku tidak pernah berniat melakukan hal itu pada kakek Jaejoong, tapi dia mulai menyadari tentang kita dan hendak membawa Jaejoong pergi jauh. Jadi aku terpaksa menyingkirkannya, dan mengenai nenek Jaejoong... Dia terlalu ingin tahu seperti Hyuna, mengorek-ngorek informasi mengenai kematian suaminya, jadi aku harus bertindak dengan sangat cepat. Memangnya kau punya cara lain?"

Yunho terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Uknow, membuatnya tertawa keras.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku" Uknow menunggu jawaban Yunho.

Yunho hanya terdiam dan membuat Uknow terkekeh. "Ah, percuma mengharapkan terima kasih darimu"

Tatapan Uknow berubah tajam ketika dia mulai berfikir. "Sekarang tanpa adanya Hyuna segalanya akan lebih mudah untuk memiliki Jaejoong, wanitaku"

"Jaejoong bukan wanita!" potong Yunho marah.

"Aku tahu. Secara fisik Jaejoong memang seorang pria, tapi Jaejoong yang sebenarnya adalah 'wanita', bukankah kau juga mengetahui hal itu. Atau kau lebih suka menyebutnya pria _bottom_ " Wajah Yunho mengeras mendengar ucapan Uknow. "Tidak masalah jika kau ingin menyebutnya seperti itu, lagipula posisi Jaejoong memang di 'bawah', hanya saja aku lebih suka dengan sebutan 'wanita'ku"

Uknow menatap Yunho penuh perhitungan lalu tersenyum.

"Kau cemburu, Yunho? Aku tahu kau juga menginginkan Jaejoong, ingin mendengar Jaejoong mendesahkan namamu, bukan? Tidak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, aku bisa merasakan perasaanmu yang ingin memiliki Jaejoong ketika kau menatapnya dari kejauhan..." tawa Uknow terdengar mengejek. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Jaejoong akan jatuh cinta pada siapa, padamu yang membosankan atau aku yang penuh pesona"

Ucapan itu bagai sebuah janji yang menggema dari sudut gelap, sebuah janji yang menakutkan.

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Ketika Jaejoong terbangun, rasanya seperti sedang bermimpi. Dia mandi, berpakaian dan berjalan seperti robot, lalu menyadari jika tasnya benar-benar hilang. Dia harus secepatnya keluar dari rumah ini. Selain karena dia merasa sudah tidak sepantasnya tinggal dirumah ini, kenangan itu terrekam jelas di ingatannya. Kenangan akan tubuh Hyuna yang tergeletak dibawah tangga dengan mata menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara gaduh yang membuatnya penasaran, dia melangkah ke pintu dan sedikit mengintip, terlihat para pelayan tampak sibuk kesana kemari.

"Kau sudah bisa bangun?"

Suara seseorang membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, saat menoleh Jaejoong melihat Yunho berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding memakai pakaian serba hitam dan menatapnya geli.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjang, pria ini sepertinya senang sekali membuatnya terkejut.

"Oh... Iya... Saya..."

"Hari ini pemakaman Hyuna. Karena ada banyak sekali wartawan disana, kusarankan kau tidak perlu hadir, semuanya sudah diurus" sela Yunho seolah tidak tertarik dengan kata-kata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa Yunho begitu dingin, bukankah Hyuna adalah calon istrinya? Bukankah seharusnya ada setitik perasaan sedih yang tersirat disana?

"Saya... Saya merasa harus segera pergi dari rumah ini" ucap Jaejoong pelan, entah kenapa kehadiran Yunho yang hanya berdiri cukup terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa?" Yunho mengerutkan dahi.

"Karena sudah sepantasnya saya tidak tinggal disini, lagipula saya tidak berencana terlalu lama..."

"Tidak" potong Yunho dengan suara yang berubah memjadi kelam dan gelap, ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah, seolah orang lain yang sedang berdiri disana.

"Apa?" Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa takut.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini" Yunho melangkah maju mendekati Jaejoong dengan pandangan mengancam.

Jaejoong melangkah mundur. "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Yunho tampak berfikir. "Para wartawan masih mengawasi rumah ini, mereka akan memangsamu seperti piranha mengerubuti mangsanya jika mereka tahu tentang dirimu.

"Tapi mereka tidak tahu tentang saya, saya akan menyelinap diam-diam di malam hari. Mereka akan mengira saya adalah salah satu pelayan di rumah ini"

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu" Yunho tidak suka jika Jaejoong menyamakan dirinya dengan pelayan. "Ibumu sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak ada yang merendahkan dirimu lagi"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Yunho tampak menakutkan, seperti pria dalam mimpinya... Pria yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Uknow.

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyelimuti Jaejoong dan Yunho mengetahuinya, entah kenapa Yunho seperti bisa mengendus ketakutan dalam diri Jaejoong.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Apa teringat sesuatu?" Yunho tersenyum dengan lembut tapi tampak menakutkan dan melangkah maju mendekati Jaejoong.

"Tidak... Saya hanya sedikit pusing" Jaejoong merasa semua hal yang terjadi selama dia di rumah Yunho sudah membuatnya pusing.

"Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini dulu, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu" Yunho berhenti mendekati Jaejoong lalu melangkah mundur. "Istirahatlah"

Dengan tenang Yunho melangkah pergi, meninggalkan aura ketakutan memancar di belakangnya, ketakutan dari tubuh Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

"Kau harus menyebarkan kabar itu pada para wartawan" Yunho berbicara dengan nada dingin pada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Sebarkan berita jika Kim Hyuna memiliki seorang anak yang selama ini disembunyikan"

"Apakah anda ingin wartawan berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah anda?" tanya Taecyeon, salah satu anak buah kepercayaan Yunho yang paling setia.

"Buatlah kekacauan, dan aku akan memastikan Jaejoong mengetahui hal itu"

"Saya akan menyebarkannya, para wartawan pasti akan berpesta pora dengan berita ini"

"Bagus" Yunho tersenyum. "Lakukan dengan baik"

Yunho menutup telepon lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan, dia harus mempertahankan Jaejoong di rumah ini. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa mengambil hati Jaejoong, sampai Jaejoong tertarik padanya dan tidak mau pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Ya, Yunho memang menyukai Jaejoong. Dia menyukai laki-laki berwajah cantik yang seharusnya menjadi calon anak tirinya sebelum Hyuna meninggal, dan Yunho juga menginginkan Jaejoong menjadi miliknya.

Tapi tampaknya hal itu tidak mudah, ketika Uknow muncul dan menguasainya, Jaejoong ketakutan. Yunho memperhatikan ketika Jaejoong melangkah mundur untuk melindungi dirinya dari aura mengancam Uknow.

Yunho menatap kearah cermin dan melihat bayangannya yang dalam benaknya tampak sedang tersenyum mengejek, senyum khas Uknow.

"Dia tidak menyukaimu. Jika kau tidak ingin membuatnya kabur dan lari ketakutan, kau harus menyingkir"

Uknow tersenyum sinis. "Dan kau pikir dia lebih menyukaimu?"

"Dia lebih tenang jika aku berada di dekatnya" Yunho menatap Uknow tajam. "Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya bertahan di tempat ini. Jangan mengacaukan usahaku!"

Uknow terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Aku tidak janji"

Lalu bayangan Uknow menghilang dalam kegelapan, tinggalah Yunho yang menatap wajahnya kembali di cermin dan hanya bisa memghembuskan nafas kesal.

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Yunho tidak memiliki Uknow di dalam dirinya sejak lahir, dulu dia anak normal yang biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian ketika usianya enam tahun, di saat kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, Yunho merasakan ada sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan tumbuh dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang kejam dan mengerikan.

Dia pernah tersadar ketika memegang seekor kelinci yang telah dimutilasi dengan kejam. Kelinci itu masih utuh, tetapi tangan dan kakinya dipotong, mata dan organ dalamnya di keluarkan dan berceceran di tanah. Yunho yang masih berumur tujuh tahun terkejut dan membuang kelinci yang membuat tangannya berlumuran darah lalu berlari ketakutan.

Rupanya itu pertama kalinya Uknow keluar dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Kejadian-kejadian lainnya tidak kalah mengerikan. Uknow selalu mengeluarkan aura kemarahan dan kebencian, dan muncul di saat-saat yang tidak terduga.

Saat di sekolah dasar, Yunho selalu dihukum di sekolahnya untuk hal-hal kejam yang dia tidak tahu. Memukul teman sekelasnya dengan penggaris logam, menggores pipi teman perempuannya dengan pisau cutter, membunuh anjing peliharaan penjaga sekolah yang selalu menggonggong padanya... Dan Yunho tidak pernah merasa melakukan semua hal itu.

Yunho merasa kebingungan karena difitnah dan diperlakukan buruk oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, semua orang takut padanya. Bahkan ibu kandungnya takut dan mulai menjauhinya, selalu bersikap gugup jika Yunho ada di dekatnya. Begitu juga dengan ayahnya yang sejak awal selalu bersikap dingin padanya, meskipun ada perubahan besar pada diri ayahnya. Ayahnya sangat kejam dan tegas, dan tidak segan-segan memukulnya jika melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya salah dan tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Pertama kali Uknow berkomunikasi dengannya adalah pada suatu malam di usianya yang ke sepuluh. Yunho melihat bayangannya membalas perkatannya dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Uknow" ucapnya waktu itu. "Bisa dikatakan kita berbagi rumah yang sama"

Lalu semuanya jelas bagi Yunho, Uknow lah yang melakukan semua kekejaman itu. Uknow adalah sisi lain dirinya, alter egonya yang sangat kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Dialah yang selalu dirasakan Yunho menyelinap bagai bayangan gelap dan menakutkan bertahun-tahun lalu, seakan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk meledak dan menguasainya.

Yunho tidak ingin Uknow lepas dan tidak terkendali, lalu merusak hidupnya. Yunho sekuat tenaga menahan Uknow, mengendalikannya, dan membuatnya tertidur jauh didalam dirinya. Sampai kemudian kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat dan Yunho diambil oleh keluarga angkatnya, sebagai walinya sampai berusia 21 tahun dan boleh memerima warisan keluarga secara hukum dan mereka adalah sahabat ayah Yunho. Mereka memberikan suasana keluarga yang hangat dan menyenangkan bagi Yunho, jauh dari suasan dingin dan kaku yang terasa di rumah Yunho sebelumnya.

Bahkan Uknow pun menyadari keluarga angkatnya itu, karena dia jarang memberontak dan mengganggu. Semua tampak berjalan lancar sampai Yunho lengah dan Uknow berhasil menguasai tubuhnya, lalu menciptakan sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka sama-sama terobsesi pada Jaejoong.

Obsesi itulah yang membuat Uknow semakin lama semakin kuat dan bisa muncul sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Keinginan Uknow memiliki Jaejoong begitu kuat sehingga Yunho tidak mampu membuatnya tertidur lama.

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Uknow memasuki kamar Jaejoong dengan langkah tenang dan tidak terlihat, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat menyelinap ke kamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri tertidur dengan sangat lelap, mungkin pengaruh dari obat penenang yang diberikan dokter membuatnya tenggelam dalam mimpi yang dalam. Hal itu membuat Uknow lebih leluasa bertindak.

Pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyentuhkan jarinya menyusuri pipi Jaejoong. Benarkah Jaejoong takut padanya? Tapi kenapa? Dalam benak Uknow, Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya orang yang melihatnya apa adanya. Mata polos itu dulu pernah menatapnya dengan perhatian ketika dia telah membunuh orang dengan cara mengerikan, bahkan waktu itu Jaejoong menawarkan plester untuk lukanya.

Saat itu Uknow sudah siap untuk membunuh Jaejoong, baginya tidak masalah membunuh anak kecil, apalagi anak kecil yang merupakan saksi mata. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya hanya karena anak kecil itu menawarkan plester untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, sebuah tindakan yang konyol tetapi menyentuh hati Uknow yang gelap. Dan di hari itu, Uknow menyadari bahwa dia harus bisa memiliki Jaejoong. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong, karena Jaejoong sudah memeberinya kekuatan yang semakin lama semakin kuat. Hingga mungkin dia bisa menyingkirkan Yunho dan menguasai tubuh ini selamanya.

Uknow menunduk lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas, bibir semerah cherry yang selalu terasa manis setiap kali disentuh. Dia bersyukur atas obat penenang yang diberikan dokter sehingga Jaejoong tidak sadar jika dia bertindak sedikit lebih jauh. Jemarinya membuka kancing piyama Jaejoong, lalu menyentuh dada Jaejoong yang sedikit berisi dan memilin tonjolan di dada Jaejoong yang semakin lama mengeras, membuat gairahnya naik seperti biasanya. Jika berhubungan dengan wanita, Uknow hanya mengetahui satu hal, yaitu nafsu. Dia tidak pernah tahu cara lain untuk menggambarkan perasaannya pada wanita. Dan walaupun Jaejoong bukanlah seorang wanita, tapi bagi Uknow, Jaejoong adalah 'wanita'nya. Karena hanya dengan menyentuh tubuh Jaejoong, dia merasakan nafsunya naik.

Bibirnya turun ke leher Jaejoong, meresapi aroma vanila yang menggoda seluruh saraf di tubuhnya, dan Uknow mengecap setiap rasanya. Ketika bibirnya sampai di dada Jaejoong yang terasa lembut dan halus, Uknow menghisap salah satu nipple Jaejoong yang tampak keras dan berwarna pink menggoda sebelum meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana dan membuat Jaejoong menggeliat dalam tidur pulasnya. Uknow menegakan tubuh dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Ini sama seperti seorang pejantan yang menandai betinanya.

Dengan tenang dia mengancingkan kembali piyama Jaejoong dan merapikan kembali selimutnya, lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong sebelum meninggalkannya.

Sekarang belum saatnya memiliki Jaejoong. Jika waktunya sudah tepat, Uknow akan mengambil Jaejoong, menundukkannya, menguasainya dan mempermainkan sesukanya sampai dia bosan.

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Ketika Jaejoong bangun keesokan harinya, hujan turun dengan derasnya di pagi yang muram itu, menghantamkan air ke jendela kamarnya dan membuat suasana menjadi gelap dan murung. Jaejoong beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Pelayan biasanya sudah datang dan menyiapkan keperluan mandinya, tapi kali ini tidak ada yang datang. Jaejoong berfikir mungkin Yunho memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan langkah gontai dan masih setengah mengantuk, Jaejoong melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia melepaskan piyamanya dan berdiri telanjang dibawah pancuran air hangat. Dia sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi dan merasa segar akibat siraman air hangat ditubuhnya, Jaejoong berdiri di depan cermin dan mengambil sikat gigi yang berada di dekat wastafel. Dia mulai menyikat gigi dan tiba-tiba tertegun.

Jaejoong tertegun melihat bayangan yang terpantul di cermin. Di dadanya, hanya beberapa senti dari nipple-nya, ada tanda merah yang sekarang sudah sedikit membiru. Dengan bingung digosoknya tanda yang dikiranya gigitan serangga, tapi Jaejoong tidak merasakan sakit.

Lama Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya sambil memandangi tanda itu, tetapi dia menarik nafas dan melanjutkan menggosok giginya. Mungkin memang hanya ruam dikulitnya yang sekarang sudah sembuh, pikirnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Setelah sarapan Yunho memintanya datang ke ruang keluarga, Jaejoong menurutinya meski sedikit enggan, berduaan dengan pria itu terasa sedikit terintimidasi. Tetapi tentu saja Jaejoong tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kemarilah" Yunho duduk di sofa dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dengan ramah, membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yunho.

Di depan mereka ada sebuah televisi besar yang menayangkan berita gosip.

"Lihatlah berita itu" ucap Yunho datar.

Jaejoong melihat berita yang dimaksud Yunho dan mengerutkan dahi, di berita itu terlihat banyak wartawan berkerumun di suatu tempat yang tampaknya dia kenal. Tempat itu adalah rumahnya! Rumah tempat tinggalnya dengan kakek dan neneknya. Kenapa para wartawan berdiri di depan rumahnya?

"Entah bagaimana mereka mendapatkan berita bahwa Hyuna memiliki seorang anak yang selama ini disembunyikan" ucap Yunho sambil mengamati berita di televisi. "Dan sekarang mereka menyerbu rumahmu untuk mencari tahu, untung saja rumah itu kosong karena kau ada disini, jika tidak mereka akan menyerbumu"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa takut, para wartawan itu seperti yang dikatakan Yunho. Mereka seperti piranha kelaparan yang mengerubuti dan mengejar mangsa mereka. Dulu hidupnya tenang dan nyaman, tapi kenapa hidupnya bisa berubah seperti ini?

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih terdiam.

"Mereka juga berusaha mengejarku, tapi mereka tidak bisa menembus pagar rumahku. Jika kau mengintip jauh keluar sana, kau pasti bisa melihat beberapa mobil parkir disana, mengintip dan berusaha mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun" Yunho menarik nafs panjang. "Mereka tidak tahu kau ada di rumah ini, jadi kau bisa berlindung di rumah ini untuk sementara waktu sampai para wartawan itu tenang"

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi dari rumah ini, perasaannya tidak enak dan dia merasa tidak pantas berada di rumah ini. Yunho bukan siapa-siapanya, dan tinggal disini terasa mengganggu pikirannya, tetapi jika situasinya berubah seperti ini, membuatnya sulit menolak bantuan Yunho.

Jaejoong berusaha mencari cara menghindar, ditatapnya Yunho dengan ragu. "Mungkin saya bisa mencari teman yang bersedia menampung saya sementara waktu"

Yunho terkekeh mendengan ucapan Jaejoong. "Aku yakin teman-temanmu tidak memiliki pagar kokoh dan tidak mudah ditembus seperti pagarku. Apakah kau ingin mengganggu kehidupan mereka dengan serbuan wartawan? Para wartawan itu tidak akan berhenti dan kau adalah berita panas yang mereka kejar, dan mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkanmu"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi saya merasa tidak pantas berada di rumah ini. Saya bukan siapa-siapa anda dan..."

"Anggaplah aku temanmu. Rumah ini besar dan bisa menampungmu, kau akan aman disini. Tidak ada yang tahu kau disini, aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu dan kau bebas pergi setelah keadaan aman" Yunho tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan menjagamu, Jaejoong"

Dan entah kenapa Jaejoong menyadari ada kejujuran yang tulus di balik kata-kata yang diucapkan Yunho.

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Saat makan malam, Jaejoong merasa Yunho tampak berbeda. Pria itu berubah dan menyebarkan aura ketakutan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Jaejoong beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yunho diam sepanjang makan malam yang hening, hanya melirik Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang tajam yang sedikit menakutkan beberapa kali, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Tidak ada percakapan yang biasanya dimulai oleh Yunho, jadi Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan pelayan melakukan tugasnya melayani mereka. Saat hidangan penutup selesai dihidangkan, dengan gugup Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedang menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelasnya.

"Saya rasa... saya akan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat"

Yunho hanya diam menatap Jaejoong dan menyesap anggurnya, semakin lama aura Yunho terasa semakin menakutkan.

Jaejoong berdiri perlahan lalu menganggukan kepalanya pada Yunho dan dengan melangkah secepat mungkin keluar dari ruangan makan itu, berusaha melepaskan diri dari dari suasana yang terasa menyesakan dadanya.

Sesampainya Jaejoong di pintu dan berhasil membukanya sedikit, tangan Yunho terulur dan mendorong pintu itu sehingga tertutup kembali.

Yunho berdiri tepat dibelakang Jaejoong, begitu dekat hingga hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat menerpa tengkuk Jaejoong dan dadanya hampir menyentuh punggung Jaejoong. Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang karena Yunho berhasil mengurungnya sehingga tidak ada celah bagi Jaejoong untuk menghindar.

Yunho menundukan kepalanya dan berbisik dengan hembusan lembut di telinga Jaejoong, membuat bulu di tengkuknya berdiri.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru pergi? Apa kau takut padaku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To Be Continue -**

 **.**

 **.**

Buat yang penasaran siapakah Uknow, di chap ini terjawab. Uknow adalah alter ego Yunho yang terobsesi sama Jaejoong sejak Jaejoong kecil.

Untuk yang ingin bertanya-tanya tentang ff ini, bisa langsung pm saya. Sekalian bisa memberikan masukan dan saran langsung ke saya, tenang aja saya tidak menggigit dan sesadis Uknow. Arigatou gozaimasu

\- Kuro -


	5. Chapter 5

**From the Darkest Side**

 **.**

 **Original story From the Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha**

 **Re-make YunJae version by eternalKURO**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult, Out of Character, Mpreg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 05 -**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"Kenapa kau terburu-buru pergi? Apa kau takut padaku?"_**

Ucapan Yunho membuat debar jantung Jaejoong semakin kencang, Jaejoong merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti perasaan seekor tikus yang terperangkap dalam cengkraman seekor kucing besar. Dan kucing itu tidak ingin langsung memakannya, tapi memilih bermain-main dengan korbannya lebih dulu, membuatnya ketakutan sebelum menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Ti... Tidak, saya hanya sedikit lelah..."

"Kau sudah tidur seharian ini, jadi bagaimana bisa kau masih merasa lelah?" Yunho masih berbisik pelan di telinga Jaejoong.

Lalu tanpa diduga jemari tangan Yunho menarik lembut kerah sweater Jaejoong hingga menampakan bahunya yang putih. Yunho menundukan kepalanya hingga hidungnya menyentuh bahu Jaejoong, dan dengan gerakan sensual Yunho menggesek-gesekan hidungnya menghirup aroma vanila yang menyebar kuat dari area leher Jaejoong, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah di ceruk lehernya. Yunho mencium dan sedikit menghisap leher Jaejoong, membuat tubuhnya semakin gemetar.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku mengobrol malam ini, aku kesepian" ucap Yunho disela hisapannya.

'Apa orang ini terlalu banyak minum anggur hingga akhirnya mabuk dan mengira aku adalah Hyuna-ssi?' Jaejoong bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Jaejoong ingin melepaskan diri, tapi tubuhnya terhimpit oleh Yunho dan pintu. Jaejoong takut jika salah bertindak Yunho akan berbuat kasar padanya, karena sepertinya Yunho dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Saya mohon anda lepaskan saya, Yunho-ssi" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara pelan dan sedikit gemetar, tapi berusaha terdengar tegas.

Yunho terkekeh pelan lalu melangkah mundur dan melepaskan Jaejoong. "Selamat beristirahat, Jaejoong"

Jaejoong yang merasa terbebas dari Yunho langsung membuka pintu dan setengah berlari menuju kamarnya. Dengan tergesa Jaejoong mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu bersandar di pintu dengan ketakutan dan nafas terengah. Aura Yunho terasa berbeda, ada nuansa kejam dan kelam yang menyelimutinya. Yunho yang berada di ruang makan mirip sekali dengan Yunho dalam mimpi Jaejoong beberapa waktu lalu, yang menyebut dirinya 'Uknow'.

Setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya terkunci rapat, Jaejoong melangkah ke ranjang lalu duduk dengan perasaan gelisah sambil memegangi lehernya yang sebelumnya disentuh Yunho. Dia tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama di rumah ini, ada sesuatu yang gelap dan misterius yang menghantui rumah ini. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa diawasi setiap saat. Dia harus keluar dari rumah ini secepatnya, yang dia lakukan hanyalah mencari temannya yang tinggal di daerah terpencil yang mau menampungnya, jauh dari jangkauan wartawan. Sebesar apapun resikonya, Jaejoong merasa harus secepatnya pergi dari rumah ini.

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Jaejoong terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia membuka matanya dan merasakan terpaan sinar matahari yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

Sepertinya tanpa sadar dia tertidur setelah berusaha tetap terjaga karena ketakuatannya pada Yunho dan membuatnya bangun kesiangan. Jaejoong menjadi semakin waspada saat ketukan pintu terdengar lagi, dia memang sengaja mengunci pintu untuk berjaga-jaga atas ketakutan yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan.

"Siapa?"

"Saya Leeteuk" suara Leeteuk sang pelayan terdengar dari luar. "Tuan Yunho meminta saya memastikan jika anda baik-baik saja karena anda tidak turun untuk sarapan"

"Saya baik-baik saja" Jaejoong turun dari ranjang lalu membuka kunci pintu, tampak Leeteuk berdiri dengan ekspresi datar.

"Saya bangun kesiangan, mungkin karena pengaruh obat dari dokter. Maafkan saya karena tidak turun untuk sarapan" Jaejoong tersenyum meminta maaf pada Leeteuk .

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan Jaejoong. Saya senang anda baik-baik saja. Jika anda sudah siap, tuan Yunho ingin bertemu dengan anda di rung kerjanya" Leetuk sedikit membungkukan badannya. "Saya permisi dulu"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Kenapa Yunho ingin bertemu dengannya? Suasana makan malam kemarin yang menakutkan sudah membuatnya merasa enggan untuk bertemu Yunho, dan sekarang pria itu malah ingin bertemu dengannya.

Leeteuk yang sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkan Jaejoong, menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa semalam anda mengunci pintu anda?" Leeteuk menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tajam.

"Iya..." Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Leeteuk dengan gugup, dia tidak tahan ditatap setajam itu dan berusaha mencari alasan. "Saya terbiasa mengunci pintu kamar saat di rumah, maafkan saya membawa kebiasaan itu disini"

"Tidak apa-apa" Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya harap anda melakukannya terus"

"Melakukan apa?" Jaejoong menatap Leeteuk bingung.

"Mengunci pintu kamar anda setiap malam" Leeteuk mengatakan sesuatu yang misterius, lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu memikirkan arti dari kata-kata Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menyuruhnya mengunci pintu kamar setiap malam, seakan-akan ada bahaya yang mengintainya jika tidak mengunci pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan bulu di tengkuknya berdiri.

Ada bahaya apakah yang mengintainya di rumah ini?

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku memanggilmu ke sini" ucap Yunho sambil menatap berkas-berkas yang tampaknya rumit di atas meja kerjanya saat melihat Jaejoong datang menemuinya. Walau Jaejoong memberanikan diri menemui Yunho, dia masih memiliki sedikit rasa takut.

Jaejoong yang penasaran melirik ke arah berkas, membuat Yunho tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi penasaran Jaejoong. "Aku sedang memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan, kau tahu para wartawan di luar membuatku tidak bisa keluar rumah, jadi aku melakukan pekerjaan dari dalam rumah. Duduklah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

Jaejoong mengikuti permintaan Yunho dan duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Yunho, mengamati ketika Yunho termenung sejenak lalu menghela nafas.

"Mungkin apa yang akan kukatakan ini akan mengejutkanmu" tatapannya berubah lembut dan penuh permintaan maaf. "Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatanku saat makan malam kemarin, aku tahu itu keterlaluan dan tidak dapat dimaafkan. Tapi kuharap kau mengerti, mungkin aku sedikit mabuk saat itu. Aku bahkan tidak begitu ingat apa yang kulakukan dan kukatakan, tapi aku tahu itu sesuatu yang buruk dan aku menyesal"

Yunho yang biasanya, Jaejong menyimpulkan dalam hati. Pria ini kembali menjadi Yunho yang berwibawa dan aura yang tulus, bukan Yunho yang menakutkan seperti semalam. Dan Yunho mengatakan dia mabuk, mungkin Yunho masih merasa bersedih atas kematian kekasihnya dan mengira Jaejoong adalah Hyuna. Jadi apa yang terjadi semalam masih bisa dimaklumi Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya mengerti"

Yunho tersenyum lalu matanya berubah serius. "Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin aku ungkapkan padamu, dan aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya sebelum memberitahumu..."

Yunho mengambil bingkai foto yang sebelumnya pernah Jaejoong lihat, bingkai foto yang berisi foto orang tua angkat dan saudara Yunho yang lebih tua.

"Ini adalah orang tua dan hyung angkatku, Hyunseung" mata Yunho tampak sedih. "Mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kedua orang tua angkatku meninggal di tempat, begitupun Hyunseung hyung. Tapi jauh sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Hyunseung hyung menitipkan sebuah rahasia padaku"

Jaejoong menatap foto Hyunseung. Pria yang tampan dan memiliki senyum yang hangat, tapi sayang harus meninggal di usia muda.

"Hyunseung hyung pernah mengatakan padaku, di masa mudanya dia pernah melakukan perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab. Saat usianya 16 tahun, dia menghamili kekasihnya. Tapi karena hubungan mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik, dia menyuruh kekasihnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam. "Tetapi kemudian dia mengetahui jika kekasihnya dulu tidak pernah menggugurkan kandungannya dan memilih untuk melahirkan bayinya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang waktu itu sudah berusia satu tahun"

Jaejoong mulai menangkap arti dari cerita Yunho tentang saudaranya yang sepertinya memiliki sebuah benang merah dengan dirinya dan Hyuna, semuanya terdengar seperti kebetulan.

"Ya, Jaejoong... Kau adalah anak Hyunseung hyung" Yunho mengungkapkan kenyataan yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit bingung. "Coba kau perhatikan foto itu, bukankah dia sangat mirip denganmu?"

Jaejoong menatap foto dengan tangan bergetar, begitupun dengan hatinya. Benarkah pria yang sedang tersenyum padanya adalah ayahnya? Ayahnya yang selama ini dia anggap tidak pernah ada. Ayah yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui keberadaannya dan tidak berani dia tanyakan, walau hatinya selalu bertanya-tanya.

Jaejoong mengakui jika mereka memang terliat ada kemiripan, kulit putih dan mata besarnya terlihat sama dengan dirinya, sisanya adalah warisan dari Hyuna. Jaejoong percaya pada Yunho jika Hyunseung adalah ayahnya, terlihat dari cara Yunho yang ingin melindunginya.

Tetapi, jika ayahnya sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya sejak berumur satu tahun, kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah menemuinya? Apakah ayahnya juga menolaknya seperti ibunya? Menganggapnya sebagai aib di masa lalu yang harus disingkirkan.

Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya dari foto itu dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan ragu dan takut. "Apakah ayah saya... Dia juga menolak saya?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan gunakan kata 'saya', itu terlalu formal... Ayahmu sangat menyayangimu. Dia langsung menemui kakek dan nenekmu setelah tahu bahwa Hyuna membuangmu, tapi kakek dan nenekmu takut jika ayahmu akan merebutmu. Mereka mengancam jika berani menemuimu, mereka akan menuntutnya karena telah memperkosa Hyuna. Ancaman yang bodoh... Tapi karena dia begitu menyayangimu, dia menerima kesepakatan dengan kakek dan nenekmu"

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Ayahmu tidak boleh menemuimu dan tidak boleh berinteraksi denganmu, setidaknya sampai kau berusia delapan belas tahun dan dianggap sudah dewasa untuk menerima penjelasan. Sebagai gantinya, kakek dan nenekmu mengirimkan laporan perkembangan dan mengabari keadaanmu" Yunho mengeluarkan dua album foto besar dari laci meja kerjanya. "Kakek dan nenekmu mengirimkan foto perkembanganmu pada ayahmu secara berkala dan dia menyimpannya di album ini"

Yunho menyodorkan album foto itu pada Jaejoong, di dalamnya terdapat foto-foto masa kecil Jaejoong. Tentu saja Yunho tidak mengatakan jika dia masih memiliki enam album besar lainnya yang berisi foto-foto Jaejoong ketika dewasa, yang dikirimkan oleh para anak buahnya yang mengikuti Jaejoong secara diam-diam dan mengambil fotonya secara rahasia setiap saat.

Jaejoong membuka album-album foto itu. Yunho benar, album itu berisi fotonya dari bayi sampai kanak-kanak. Mata Jaejoong mulai terasa panas, jadi selama ini ayahnya mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

"Dia selalu menceritakan dirimu padaku, dia selalu menunjukan foto-fotomu dengan bangga dan menyimpannya dengan hati-hati. Dia berkata dia tidak sabar menunggu usiamu delapan belas tahun dan menemuimu, untuk mengatakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya" Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Sayangnya sebelum usiamu delapan belas tahun, dia sudah terenggut karena kecelakaan tragis itu"

Air mata Jaejoong menetes di pipinya tanpa dia sadari, ayahnya ternyata begitu menyayanginya. Ternyata dia bukanlah anak yang ditolak dan ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, setidaknya ayahnya menyayanginya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Jaejoong memeluk album foto itu seakan itu harta yang paling berharga baginya. "Album foto ini... Bolehkah aku membawanya ke kamar? Aku ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi..."

Jaejoong ingin membuka setiap lembar album foto itu sambil membayangkan bagaimana ayahnya membuka album foto itu ketika dia masih hidup. Album foto itu menyimpan kenangan, kenangan berharga tentang ayahnya yang tidak sempat dikenalnya.

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, itu milikmu"

Yunho lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan serius. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku melarangmu keluar dari rumah ini, bukan? Selain para wartawan itu, hal ini adalah alasannya. Sebelum ayahmu meninggal, dia memintaku untuk menjagamu. Ayahmu meninggal saat usiamu delapan tahun dan dia memintaku untuk menjagamu, karena itulah aku berusaha mencarimu. Tetapi sama seperti yang dilakukan kakek dan nenekmu pada ayahmu, mereka juga melarangku untuk mendekatimu, apalagi aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun denganmu. Mereka larangku mendekatimu sampai kapanpun dan melarangku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya padamu, karena saat itu karir Hyuna sedang menanjak... Mereka takut akan ada skandal yang mempengaruhi karir Hyuna, jadi aku mundur dan menunggu"

Tiba-tiba rasa penasaran menggelitik Jaejoong sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya. "Apakah kau mendekati ibuku karena..."

"Ya, aku mendekati ibumu untuk mencari jalan agar bisa menemuimu. Tetapi jangan salah paham, aku memang tertarik pada Hyuna, dia cantik dan juga menyenangkan, dan aku serius untuk memperistrinya. Dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan istri yang cantik sekaligus menepati janjiku pada Hyunseung hyung untuk menjagamu" Yunho mengerutkan dahi mendengar kebohongannya sendiri.

Dia tidak pernah tertarik pada Hyuna, apalagi memperistri wanita palsu di segala hal. Dan daripada menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai anaknya, Yunho lebih tertarik menjadikan Jaejoong miliknya, jika perlu menikahi Jaejoong dan menjadikannya 'istri'. Menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai 'wanita'-nya.

Jaejoong berfikir saat pertemuan pertama mereka, Yunho begitu ngotot agar Jaejoong tinggal bersamanya jika dia dan Hyuna menikah. Ternyata ini juga alasan kenapa Yunho menahannya di rumah ini.

"Tapi semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, Hyuna meninggal dan..." Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya aku berencana memberitahukan yang sebenarnya padamu, tapi aku tidak mau kau salah paham karena aku menahanmu disini. Walau tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu, aku sama saja seperti pamanmu. Ayahmu menitipkanmu padaku untuk kujaga, dan aku ingin memenuhi janjiku padanya. Karena itu, kumohon kau mau tinggal di rumah ini bersamaku"

Jaejoong tertegun, teringat akan tekadnya semalam untuk pergi dari rumah ini, waktu itu dia ketakutan dengan sikap Yunho yang aneh dan dia tidak mengetahui tentang kenyataan masa lalunya. Apakah itu artinya dia harus mempertimbangkan kembali dan memilih tinggal dengan Yunho?

"Ada banyak kisah tentang ayahmu yang ingin aku ceritakan, jika kau ingin mendengar cerita tentangnya kau bisa tinggal" Yunho menawarkan sebuah tawaran yang sangat menarik bagi Jaejoong dan membuatnya tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah Yunho-ssi. Aku akan tinggal, aku akan sangat senang sekali jika kau mau menceritakan tentang ayahku"

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

"Aku salah pernah mengatakan kau kurang cerdik... ternyata kau sangat cerdik..." bayangan di kegelapan melemparkan senyum jahatnya pada Yunho. "Kau berhasil menahannya di rumah ini"

"Diam, Uknow!" Yunho menggeram marah. "Kau hampir membuatnya kabur semalam, dan aku harus membereskan masalah yang sudah kau buat"

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri jika dia berada di dekatku, rasanya aku ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat"

"Jika kau berani menyakitinya, aku akan membuat Jaejoong pergi dari rumah ini. Jauh darimu sehingga kau tidak bisa menemukannya lagi" desis Yunho mengancam.

Uknow hanya tertawa mengejek mendengar ancaman Yunho. "Apa kau berani melepasnya? Kau bahkan tidak tahan berjauhan darinya. Aku ragu kau berani menjauhkan Jaejoong dariku, karena itu artinya dia juga akan menjauh darimu"

Yunho terdiam tapi kemudian menatap Uknow dengan tatapan menantang. "Aku lebih mementingkan keselamatan Jaejoong daripada kebahagianku. Jika dengan cara itu membuat Jaejoong bahagia dan selamat, maka aku akan menjauhkannya darimu"

Uknow mengerutkan dahi mulai menyadari kebenaran dari ancaman Yunho, dia menatap Yunho penuh perhitungan. "Kau tidak akan berani melakukan hal itu"

"Pasti akan kulakukan"

"Walaupun begitu, Jaejoong tidak akan lepas dariku, aku akan mencarinya dan menemukannya. Jadi percuma saja, Yunho. Apapun yang terjadi, Jaejoong akan tetap menjadi milikku" tawa Uknow menggema di kegelapan, penuh dengan ejekan.

Setelah merasa Uknow kembali ke tempatnya di kegelapan, Yunho memanggil Leeteuk. Dan dengan segera, kepala pelayan itu sudah berada di hadapan Yunho.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, aku ingin kau menjaga dan melindungi Jaejoong. Jika bisa bawa dia pergi sejauh mungkin dari rumah ini, kau mau melakukannya kan, Leeteuk?"

Leeteuk menatap ragu Yunho, dia tahu jika Uknow mendengarkannya di dalam sana.

"Kau tidak perlu takut" Yunho menghela nafas. "Aku minta maaf atas kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut keluargamu... Monster ini terkadang sangat kuat, tapi aku akan menahannya sekuat tenaga. Semetara itu, kau lakukan apa yang kuminta padamu"

'Monster...' Leeteuk membatin dalam hati.

Panggilan itu sangat cocok dengan Uknow yang berjiwa kelam dan bengis, dia tidak akan ragu menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalanginya tanpa ampun. Dan Leeteuk sangat takut pada Uknow, tapi kesetiannya pada Yunho mengalahkan segalanya. Jika memang nanti terjadi sesuatu pada Yunho, maka Leeteuk akan melaksanakan perintahnya. Melindungi Jaejoong dan membawanya lari sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Uknow, meskipun nyawanya menjadi taruhan.

 **.**

 **\- xXxXxXx -**

 **.**

"Kau masih penasaran dengan kematian artis itu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat seorang pria yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil menatap layar komputer menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan tersenyum. "Aku sedang menyelidiki kasusnya untuk kujadikan artikel khusus di majalah. Kau tahu, kisah tentang anak yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh Kim Hyuna membuatnya semakin menarik"

Pria itu adalah Choi Seunghyun, salah satu dari sekian banyak wartawan yang tertarik dengan kasus kematian Hyuna dan juga anaknya yang disembunyikan, hal itu semakin membuatnya bersemangat untuk mencari informasi apapun tentang mereka berdua.

"Tapi anak yang disembunyikan Kim Hyuna tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun. Rumahnya ditinggalkan begitu saja dan dia juga mengambil cuti cukup lama di tempat kerjanya. Aku bahkan mulai ragu jika dia benar-benar ada" ucap rekan kerjanya sambil memutar matanya.

"Dia memang ada, aku menyelidiki ke sekolahnya dan berhasil mendapatkan fotonya. Usianya pas. Sepertinya gosip itu benar, Kim Hyuna melahirkan anaknya saat usianya enam belas tahun" Seunghyun menyodorkan berkas pada Jin Yihan, rekannya sesama wartawan.

Yihan mengambil berkas yang Seunghyun berikan padanya dan mengamati sebuah foto yang cukup menarik perhatiannya, foto Jaejoong. "Siapa namanya? Jaejoong? Hmmm... dia cantik, sepertinya mewarisi kecantikan ibunya"

"Asalkan tidak mewarisi sikapnya yang buruk" Seunghyun tersenyum sinis. Sifat buruk Hyuna sebagai artis memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum dikalangan artis dan wartawan. "Dan asal kau tahu, dia itu laki-laki"

Yihan menatap Seunghyun tidak percaya dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Jaejoong yang berwajah cantik ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa menebak siapa ayah dari anak ini, karena selama ini dia memakai marga ibunya. Kim Hyuna benar-benar menyembunyikannya" Yihan kembali menatap Seunghyun serius. "Apa kau tahu dimana Jaejoong berada saat ini? Kau harus menemukannya, artikelmu tidak akan berguna jika tidak berhasil menemukannya"

Seunghyun mengetuk-ngetukan pena di atas meja sambil merenung. Sebenarnya dia sudah menemui jalan buntu, tidak ada yang tahu dimana Jaejoong berada saat ini. Dia sudah menghubungi semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Jaejoong, tapi sayangnya Jaejoong tidak memiliki banyak teman dan kenalan. Dan Jaejoong tampak lenyap begitu saja seperti tidak pernah ada di dunia ini, tapi Seunghyun terus berusaha menemukannya.

"Dan pacar Kim Hyuna yang milyuner itu juga tidak ada kemajuannya"

Seunghyun mengerutkan dahi. Jung Yunho menjadi salah satu masalah besarnya, karena sejak kematian Hyuna dia jadi sulit ditemui. Pintu gerbangnya selalu tertutup rapat, dan tampaknya dia juga tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya. Penjagaan di rumahnya sangat ketat dan membuat para wartawan berkemah di depan rumahnya karena tidak berhasil menemui Jung Yunho.

"Sebenarnya kau juga bisa menjadikannya bahan artikelmu" usul Yihan.

Seunghyun menatap Yihan bingung. "Siapa? Jung Yunho? Dia hanya seorang milyuner yang memacari artis, banyak yang seperti dia dan itu tidak menarik untuk dibahas. Publik akan lebih menyukai kisah anak yang disembunyikan artis sekian lama..."

"Tapi dari rumor yang kudengar, Jung Yunho selalu membawa kematian di sekelilingnya" Yihan memotong ucapan Seunghyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" insting wartawan Seunghyun seolah terpanggil lalu menatap fokus Yihan.

"Seperti yang kau tahu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, keluarga angkatnya juga meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil dan sekarang calon istrinya meninggal di rumahnya. Mungkin pria itu menyimpan kutukan yang akan membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya" ucap Yihan.

'Atau pria itu terlibat sesuatu yang menyebabkan kematian orang-orang terdekatnya' Seunghyun menyimpulkan dalam hati.

Matanya menatap berkas yang memuat data tentang Jung Yunho. Jika dia menggali sedikit lebih dalam, mungkin dia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, dia akan mencari tahu dan menemukan kisah yang menarik untuk diberitakan pada publik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To Be Continue -**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**From the Darkest Side**

 **.**

Original story **From the Darkest Side** by **Santhy Agatha**

Re-make **YunJae** version by **EternalKURO**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult, Out of Character, Mpreg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 06 -**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyunseung hyung sangat suka membaca dan kau memilih berada di perpustakaan waktu pertama kali kau datang ke rumah ini dibandingkan ikut berkeliling bersama ibumu, kau sangat mirip dengannya" ucap Yunho sambil menikmati kopi dan kue yang sudah disediakan di kebun belakang rumahnya bersama Jaejoong.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjannya, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong bersantai dan bercerita tentang Hyunseung. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak menolaknya, dia sudah menunggu cerita tentang ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Tapi Yunho mengenalnya, dan pria itu lah satu-satunya penghubung Jaejoong dengan ayahnya.

Yunho menyesap kopinya lalu menatap Jaejoong. "Kudengar dari Hyuna, kau bekerja di sebuah biro wisata. Apakah mereka tahu alasan kenapa kau tidak masuk kerja beberapa hari ini?"

"Aku sudah meminta ijin dan mengambil cuti tahunanku yang selama ini tidak pernah kugunakan, mereka mengijinkannya dan memberiku dua belas hari cuti, jadi dalam beberapa hari lagi aku harus segera kembali bekerja" mata Yunho berkilat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, tapi dia tidak melihatnya. Jaejoong sibuk dengan album foto yang sedang dipegangnya, matanya menatap album foto keluarga Yunho dengan sangat tertarik.

Yunho menunjukan album foto keluarganya pada Jaejoong dan di setiap foto Hyunseung, Yunho menjelaskan masing-masing kisahnya dengan sangat rinci.

"Ini foto ayahmu waktu wisuda" Yunho menunjukan jarinya pada foto laki-laki muda yang mengenakan toga, tampak begitu bahagia dan tersenyum lebar yang sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong. "Dia sangat gugup saat itu, karena di hari yang sama dia diwawancara oleh perusahaan besar yang sudah mengincarnya sejak lama. Kau tahu, ayahmu adalah mahasiswa jenius, jadi banyak perusahaan yang mengejarnya ketika dia lulus. Dia sengaja memilih perusahaan yang mau menggajinya dengan sangat besar, meskipun dia harus bekerja keras. Dan lebih dari separuh gajinya dia kirimkan kepada kakek dan nenekmu, untuk membantu biaya perawatanmu"

Jaejoong membelakan matanya. "Ayahku melakukan itu?"

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya. "Keluarga angkatku tidaklah kaya dan ayah Hyunseung hyung, Jang ahjussi, dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang dirimu, jadi ayahmu bekerja keras demi mengirimkan uang untuk dirimu. Ayahku dan Jang ahjussi merupakan sahabat dekat sejak mereka sekolah, dan ketika orangtuaku meninggal, Jang ahjussi ditunjuk sebagai waliku sampai aku berusia dua puluh satu tahun untuk bisa menerima warisan secara sah menurut hukum, mereka menyayangiku dan menganggapku seperti anak mereka sendiri"

"Tapi ketika usiaku dua puluh tahun, mereka semua meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan itu merupakan pukulan terbesar untukku. Karena masih kurang dari usia wajibku untuk menerima warisan, aku mengajukan gugatan ke pengadilan dan dikabulkan. Mereka akhirnya memberikan warisanku yang ternyata sangat besar, ditambah dengan bunga dan pengembangan saham selama bertahun-tahun membuatku luar biasa kaya hingga akhirnya aku mengambil alih dan mengembangkan perusahaan keluargaku" Yunho tersenyum menyesal. "Aku menyesal keluarga angkatku pergi begitu cepat dan aku belum membalas budi pada mereka, aku juga menyesal karena kau tidak sempat bertemu dengan ayahmu"

Jaejoong mendengarkan kisah Yunho dalam diam dan termenung, kisah Yunho sama dengannya. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan orang tua dan mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang lain yang mencintai mereka.

Yunho menyesap kopinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke album foto. "Mari kita bahas lagi tentang ayahmu, foto ini ketika dia merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh. Kau tahu doa apa yang dia ucapkan waktu itu? Dia ingin waktu cepat berlalu dan kau segera berusia delapan belas tahun"

 **.**

 **\- xXx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong membawa album foto yang sebelum dia lihat bersama Yunho ke kamarnya. Ada kekosongan besar yang dia rasakan sejak kematian Hyuna, kekosongan itu menciptakan lubang besar di hatinya. Tetapi lubang itu juga menyisakan goresan yang menyakitkan, karena dia tahu dengan pasti ibunya tidak pernah mencintainya dan tidak pernah menyayanginya.

Tapi perasaan Jaejoong terhadap ayahnya berbeda, dia hanya mengenal ayahnya dari cerita-cerita Yunho dan dari foto-foto di album foto keluarga Yunho yang sedang dibukanya di atas ranjang. Hatinya merasa sedih mengetahui ayahnya mencintainya, tapi tidak bisa menemuinya. Dan tentang kecelakaan yang merenggut ayahnya bahkan sebelum dia tahu bahwa dia memiliki seorang ayah yang selalu menjaganya diam-diam, membuatnya merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang ditarik paksa dari jantungnya dan dihancurkan dengan sangat kejam.

Mata Jaejoong terasa panas dan tanpa dia sadari air matanya menetes mengenai wajah ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum di foto, diusap air matanya dan dia mulai terisak. Tangis yang terlambat, atas kematian ayahnya, atas kesempatan untuk bertemu yang tidak pernah terwujudkan, dan atas penyesalannya karena tidak pernah sempat mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai ayahnya dan selalu memikirkannya.

"Appa... Appa..." Jaejoong mengusap foto ayahnya sambil menangis, air matanya tidak terbendung dan dia menangis terisak di kamarnya.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, Yunho berdiri di luar kamarnya. Merasakan kesedihan Jaejoong dan ada sebuah kesedihan yang sama tampak di matanya, sebuah penyesalan yang teramat besar.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Yunho pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Jika saja dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya, mungkin dia masih bisa mengharapkan Jaejoong mengerti. Tapi karena kekejaman Uknow menyebabkan Jaejoong tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya dan kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, dan Uknow melakukannya dengan tangan Yunho.

 **.**

 **\- xXx -**

 **.**

"Bakar biro wisata itu nanti malam" Uknow memberikan perintah pada Taecyeon dengan dingin di telepon. "Buatlah seperti tidak disengaja dan bersih"

Taecyeon menjawab dengan patuh. "Baik, tuan. Saya akan melaksanakan dengan sebaik mungkin"

Uknow meletakkan telepon dan tersenyum, dia memang tidak segan-segan mengotori tangannya langsung dengan darah jika itu diperlukan. Tapi untuk hal-hal yang menurutnya kecil, dia punya Taecyeon yang melaksanakan semua perintahnya, pegawainya yang setia dan bersedia melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

Begitu biro wisata tempatnya bekerja terbakar habis, Jaejoong tidak akan punya alasan untuk bekerja kembali karena masa cutinya habis.

 **.**

 **\- xXx -**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, sebuah berita yang tercetak di koran membuat mata Jaejoong terbelak. Sebuah bangunan berlantai dua yang Jaejoong kenali sebagai biro wisata tempatnya bekerja habis terbakar api akibat kosleting listrik, walau tidak ada korban jiwa tapi kerugiannya tidaklah sedikit.

Jaejoong mencoba menghubungi pemilik biro wisata yang juga atasannya, tapi selalu dialihkan dan berakhir dengan pesan suara. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk karena baru saja kehilangan sumber penghasilannya. Pemilik biro wisata tempat Jaejoong bekerja adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang ramah dan baik, bahkan sudah menganggap Jaejoong seperti anaknya sendiri. Tidak terbayangkan betapa sedihnya dia kehilangan bisnis keluarga dengan cara seperti itu.

Itu artinya Jaejoong harus mulai mencari pekerjaan baru karena sudah jelas dengan kejadian itu dia sudah tidak memiliki pekerjaan lagi. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan menceritakan masalah kebakaran tersebut pada Yunho.

"Kau bisa menjadi asistenku" ucap Yunho setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong tentang kebakaran di tempat kerjanya.

Jaejoong terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho. "Tidak, Yunho-ssi. Kurasa aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mencari pekerjaan jika kau sendiri belum bisa keluar dari rumah ini? Para wartawan masih berkumpul di luar sana, berusaha mencari informasi sekecil apapun. Aku juga mengalami nasib yang sama, tidak bisa keluar dan harus menjalankan perusahaan dari rumah, jadi akan sangat membantu jika aku memiliki asisten"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho ragu. Jalan keluar yang diberikan oleh Yunho memang membantu mereka berdua, tapi Jaejoong merasa tidak enak karena dia telah begitu banyak memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Yunho. Dan sekarang Yunho bahkan memberinya pekerjaan.

"Terimalah dan jangan merasa tidak enak. Bukankah aku juga keluargamu? Dan keluarga sudah seharusnya saling membantu" Yunho tersenyum lembut membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak permintaannya.

 **.**

 **\- xXx -**

 **.**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan Jaejoong tinggal di rumah itu. Hubungannya dengan Yunho juga semakin dekat karena mereka berinteraksi dengan intens hampir setiap hari.

Setiap harinya hanya Yunho yang ditemui Jaejoong, dan hanya Yunho satu-satunya teman dan orang yang bisa diajaknya berkomunikasi dan berbagi.

Menjadi asisten Yunho sangat sulit dan membuat Jaejoong harus belajar banyak hal. Mengerjakan pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan bertaraf internasional tentu saja berbeda dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan administrasi di sebuah biro wisata, tetapi dengan sabar Yunho membantu dan membimbingnya hingga dia lancar mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

Perasaan Jaejoong mulai berkembang pada Yunho, sikap lembut dan perhatian Yunho membuatnya terpesona. Yunho selalu membantunya, selain menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik, Yunho juga mendengarkan dan bersedia memberikan solusi yang berguna untuknya. Awalnya rasa yang Jaejoong rasakan hanyalah rasa kekaguman biasa, tapi semakin lama Jaejoong merasa nyaman saat bersama Yunho, dan mulai merindukannya ketika mereka tidak bersama. Dan perasaan itu mulai berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang dalam dan terlarang. Rasa itu adalah cinta.

Apakah itu artinya dia mulai jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho?

Pipi Jaejoong memerah setiap kali pertanyaan itu terlintas di benaknya. Dia tidak boleh menumbuhkan perasaan seperti itu, karena itu terlarang. Lagipula Jaejoong yakin jika Yunho tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, Yunho baik padanya karena dia adalah anak Hyunseung. Yunho juga pernah mengatakan jika dia boleh menganggapnya sebagai paman, dan Jaejoong merasa sangat bodoh jika mengharapkan lebih. Selain usia yang terpaut cukup jauh -dua belas tahun-, mereka berdua bergender sama, laki-laki.

Itulah yang membuat perasaan Jaejoong adalah terlarang. Itu sebabnya Jaejoong harus mematikan perasaan cintanya yang mulai tumbuh.

 **.**

 **\- xXx -**

 **.**

Uknow merasa sangat bosan karena menuruti permintaan Yunho, diam mengamati dan menunggu di sudut gelap seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia bersedia menunggu bukan karena ingin menuruti permintaan Yunho, tapi karena dia melihat usaha Yunho berhasil menahan Jaejoong dengan sikap halus dan lembut.

Tapi lama kelamaan dia merasa tidak sabar karena Yunho terlalu lambat. Yunho bersikap seperti keluarga, memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tidak segera bertindak.

Uknow ingin segera menjadikan Jaejoong miliknya, dan dia sudah tidak sabar menanti semua itu terjadi. Tetapi dia memang harus bersabar, karena Yunho sedang kuat dan bisa menahan kemunculannya. Dia hanya perlu menunggu Yunho lengah, lalu dia akan muncul dan bertindak.

 _Tunggulah, Jaejoong. Kau akan sangat menikmati apapun yang kulakukan padamu ketika aku berhasil memilikimu._

 **.**

 **\- xXx -**

 **.**

"Apa kau merasa bosan? Kau hampir tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini" Yunho menatap Jaejoong saat keduanya duduk santai di ruang santai setelah makan malam. "Para wartawan itu memang sudah tidak berkumpul di depan rumah, tetapi mereka menyebarkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi secara diam-diam. Aku juga baru sadar jika kita tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini"

"Tidak apa-apa, Yunho-ssi. Akhir-akhir ini aku juga cukup sibuk" Jaejoong tersenyum, berusaha meredakan rasa bersalah di mata Yunho. "Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan bekerja dan membaca koleksi bukumu yang luar biasa, aku juga menonton televisi dan mendengarkan musik"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar penjelasan laki-laki cantik yang mengenakan kemeja biru di sampingnya. "Sepertinya aku memang harus mengajakmu keluar sekedar berjalan-jalan. Tapi karena sepertinya kau menyukai musik, bagaimana jika kita berdansa?"

Yunho berdiri lalu mendekati pemutar musik yang berada di atas sebuah meja persegi di sudut ruangan. Alunan musik klasik terdengar setelahnya, Yunho lalu mendekati Jaejoong dan mengulurkan tangan sambil setengah membungkuk.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" ucap Yunho yang terdengar seperti pria gentleman yang sedang mengajak seorang wanita berdansa dengannya.

Jaejoong yang mendapat ajakan dansa dari Yunho hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Yunho-ssi, bukankah dansa itu dilakukan secara berpasangan antara pria dan wanita? Tapi kenapa kau malah mengajakku berdansa? Aku kan juga laki-laki sama sepertimu" Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, lalu dengan cepat Yunho menarik lembut tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke tengah ruangan yang luas.

Yunho meletakkan sebelah tangan Jaejoong di bahunya dan yang satunya lagi di genggamannya, dia juga membimbing Jaejoong mengikuti langkah dansanya.

"Aku belum pernah berdansa sebelumnya, dan kenapa kau membuatku berdansa seolah aku ini wanita?" Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya yang memerah sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Yunho hanya diam dan menatap Jaejoong yang tampak malu, lalu tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan mata mereka bertatapan. Seketika suasana canggung berubah menjadi sensual. Yunho yang seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan Jaejoong, menundukan kepala berusaha mencium bibir Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong reflek memejamkan mata.

Ciuman Yunho adalah ciuman pertama bagi Jaejoong, karena selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan siapapun. Selain karena sifat Jaejoong yang sedikit pendiam, entah kenapa mereka yang hendak mendekati dan berusaha menjalin hubungan dengannya Jaejoong selalu merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasi dan seakan menyuruh mereka menjauhi Jaejoong.

Pernah satu kali Jaejoong menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis teman sekolahnya dulu, gadis itu menerima perasaan Jaejoong. Tetapi belum dua puluh empat jam mereka berpacaran, gadis itu memutuskan hubungan secara tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Dan setelahnya Jaejoong tidak pernah lagi berpacaran dengan siapapun.

Bibir Yunho yang mulanya terasa dingin, menyentuh bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. Yunho menghisap bibir bawah Jaejoong dan menikmati rasa manis yang ada disana. Setelah yakin Jaejoong menerimanya, Yunho menggerakan tangannya dan membimbing lengan Jaejoong agar merangkul lehernya, lalu memeluk Jaejoong erat dan melumat bibirnya.

Ciuman Yunho sangat luar biasa, awalnya terasa dingin lalu menjadi panas membakar. Ketika bibir Jaejoong terbuka, lidahnya menyusup masuk. Awalnya hati-hati, kemudian setelah masuk semakin dalam dan bertemu dengan lidah Jaejoong, mulut mereka menyatu dan tubuh mereka semakin rapat.

Ketika Yunho menjauhkan kepalanya, matanya bertatapan dengan mata Jaejoong yang terlihat penuh gairah.

"Aku ingin memilikimu" bisik Yunho dengan suara parau. Logat asing terdengar kental di suaranya, membuktikan jika dia sedang terbawa gairahnya.

Mata Yunho begitu dalam seperti menghipnotisnya dan seakan membuat Jaejoong tenggelam disana, kehilangan daya dalam jebakan sensual yang panas.

Yunho menggengam tangan Jaejoong lembut, lalu membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

 **.**

 **\- xXx -**

 **.**

Kesan pertama yang Jaejoong rasakan saat berada di kamar Yunho adalah kamar itu begitu gelap. Perpaduan dari warna hitam, cokelat dan abu-abu, membuat kamar itu terkesan maskulin, sangat berbeda dengan kamar yang biasa dia tempati. Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong di atas ranjangnya yang tertutup seprei sutra berwarna hitam pekat menghadap kearahnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak mau" ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menatapnya dalam. "Kau bisa pergi jika kau berubah pikiran. Tetapi jika kau memutuskan untuk tinggal, maka kau tidak akan bisa mundur lagi"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan berfikir. Yunho sudah begitu baik padanya dan hanya Yunho yang ada dalam hidupnya sebulan terakhir ini, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika dia ingin membalas semua kebaikan Yunho. Ditambah suasana malam yang terasa begitu mistis bagi Jaejoong dan membuatnya tenggelam ke dalam godaan sensual yang menggodanya. Jaejoong merasa dirinya siap untuk hal yang mungkin akan dia sesali keesokan harinya, tapi dia tidak akan mundur dan sudah siap dengan apapun yang akan Yunho lakukan padanya.

Yunho melihat kesiapan di mata Jaejoong, lalu kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh gairah dan mendorong perlahan tubuh Jaejoong hingga terbaring di ranjang dan sedikit menindihnya.

Yunho melahap seluruh bibir Jaejoong, menjilat dan menghisapnya lalu memainkannya dengan lidahnya, Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya.

"Oh, astaga. Akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu, sayang" Yunho mengerang parau. Jemarinya bergerak dan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Jaejoong dengan cekatan sehingga dada putih Jaejoong terpampang jelas di depannya.

"Indahnya... Jaejoong yang sangat indah... Aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan, sayang" jemari Yunho bergerak dan menyentuh nipple Jaejoong yang berwarna pink menggoda, lalu bibirnya menyusul dan menghisapnya lembut. Jaejoong mengerang, merasakan keintiman baru yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Yunho-ssi... Jangan... Jangan disitu" Jaejoong mengerang merasakan rasa panas menyerangnya dan membakarnya. Rasa panas itu juga membuat nipple Jaejoong mengeras dan membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menggoda. "Jangan disini katamu? Kau yakin?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sayu yang tampak menggairahkan di matanya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah sangat siap dan ingin lebih dari ini. Aku akan melakukannya jika kau menyebut namaku tanpa panggilan formal seperti yang biasa kau gunakan" Yunho kembali memainkan nipple Jaejoong dengan lidahnya dan membuat Jaejoong mengerang.

"Ngghh... Yunho... ya... disitu, Yun" Jaejoong tanpa sadar mengerang putus asa, nipplenya mengeras dan menginginkan bibir dan lidah Yunho yang menggoda.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya tanpa sebutan formal dan mengabulkan permintaannya karena tidak ingin Jaejoong tersiksa lebih lama. Yunho menundukan kepalanya lagi lalu menghisap nipple Jaejoong bergantian dengan penuh gairah, membuat tubuh Jaejoong menggeliat dan tanpa sadar meremas surai kecokelatan Yunho. Jaejoong juga merasakan sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya, diantara kedua pahanya berdenyut dan panas.

Jemari Yunho bergerak menuju pusat gairah Jaejoong, dan merasakan sesuatu yang mulai mengeras di balik celana Jaejoong. Dengan tenangnya Yunho mengusap pelan gundukan yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong seakan disetrum listrik hingga membuatnya menggigit bibirnya dan mengerang. Mata Yunho mengamati setiap reaksi Jaejoong dengan penuh gairah. Jemarinya menggoda lagi, kali ini sedikit meremas lembut titik sensitif Jaejoong yang membuat erangan Jaejoong semakin kencang, mata Yunho berkabut penuh gairah.

Yunho menunduk dan berbisik parau di telinga Jaejoong. "Jaejoong yang tidak pernah disentuh sebelumnya... Biarkan aku memuaskanmu"

Dicumbuinya telinga Jaejoong yang membuatnya menggeliat penuh gairah. Dengan cekatan Yunho menelanjangi Jaejoong, dan membuatnya terbaring tanpa sehelai benang di atas ranjang berseprai hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Jaejoong dengan kejantannannya yang ereksi dan membuat senyum mengembang di wajah Yuho, Jaejoongya sudah sangat siap.

Yunho tidak dapat menahannya lagi, kepalanya pening dipenuhi oleh gairah. Tapi dia tahu dia harus berhati-hati, ini adalah sex pertama Jaejoong dan dia harus menjaga agar Jaejoong terus larut dalam godaan gairahnya. Yunho akan terus menggoda Jaejoong sampai tiba saatnya tubuh pria cantik itu tidak akan mampu menolaknya dan otaknya tidak mau bekerja sama lagi.

Dengan penuh gairah Yunho mencumbui Jaejoong, bibirnya meninggalkan jejak panas dan basah diseluruh tubuh Jaejoong, di leher jenjangnya, di bahu putihnya, di nipplenya yang mengeras, di perut ratanya yang ber-abs samar, dan... erangan Jaejoong semakin kencang ketika bibir yang panas itu menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras.

Yunho mencumbui kejantanannya tanpa ampun, menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya untuk menggoda Jaejoong. Lidah Yunho menjilati kejantanan Jaejoong mulai dari pangkal hingga ujungnya, kemudian memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya, membuat Jaejoong mengerang kencang atas sensasi yang baru pernah dirasakannya.

Erangan bercampur desahan erotis terdengar sensual ditelinga Yunho seiring cepatnya gerakan menghisap dan permainan lidahnya di kejantanan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan meremas kuat seprai hingga akhirnya merasakan suatu dorongan kuat dan Yunho juga merasakannya, sehingga semakin mempercepat gerakannya karena Yunho tahu jika tidak lama lagi Jaejoong akan mencapai klimaks.

"Aahhhh!" erangan panjang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong setelah sesuatu yang panas memaksa keluar dari kejantanannya yang sebelumya dimanjakan dengan hisapan dan permainan lidah Yunho.

"Seperti yang kubayangkan selama ini, rasamu benar-benar manis" ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang terengah sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan sensual.

"Kau menelannya?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum sensual. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya terbuang percuma"

"Tapi itu menjijikan" wajah Jaejoong merona.

"Tidak ada satu pun yang menjijikan dari tubuhmu. Apa kau siap untuk yang selanjutnya?" Jaejoong menganggukan kepala sambil menggigit bibirnya membuat Yunho tersenyum puas.

Yunho yang merasa Jaejoong sudah sangat siap untuknya, mulai melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga sama polosnya dengan Jaejoong lalu berjalan mendekati meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Yunho mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk tube, lalu mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa cairan bening dan melumuri dua jari miliknya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang terlihat sangat jantan, dengan kulit kecokelatan dan semua otot yang terlihat sempurna membuat Jaejoong merasa malu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Tanpa sengaja Jaejoong melihat kejantanan Yunho yang mengacung tegak dan... astaga... ukurannya luar biasa. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa takut, Jaejoong tidak pernah mengira jika kejantanan Yunho memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar dari miliknya, jauh lebih besar.

Yunho melihat ketakutan di mata Jaejoong, dia mendekati lalu sedikit menunduk dan mencium bibir Jaejoong lembut. "Jangan takut, sayang. Aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tapi kau harus percaya padaku"

Jaejoong percaya, kelembutan di mata Yunho membuatnya percaya. Jaejoong mulai membuka dirinya untuk Yunho.

"Aku tahu ini akan terasa asing bagimu, tapi cobalah untuk tidak menolaknya" Yunho memasukan salah satu jarinya yang sebelumnya dia lumuri cairan dari tube ke dalam hole Jaejoong yang membuatnya kembali mengerang.

Jaejoong merasakan sensasi aneh saat jari Yunho berada di dalam holenya, dan seperti pesan Yunho sebelumnya, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menolak dan menikmatinya, terlebih saat Yunho memasukan jari lainnya dan bergerak secara bergantian yang membuatnya kembali mengerang.

Setelah merasa cukup, Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya lalu melebarkan kaki Jaejoong. Yunho menempatkan dirinya diantara paha Jaejoong dan sedikit menindihnya, Jaejoong merasakan kejantanan Yunho yang besar dan keras menekan dan menggesek holenya, membuatnya menggeliat oleh sensasi asing yang aneh yang juga membuat kejantannya kembali mengeras.

"Rasanya akan sakit..." Yunho berbisik parau. "Kau boleh mencakarku atau menggigitku. Tapi kau harus tahu, sesakit apapun yang kau rasakan, aku tidak akan berhenti... Bukan karena aku ingin menyakitimu, tetapi karena aku harus melakukannya... Kau mengerti, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong mengaggukan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho percaya. Yunho tersenyum lalu mengambil tube yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk melumuri kedua jarinya. Yunho melakukan hal yang sama di kejantannya yang sudah ereksi hingga ukuran maksimal dan meratakannya dengan gerakan erotis, membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah merona.

Yunho lalu mendesakan pinggulnya pelan-pelan, berusaha memasuki Jaejoong. Tetapi hole Jaejoong terasa sangat sempit sehingga Yunho mendesakan dirinya berkali-kali dengan kewalahan, padahal sebelumnya dia sudah melebarkannya dengan kedua jarinya. Sampai kemudian dengan menggertakan giginya, Yunho menekan dirinya dengan kuat, membuat Jaejoong merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di holenya.

Jaejoong menjerit dan mencakar lengan Yunho memintanya untuk berhenti, tetapi Yunho tidak berhenti hingga akhirnya kejantanannya terbenam seluruhnya diiringi erangan kesakitan Jaejoong.

Mereka berbaring bersama dalam diam. Yunho sudah membenamkan dirinya di dalam diri Jaejoong, menyatu sepenuhnya. Tetapi dia tidak bergerak, memberi kesempatan Jaejoong untuk menyesuaikan diri dengannya.

"Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu" Yunho berbisik pelan sambil mencium bibir Jaejoong lembut.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap Yunho. Jaejoong menemukan kelembutan dan penyesalan di matanya, tanpa sadar air matanya menetes dan Yunho kembali menciumnya.

"Aku akan bergerak lagi" suara Yunho terdengar serak. "Mungkin awalnya akan terasa tidak nyaman..."

Yunho mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa terasa sakit, sayang?" Yunho memandang Jaejoong cemas. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sudah tidak merasakan sakit karena tubuhnya sudah menerima Yunho, membungkusnya dalam kehangatan yang rapat dan panas. Yunho tersenyum mendapat jawaban Jaejoong, lalu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Semula pelan, lalu ritmenya berubah semakin cepat, sesuai dengan gairah mereka yang semakin cepat dan nafas mereka yang semakin terengah.

"Oh Tuhan... Kau ketat sekali, kau membungkusku dengan sangat rapat" Yunho berbisik parau penuh gairah ketika mereka hampir mencapai puncak.

Pinggul Jaejoong bergerak mengikuti Yunho. Sensasi gerakan tubuh Yunho pada penyatuan tubuh mereka luar biasa nikmatnya. Jaejoong akhirnya memejamkan mata ketika dia mencapai puncak, meledakkan diri dalam kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan, membuatnya melayang dan meleleh bersamaan. Dengan samar Jaejoong mendengar Yunho mengerang, Yunho meledak di dalam tubuhnya dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

Setelahnya mereka berbaring berpelukan, dipenuhi oleh sensasi euforia dan orgasme yang luar biasa dasyat. Yunho merapatkan tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam dada bidangnya dan jemarinya menyusuri punggung halus Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam rengkuhan dada Yunho, menikmati debaran jantung mereka yang semakin lama semakin tenang. Orgasme bersama Yunho membuatnya mengantuk, tapi sebelum jatuh ke dalam tidurnya, Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

"Aku tahu perasaanku ini terlarang, tapi... Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho. Dan setelah apa yang kita lakukan tadi, kurasa sekarang aku sudah menjadi gay"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Dan sepertinya aku juga sama sepertimu"

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Yunho, ternyata Yunho memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, dan itu membuat Jaejoong senang karena perasaannya tersampaikan. Dengan lembut Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho sebelum keduanya tertidur dalam pelukan penuh cinta.

 **.**

 **\- xXx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong yang sebelumnya tertidur berbantalkan lengan kekar Yunho di dalam pelukan hangatnya, terbangun ketika merasakan seseorang menciumi bahunya dengan penuh gairah, dan memainkan nipplenya dengan lembut tapi menggoda. Suasana kamar itu terlihat gelap karena semua lampu sudah dimatikan dan hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus masuk jendela kaca yang tidak tertutup tirai memancarkan cahaya temaram memasuki kamar yang memberikan kesan erotis.

Seseorang yang sedang mencumbuinya sangatlah bergairah. Jemarinya menggoda Jaejoong, dari dada turun ke kejantannya dan memainkannya dengan sangat ahli. Bibirnya yang panas mencumbui telinga dan leher Jaejoong, membuatnya makin terjaga dan kemudian tersadar jika dia sedang bersama dengan Yunho yang dicintainya.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong mengelus punggung Yunho yang mulai menindihnya. Pria bermata rubah itu menempatkan dirinya diantara paha Jaejoong dan menyentuhkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras di sela paha Jaejoong.

Yunho tampak terlindungi bayangan gelap dalam temaramnya kamar. Dalam pengelihatannya yang masih samar, Jaejoong melihat Yunho tersenyum samar. Tatapannya terlihat tajam, membuat Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasakan takut, tapi segera dia ditepis rasa takutnya. Mungkin karena suasana yang gelap, membuat Yunho terlihat menakutkan, tapi Jaejoong yakin Yunho tidak akan menyakitinya. Yunho mencintainya dan berjanji akan menjaganya, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk rasa takutnya yang berlebihan. Jaejoong memilih memejamkan matanya kembali dan membuka pahanya untuk Yunho.

Sayangnya dugaan Jaejoong salah, karena pria yang sedang menindihnya bukanlah Yunho, melainkan Uknow.

Uknow tersenyum dengan penuh gairah sambil menatap Jaejoong yang memejamkan matanya dan membuka diri untuknya. Bayangan gelap melingkupi tubuhnya, bayangan gelap yang selalu muncul saat dirinya berhasil muncul dan membuat Yunho tertidur dalam.

"Kau akan menikmatinya, sayang... Dan kita baru saja mulai" bisiknya parau, lalu menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam tubuh Jaejoong, pria cantik yang sudah ditandainya sebagai 'wanita'-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To Be Continue -**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**From the Darkest Side**

 **.**

Original story **From the Darkest Side** by **Santhy Agatha**

Re-make **YunJae** version by **EternalKURO**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult, Out of Character, Mpreg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 07 -**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Yunho tampak begitu bergairah, tatapan matanya seolah akan melahapnya hidup-hidup dan meskipun kegelapan menyelimutinya, Jaejoong bisa merasakan nafsunya meluap-luap.

Dengan penuh nafsu Yunho memposisikan dirinya ditengah paha Jaejoong, kemudian meluncur masuk tanpa permisi dan menyatukan dirinya. Ini kedua kalinya Yunho memasukinya, tapi Jaejoong merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman, hingga membuatnya mencengkram punggung Yunho sedikit keras. Yunho seakan tidak mau menunggu, dia menggerakan tubuhnya penuh gairah seakan begitu kehausan dan akan mati jika tidak dipuaskan. Dan semua itu begitu mudah bagi Yunho karena hole Jaejoong yang dipenuhi sperma bekas percintaan sebelumnya seakan menjadi pelumas yang membuatnya lebih mudah bergerak.

Gerakan Yunho sedikit kasar, dia menciumi seluruh wajah Jaejoong, melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh gairah. Bibirnya melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong secara bergantian, menghisapnya, mengulumnya dan menikmati sesukanya. Lalu lidahnya menyusup masuk begitu dalam menyatukan bibir dan lidah mereka, lalu bergerak menggoda seiring gerakan pinggul Yunho yang semakin cepat di bawah sana. Tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam bermain di dada Jaejoong, meremas dan memilin nipple Jaejoong yang mengeras dan membuatnya mengerang, kemudian turun ke perut rata Jaejoong hingga akhirnya sampai di kejantanan Jaejoong. Yunho memainkan tangannya dengan lihai memanjakan kejantanan Jaejoong dengan cepat dan menggoda.

Percintaan itu keras dan cepat. Yunho tidak lembut lagi, tetapi setidaknya dia membawa Jaejoong ke puncak kenikmatan dengan cepat dan meledak, hingga membuatnya hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Dan ketika Yunho mencapai puncak kepuasan, sekali lagi dia meledakan dirinya jauh di dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah dengan tubuh penuh keringat. Ketika Jaejoong membuka matanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata Yunho, dia merasa Yunho seakan menatapnya hingga menembus hatinya. Yunho tampak berbeda... tiba-tiba perasaan takut itu datang lagi, membuat Jaejoong merasakan dorongan untuk menjauh. Tetapi tiba-tiba Yunho meraih pinggangnya dan membalikan tubuhnya, membuatnya membelakangi Yunho. Jaejoong merasakan Yunho menempelkan kejantanannya yang kembali mengeras di bagian belakang pinggulnya. Jemari Yunho menelusur dengan penuh gairah, menyentuh dada, perut dan kejantanan Jaejoong. Bibirnya menyusuri leher dan bahu, serta punggung Jaejoong. Mencium dan menghisap setiap inci bagian belakang tubuh Jaejoong, menikmati setiap aroma tubuh laki-laki cantik yang membangkitkan gairahnya yang sudah lama dia tahan.

"Yunho...?"

Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong dengan suara sedikit parau. "Aku belum puas, sayang. Aku akan membuatmu mengerang dan mendesahkan namaku sepanjang malam ini, dan kita baru saja mulai"

Yunho menyatukan kembali dirinya dengan Jaejoong dari belakang. Dia menggerakan tubuhnya dengan penuh gairah dan membuat Jaejoong kembali naik dalam pusaran yang semakin lama memudarkan kesadarannya.

Yunho benar, malam itu seakan tidak ada ujungnya dan gairah Yunho seakan tidak ada habisnya untuk Jaejoong.

Satu hal yang tidak Jaejoong sadari... sepanjang sisa malam itu, dia bercinta Uknow.

 **.**

 **\- xXx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong menggeliat ketika terbangun dari tidurnya, dan merasakan rasa tidak enak yang amat sangat. Holenya terasa tidak nyaman dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat Yunho berada di sebelahnya, tampak telanjang dengan selimut membungkus pinggangnya. Yunho berbaring miring dengan bertumpu pada siku dan menopang kepalanya. Yunho tampaknya sudah mengamati Jaejoong saat masih tertidur, dan tatapannya tampak sedih.

Jaejoong hanya bisa berbaring diam dan tiba-tiba merasa malu. Semalam mereka begitu intim dan diliputi gairah, dan sekarang mereka terbangun dengan tubuh telanjang yang hanya tertutup selimut tipis dan terkena terpaan sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk dari jendela. Jaejoong merasa sangat malu, tetapi sepertinya Yunho tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Jemari tangan Yunho menyusuri leher Jaejoong lalu menurunkan selimut yang menutupi dada Jaejoong, mengusap dengan lembut dada dan turun ke perut Jaejoong. Semakin jauh selimutnya diturunkan, Jaejoong melihat mata Yunho tampak semakin sedih.

"Maafkan aku" suara Yunho terdengar pekat dan penuh kepedihan membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

Yunho menghela nafas dengan berat lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut dan mengelus pipinya. "Untuk semua perlakuan kasarku padamu... semua bekas-bekas ini... aku minta maaf sudah menyakitimu"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung lalu melihat kebagian tubuhnya yang sebelumnya disentuh Yunho. Jaejoong terkejut, dia melihat ada banyak tanda merah bekas ciuman di dada dan perutnya, juga beberapa memar di lengan dan pahanya, mungkin akibat cengkraman yang terlalu keras. Tetapi semalam Jaejoong tidak merasakannya, dia terlalu larut dalam gairah sehingga tidak menyadari jika sentuhan dan ciuman Yunho terlalu keras hingga menimbulkan bekas. Mungkin hal inilah yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terasa pegal dan tidak nyaman ketika bangun tadi.

"Aku kasar dan melukaimu... kau jadi memar-memar seperti ini" Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat. "Maafkan aku"

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho. "Tidak apa-apa, Yun. Lagipula aku tidak menyadarinya semalam"

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini" Yunho tampaknya tidak mendengarkan ucapan Jaejoong. "Maafkan aku"

Jaejoong tertegun, Yunho tampak merasa bersalah karena sudah melukainya. Semalam Yunho memang tampak aneh, dia dipenuhi gairah yang sepertinya tidak bisa ditahan, mungkin gairah itu juga yang membuatnya tanpa sengaja berbuat kasar. Tetapi sekarang Yunho tampak begitu membenci perbuatannya, tampak begitu jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain memeluknya lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja, Yun. Percayalah padaku"

Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang berusaha menyakinkannya, membuat Yunho terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

 **.**

 **\- xXx -**

 **.**

"Brengsek" Yunho menatap bayangan Uknow di cermin. "Kau memperlakukannya seperti pelacur"

Uknow mengangkat bahunya. "Aku memang seperti itu jika sedang berhubungan sex, dan aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan sex dengan wanita yang tubuhnya satupun tidak bisa memuaskanku seperti Jaejoong. Apalagi aku sudah menunggu lama untuk memiliki Jaejoong, jadi bukan salahku jika aku terlalu bergairah dan sedikit melukainya"

"Sedikit katamu?" Yunho menggeram mengingat pemandangan di tubuh Jaejoong yang membuatnya merasa bersalah. Hatinya terasa hancur melihat Jaejoong dilukai, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Seluruh tubuh Jaejoong penuh memar dan merah bekas ciuman dan cengkramanmu, aku juga yakin dia merasakan sakit di holenya dan dia menutupinya darimu. Demi Tuhan, Uknow! Dia baru saja melakukan sex pertamanya dan kau melukainya seperti itu. Kau seperti binatang!"

Uknow hanya tertawa. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, karena aku memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk mengambil 'keperawanan' hole Jaejoong dan aku hanya mendapatkan sisanya. Jadi aku mengambil semuanya, Yunho"

"Brengsek!" Yunho menggeram marah lalu melayangkan tinjunya ke arah kaca dan menghancurkannya. Membuat bayangan Uknow hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil, tapi tidak berpengaruh baginya dan malah mentertawakan luapan emosi Yunho.

"Hati-hati, Yunho" ucap Uknow di sela tawanya. "Kau tahu jika kau marah, aku akan menguasai tubuh ini"

Suara pecahan kaca membuat Leeteuk datang dengan cepat, dan dia terkejut saat melihat tangan Yunho berlumuran darah dan pecahan kaca berada di sekitar kakinya.

"Anda melukai tangan anda begitu dalam" Leeteuk mencabuti serpihan kaca di buku jari Yunho dengan hati-hati, setelah yakin tercabut semua, dia membasuh luka Yunho dengan alkohol dan antiseptik lalu membalut lukanya. "Anda seharusnya menahan kemarahan anda, tuan"

"Aku tahu. Jika aku marah atau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, aku akan lengah dan Uknow akan menjadi kuat" Yunho mencoba menggerakan tangannya yang diperban, lalu mengerutkan dahi saat merasakan sakit. "Kemarin malam aku lengah dan Uknow melukai Jaejoong"

"Anda tidak bisa menyalahkan diri anda, tuan. Kehadiran tuan Jaejoong membuat tuan Uknow menjadi kuat"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Seharusnya aku menjauhkan Jaejoong dariku, tapi aku mencintainya" suara Yunho terdengar tersiksa. "Aku tahu jika dia berada di dekatku dia akan ada dalam bahaya... tapi aku terlalu egois karena tidak bisa jauh darinya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Leeteuk mengamati tuannya dengan sedih, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tuannya yang satu ini telah menanggung penderitaan sejak lama karena kehadiran Uknow yang begitu kejam di dalam dirinya. Tetapi mereka adalah satu kesatuan, satu tubuh dengan dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Yunho yang dikenalnya sangat baik, tapi sayang memiliki alter ego sangat jahat.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Leeteuk dengan hati-hati lalu berucap misterius. "Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, pada saatnya nanti. Aku menaruh harapan padamu, Leeteuk"

 **.**

 **\- xXx -**

 **.**

Setelah Leeteuk mengobati luka ditangannya, Yunho keluar dari ruangannya dan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Jaejoong yang terkejut saat melihat tangan Yunho terbalut perban.

"Astaga... tanganmu terluka" Jaejoong menyentuh jemari Yunho yang dibalut perban. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepala. "Aku hanya mengalami kecelakaan kecil tadi, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Leeteuk sudah mengobati lukaku"

Tatapannya berubah lembut ketika menatap Jaejoong, dan tanpa sengaja melihat beberapa tanda merah di sekitar leher Jaejoong. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pipi Jaejoong memerah mengingat saat dia bercinta dengan Yunho yang sangat menguras energinya, dan dia memang sedikit bingung dengan memar-memar dan bekas ciuman di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi dia merasa baik-baik saja dan tidak ingin membuat Yunho khawatir.

"Aku memang sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena belum terbiasa, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Yun"

Tatapan Yunho tampak semakin sedih, disentuhkan jemarinya ke pipi Jaejoong lalu mengelusnya lembut. "Aku jadi takut untuk menyentuhmu lagi, aku takut menyakitimu"

"Apakah kau selalu sekasar itu jika sedang bercinta?" Jaejoong merasa Yunho berkata seolah-olah bercinta dengan kasar berada di luar kesadarannya.

Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tertegun, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak... bukan begitu... aku hanya sedang bergairah saat itu, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa menahan diri"

Dengan lembut diciumnya bibir Jaejoong. "Kau harus tahu satu, hal terakhir yang ada di pikiranku adalah menyakitimu, dan aku tidak ingin melakukan hal itu padamu"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu, Yunho"

 **.**

 **\- xXx -**

 **.**

Sementara itu ditempat lain, Seunghyun mengamati rumah Jaejoong yang terlihat tidak berpenghuni dari dalam mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh. Dia sudah tahu jika rumah itu kosong dan Jaejoong belum pulang ke rumahnya, itu artinya dia tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apapun. Tetapi insting wartawannya yang membuatnya ingin datang dan mencoba menemukan petunjuk.

Kenapa Jaejoong menghilang setelah kematian ibunya di rumah milyuner itu? Apakah Jaejoong sudah mengetahui jika identitasnya sebagai anak yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh ibunya terbongkar sehingga dia bersembunyi dari wartawan? Tapi bersembunyi dimana? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Seunghyun, dia sudah mencari jawaban dengan bertanya pada semua orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan Jaejoong. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan jaejoong saat ini.

Tanpa sengaja mata Seunghyun melihat seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari rumah yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah yang ditinggali Jaejoong, dan tanpa pikir panjang Seunghyun turun dari mobilnya dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Maaf, paman. Apa pemilik rumah ini sedang pergi?" Seunghyun menunjuk ke arah rumah Jaejoong.

Pria paruh baya itu menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Seunghyun lalu tersenyum. "Jaejoong maksudmu? Apa kau temannya?"

"Ya, saya temannya" Seunghyun sedikit berbohong berharap mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk dari pria ini.

"Hoo... Jarang sekali Jaejoong kedatangan teman. Dia anak yang baik dan juga ramah, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat dia membawa temannya ke rumah" si pria paruh baya menatap Seunghyun dengan tatapan lembut.

"Saya sudah beberapa hari ini mencoba menghubunginya tapi dia sulit sekali dihubungi, jadi saya memutuskan datang kesini, tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada di rumah. Apa anda tahu kemana dia pergi?" Senghyun merasa yakin jika pria paruh baya ini bisa memberinya sedikit petunjuk, dia percaya dengan insting wartawannya yang sangat kuat dan peka.

"Mungkin saat ini dia sedang bersama ibunya"

"Maksud anda?" Seunghyun terus berusaha mengorek informasi, dan sepertinya pria paruh baya tetangga Jaejoong ini sama sekali tidak tahu jika ibu kandung Jaejoong adalah seorang artis terkenal, Kim Hyuna.

Si pria paruh baya mengerutkan dahi mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Beberapa hari yang lalu saya bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan dia berkata dia akan pergi beberapa lama bersama ibunya untuk bertemu dengan calon ayah tirinya"

"Lalu apa anda bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong?"

Pria paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, selama beberapa hari ini saya tinggal di rumah anak saya yang berada di luar kota. Tapi saya melihat Jaejoong dijemput oleh seorang wanita yang mengendarai mobil, mungkin saja itu ibunya"

"Apa anda mengenalnya?" Seunghyun menemukan setitik informasi.

"Tidak"

Merasa informasi yang didapatnya cukup, Seunghyun kembali ke mobilnya dan merenung. Tidak ada yang menduga sebelumnya, jika Jaejoong pergi bersama ibunya untuk menginap di rumah milyuner bernama Jung Yunho yang merupakan calon ayah tirinya. Jika hal itu benar, berarti Jaejoong ada di dalam rumah itu ketika kematian ibunya terjadi. Tetapi kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya? Bahkan saat pemakaman ibunya, dia juga tidak muncul. Para wartawan yang berkemah di depan rumah Jung Yunho juga tidak bisa menemukan dirinya, sepertinya ada sebuah misteri yang tersembunyi yang berhubungan dengan Kim Jaejoong. Mungkinkah Jung Yunho menyembunyikan Kim Jaejoong di balik rumah besarnya yang berpagar tinggi? Tapi apa tujuannya?

Seunghyun menjalankan mobilnya dengan tujuan rumah Yunho, dia harus mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik pagar rumahnya yang tinggi dan kokoh itu.

 **.**

 **\- xXx -**

 **.**

Tidak beberapa lama Seunghyun menghentikan mobilnya dan mengamati rumah Yunho dari tempat yang cukup jauh dan tidak terlihat, tapi dia bisa melihat beberapa wartawan menunggu di depan rumah Yunho terus berusaha mencari informasi.

Saat sedang serius mengamati rumah Yunho, kaca mobilnya diketuk seseorang. Dia menoleh dan mengerutkan dahi saat melihat sesosok pria paruh baya berpakaian rapi yang tidak dia kenal berdiri di samping mobilnya.

Diturunkannya kaca mobilnya sehingga dia bisa melihat pria paruh baya itu dengan jelas. "Ya? Ada apa?"

Pria itu tampak serius lalu melirik ke arah rumah mewah milik Jung Yunho dan menundukan tubuhnya agar bisa dengan jelas melihat Seunghyun. "Saya adalah Leeteuk, kepala pelayan di rumah Jung Yunho. Saya tahu anda Choi Seunghyun, wartawan investigasi yang saya tahu punya reputasi bagus dan sedang mencari informasi tentang Kim Hyuna dan anaknya. Saya punya informasi yang anda butuhkan, tetapi sebagai gantinya saya ingin meminta bantuan anda untuk melakukan sesuatu"

"Melakukan apa?" Seunghyun langsung tertarik ketika mengetahui ada orang dalam yang ingin memberikan informasi yang dia butuhkan saat ini.

Leeteuk melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tampak tidak nyaman berdiri di luar mobil Seunghyun. "Boleh saya masuk? Tidak aman bagi saya berdiri disini dan berbicara dengan anda"

Sejenak Seunghyn tampak ragu, tapi kemudian dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan Leeteuk masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Seunghyun kemudian.

"Tolong jalankan mobil menjauh dari rumah ini, saya akan menjelaskan kepada anda di perjalanan"

 **.**

 **\- xXx -**

 **.**

Leeteuk tidak menjelaskan semuanya pada Seunghyun, informasi yang diberikan pada Seunghyun hanyalah kebohongan yang dia gunakan untuk membantunya. Yunho menyuruhnya mencari orang yang bisa dipercaya untuk membawa Jaejoong kabur jika tiba-tiba Uknow menguasai tubuhnya, dia harus menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari Uknow. Tapi Yunho melarangnya memberitahukan rencananya, Leeteuk harus merencanakan semuanya sendiri dan menjaga jangan sampai Yunho tahu. Karena jika Yunho tahu, maka Uknow juga akan mengetahui rencananya.

Leeteuk tahu jika rencana yang dia buat mengancam nyawanya, tapi dia tidak perduli. Dia sudah meminta anak, menantu dan juga cucunya untuk pergi jauh ke tempat yang tidak bisa terdeteksi oleh Uknow. Leeteuk sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka, dia merasa usianya sudah tidak lama lagi dan siap mati demi kesetiaannya pada Yunho. Dan usahanya tinggal menyakinkan Seunghyun untuk membantunya.

"Kim Jaejoong saat ini terjebak di rumah tuan Yunho, dia menahannya karena ingin menjadikan Kim Jaejoong sebagai pengganti ibunya" Leeteuk menyelesaikan kebohongannya. "Saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Kim Jaejoong melarikan diri, karena saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Saya sudah terlalu tua dan tuan Yunho pasti bisa melacak saya. Bawa Kim Jaejoong menjauh dari rumah ini, jauh dari kota ini jika perlu. Saya tahu anda memiliki banyak koneksi yang bisa membantu anda, dan anda bisa pergi kemana saja tanpa terlacak. Karena itulah saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Kim Jaejoong kabur, bahkan sampai ke luar negeri jika memang harus dilakukan"

Informasi ini akan menjadi berita yang luar biasa bagus, Jung Yunho selama ini menahan Kim Jaejoong di rumahnya dan ingin menjadikannya sebagai pengganti Hyuna. Bukankah itu artinya milyuner itu seorang gay dan mungkin saja Jung Yunho ada dibalik kasus kematian Kim Hyuna. Seunghyun menghela nafas panjang, ternyata kecurigaannya selama ini tepat sasaran, dan itu membuatnya senang. "Jika aku membantumu, apa yang kudapatkan sebagai bayarannya?"

"Anda tidak boleh membuat berita tentang pelarian Kim Jaejoong atau obsesi tuan Yunho yang ingin menjadikanya sebagai pengganti ibunya" Leeteuk tampak serius. "Jika anda melakukannya, saya akan menyangkal semua pemberitaan anda dan tuan Yunho bisa membuat anda kehilangan kredibilitas dengan menuntut anda atas pencemaran nama baik"

"Lalu apa keuntungan yang kudapatkan jika membantumu?" Seunghyun mulai merasa bingung dengan kesepakatan yang dibuat Leeteuk.

"Anda akan mendapatkan berita eksklusif mengenai siapa ayah kandung Kim Jaejoong, laki-laki yang sudah menghamili Kim Hyuna saat usianya muda. Bukankah berita itu akan menguntungkan anda?"

Seunghyun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menyeringai karena mendapatkan informasi yang luar biasa. "Oke, deal. Jadi siapa ayah kandung Kim Jaejoong?"

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seseorang akan mengirimkan berkasnya pada anda setelah anda berhasil membantu Kim Jaejoong"

Leeteuk mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang terlihat tebal dari dalam jasnya.

"Saya tidak bisa menggunakan cek atau rekening bank karena akan terlacak, jadi maafkan saya karena menggunakan uang tunai. Uang ini untuk proses membantu Kim Jaejoong melarikan diri, semoga cukup" Leeteuk meletakan amplop itu di dekat perseneling diantara kedua kursi.

 _Koneksiku memang banyak dan pekerjaan ini tampaknya mudah, aku hanya tinggal meminta bantuan teman-temanku untuk menyembunyikan Kim Jaejoong dan membantunya kabur ke luar negeri. Itu sangat mudah, apalagi amplop cokelat itu tampaknya tebal dan uang akan memuluskan segalanya..._ ucap Seunghyun dalam hati sambil melirik amplop cokelat yang diletakan Leeteuk. Tapi Leeteuk tampak begitu ketakutan seakan kabur dari Jung Yunho adalah hal yang sangat sulit.

"Apakah Jung Yunho sebegitu hebatnya?" Seunghyun bertanya penuh rasa penasaran.

Leeteuk mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Dia sangat hebat dan anda harus berhati-hati dengannya. Karena jika dia menginginkan sesuatu, dia akan mengejarnya sampai dapat. Saya mohon tolong lindungi Kim Jaejoong sampai dia bisa pergi jauh dari tuan Yunho, dan surat yang berisi berkas-berkas tentang ayah kandung Kim Jaejoong sudah saya siapkan di brangkas rahasia di sebuah bank. Orang kepercayaan saya akan mengirimkannya kepada anda segera setelah anda berhasil membawa pergi Kim Jaejoong jauh dari jangkauan tuan Yunho"

Leeteuk mengisyaratkan Seunghyun untuk menepikan mobilnya di trotoar dekat kawasan perdagangan. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Seunghyun. "Terima kasih atas kerja sama anda, Seunghyun-ssi. Jika nanti terjadi sesuatu pada saya sehingga saya tidak bisa bertemu dengan anda lagi, anda harus tahu betapa saya menghargai bantuan anda"

Leeteuk keluar dari mobil lalu melangkah pergi dan menghilang di keramaian. Seunghyun melirik sebentar amplop cokelat yang diberikan Leeteuk, lalu diambil dan dibuka. Matanya membesar saat melihat isi amplop cokelat yang ternyata berisi uang, semuanya dalam dolar Amerika. Dan melihat dari banyaknya uang tersebut, jumlahnya mungkin sekitar puluhan ribu atau mungkin ratusan ribu dolar.

 **.**

 **\- xXx -**

 **.**

Yunho merasakan Uknow semakin kuat mendesak untuk menguasai tubuhnya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menahannya. Dia tidak ingin Jaejoong menghadapi sosok kejam Uknow yang mengerikan, karena Jaejoong pasti akan membencinya.

Jauh di dalam sana Uknow tertawa mengejek. "Kau bodoh karena terperangkap perasaan cinta, Yunho. Cinta hanya akan membebanimu dan sekarang kau semakin lemah karena kau sedang jatuh cinta"

"Diam kau!" Yunho mencoba menghilangkan bisikan-bisikan Uknow dari dalam dirinya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Jaejoong"

"Jaejoong milikku" Uknow mengucapkannya dengan yakin seakan itu adalah kebenaran yang pasti. "Kau tidak akan bisa menjauhkan Jaejoong dariku, Yunho. Apapun rencana yang kau buat, aku pasti mendapatkannya kembali. Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dibantu si tua Leeteuk, tapi kalian tidak akan berhasil. Jaejoong akan tetap menjadi milikku"

"Dia mencintaiku, bukan dirimu" Yunho menggeram marah.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta Jaejoong, silahkan kau miliki saja cintanya" Uknow terkekeh. "Aku hanya membutuhkan tubuhnya untuk memuaskanku, aku ingin dia tidak berdaya di tanganku dan jatuh di bawah kuasaku"

"Kau gila!"

"Itu bukan rahasia, Yunho..." Uknow tersenyum kejam. "Kegilaan dan hasrat ingin membunuh ini sebenarnya milikmu juga. Apa kau lupa jika kita adalah satu? Dan apakah Jaejoong masih bisa mencintaimu jika dia tahu kitalah yang sudah membunuh seluruh keluarganya? Kakek dan neneknya, juga kedua orang tuanya. Jaejoong pasti akan sangat membencimu dan kehilangan rasa cintanya padamu jika dia tahu semuanya"

Yunho seketika merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. "Kau yang melakukan semua perbuatan keji itu, bukan aku. Dasar iblis!"

"Aku melakukannya dengan tanganmu, Yunho. Kita ini dua yang menjadi satu, dan satu yang terdiri dari dua"

Uknow tertawa, dan saat itulah Yunho merasakan semuanya menjadi gelap. Dia berusaha menahan, tetapi Uknow terlalu kuat dan mendesaknya hingga dia menyerah.

"Jaejoong" nama itu terucap di bibirnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

 **.**

 **\- xXx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong merasa cemas karena Yunho mengurung dirinya sangat lama di dalam ruang kerjanya, dia bahkan tidak turun untuk makan siang. Yunho tampak pucat dan aneh saat mereka bertemu sebelumnya dan dia menatap Jaejoong seolah mereka akan berpisah lama, ditambah luka di tangannya membuat Jaejoong merasa khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yunho.

Jaejoong yang hendak mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Yunho, berpapasan dengan Leeteuk yang mengenakan pakaian biasa bukan seragam pelayan yang biasa dia pakai. Tampaknya dia baru pulang dari bepergian.

"Tuan Jaejoong..." Leeteuk membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. "Apa kabar? Kenapa anda sendirian? Bukankah tuan Yunho selalu menemani anda?"

Jaejoong melirik kearah ruang kerja Yunho, kemudian menatap Leeteuk dengan bingung. "Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan, Yunho mengurung dirinya sejak tadi dan tidak keluar, apa mungkin dia sakit? Tadi aku melihat tangannya terluka dan aku mencemaskannya"

Leeteuk tertegun lalu matanya melirik ke arah ruang kerja tuannya. Apakah sudah waktunya? Yunho bilang dia berusaha menahan Uknow sekuat tenaga meskipun dia yakin dia tidak akan bisa terlalu lama, Uknow bertekad kuat memiliki Jaejoong dan dia semakin kuat. Tuannya bilang dia akan mengurung diri dan mencoba menahan Uknow, apa itu artinya sekarang tuannya sedang melawan Uknow di dalam sana? Jantung Leeteuk berdebar kencang, ini lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dia belum menyiapkan rencana untuk membawa Jaejoong keluar dari rumah ini, itu artinya Leeeuk harus bertindak cepat jika ingin semuanya berjalan lancar.

"Tuan Jaejoong" Leeteuk berbisik lirih, matanya memandang cemas ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya. "Jika boleh, saya ingin berbicara dengan anda. Ini sangat penting"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Tentang apa?"

"Silahkan anda ikut saya" Leeteuk mengajak Jaejoong berjalan ke arah dapur, disana ada ruang bawah tanah untuk menyimpan persediaan wine. Dia merasa disana lebih aman, karena baik Yunho maupun Uknow hampir tidak pernah menginjakan kaki di area dapur.

 **.**

 **\- xXx -**

 **.**

"Yunho memiliki kepribadian ganda? Apa kau serius?"

Leeteuk menceritakan semuanya pada Jaejoong setelah mereka sampai di ruang penyimpanan wine. Dia menceritakan tentang Yunho dan alter egonya yang jahat, yang bernama Uknow.

"Anda tentunya menyadari bahwa terkadang tuan Yunho tampak begitu berbeda. Itu karena alter egonya, tuan Uknow sangat kejam dan dia menyebarkan aura menakutkan ke sekelilingnya"

Jaejoong tertegun. Ingatan pertama tentang keanehan Yunho adalah ketika Yunho tiba-tiba muncul di kamar mandi saat dia sedang berendam, itulah pertama kali Jaejoong merasakan aura Yunho terasa menakutkan. Kemudian ketika makan malam yang keesokan harinya Yunho meminta maaf dan mengatakan mungkin dirinya sedang mabuk... dan yang terakhir... adalah semalam, ketika mereka bercinta. Yunho berubah menjadi sosok yang bergairah dan kasar, tapi tadi pagi dia tidak henti-hentinya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Wajah Jaejoong menjadi pucat menyadari kenyataan itu, apa itu berarti semalam dia bercinta dengan Uknow? Apakah Uknow yang meninggalkan bekas memar dan kemerahan di tubuhnya?

"Tuan Uknow terobsesi pada anda. Setelah tuan Hyunseung meninggal pada saat usia anda delapan tahu, tuan Yunho hendak menemui anda. Tuan Yunho menyusul anda ke taman hiburan, karena dia mendapatkan informasi bahwa nenek anda membawa anda kesana. Tetapi terjadi sebuah insiden, seorang penodong berusaha merampoknya. Dan karena bersedih atas kematian keluarga angkatnya, tuan Uknow menjadi kuat dan mengambil alih tubuhnya seketika itu juga. Saat itulah pertama kalinya tuan Uknow bertemu dengan anda" Leeteuk menjelaskan kisah yang pernah Uknow katakan padanya, kisah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya berusaha memahami penjelasan Leeteuk. "Aku pernah bermimpi berada di sebuah taman hiburan... oh astaga... mungkinkah itu bukan mimpi? Mungkinkah aku pernah bertemu Yun... maksudku Uknow, di taman hiburan saat usiaku delapan tahun?"

"Itu benar-benar terjadi" Leeteuk menganggukan kepala menyakinkan Jaejoong. "Dan entah apa yang anda lakukan saat itu, anda membuat tuan Uknow terobsesi pada anda sejak saat itu"

Di dalam mimpinya Uknow hampir membunuh dirinya yang masih kecil. Jaejoong merinding mengingat tidak ada belas kasihan dan penyesalan di mata Uknow ketika dia membunuh penodong itu... juga saat dia akan membunuh Jaejoong kecil, tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun di matanya. Uknow hampir tidak memiliki emosi saat membunuh... tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Jaejoong karena...

"Aku menawarkan plester untuk menutup lukanya akibat percobaan perampokan waktu itu" Jaejoong berusaha menguak ingatannya yang berkabut.

"Mungkin itu pemicunya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang seberani itu pada tuan Uknow, semua orang takut padanya dan menghindarinya. Saya sudah mengikuti tuan Yunho dan tuan Uknow sejak mereka kecil, dulu saya adalah pelayan pribadi tuan Jung, ayah dari tuan Yunho. Ketika tuan Uknow muncul, semua orang pergi menghidarinya karena ketakutan dengan auranya yang seperti ingin membunuh" Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang. "Plester itu bahkan masih tersimpan di dalam kotak kaca di dalam brangkas milik tuan Yunho. Anda benar-benar membuat tuan Uknow terobsesi pada anda karena itu"

Karena sebuah plester? Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Tidak! Bukan karena sebuah plester, perbuatannya waktu itu mempunyai arti yang sangat dalam bagi Uknow. Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut padanya. Astaga, mimpi apa dia sehingga monster menakutkan seperti Uknow sampai terobsesi padanya?

"Mungkin yang akan saya katakan pada anda akan menyakiti anda" Leeteuk menatap Jaejoong dalam. "Tetapi saya mohon, anda jangan membenci tuan Yunho. Dia sudah berusaha menahannya, tapi terkadang tuan Uknow terlalu kuat..."

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang. "Kenapa aku harus membenci Yunho dan apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarga anda adalah tuan Uknow. Kakek dan nenek anda... keluarga angkatnya, termasuk ayah anda... dan yang terakhir ibu anda"

Ucapan Leeteuk membuat Jaejoong merasa bagaikan tersambar petir dengan keras dan tanpa ampun, membuatnya tubuhnya lemas seketika dan harus berpegangan pada rak wine di belakang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. "Apa?"

"Yang pertama tuan Uknow bunuh adalah orang tua angkatnya. Tuan dan nyonya Jang mengetahui jika tuan Yunho memiliki kepribadian ganda ketika anjing mereka dibunuh dengan sangat kejam dan mayatnya digantung di pohon, dan hanya tuan Yunho yang ada di rumah saat itu, tetapi tuan Yunho mengaku tidak ingat apapun... sejak ikut keluarga angkatnya, dia berhasil menekan tuan Uknow supaya tidak bangkit. Tapi anjing itu memang di bunuh oleh tuan Uknow yang saat itu mengambil kesempatan saat tuan Yunho sedang lengah untu menunjukan jika dirinya masih tetap ada di dalam diri tuan Yunho. Setelah kejadian itu keluarga angkatnya mengirim tuan Yunho ke psikiater yang melakukan usaha hipnotis untuk berkomunikasi dengan tuan Uknow, sayangnya itu adalah tindakan bodoh karena membuat tuan Uknow bangkit setelah sekian lama ditidurkan dan menjadi semakin kuat. Hipnotis itu memberinya kekuatan yang membuatnya lebih kuat dari tuan Yunho" Leeteuk melanjutkan kisahnya sambil beberapa kali menatap ke arah pintu ruang bawah tanah.

Sementara itu Jaejoong menahan nafas mendengar cerita Leeteuk. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Sejak hipnotis yang dilakukan psikiater, tuan Uknow bangkit dan berpura-pura menjadi tuan Yunho. Keluarga angkatnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang berbeda... lalu pada suatu hari, ketika kedua orang tua angkatnya dan tuan Hyunseung pergi dengan mengendarai mobil untuk suatu urusan, mereka bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk karena rem blong" Leeteuk tampak ketakutan. "Tuan Uknow yang merusak rem mobil mereka"

Seketika Jaejoong merasakan kengerian yang luar biasa, Uknow benar-benar kejam dan dia satu tubuh dengan Yunho yang dicintainya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Uknow telah membunuh kedua orang tua ayahnya yang berarti kakek dan neneknya juga, dia juga membunuh ayahnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya. Uknow telah merenggut kesempatan Jaejoong untuk bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya. Uknow sama dengan Yunho... dan Yunho sama dengan Uknow, mereka berada di satu tubuh yang sama dan itu membuat hati Jaejoong terasa sakit dan seolah berdarah.

Tetapi cerita Leeteuk rupanya belum selesai, masih ada rasa sakit yang akan mengoyak-ngoyak hati Jaejoong.

"Kemudian tuan Uknow mengejar anda, dia menemui kakek dan nenek anda dan mengatakan akan mengambil anda seperti pesan dari ayah kandung anda, tuan Hyunseung. Tentu saja kakek dan nenek anda menolaknya dan melarang tuan Uknow mendekati anda selamanya, selain itu mereka takut akan terjadi skandal karena ibu anda saat itu sedang berada di puncak popularitasnya. Kemudian tuan Yunho berhasil bangkit dan kembali menenggelamkan tuan Uknow dan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya" Leeteuk menarik nafas panjang. "Saya ada di sisi tuan Yunho saat itu, beliau sangat menderita ketika menyadari kedua orang tua angkatnya dan kakak angkatnya dibunuh dengan tangannya sendiri dan dia tidak mampu mencegahnya"

Karena itulah Yunho tampak sangat menyesal dan Jaejoong bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya Yunho pada keluarga kandungnya. Memiliki monster di dalam dirinya dan tidak bisa mengendalikannya, rasanya pasti sangat menyiksa.

"Tetapi ternyata tuan Uknow tidak kalah, dia hanya memutuskan duduk dan menunggu hingga saatnya tepat. Dialah yang menyebabkan kakek anda meninggal"

Jaejoong menatap Leeteuk tidak percaya. "Tetapi kakekku meninggal karena sakit, dia meninggal di rumah dan tidak mungkin Uknow yang membunuhnya"

"Tuan Uknow yang membunuhnya, karena kakek anda mengancam untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan anda" Leeteuk menatap Jaejoong. "Anda ingat pembantu rumah tangga di rumah anda yang bersedia dibayar murah untuk membersihkan rumah kakek dan nenek anda?"

Jaejoong ingat, dia seorang wanita paruh baya yang datang di pagi hari dan pulang menjelang malam untuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah mereka, serta mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Pembantu itu adalah orang suruhan tuan Uknow, dia jugalah yang memotret anda setiap saat tanpa anda sadari dan mengirimkannya secara berkala pada tuan Uknow"

Jaejoong ingat album foto yang ditunjukan padanya, hanya ada tiga dan semuanya berisi kumpulan foto masa kecilnya yang dikirimkan oleh kakek dan neneknya sendiri pada ayahnya.

"Kakek dan nenek anda berhenti mengirimkan foto setelah tuan Hyunseung meninggal, jadi tuan Uknow mengirim pegawainya untuk mengawasi dan mengirimkan foto-foto anda padanya. Dia punya delapan album besar yang berisi foto anda"

 _Dan Yunho hanya menunjukan tiga album padanya._

Jaejoong menunggu Leeteuk melemparkan bom yang lebih besar lagi padanya.

"Pembantu anda memasukan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke dalam makan kakek anda. Dia memberikannya sedikit demi sedikit kepada kakek anda sehingga kondisi kakek anda menurun dan makin melemah, hingga pada akhirnya meninggal dunia"

Mata Jaejoong terasa panas mendengar cerita Leeteuk. Uknow sangat kejam, dia menghabisi nyawa siapapun yang menghalanginya dengan sangat kejam.

"Tuan Uknow berfikir bahwa dengan meninggalnya kakek anda, dia bisa membujuk nenek anda untuk menyerahkan anda di bawah perwaliannya. Tetapi nenek anda sama keras kepalanya dengan kakek anda, mungkin dia melihat ada aura jahat di dalam auran tuan Uknow. Bahkan dia menawari nenek anda uang, tetapi nenek anda menolaknya. Bahkan nenek anda mulai mencari informasi tentang tuan Uknow dan hampir menemukan kejanggalan atas kematian suaminya. Sayangnya, tuan Uknow juga menginstruksikan untuk membunuh nenek anda. Semua sudah terlambat ketika dia menyadari jika dirinya dan suaminya diracuni, dan tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah untuk memperingatkan anda"

Jaejoong ingat kondisi neneknya yang sangat lemah dan hanya bisa menangis tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Waktu itu Jaejoong berfikir bahwa neneknya menangisi kakeknya yang sudah meninggal tanpa menyadari adanya kesamaan gejala penyakit kakek dan neneknya, kondisi tubuh yang menua yang diikuti kerusakan organ-organ vitalnya, ginjal, paru-paru, jantung dan kemudian syarafnya. Apakah waktu itu neneknya menangis karena tidak bisa memperingatkannya? Air mata Jaejoong menetes mengingat penderitaan neneknya di saat-saat terakhirnya. Uknow sungguh kejam, dia seperti iblis jahat yang sudah merenggut seluruh keluarganya dan tiba-tiba kebencian memenuhi hati Jaejoong.

"Apakan Uknow juga yang membunuh ibuku?"

Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya. "Ibu anda berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah, tujuan tuan Uknow mengejarnya hanya untuk membawa anda masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Tapi tanpa sengaja ibu anda menemukan album foto anda dan itu membuat tuan Uknow marah" Leeteuk menatap Jaejoong sedang menahan tangisnya. "Tuan Uknow... mendorong ibu anda jatuh dari tangga"

Pemandangan mengerikan itu kembali muncul di benak Jaejoong. Ibunya yang sudah menjadi mayat, terbaring dengan posisi aneh dan bersimbah darah di bawah tangga dan ekpresinya terlihat ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menyadari jika dirinya sudah terjebak di rumah ini bersama Uknow yang kejam dan menakutkan.

"Tuan Uknow juga memiliki sebuah rahasia besar tentang anda dan itu yang membuatnya terobsesi ingin memiliki anda, itu juga yang membuatnya menahan anda di rumah ini"

"Apa itu sebabnya Yunho mengurung dirinya di dalam ruang kerjanya?" Jaejoong merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang. "Karena tuan Uknow semakin kuat dari hari ke hari, dan tuan Yunho sedang berusaha menahannya untuk tidak bangkit. Tuan Yunho meminta saya mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk anda jika tuan Uknow bangkit dan menguasai tubuhnya"

Jaejoong gemetar setelah mendengar kisah kekejaman Uknow, dan dia hanya bisa bergantung pada kekuatan Yunho. Bagaimana jika Yunho kalah dan Uknow berhasil menguasainya?

"Saya merencanakan pelarian untuk anda. Tapi saya tidak menyangka jika secepat ini rencana tersebut dijalankan, jadi malam ini anda harus bersiap-siap" ucap Leeteuk dengan gelisah. Jaejoong menyadari Leeteuk gemetar ketakutan, sama seperti dirinya yang takut pada Uknow yang mengerikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To Be Continue -**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**From the Darkest Side**

 **.**

Original story **From the Darkest Side** by **Santhy Agatha**

Re-make **YunJae** version by **EternalKURO**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult, Out of Character, Mpreg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 08 -**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anda harus bersikap biasa saja saat bertemu dengan tuan Yunho, agar usaha anda meloloskan diri malam ini berhasil. Tuan Uknow bisa saja sudah menguasai tuan Yunho dan berpura-pura menjadi dirinya, dia sangat ahli melakukan hal tersebut, seperti yang dulu dia lakukan pada keluarga angkatnya. Anda harus sangat waspada dan berhati-hati, jangan sampai tuan Uknow tahu jika anda sudah mengetahui semuanya, atau rencana kita akan gagal"

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang mengetahui rencana yang dibuat Leeteuk, rasanya begitu menakutkan melarikan diri dari sosok mengerikan seperti Uknow.

"Aku akan berusaha" Jaejoong memang takut, tapi berusaha tampak tenang. "Terima kasih karena sudah melakukan semua ini untukku, aku tahu kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk membantuku"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut, sebuah ekspresi yang akhirnya dia tunjukan setelah sekian lama memasang wajah datar. "Saya menyesal karena anda harus kehilangan seluruh keluarga anda dan saya tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mencegahnya, jadi hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda. Tuan Yunho sangat mencintai anda, beliau juga yang merencanakan ini semua untuk menyelamatkan anda dari tuan Uknow jika beliau sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan tuan Uknow"

Ucapan Leeteuk terasa menusuk hati Jaejoong dan membuatnya terasa nyeri. Yunho mencintainya, dan dia juga mencintai Yunho. Awalnya Jaejoong berfikir sesederhana seperti itu, tapi ternyata tidak. Yunho dan Uknow adalah satu, dan merekalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarganya. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bisa tetap mencintai Yunho setelah ini? Tetapi kenyataannya Jaejoong mencintai Yunho, jauh di dalam hatinya dia menyadari bahwa Yunho telah merebut hatinya dengan segala kelembutannya, sikap tegasnya dan kasih sayangnya. Tetapi yang tidak bisa diterima Jaejoong adalah jika Yunho memiliki alter ego bernama Uknow yang begitu kejam.

Memikirkan tentang alter ego Yunho dan rencana pelariannya, seketika membuat kepala Jaejoong terasa pusing. Segera saja dia kembali ke kamarnya sebelum Yunho mencarinya dan tidak menemukannya, akan sangat berbahaya jika ternyata Uknow menguasai tubuh Yunho dan tidak menemukan Jaejoong dimanapun. Jaejoong tidak ingin Uknow mencurigainya, karena itu bisa menggagalkan usaha pelariannya malam ini dan Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya dan Leeteuk jika Uknow sampai mengetahui rencana mereka. Mungkin saja Uknow akan menghabisi nyawa mereka berdua, dan hal itu bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

Begitu Jaejoong pergi, Leeteuk langsung menghubungi Seunghyun. Dia memang sengaja menyimpan nomor Seunghyun yang dia dapat dari hasil penyelidikannya.

"Saya Leeteuk, kepala pelayan Jung Yunho yang sebelumnya menemui anda dan meminta bantuan anda"

"Saya ingat, jadi ada keperluan apa anda menghubungi saya?" Seunghyun menjawab di seberang sambungan telepon. "Dan uang yang ada di dalam amplop yang anda berikan banyak sekali"

"Anda akan membutuhkannya nanti, malam ini saya membutuhkan anda untuk rencana yang sudah saya beritahukan pada anda tadi. Malam ini saya akan membawa keluar Kim Jaejoong, jadi saya mohon anda menunggu tidak jauh dari rumah tuan Yunho"

"Malam ini?" Seunghyun terdiam sesaat, tidak menyangka akan menjalankan rencana yang di buat Leeteuk secepat itu. Dia belum menyiapkan segalanya, tetapi mungkin sementara dia bisa membawa Jaejoong ke apartemennya atau ke sebuah hotel dengan penyamaran agar tidak dikenali apalagi sampai terlacak oleh Jung Yunho.

"Keadaan menjadi gawat dan di luar perkiraan" Leeteuk berbicara pelan dan waspada dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. "Saya harap anda bersiap malam ini dan saya akan membawa Kim Jaejoong keluar tepat jam dua belas malam"

"Baiklah, saya akan bersiap-siap"

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

"Jaejoong, apa kau di dalam?" Yunho berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong, untungnya Jaejoong sudah kembali ke kamarnya sebelum Yunho menyadari jika sebelumnya dia bersama Leeteuk merencanakan pelariannya malam nanti. Dengan gugup dia menghembuskan nafas panjang menormalkan detak jantungnya, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Yunho tampak sempurna berdiri di hadapannya, dengan sweater abu-abu dan celana berwarna hitam membungkus tubuh tegapnya. Jaejoong melihat rambut Yunho terlihat basah, sepertinya dia baru saja selesai mandi.

Yunho tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari Jaejoong sedang mengamati rambutnya yang basah. "Aku habis berenang. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi sepertinya kau sedang beristirahat di kamarmu. Jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu"

 _Yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku ini Yunho atau Uknow yang sedang berpura-pura?_ tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi. Bagaimanapun juga sebelum dia bisa mengetahui dengan pasti kepribadian siapa yang sedang menguasai tubuh yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini, Jaejoong harus berhati-hati.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong sedikit aneh saat menatapnya lalu menyentuh dahi Jaejoong dan mengelusnya. "Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Iya... kepalaku pusing dan sedikit demam, mungkin aku terkena flu" Jaejoong berdoa dalam hati semoga kebohongannya tidak terbaca, dia tidak pandai berbohong. Tetapi dengan berpura-pura terkena flu, setidaknya bisa mengamankan dirinya jika seandainya Yunho mengajaknya bercinta malam ini. Dia harus tetap berada sendirian di kamarnya, karena Leeteuk sudah merencanakan pelarian untuknya malam ini dan dia tidak ingin rencana itu gagal.

"Kau terkena flu dan sedikit demam?" Yunho tampak terkejut lalu menatap Jaejoong penuh arti. "Jadi malam ini aku tidak bisa bermesraan denganmu"

Tepat seperti perkiraannya, Yunho pasti akan mengajaknya bercinta lagi. Bercinta dengan Yunho memang menggairahkan, tapi kenyataannya Jaejoong bukan hanya bercinta dengan Yunho, tapi juga dengan Uknow.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho menyesal. "Maafkan aku, Yun"

"Jangan meminta maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa, sex bukanlah hal utama untukku" Yunho membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. "Tapi kita masih bisa tidur sambil berpelukan di kamarku"

 _Tidak... aku tidak boleh berpelukan dengan Yunho di kamarnya._

"Aku... mungkin malam ini lebih baik aku tidur di kamarku sendiri, Yun... kau tahu kan jika flu mudah menular jika kau berdekatan dengan orang yang sedang terkena flu"

Yunho mengerutkan dahi lalu menatap Jaejoong dalam, tapi kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi lembut dan penuh pengertian. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat lalu mencium dahinya dengan lembut dan sayang.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau sembuh dengan sedikit frustasi" Yunho terkekeh mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Yunho, merasakan aroma dan tatapan lembutnya. _Mungkinkah dia bukan Yunho tapi Uknow yang menyeramkan? Semuanya terasa sama._

Sejenak Jaejoong terlena, tetapi kemudian dia teringat peringatan Leeteuk. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Jika yang sedang bersamanya Yunho, dia pasti akan rela melepaskan Jaejoong pergi. Tapi jika Uknow, dia pasti akan mengamuk jika tahu Jaejoong akan pergi darinya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di luar malam ini, kuharap kau mau"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho. Rasanya sudah sangat lama dia tidak keluar dari rumah Yunho, walaupun semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi dan hiburan yang disediakan untuknya lebih dari cukup, pergi keluar terasa menyenangkan baginya. "Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Restoran favoritku. Disana sangat _private,_ jadi kita tidak perlu mencemaskan wartawan. Para pengawal akan menjaga kita dengan sangat ketat"

Itu artinya Jaejoong juga dijaga dan tidak punya kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Sebenarnya kesempatannya keluar makan malam ini sudah tidak penting lagi baginya, karena dia tahu malam ini dia akan segera terbebas dari Yunho. Tapi dia harus tampak senang, jika tidak Yunho akan curiga, jadi dia harus berakting seolah bahagia.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Yunho benar-benar membawa Jaejoong makan malam di sebuah restoran yang sangat _private,_ yang berada di lantai delapan sebuah hotel bintang lima. Saat mereka sampai di hotel tempat mereka makan malam, Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Yunho yang berkaca gelap, dan melihat ada setidaknya tiga mobil pengawal Yunho yang mengikutinya. Itu artinya Jaejoong tidak akan bisa lolos jika berusaha melarikan diri, jadi Jaejoong berusaha bersabar hingga nanti malam. Tepat tengah malam nanti Jaejoong akan menjalankan rencana pelarian yang dibuat Leeteuk untuknya.

"Kau suka?" Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong ketika pelayan membawakan hidangan penutup.

"Ya, terima kasih. Masakannya sangat enak dan aku bisa melihat seluruh Seoul dari sini" Jaejoong tersenyum setelah mencicipi hidangan yang disajikan untuknya lalu menatap ke arah jendela yang memperlihatkan pemadangan Seoul di malam hari.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Aku senang jika kau bahagia, karena kebahagiaanmu adalah tujuan hidupku"

 _Apakah yang bersamaku ini Yunho?_ Jaejoong menatap Yunho ragu. Jaejoong yakin Uknow tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, tetapi bukankah Uknow diam-diam mengamati jauh di kedalaman jiwa Yunho? Dia pasti tahu apa yang Yunho harus katakan untuk bisa membuat Jaejoong terpedaya, menyamar dan berpura-pura menjadi Yunho sangat mudah bagi Uknow.

"Kenapa malam ini kau sedikit kaku padaku, sayang? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Suara Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Apakah dia terlihat jelas berbeda? Gawat. Jika yang sedang bersamanya adalah Uknow, pasti dia sudah menyadari jika Jaejoong sudah mengetahui segalanya dan Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Uknow lakukan padanya setelah ini. Cara paling aman yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan adalah membuat Yunho atau pun Uknow, atau siapa pun yang sedang menguasai tubuh di hadapannya saat ini yakin jika Jaejoong tidak tahu apa-apa.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku... sepertinya fluku belum sembuh walau aku sudah beristirahat, tapi aku sudah lebih baik walaupun kepalaku masih sedikit pusing"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong menyesal. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku membiarkanmu istirahat agar flumu sembuh, bukan mengajakmu keluar seperti sekarang"

Jaejoong menatap lembut Yunho dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Yun. Aku senang kau mengajakku keluar, dan nanti setelah kita pulang, aku akan beristirahat di kamarku. Aku tidak ingin menularimu"

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia sengaja berbohong pada Yunho. Dia akan meninggalkan Yunho malam ini, melarikan diri dari Uknow. Dan yang harus dia lakukan adalah berada sendirian di kamarnya, berbohong dengan mengatakan dia terkena flu memang sedikit kurang menyakinkan, tapi hanya ide itu yang terlintas di benaknya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini, dia hanya bisa pasrah pada rencana yang dibuat Leeteuk untuknya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Tepat tengah malam Jaejoong bersiap-siap di kamarnya, dia memasukan beberapa pakaian ke dalam tas kecil.

 _Malam ini adalah malam pelariannya._

Jaejoong merasa gugup dan takut. Takut jika rencana Leeteuk gagal, maka dia akan tinggal di rumah ini bersama Uknow yang mungkin saja sudah mengalahkan Yunho. Tiba-tiba mata Jaejoong terasa panas saat mengingat kenangan bersama Yunho, tapi kebersamaan mereka sangat singkat.

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar ketukan di pintunya, walau ketukan itu pelan, tapi suasana hening mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sejenak Jaejoong terdiam, lalu dengan hati-hati dia membuka pintu. Jaejoong melihat Leeteuk berdiri di depan pintunya dengan sebuah bungkusan berwarna hitam di tangannya.

"Tuan Jaejoong, cepat pakai baju ini" Leeteuk berbisik penuh kehati-hatian sambil menyodorkan bungkusan hitam berisi pakaian pelayan.

Jaejoong mengambil bungkusan tersebut lalu langsung memakainya. Sekilas dia melirik ke cermin, penampilannya terlihat seperti pelayan di rumah Yunho.

Jaejoong segera keluar dengan membawa sebuah tas kecil berisi pakaiannya dan menemui Leeteuk yang masih menunggu di depan pintu dengan gelisah. Leeteuk lalu mengajaknya melangkah pelan karena harus melewati kamar Yunho untuk bisa menuju tangga, jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang ketika melewati pintu kamar Yunho. Jaejoong sempat melirik ke arah bawah pintu kamar Yunho dan melihat jika kamar itu gelap dan juga hening, sepertinya Yunho sedang tidur.

Mereka melangkah menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Sesampainya di pintu utama, Leeteuk mengajak Jaejoong keluar. Saat di luar, Jaejoong melihat banyak pengawal Yunho yang berkeliling di taman. Leeteuk mengajak Jaejoong berjalan mengitari rumah menuju gudang di halaman belakang, dia mengambil sebuah tempat sampah besar dan dengan susah payah mengangkatnya ke sebuah gerobak kecil yang disandarkan di pinggiran gudang, dia juga menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya ke arah sebuah pintu kecil tidak jauh dari gudang.

Hampir saja mereka sampai di pintu, mereka berpapasan dengan salah satu penjaga keamanan yang sedang berpatroli. Jaejoong terkejut dan menjadi gugup takut rencana mereka gagal, tetapi Leeteuk tersenyum dan menyapa penjaga keamanan itu dengan santai. "Hai, Kangin. Malam ini terasa dingin ya"

Penjaga yang dipanggil Kangin tersenyum pada Leeteuk, Jaejoong sendiri terkejut dan merinding saat tanpa sengaja matanya melihat apa yang terselip di pinggang penjaga itu. Itu pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat sebuah pistol sungguhan yang tampak mengerikan baginya.

"Oh... kau, Leeteuk. Kau ingin membuang sampah? Sepertinya kau kemalaman, kenapa kau tidak suruh saja pelayan itu yang melakukannya?"

Leeteuk terkekeh. "Tadi aku terlalu sibuk dan lupa jika sampah harus dikeluarkan sebelum malam, dan anak ini adalah pelayan baru, jadi aku harus membimbingnya agar dia bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan dengan benar. Aku tidak ingin dia membuat kesalahan dan berakhir dipecat oleh tuan Yunho"

Kangin tertawa. "Menyebalkan memang jika hal itu sampai terjadi, mencari pekerjaan itu sulit sekali. Tapi setelah ini kau bisa tidur, sedangkan aku harus berjaga semalaman"

"Tapi kau kan sudah tidur seharian tadi sementara aku berkeliaran mengurusi rumah" Leeteuk membalas dengan nada sedikit kesal, lalu keduanya tertawa bersama, sementara Jaejoong berdiri dengan gugup di samping gerobak. Setelah itu Kangin menepuk bahu Leeteuk dan berpamitan pergi.

Dibalik sikapnya yang tenang ternyata Leeteuk sangat gugup, Jaejoong melihatnya berkeringat padahal udara malam itu dingin. Leeteuk mengajak Jaejoong berjalan hati-hati menuju ke arah pintu, setelah sampai Leeteuk membuka kunci dan dalam sekejap pintu itu terbuka.

"Lari..." bisik Leeteuk pelan.

"Ada seseorang yang menunggu anda di ujung jalan sana, dia orang baik yang akan menjaga dan membantu pelarian anda. Ini uang untuk anda, ini dari tabungan investasi tuan Yunho atas sebuah peternakan yang diberikan pada saya. Saya sudah menyiapkan uang ini untuk anda, saya harap cukup" Leeteuk meletakan amplop tebal berisi uang ke tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau sendiri... bagaimana denganmu?" Jaejoong kaget tidak menyangka bahwa Leeteuk tidak akan ikut bersamanya.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan menyesal dan sedih. "Saya tidak bisa ikut bersama anda, karena saya akan memperlambat anda dan tuan Uknow bisa melacak saya. Lari dan berhati-hatilah, tuan Jaejoong"

Jaejoong menatap Leeteuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan berbisik pelan. "Terima kasih"

Kemudian berlari dan tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi, meninggalkan Leeteuk yang menatapnya semakin menjauh.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Setelah membawa Jaejoong keluar, Leeteuk melangkah hati-hati memasuki pintu rumah Yunho yang mewah tapi tampak gelap ketika malam. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

"Apa kau senang karena sudah membodohi tuanmu?"

Sebuah suara terdengar menggema dari kegelapan dan membuat Leeteuk terperanjat, saat dia menoleh ke sumber suara, seketika itu dia gemetar.

Leeteuk melihat Yunho, tidak... dengan nada bicara yang menusuk dan aura yang menyeramkan, Leeteuk tahu jika yang sedang berdiri di ujung atas tangga adalah Uknow. Dengan jubah tidur berwarna hitam dan aura gelap menakutkan yang menyelubunginya, dia tampak seperti hantu yang muncul dari kegelapan malam. Seakan-akan ingin mempermainkan ketakutan Leeteuk, dia melangkah menuruni tangga secara perlahan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Yunho tersenyum pada Leeteuk, senyum pembunuh yang kejam. "Aku berpura-pura menjadi Yunho malam ini, dan aku melihat Jaejoong ketakutan saat dia melihatku. Dia bilang dia sedang flu dan menolakku karena tidak ingin aku tertular, tapi tentu saja aku tahu dia berbohong. Karena saat kusentuh dahinya, aku merasakan suhu tubuhnya nomal. Itu sebabnya aku mengajaknya makan malam diluar dan melihat reaksinya. Seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan sebelumnya, dia berpura-pura senang dan aku tahu dia tidak pandai berbohong. Lalu ketika kalian mengendap-endap melewati kamarku, aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa, dan aku terus mengawasimu sampai kau melepaskan Jaejoong lewat pintu samping..."

"Ke... kenapa anda tidak mencegah kami jika anda sudah tahu?" suara Leeteuk seakan tertelan, dia amat ketakutan. Hal ini sangat tidak dia sangka, dia pikir semuanya sudah teratur dan sangat rapi, dan dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Uknow sudah mengetahui semua rencananya.

"Karena aku ingin melihat sampai sejauh mana kau mengkhianatiku" Uknow masih mempertahankan nada suaranya yang tenang dengan penuh senyum. "Dan ternyata kau tidak berfikir panjang untuk melakukan hal itu"

Uknow berhenti tepat di ujung bawah tangga, lalu melangkah mendekati Leeteuk perlahan hingga akhirnya berdiri di hadapannya dengan begitu mengintimidasi. "Apa yang diberikan oleh tuanmu Yunho sehingga kau begitu setia padanya?"

"An... anda bisa membunuh saya sekarang" Leeteuk bergumam pelan, pasrah jika saat itu dia mati. Uknow bisa dengan mudah melakukannya.

Tetapi Uknow malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Leeteuk yang ingin segera dibunuh olehnya. "Membunuhmu? Setelah pengkhianatan yang sudah kau lakukan? Tidak, Leeteuk. Aku tidak sebaik itu padamu, aku ingin membuatmu menderita terlebih dahulu"

Uknow mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Leeteuk lalu mencengkramnya, Leeteuk yang ketakutan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Uknow tidak akan ragu untuk mencekik dan meremukan lehernya. "Walaupun aku sangat ingin mencekikmu, tetapi tidak akan kulakukan. Itu terlalu mudah bagimu untuk mati"

Uknow melepaskan tangannya dari leher Leeteuk, lalu melangkah mundur memberi ruang untuk Leeteuk bernafas. "Apakah kau masih ingat ancamanku? Aku tidak akan melepaskan anak, menantu dan cucumu jika kau berani mengkhianatiku. Dan asal kau tahu, saat ini nyawa mereka berada di tanganku"

Wajah Leeteuk pucat pasi, dia merasa panik dan gelisah. Bagaimana bisa Uknow menemukan keluarganya? Dia sudah menyuruh mereka pergi secara hati-hati agar tidak terlacak Uknow... seharusnya mereka tidak bisa terlacak!

"Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa menemukan keluargamu yang sudah kau sembunyikan dengan sangat rahasia agar aku tidak bisa melacak mereka" Uknow terkekeh. "Seperti yang pernah kulakukan pada kakek dan nenek Jaejoong, aku menempatkan salah satu pegawaiku untuk menyamar sebagai _baby sitter_ di keluargamu, dan dia melapor padaku ketika keluargamu tiba-tiba pindah dengan terburu-buru. Kau pasti tidak menyangka jika aku melakukan hal itu, bukan?"

Leeteuk sungguh tidak menyangka jika Uknow akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Jaejoong, seharusnya dia lebih waspada karena Uknow sudah mengancamnya, tapi dia lengah.

"Kau tidak mengerti ya?" Uknow menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan remeh seolah-olah dia adalah orang bodoh.

"Aku jauh lebih kuat dari Yunho. Saat Yunho sadar, aku hanya berdiri di sudut tergelap dan mengamati semuanya. Tetapi jika aku sadar, Yunho tertidur jauh di dalam sana. Aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku dan Yunho tidak akan mengingat apapun, tetapi ketika Yunho melakukan sesuatu, aku mengetahui semuanya" tatapan Uknow berubah menjadi kejam dan penuh kemarahan, senyumnya pun seketika menghilang. "Dan ketika keluargamu tiba-tiba pergi, aku mengutus Taecyeon untuk mencegat mereka dan menahan mereka di sebuah gudang tua di pinggir kota..."

Mata Uknow tampak bersinar dan tersenyum puas, senyum seorang pembunuh yang berhasil membunuh targetnya. "Dan sekarang gudang itu sedang terbakar habis dilahap api, itu hukuman karena kau sudah berani mengkhianatiku..."

"Tidak! Tidak!" Leeteuk menjerit histeris, tidak percaya jika keluarganya menjadi korban kekejaman Uknow.

Uknow tertawa pelan, tapi tawa yang penuh kekejaman. "Aku menyuruh Taecyeon membakar gudang itu sementara mereka terikat. Ya... mereka terbakar hidup-hidup di dalam gudang itu"

"Tidak... tidak! Kau iblis kejam! Aku akan membunuhmu!" dengan histeris Leeteuk mencoba menyerang Uknow, tapi tentu saja bukan tandingannya. Uknow masih muda dengan tubuh sempurna dan dipenuhi insting membunuh, dengan mudah menahan serangan Leeteuk dan mengunci kedua tangan Leeteuk kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Tuan Yunho yang kau puja sudah tidak dapat menolongmu" Uknow mendesis lirih di telinga Leeteuk. "Katakan padaku kau membawa Jaejoong kabur kemana... dan siapa yang membantumu diluar sana"

Leeteuk menangis dengan air mata bercucuran. Karena kesalahannya, anak, menantu dan cucunya menjadi korban. Dia merasa hidupnya sudah tidak ada artinya lagi, tapi dia tidak ingin memberikan kepuasan pada iblis kejam di dalam tubuh tuannya untuk menelan korban lainnya. "Lebih baik bunuh saya sekarang"

Uknow hanya tersenyum. "Terserah. Dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu, aku akan menemukan Jaejoong"

Uknow menekan keras tangan Leeteuk yang dia tekuk di belakang punggung pria paruh baya itu hingga terdengar bunyi patah yang cukup keras, dan seketika jeritan keras Leeteuk terdengar kencang ke seluruh ruangan, membuat beberapa pelayan berlarian keluar dari kamar mereka. Semuanya tertegun saat melihat tuan mereka melepaskan tubuh Leeteuk yang langsung jatuh ke lantai, mereka memandang ngeri tangan Leeteuk yang lunglai dengan posisi aneh. Tuan mereka telah mematahkan kedua tangan Leeteuk!

Uknow menatap Leeteuk tanpa belas kasihan, lalu memberi perintah pada seorang pelayan. "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit, dan jaga dia dengan pengawalan ketat. Dia tidak boleh berbicara dengan siapapun selama di rumah sakit"

Uknow lalu membalikan badannya dan menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Leeteuk yang mengerang kesakitan dan beberapa pelayan yang berusaha mengangkat dan memapah Leeteuk untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dan suara bantingan pintu terdengar sangat keras dari arah kamar Yunho.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Sementara itu Jaejoong yang sudah cukup jauh dari rumah Yunho, melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di sudut yang gelap. Dengan sedikit ragu, Jaejoong menghampirinya. Dia melihat seorang pria sedang duduk di belakang kemudi, terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Kim Jaejoong?" Jaejoong langsung menganggukan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan pria itu yang lain adalah Choi Seunghyun.

"Masuklah" Seunghyun membuka pintu penumpang untuk Jaejoong, dan setelah Jaejoong masuk, mobil langsung melaju kencang menembus kegelapan malam meninggalkan rumah mewah Jung Yunho.

"Pria tua itu... Leeteuk... apa dia tidak ikut?" Seunghyun fokus menjalankan mobil sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang gemetaran.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat amplop cokelat yang diberikan Leeteuk, pikirannya kalut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada pria tua yang baik itu. Apakah Uknow akan membunuhnya? Jaejoong berharap jika yang tadi makan malam bersamanya adalah Yunho, dengan begitu Leeteuk bisa selamat, karena Yunho akan menghargai usaha Leeteuk yang ingin melepaskan Jaejoong. Tetapi jika yang tadi bersamanya adalah Uknow, maka... Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Leeteuk.

Mobil berhenti di kawasan apartemen di pinggiran kota, Seunghyun kemudian memasukan mobilnya ke parkiran di basement apartemen.

"Malam ini kau menginap di apartemenku dulu, besok aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat temanku yang akan membantu pelarianmu ke luar negeri"

Jaejoong membelakan matanya terkejut dengan ucapan Seunghyun yang ingin mengirimnya ke luar negeri, sedangkan Seunghyun terkekeh melihat reaksi Jaejoong.

"Pria tua itu tidak memberitahumu ya?" Senghyun melangkah ke area lift dan mengajak Jaejoong, tidak lama pintu lift terbuka dan mereka masuk, lift pun bergerak ke atas.

"Leeteuk menyuruhku membantumu melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Dia bilang Jung Yunho sedang mengejarmu karena dia gila dan terobsesi menjadikanmu pengganti Kim Hyuna. Awalnya aku sedikit tidak percaya, tapi setelah melihatmu aku mengerti kenapa dia bisa terobsesi padamu. Kau cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, bahkan lebih cantik dari ibumu" Seunghun menatap Jaejoong mencoba mencari informasi, tapi Jaejoong hanya menunjukan ekspresi datar walau wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Jaejoong memutuskan mengikuti arus yang sudah dibuat Leeteuk. _Dia pasti punya alasan sendiri merahasiakan informasi yang sebenarnya pada orang ini._

Insting wartawan Seunghyun tergelitik untuk bertanya lebih pada Jaejoong. "Aku jadi penasaran, kenapa kepala pelayan Jung Yunho sampai seserius itu membantumu melarikan diri?"

Jaejoong terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Seunghyun, tapi dia berusaha tenang dan menjawab sekenanya. "Dia sahabat kakekku"

Seunghyun rupanya bisa menerima jawaban Jaejoong. Dan saat itu pintu lift terbuka di lantai dua belas, Seunghyun mengajak Jaejoong keluar dari lift dan menuju kamar apartemennya yang berada di ujung lorong.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika apartemenku berantakan. Biasalah, apartemen pria yang tidak pernah tersentuh wanita" Seunghyun memutar matanya dan membuka kunci pintunya. "Silahkan masuk"

Jaejoong memasuki apartemen Seunghyun dan mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling, terlihat apartemen itu cukup sederhana dan rapi untuk dihuni oleh seorang pria. Jaejoong melihat dua buah pintu saling berhadapan yang Jaejoong perkirakan adalah kamar.

"Ada dua kamar di apartemen ini, dan kau bisa memakai kamar di sebelah kirimu. Besok kita akan berkendara lama, jadi beristirahatlah" Seunghyun mempersilahkan Jaejoong. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak tahan ingin mewawancari Jaejoong, wawancara langsung dengan Jaejoong pasti akan menjadi berita eksklusif baginya, karena tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya selain dirinya. Seunghyun bisa membayangkan para wartawan yang sedang mencari informasi tentang Kim Hyuna dan anaknya pasti akan iri padanya.

Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gugup, lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara Seunghyun termenung sambil menatap pintu kamar Jaejoong yang tertutup.

Leeteuk telah menjanjikan informasi penting untuknya, informasi tentang ayah kandung Jaejoong. Tetapi saat ini sumber informasi itu bersamanya, seorang wartawan akan sangat bodoh jika melewatkan kesempatan yang langka ini.

Seunghyun berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya sambil berfikir keras. Jung Yunho tampaknya punya segalanya, dan jika pelayannya saja bisa memberikan uang yang begitu banyak untuk bekerja sama dengannya, bayangkan apa yang bisa Jung Yunho berikan padanya. Seunghyun terdiam sejenak, jika dia menyerahkan Jaejoong pada Jung Yunho, mungkin dia akan mendapatkan imbalan yang banyak karena sudah membawa Jaejoong kembali pada pria kaya itu. Dia juga bisa membuat berita tentang skandal Jung Yunho yang menahan Jaejoong di rumahnya dan terobsesi menjadikannya sebagai pengganti Kim Hyuna, mantan calon istrinya yang juga ibu dari Jaejoong. Yang artinya Jung Yunho mengalami penyimpangan seksual karena memiliki ketertarikan pada Jaejoong yang bergender sama dengannya, laki-laki. Dan dia bisa menggunakan informasi tersebut untuk mengancam Jung Yunho, kemudian dia pasti akan mendapat uang tutup mulut yang sangat banyak.

Seunghyun sungguh sangat tergoda, tetapi pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan siapa ayah kandung Jaejoong. Tapi jika Leeteuk yang hanya seorang pelayan mengetahui informasi sepenting itu, berarti Jung Yunho mungkin lebih tahu, karena sepertinya dia seakan menyembunyikan kebenaran dari para wartawan. Itu artinya Seunghyun harus bisa membujuk Jung Yunho untuk mau bekerja sama dengannya.

Seunghyun mengetahui nomor telepon perusahaan milik Jung Yunho yang merupakan perusahaan elit bertaraf internasional... segera saja dia meraih poselnya lalu mencoba menghubungi kantor tersebut, tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkat dan dia hanya terhubung dengan mesin perekam pesan.

Seunghyun menarik nafas sambil melirik ke arah kamar Jaejoong. _Maafkan aku, Kim Jaejoong. Aku bagaikan seekor pemangsa yang mendapatkan mangsa yang menggiurkan, dan tentu saja dengan mangsa sebanyak ini, aku akan memilih mangsa yang lebih besar._

Dengan tenang Seunghyun meninggalkan pesan di mesin perekam pesan di kantor Jung Yunho. "Tuan Jung Yunho, saya wartawan sebuah tabloid terkenal yang ingin meliput anda. Jika anda bersedia bekerja sama untuk wawancara eksklusif, saya akan memberikan informasi tentang seseorang bernama Kim Jaejoong pada anda. Saya yakin nama itu memiliki arti yang besar bagi anda"

Seunghyun lalu mematikan ponselnya dan menunggu, senyumnya mengembang membayangkan uang yang sangat banyak datang padanya, yang tidak pernah dia sangka jika dirinya akan seberuntung itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To Be Continue -**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9

**From the Darkest Side**

 **.**

Original story **From the Darkest Side** by **Santhy Agatha**

Re-make **YunJae** version by **EternalKURO**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult, Out of Character, Mpreg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 09 -**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya Uknow mendengarkan pesan yang ditinggalkan Seunghyun. Pesan yang diantarkan langsung oleh Taecyeon, orang kepercayaannya yang sangat setia padanya. Taecyeon bertubuh ramping dan tegap, dia juga memiliki keahlian membunuh yang sangat hebat. Uknow pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dalam suatu insiden dan sejak saat itu dia mengabdikan kesetiannya kepada Uknow, bukan kepada Yunho. Kalaupun dia melaksanakan perintah Yunho, itu karena dia tahu jika Uknow ada di dalam diri Yunho. Taecyeon adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu jika Jung Yunho memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Apa kau sudah tahu siapa wartawan bodoh yang berani mengancamku dan tempat tinggalnya?"

Taecyeon menganggukan kepala tanpa kata dan meletakkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan nama Choi Seunghyun beserta alamat dan nomor teleponnya di meja Uknow.

Uknow menghubungi nomor itu dan suara Seunghyun terdengar ragu menjawab telepon. "Ya?"

"Ini Jung Yunho" suara Uknow terdengar dingin dan tenang. "Katakan penawaranmu"

"Tunggu sebentar, saya keluar dulu" suara Seunghyun terdengar hati-hati, membuat Uknow langsung tahu jika Jaejoong berada disana bersama Seunghyun. Senyum langsung mengembang di bibirnya, keberadaan Jaejoong sudah dia ketahui tanpa perlu mencarinya.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu untuk wawancara eksklusif. Infomasi apa yang kau punya tentang Jaejoong?"

Seunghyun begitu senang hingga tidak menyadari nada kejam yang terdengar jelas dari suara Uknow.

"Baiklah" Seunghyun merasa senang akhirnya dia mendapatkan kesempatan mewawancari Jung Yunho secara eksklusif di rumah mewahnya, dan malam ini adalah kesempatannya mewawancarai Jaejoong. Betapa beruntungnya dia mendapatkan kesempatan langka itu. "Saya tahu dimana keberadaan Jaejoong saat ini"

"Dimana dia?"

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa mengatakannya pada anda. Saya harus mewawancari anda terlebih dahulu, setelah saya mendapatkan hasil wawancara dengan anda, baru saya beritahu informasi tentang Kim Jaejoong" Seunghyun berbicara santai tanpa mengetahui siapa yang sedang diajaknya berbicara saat itu.

"Bagaimana aku tahu jika kau tidak menipuku?" suara Yunho terdengar begitu mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya, mekipun lewat telepon. Tidak mengherankan jika Leeteuk tampak ketakutan pada tuannya.

"Leeteuk..." gumam Seunghyun pelan. "Anda mengenal kepala pelayan anda sendiri kan? Jadi anda pasti tahu jika saya tidak berbohong"

Uknow terdiam cukup lama membuat suasana terasa hening dan menyeramkan.

"Besok jam sembilan" ucap Uknow singkat dan langsung menutup telepon.

Uknow termenung dan senyum tipis sambil menatap telepon ketika Taecyeon bertanya padanya. "Anda akan menerima tawaran wawancara itu?"

Uknow mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taecyeon, terlihat tatapan pembunuh di matanya meskipun bibirnya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak. Pria bernama Choi Seunghyun itu bertindak bodoh dengan mengira bisa mempermainkanku, dia tidak akan hidup sampai jam sembilan besok untuk mewawancaraiku" Uknow terkekeh. "Malam ini kita akan memberinya kunjungan kejutan"

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

"Kita tidak jadi pergi?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya melihat pria yang duduk berhadapan dengannya masih bersantai menikmati kopinya, sedangkan dia sudah bersiap untuk pergi menemui teman dari pria yang mengaku bernama Choi Seunghyun yang katanya akan membantunya melarikan diri ke luar negeri.

"Temanku sedang ada urusan di luar kota, jadi kita harus menunggu sampai besok untuk menemuinya" Seunghyun meminum kopinya dengan santai.

Keduanya sedang menikmati kopi dan ramen instan untuk sarapan, karena hanya itu yang ada di dalam lemari dapur Seunghyun.

Jaejoong merasa gelisah. Itu berarti dia akan tertahan satu hari lagi di rumah Seunghyun, dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Semoga saja Uknow tidak dapat melacak dirinya, karena Leeteuk sudah mengusahakan cara yang paling aman untuknya. Uknow pasti tidak akan bisa menemukan dirinya yang saat ini sedang bersama Seunghyun.

"Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu padamu, aku seorang wartawan"

Jaejoong hampir tersedak kopinya ketika Seunghyun mengatakan hal yang selalu ingin Jaejoong hindari. "Apa?"

Jaejoong menatap Seunghyun tajam. _Dari semua orang di dunia ini, kenapa Leeteuk meminta tolong pada seorang wartawan._

"Hei jangan menatapku seperti itu, tidak semua wartawan jahat. Aku contohnya, aku punya banyak koneksi dan aku bisa membantumu pergi jauh dari Jung Yunho" _Meskipun Leeteuk harus menyogokku dengan informasi tentang ayah kandungmu dan uang dengan jumlah yang banyak,_ lanjut Seunghyun dalam hati.

 _Leeteuk pasti memilih orang ini karena dia memiliki banyak koneksi, dan aku tahu jika Yunho maupun Uknow sangat menghindari wartawan dan berusaha untuk tidak berurusan dengan mereka. Uknow pasti tidak akan berpikir bahwa Leeteuk akan meminta tolong kepada seorang wartawan untuk membantuku melarikan diri, Leeteuk memang cerdik._

"Apa yang membuatmu lari dari seorang milyuner seperti Jung Yunho?" Seunghyun menatap Jaejoong dengan menyelidik. "Bukankah dia pria tampan yang sangat kaya? Aku yakin pasti banyak wanita yang bersedia dengan sukarela menjadi kekasihnya, walaupun sepertinya dia lebih menyukai laki-laki berwajah cantik sepertimu. Dan dengan kekayaan yang dia miliki, dia bisa memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan"

Jaejoong hanya diam tidak terpancing pertanyaan Seunghyun. Dia tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya sisi lain dari Jung Yunho, sisi lainnya yang bernama Uknow. Jika dia tahu betapa mengerikannya Uknow, dia tidak akan sesantai ini mencari informasi tentang Jung Yunho, apalagi sampai berurusan dengannya.

Seunghyun menatap Jaejoong yang mengabaikan setiap pertanyaannya, laki-laki cantik itu langsung bersikap difensif ketika Seunghyun mengatakan jika dirinya adalah seorang wartawan. Dia menyesal berkata jujur tentang pekerjaannya, seharusnya dia diam saja dan berpura-pura menjadi teman baik yang ingin membantu, mungkin saja dia bisa mengorek lebih banyak informasi.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak seorang artis terkenal yang disembunyikan? Apakah kau merasa tersiksa dan ingin berteriak agar diakui? Kenapa selama ini kau bersembunyi?" Seunghyun tidak mau menyerah mengorek informasi dari Jaejoong. Mungkin besok laki-laki cantik ini akan kembali pada Jung Yunho, oleh karena itu dia harus mendapatkan informasi sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Jaejoong menatap Seunghyun tajam dengan tatapan bermusuhan, lalu meletakkan cangkir kopinya sedikit kasar.

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih untuk sarapannya. Aku lelah, jadi aku akan beristirahat seharian di kamar" Jaejoong melangkah pergi lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 _Sialan!_ umpat Seunghyun dalam hati. Sepertinya sulit mengorek informasi dari Jaejoong, karena sepertinya Jaejoong seakan menutup diri. Yang bisa Seunghyun lakukan hanya bergantung pada Jung Yunho untuk informasi yang dia butuhkan untuk artikel beritanya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong yang berada di dalam kamarnya membuka amplop cokelat yang diberikan Leeteuk saat pelariannya semalam, Jaejoong sedikit terkejut melihat isi amplop itu berupa uang dalam bentuk dolar dan banyak sekali. Dia tidak ingin menghitungnya, jadi dimasukan kembali uang itu ke dalam amplop dan dijejalkan kedalam tasnya yang berisi pakaian.

Leeteuk sudah menyiapkan uang itu sejak lama, dan dia mengatakan uang itu adalah uang investasi. Itu berarti Yunho sudah menyiapkan rencana pelariannya sejak lama.

 _Y_ _unho... apa dia baik-baik saja? Ataukah dia sudah terkubur dalam karena ditidurkan paksa oleh Uknow?_

Jaejoong masih ingat dengan jelas saat dirinya pertama kali bercinta dengan Yunho yang begitu lembut dan memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan Jaejoong tidak menyesal melakukannya dengan Yunho yang membuatnya menjadi gay. Tapi percintaaan berikutnya... Jaejoong menghela nafas berusaha menghilangkan kenangaan saat bercinta dengan Uknow yang dilakukan dengan liar dan brutal, hingga meninggalkan memar di tubuhnya.

Dia tidak boleh memikirkan Yunho lagi. Walaupun Yunho memberikan pengalaman pertama bercinta yang penuh sensasi, tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa mencintai Yunho lebih jauh. Karena jika dia mencintai Yunho, berarti dia harus bisa menerima Uknow. Jaejoong tidak bisa, dia takut dan benci atas semua kekejaman dan kejahatan yang dilakukan Uknow yang sudah merenggut semua keluarganya. Dan membuatnya harus mengubur dalam-dalam rasa cintanya yang mulai tumbuh pada Yunho. Seandainya tidak ada Uknow di dalam tubuh Yunho, pasti Jaejoong merasa bahagia karena masih ada orang yang mencintainya di dunia ini. Tapi Uknow merusak segalanya, merusak kebahagiaannya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Saat malam tiba, Seunghyun mengintip ke dalam kamar Jaejoong dan melihatnya sudah tertidur. Rasa penasaran membuatnya berbuat nekat untuk mendapatkan informasi. Dia teringat saat malam pelarian Jaejoong, dia melihat laki-laki cantik itu membawa tas dan menggenggam sebuah amplop cokelat dengan sangat erat. Dia harus bisa membongkar isi tas tersebut, mungkin saja ada informasi rahasia yang berguna baginya.

Dia ingat ucapan Leeteuk yang mengatakan dokumen tentang informasi ayah kandung Jaejoong disimpan di sebuah brangkas bank dan akan diserahkan padanya setelah dia membantu Jaejoong melarikan diri oleh orang kepercayaannya, mungkin saja orang itu Jaejoong. Jadi setelah membantunya, Jaejoong akan menyerahkan dokumen itu langsung dan saat ini dia membawanya, itu dugaannya sementara ini. Seunghyun sangat menginginkan informasi itu secepatnya, dan dia menduga informasi penting itu mungkin saja ada di dalam amplop cokelat tersebut.

Setelah mengintip lama dan yakin jika Jaejoong sudah benar-benar tertidur pulas, dia membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara dan mengendap-endap melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong. Seunghyun melihat Jaejoong tidur membelakanginya, membuatnya leluasa bergerak.

Seketika mata Seunghyun melihat tas cokelat yang diletakan di atas meja di samping ranjang, tas yang Jaejoong bawa saat malam pelariannya. Dengan hati-hati diambilnya tas itu dan dibuka secara perlahan dan pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

Setelah tas itu terbuka, terlihat beberapa pakaian dan sebuah amplop cokelat terselip diantara pakaian.

 _Uang atau dokumen?_

Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, Seunghyun mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Ternyata isinya uang dalam bentuk dolar dan sangat banyak, membuatnya tergoda untuk memilikinya. Dia memutuskan mengambil uang itu, lagipula Jaejoong tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi, karena besok dia akan dijemput dan kembali pada Jung Yunho. Seunghyun yakin jika Jung Yunho bisa memberikan uang yang lebih banyak padanya daripada yang ada di dalam amplop.

Seunghyun berusaha memasukan amplop itu ke dalam saku belakang celana jeansnya dan dia masih ingin membuka isi tas Jaejoong, mungkin saja ada dokumen penting yang tersembunyi disana. Tetapi karena terburu-buru, amplop itu jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup mengganggu.

Jaejoong yang tertidur, langsung membuka matanya ketika mendengar bunyi yang mencurigakan. Sejak tahu jika Uknow mengejarnya, Jaejoong mulai membiasakan dirinya waspada akan sekitarnya, malam ini dia tertidur sangat pulas mungkin akibat kelelahan fisik maupun pikirannya. Tetapi suara benda yang terjatuh di lantai membuatnya terbangun.

Jaejoong langsung terduduk kaget dan menangkap basah Seunghyun yang sedang mengacak-acak isi tasnya dengan amplop uangnya yang terjatuh di lantai dekat kaki Seunghyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jaejoong terkejut tiba-tiba melihat Seunghyun berada di kamarnya, dan dengan bodohnya mempercayai orang ini hanya karena Leeteuk mengatakan dia akan membantunya terbebas dari Uknow. Seharusnya dari awal dia curiga, Seunghyun seorang wartawan dan semua wartawan selalu memiliki maksud di balik tindakannya. Apalagi Seunghyun sedang mencari informasi tentang dirinya dan Yunho.

Seunghyun panik karena ketahuan, langsung menyergap Jaejoong dan membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak" suara Seunghyun terdengar mengancam. "Aku cuma berusaha mencari informasi tentangmu, tapi kau sangat pelit membagi informasi padaku. Jadi aku terpaksa melakukan ini padamu"

Jaejoong menatap Seunghyun tajam dan berusaha meronta, tapi sayang tubuhnya yang ditindih Seunghyun sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Tanpa sengaja mata Seunghyun bertatapan langsung dengan mata besar Jaejoong yang seperti mata rusa dan merasa seakan terhipnotis, dia juga baru menyadari jika Jaejoong sangat cantik jika dilihat dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Selain mata besarnya, Jaejoong juga memiliki kulit putih yang halus dan lembut. Membuat tubuhnya seketika merasakan gairah seperti saat sedang bersama wanita.

Seunghyun memang seorang pria normal, tapi dengan keadaan kamar yang temaram dan tubuh di bawah tindihannya mampu membuatnya merasakan gairah, dia jadi penasaran pada tubuh laki-laki cantik yang bisa membuat Jung Yunho menjadi terobsesi padanya. _Aku memang masih menyukai tubuh wanita, tapi laki-laki cantik ini bisa membuat gairahku naik. Aku yakin Jung Yunho pasti pernah menikmati tubuhnya, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku ingin mencobanya._

Jaejoong melihat mata Seunghyun terlihat seperti Uknow saat bercinta dengannya, mata yang dikuasai nafsu. Jaejoong meronta sekuat tenaga dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tangannya mencoba mendorong tubuh Seunghyun dan kakinya mencoba menendang sekuat yang dia bisa. Tetapi usaha yang dia lakukan hanya melukai dirinya sendiri, karena Seunghyun memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya sehingga mampu menahan tubuhnya. Dan usaha sia-sianya itu malah meninggalkan memar di kaki dan tangannya.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Seunghyun menarik piyama Jaejoong dengan kasar hingga sobek dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang putih, dia bahkan tidak menyadari tangannya mencakar bahu Jaejoong dan menimbulkan bilur kemerahan yang perih. Kemudian Seunghyun menurunkan celana piyama Jaejoong dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya masih membekap mulut Jaejoong yang berusaha mempertahankan celananya.

Setelah celana piyama Jaejoong terlepas dari kakinya, Seunghyun melemparnya jauh dan terjatuh di lantai dekat kaki ranjang. Seunghyun menatap Jaejoong yang kelelahan dengan butiran keringat tampak di kulit putihnya dan nafasnya terengah-engah, bergulat dengannya membuat tenaga laki-laki cantik itu terkuras, beruntung dia masih bisa mempertahankan boxernya.

 _Sial! Jadi ini pemandangan erotis yang selalu dilihat Jung Yunho dari laki-laki cantik ini saat bercinta dengannya? Tidak mengherankan jika milyuner itu menginginkan dirinya dibandingkan ibunya dan terobsesi padanya. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasa 'lubang'nya yang sudah membuat Jung Yunho jadi seorang gay, apa lebih nikmat dari wanita?_

Saat paha Seunghyun mencoba membuka paha Jaejoong yang tertutup rapat, konsentrasinya terpecah dan bekapan di mulut Jaejoong sedikit melonggar. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Jaejoong dengan menggigit tangan Seunghyun yang membekap mulutnya, tapi tindakan nekat Jaejoong malah membuat Seunhyun marah dan langsung menamparnya dengan sangat keras, hingga darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Tamparan keras itu juga hampir membuat Jaejoong kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Berhenti meronta, dasar pelacur! Aku tahu kau sudah tidur dengan Jung Yunho dan menjadi pelacurnya, jadi berhentilah melawanku seolah tubuhmu suci dan biarkan aku menikmati tubuh pelacurmu yang menggiurkan ini" Seunghyun menahan kedua tangan Jaejoong di atas kepalanya, seringai muncul di bibirnya saat matanya melihat dada Jaejoong yang putih dan terhias beberapa tanda merah yang sudah berubah keunguan di sekitar leher, dada, perut dan beberapa tanda juga ada di kedua pahanya, tanda yang Uknow buat saat bercinta dengannya. "Wow... ternyata kau liar juga. Dengan tanda sebanyak itu, aku yakin Jung Yunho pasti sangat menikmati tubuhmu. Jadi aku juga akan menikmati tubuhmu seperti yang Jung Yunho lakukan"

Seunghyun berusaha mendekatkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong memilih memejamkan matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya menghindari ciuman Seunghyun. Kedua tangannya ditahan dan kedua kakinya ditindih hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak, dan harus merelakan lehernya dinikmati Seunghyun. Jaejoong bersumpah, dia akan bunuh diri jika dirinya sampai diperkosa Seunghyun. Dia memang pernah berhubungan sex dengan pria, tapi karena dia mencintai pria itu. Sedangkan pria yang sedang menindihnya, akan melakukan pemaksaan padanya. Dia merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria diinjak-injak karena diperlakukan serendah itu.

Jaejoong yang terus memejamkan mata, merasakan tubuh Seunghyun semakin berat menindihnya dan kemudian terdiam. Mungkinkah Seunghyun tertidur? Atau pingsan? Jaejoong membuka matanya dan seketika terkejut.

Jaejoong melihat sebuah pisau besar menancap di punggung Seunghyun, darah begitu banyak mengalir keluar dari tusukan yang dilakukan lebih dari satu kali dan membasahi tubuh Jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya. Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Seunghyun yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan melihat wajah Seunghyun tampak terkejut, matanya melotot dan mulutnya terbuka, sepertinya dia tidak sadar ketika ajal menjemputnya dan kematiannya terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

Saat itu lah Jaejoong menyadari Uknow berdiri di tepi ranjang, dan menatap mayat Seunghyun dengan kemarahan yang menakutkan. Uknow mencabut pisau itu dengan dingin dan tatapannya tampak puas saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari lubang yang dia buat setelah berkali-kali menancapkan pisaunya di punggung Seunghyun hingga menemui ajalnya. Pisau itu berkilat, tampak tajam dan berlumuran darah. Dengan tenang dia membersihkannya dengan sapu tangannya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam tempatnya dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Uknow mengalihkan tatapannya dengan dingin ke arah Jaejoong yang berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Seunghyun yang terkulai mati di atas tubuhnya.

"Taecyeon"

Seorang pria bertubuh tegap melangkah masuk, tatapannya terlihat biasa saja ketika melihat mayat Seunghyun.

"Bereskan mayatnya"

Tanpa kata, Taecyeon menyingkirkan mayat Seunghyun yang bersimbah darah dari tubuh Jaejoong dan memanggulnya keluar kamar.

Jaejoong terbaring dengan tubuh gemetar di atas ranjang sambil menatap Uknow, dia hampir saja diperkosa dan telah melawan sekuat tenaga, tapi Seunghyun lebih kuat darinya. Di bahunya ada bekas cakaran dan memar-memar di tangan dan kakinya, sudut bibirnya masih mengeluarkan darah segar akibat tamparan Seunghyun yang sangat keras, dan dia juga ketakutan setengah mati karena melihat pembunuhan keji yang dilakukan Uknow di depan matanya.

Uknow mendekat, tapi Jaejoong langsung mundur ketakutan. Dia merasa takut dan tubuhnya terasa sakit, dia sudah tidak sanggup melawan Uknow. "Ja... jangan mendekat..."

Uknow tersenyum tanpa berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatap luka-luka di tubuh Jaejoong dengan tidak senang. Terlihat kemarahan membakar di matanya, tetapi Uknow mampu menjaga kemarahannya tetap di dalam. Dia membuka jasnya, kemudian memakaikannya ke tubuh Jaejoong yang nyaris telanjang.

"Ayo kita pulang"

Jaejoong ingin melawan, tetapi dia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Dia hanya bisa pasrah saat Uknow menggendongnya keluar dari kamar.

Saat keluar dari kamarnya, Jaejoong melihat Taecyeon menunggu mereka dan mayat Seunghyun sudah dibungkus dengan rapi di dalam kantong mayat berwarna hitam yang entah darimana.

 _Apakah mereka memang datang untuk membunuhnya, hingga sudah menyiapkan kantong mayat itu?_

"Bereskan semua kekacauan di kamar itu sebelum kau singkirkan mayat itu, dan pastikan semua bersih seolah-olah kita tidak pernah datang. Aku pulang dengan supir, kau bisa menyusulku nanti"

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya terayun dalam gendongan Uknow, dan kemudian kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong tersadar ketika merasakan sedikit guncangan, dan saat dia membuka matanya, dia sedikit bingung karena berada di dalam mobil yang sedang berjalan. Tubuh bagian atasnya tertutup jas dan dia berbaring di pangkuan Uknow yang memeluknya kaku, dan menyangga kepala Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

Jaejoong merasakan aroma tubuh Yunho dan membuat kenangan tentangnya menyeruak di benak Jaejoong, dia mencoba mengusir kenangan itu karena dia tahu yang sedang memeluknya bukanlah Yunho, tapi Uknow. Hanya Uknow yang mampu menancapkan pisau ke punggung seseorang berkali-kali, dan setelah orang itu mati, dia mencabut pisau itu dengan tenang dan membersihkan darahnya seolah membersihkan kotoran biasa, lalu menyimpannya kembali. Dia sangat kejam dan sedikit gila, dan sekarang Jaejoong kembali terperangkap dalam cengkramannya.

Jaejoong merasakan mobil itu berhenti, dia yakin jika mobil itu sudah di depan gerbang rumah Yunho. Tetapi dia memutuskan diam dan berpura-pura tertidur, meskipun jantungnya berdebar kencang karena ketakutan dan dia berharap Uknow tidak merasakan debaran jantungnya.

Tidak lama mobil itu bergerak kembali, yang artinya Jaejoong kembali masuk ke dalam rumah mewah Jung Yunho. Dan begitu pintu gerbang itu tertutup, maka kesempatan Jaejoong untuk keluar tidak akan ada lagi. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa lepas untuk yang kedua kalinya dari Jung Yunho.

Uknow menundukan kepalanya dan menggunakan ujung jarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Jaejoong, memaksa laki-laki cantik itu untuk menatapnya. Dia tahu Jaejoong sudah sadar sebelum mereka melewati gerbang dan berpura-pura masih tertidur, dia tahu dari debaran jantung Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih cepat dan laki-laki cantik itu tidak akan pernah bisa menipunya. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat senyum kejam yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Yunho.

"Selamat datang kembali di rumah, sayang" suara Uknow terdengar mengerikan seakan berasal dari kegelapan, dan ucapan itu bagaikan sebuah janji yang tidak terbantahkan, sama seperti ketika dia mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong akan menjadi miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To Be Continue -**

 **.**

 **.**


	10. Chapter 10

**From the Darkest Side**

 **.**

Original story **From the Darkest Side** by **Santhy Agatha**

Re-make **YunJae** version by **EternalKuro**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult content, Out of Character, Mpreg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 10 -**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana terlihat sibuk dengan para pelayan tampak mengerjakan instruksi yang diberikan Uknow saat dirinya memasuki rumah mewahnya sambil menggendong Jaejoong. Dia membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya dan mendudukan laki-laki berwajah cantik itu di ranjangnya yang bersprei hitam, tidak lama beberapa pelayan membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan perban, serta obat-obatan seperti instruksi Uknow sebelumnya. Dan mereka langsung pergi setelah meletakannya di atas sebuah meja kecil di dekat ranjang, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di dalam kamar bersama Uknow.

Jaejoong terdiam dan berusaha menggenggam jari-jarinya yang gemetaran, dia masih memakai jas Uknow yang dipakaikan padanya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang. Usaha pemerkosan yang dilakukan Seunghyun menguras habis tenaganya, dan pemandangan mayat Seunghyun yang bersimbah darah dengan mata dan ekspresi terkejut masih menghantuinya pikirannya dan membuatnya ketakutan.

Ditatapnya Uknow dengan sedikit takut. "Apa kau juga akan membunuhku?"

Uknow hanya tersenyum misterius. "Buka jas itu"

Jaejoong terkejut dan menatap Uknow tidak percaya. Apakah dia dilepaskan dari mulut buaya hanya untuk masuk kembali ke kandang harimau yang lebih ganas? Apakah pria itu akan memperkosanya?

Tidak... dia tidak akan menyerah pada Uknow dan membiarkan pria itu menguasainya dengan mudah.

"Tidak" jawabnya dengan nada menantang.

Uknow menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menatap Jaejoong. "Keras kepala, padahal kau begitu lemah. Buka jas itu"

"Tidak!" suara Jaejoong semakin keras, dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan memperkosamu, aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuhmu yang acak-acakan setelah disentuh pria lain. Dan luka di mulutmu itu, tidak akan enak untuk dicium" Uknow berusaha bersabar. "Biarkan aku mengobati lukamu"

Tubuh Jaejoong semakin gemetar merasakan aura menakutkan yang keluar dari tubuh Uknow. Benarkah pria yang bersifat kejam seperti iblis itu akan melakukan sebuah kebaikan? Atau dia hanya sedang memperdaya Jaejoong?

Uknow mendekatkan meja yang terdapat baskom berisi air hangat, obat-obatan, kapas, dan perban ke dekat ranjang. Kemudian dia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapan Jaejoong yang duduk di tepi ranjang, matanya menatap tajam dan seketika membuat Jaejoong takut.

Uknow yang merasakan ketakutan di mata Jaejoong, akhirnya berusaha bersabar menghadapi laki-laki cantik yang menurutnya keras kepala. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan memeriksa memar-memar kemerahan yang mulai tampak membiru, dia lalu mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan memiringkannya agar terkena sinar lampu sehingga luka di bibirnya terlihat jelas. Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa pasrah saat Uknow membuka jas hingga memperlihatkan dada dan bahunya, piyama yang masih melekat di tubuhhya sudah koyak akibat tarikan Seunghyun saat ingin memperkosanya.

Tatapan mata Uknow terpaku pada bekas cakaran dan goresan yang menyebabkan bilur-bilur kemerahan di bahu Jaejoong, dan seketika suasana menjadi hening. Tetapi aura kemarahan terasa kental memenuhi ruangan dan membuat suasana menjadi menakutkan, Uknow menggertakan giginya sambil menatap luka-luka di tubuh Jaejoong, tetapi kemudian terdiam lama seolah mencoba menahan diri.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Uknow mengambil kapas dan membasahinya dengan cairan alkohol dan antiseptik, kemudian mengusap bilur-bilur kemerahan yang sedikit berdarah di bahu Jaejoong.

"Shhh" Uknow berbisik pelan, berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang mengerang saat dirinya membersihkan bilur-bilur di bahu Jaejoong dengan kapas yang sudah diberi alkohol dan antiseptik. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa pedih setiap kali kapas itu menyentuh kulitnya yang terluka, membuat Uknow berhati-hati menyentuh luka Jaejoong.

Setelah selesai dengan luka di bahu Jaejoong, Uknow mengangkat dagu Jaejoong lalu dengan lembut diusapnya luka bekas tamparan Seunghyun di sudut bibir Jaejoong dengan kapas yang sudah dicelupkan ke air hangat.

"Luka ini akan membiru dan rasanya akan sedikit sakit" ucapan Uknow memecah keheningan, dia menatap luka di bibir Jaejoong dengan dahi berkerut seakan tidak suka. "Luka ini membuatku tidak bisa menciummu beberapa hari"

Jaejoong memandang Uknow dengan kesal. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit akibat memar dan luka hampir di seluruh tubuhnya dan dia hampir saja diperkosa, tetapi pria yang sedang mengobati lukanya malah cemas karena tidak bisa menciumnya. Membuatnya semakin yakin jika Uknow adalah pria yang kejam, sadis dan tidak mempunyai empati sedikitpun.

Tetapi pria jahat itulah yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari pemerkosaan yang hampir dilakukan oleh Seunghyun. Jika saja waktu itu Uknow tidak datang dan menancapkan pisau di punggung Seunghyun, mungkin saat ini dia sudah menjadi korban wartawan serakah itu. Jaejoong merasakan ngeri yang luar biasa membayangkan jika dia sampai diperkosa Seunghyun, dan mungkin dia akan bunuh diri jika itu benar-benar tejadi.

Uknow mengamati perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong, tetapi dia tetap diam dan tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan darah di sudut bibir Jaejoong. Setelah yakin sudah bersih, Uknow mengoleskan antiseptik sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada bilur-bilur bekas goresan dan cakaran di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang buka bajumu"

"Tidak mau" Jaejoong kembali menunjukan sifat keras kepalanya. _Dalam mimpi saja kau bisa membuatku telanjang dengan suka rela di depanmu._

Uknow menatap Jaejoong dengan marah. Dia ingin membuat Jaejoong menuruti kemauannya, tetapi setelah melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang mengenaskan dan acak-acakan, akhirnya dia memutuskan mundur dan mengalah.

"Oke. Ganti bajumu dengan itu" Uknow menunjuk piyama hitam miliknya yang terlipat rapi di atas ranjang tidak jauh dari Jaejoong. "Aku akan membalikan badan jika kau tidak ingin aku melihat tubuh telanjangmu"

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dari kamar ini"

"Karena aku tidak mau, dan ini kamarku. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti wanita, kau lupa jika aku sudah pernah melihat seluruh tubuhmu saat kita bercinta" tatapan Uknow terlihat mengancam, dia berusaha mengingatkan Jaejoong yang sudah terlalu jauh menguji batas kesabarannya. "Cepat ganti bajumu"

Uknow melangkah ke arah jendela yang membelakangi Jaejoong dan menatap ke arah luar. Sejenak Jaejoong terpaku menatap punggung Uknow, dia tidak menyangka jika Uknow mau mengalah untuknya.

Jaejoong akhirnya melepaskan piyama miliknya hingga dia hanya mengenakan celana boxernya, sesaat dia melirik ke arah Uknow, tetapi pria itu masih tetap membelakanginya dan menatap ke luar jendela. Dengan cepat Jaejoong meraih celana piyama milik Uknow dan memakainya dengan mudah, tapi dia kesulitan ketika hendak memakai piyama bagian atas. Lengannya kaku akibat memar, membuatnya kesulitan mengancingkan piyama karena jemarinya terasa sakit dan gemetar. Jaejoong terus berusaha mengkancingkan piyama itu berkali-kali tetapi tidak berhasil, dia mengutuk ketidakberdayaannya.

Uknow membalikkan badannya dan melihat laki-laki cantik itu sedang berusaha mengancingkan piyamanya dengan tangan gemetar dan terlihat kesulitan. Uknow mengumpat pelan, lalu menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Aku... aku sudah berusaha... tapi ini sulit sekali" tangan Jaejoong gemetar tidak terkendali, hingga akhirnya Uknow menangkupkan tangannya di jemari Jaejoong, berusaha menghentikan tangannya yang gemetar. Saat itu juga Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan yang meluluhkan hati, bahkan untuk pria berhati kejam seperti Uknow.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya" Uknow menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong dan mengkancingkan piyama Jaejoong satu persatu, dan setelahnya dia membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di ranjangnya yang tertutup sprei hitam.

"Tidurlah" Uknow berbisik pelan, dan begitu tubuhnya terbaring, Jaejoong langsung tertidur pulas.

Dan sepanjang malam Uknow tidak tertidur, dia hanya bersandar di jendela sambil mengamati Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong terbangun saat hampir tengah hari, dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Sudut bibirnya terasa bengkak sehingga dia sulit berbicara, dengan susah payah dia berusaha duduk di ranjang, tetapi selalu terbaring lagi dengan lemah.

"Jangan duduk dulu. Kau akan merasakan seluruh tubuhmu sakit selama beberapa hari, tetapi setelah itu kau akan membaik" sebuah suara terdengar dari sudut gelap di dekat jendela. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Uknow sedang berdiri di dekat bayang-bayang jendela, terlihat seperti sedang mengamatinya.

Kepala Jaejoong terasa pusing, dan menyadari jika saat ini dia berada di kamar Uknow. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melapaskan diri lagi dari Uknow?

"Kau sudah berhasil menahanku di rumah ini sesuai dengan obsesimu, sekarang apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Uknow tertawa pelan dan melangkah mendekati Jaejoong. "Kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku, ya..."

Uknow menarik tubuh Jaejoong hingga terduduk diranjangnya dan jemari tangannya mencengkram leher Jaejoong.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mencoba kabur..." suara Uknow mendesis penuh kemarahan dan menatap Jaejoong tajam. "Aku bisa meremukan lehermu dengan sebelah tangan, sangat mudah bagiku membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong... aku pernah melakukannya pada seorang pelacur, membunuhnya lalu pergi. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk mengganggu Yunho, meninggalkannya terbangun dengan mayat wanita yang mati tercekik di ranjangnya. Lalu tertawa puas sambil mengamati Yunho yang berusaha membereskan semuanya"

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja" Jaejoong memejamkan mata. Dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, jadi kalaupun dia harus mati di tangan uknow, mungkin itu adalah jalan yang terbaik.

Uknow mengencangkan cengkraman jemarinya di leher Jaejoong, seakan benar-benar ingin mencekiknya. Tetapi kemudian cengkramannya mengendur dan menjauhkan tangannya dari leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat Uknow sedang mengamatinya dengan tatapan menilai.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"Karena kau akan lebih bernilai bagiku jika kau hidup" Uknow menyeringai dengan tatapan jahat. "Aku menyimpanmu di sini bukan untuk kubunuh. Jika aku ingin membunuh orang, aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Apalagi jika wanita, aku tinggal menjentikan jariku dan mereka akan datang padaku dengan sendirinya. Mereka bahkan tidak akan sadar sampai mereka berada di ambang kematian"

Mata Jaejoong memanas. "Seperti yang kau lakukan pada ibuku"

"Itu kecelakaan" Uknow tampak tidak menyesal, dia lebih terlihat puas.

"Ibumu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan baju transparan yang dia kira bisa membujukku jatuh dalam pesona tubuhnya" Uknow menunjukan ekspresi jijik. "Dan rasa ingin tahu membuatnya membuka koleksi album foto milikku"

Uknow tersenyum. "Jadi aku membunuhnya"

"Apakah begitu mudahnya bagimu untuk membunuh orang? Apa kau memang tidak punya perasaan?

"Perasaan?" Uknow tertawa keras. "Cukup Yunho yang selalu dikuasi perasaannya, perasaan hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Sama seperti ibu kandungku yang dikuasai perasaan cinta yang berlebihan pada ayahku, membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika aku dihajar dan dipukuli saat usiaku masih kecil"

Jaejoong memandang Uknow terkejut, Yunho tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu padanya. Apakah yang dikatakan Uknow itu benar, atau Uknow hanya berusaha menipunya?

"Yunho tidak ingat apapun. Dia tahu jika dia dipukuli, tetapi itu hanya karena dia terbangun dengan bilur luka di punggungnya" mata Uknow tampak gelap karena amarah.

"Ayahku itu monster yang suka memukuli anaknya. Jika aku tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, dia akan mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memukuli punggungku tanpa ampun. Aku muncul karena kejadian itu" Uknow tersenyum dingin pada Jaejoong. "Kau pasti bertanya apakah Yunho memilikiku sejak awal? Mungkin jawabannya tidak. Aku adalah pertahanan diri Yunho ketika dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat saat dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Yunho menenggelamkan kesadarannya dan lari dari rasa kesakitan itu. Dan akulah yang kemudian terbentuk dari alam bawah sadarnya, terbangun untuk sadar penuh ketika ayahku memukuliku dengan tongkat. Akulah yang menanggung sakit atas pukulan-pukulan itu untuk Yunho"

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar cerita Uknow, dia pasti masih sangat kecil ketika harus menerima kekejaman orangtuanya seperti itu.

Uknow menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Semua kemarahan Yunho, kebenciannya kepada orangtuanya, kebencian kepada dunia, semuanya terkumpul pada diriku. Yunho yang membentuk diriku seperti ini, sampai kemudian aku tidak tahan lagi menerima pukulan-pukulan dari ayahku. Aku merebut tongkat itu dari tangannya dan memukul kepalanya sampai berdarah, tapi ibuku malah berteriak-teriak membela ayahku. Coba kau bayangkan, anaknya dipukuli dengan tongkat sampai tidak bisa berdiri dan dia hanya diam... tetapi ketika suaminya dilukai oleh anaknya yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kekejamannya, dia malah membelanya sekuat tenaga. Sungguh ibu yang tidak berguna" Uknow mencibir sinis. "Lalu aku mengancam kedua orang tuaku, jika mereka berani bertindak kasar padaku lagi, aku akan membunuh mereka"

 _Jadi Uknow terbentuk dari kemarahan terpendam Yunho di masa kecilnya. Kepribadian itu tumbuh bebas dan kuat, mencari waktu di saat Yunho lemah, lalu menjadi individu yang berdiri sendiri._

"Apakah Yunho tidak akan kembali lagi?"

Uknow tersenyum puas. "Tidak sayang. Dia sudah lemah dan tidak sadarkan diri di dalam sana, aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Kau tahu, aku lebih kuat dari Yunho. Ketika dia menguasai tubuh ini, aku masih tersadar dan mengamati dari sudut yang paling gelap di dalam sana. Tetapi ketika aku menguasai tubuh ini, dia sepenuhnya tertidur dan mungkin akan terbangun dengan ingatan samar-samar akan perbuatanku. Tapi saat ini aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya, sekarang tubuh ini menjadi milikku sepenuhnya"

Uknow meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tampak terdiam setelah mendengar bahwa Yunho sudah tidak ada di dalam tubuhnya dan menghilang, tergantikan oleh Uknow.

Wajah Jaejoong pucat pasi. Benarkah yang dikatakan Uknow bahwa Yunho sudah lenyap? Apa itu artinya sama saja dengan Yunho sudah mati?

 _Itu tidak mungkin._ Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. _Yunho pasti masih hidup, dia hanya lemah. Jika aku ingin menyelamatkan Yunho, aku harus membangunkannya kembali._

 _Tapi bagaimana caranya? Uknow begitu kuat dan berkuasa, dan juga begitu percaya diri. Bagaimana cara untuk bisa membangunkan Yunho lagi?_

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Uknow memanggil Taecyeon untuk menemuinya, dan dengan segera pria yang sama kejamnya dengan Uknow itu tiba di ruang kerjanya.

"Sudah kau bereskan?"

"Semuanya" jawab Taecyeon tenang. "Tidak akan ada yang tahu jika Choi Seunghyun sudah mati, orang-orang akan mengira dia menghilang begitu saja seakan lenyap dari muka bumi. Dan apartemennya sudah bersih dari bercak darah, sidik jari dan jejak kaki. Tidak akan ada yang mengaitkan kita dengan apartemen itu"

"Bagus" Uknow masih tampak belum puas. "Apa wartawan bodoh itu mempunyai keluarga?"

"Dia punya seorang kakak laki-laki yang juga seorang wartawan dan juga seorang tunangan yang tinggal di luar kota" Taecyeon mengerti apa yang diinginkan bosnya. "Apakah anda ingin saya 'membereskan' seluruh keluarganya?"

"Ya" Uknow menggeram. "Tapi jangan habisi mereka, cukup hancurkan kehidupannya, aku ingin mereka menderita dan hancur perlahan"

Bayangan akan goresan di bahu Jaejoong, memar-memarnya dan bekas tamparan keras yang membuat sudut bibir Jaejoong berdarah, membuatnya marah besar. Seunghyun memang sudah mati, tetapi kematiannya terlalu cepat sehingga dia belum menerima balasan perbuatannya. Uknow tidak akan ragu menghabisi siapapun jika membalas dendam, siapapun yang berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya, apalagi sampai merusaknya, maka akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal, termasuk orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan orang tersebut.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Setelah memberi perintah pada Taecyeon, Uknow menemui Leeteuk di rumah sakit. Pria paruh baya itu tampak tidak berdaya duduk diatas ranjang dengan kedua tangannya yang terbungkus gips, benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan Uknow.

Para penjaga tampak berjaga dengan ketat di luar kamar yang paling privat di rumah sakit itu, Uknow memasuki kamar dan hanya berdiri sambil mengamati Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin melihat Uknow. Bayangan anaknya, menantunya dan juga cucunya yang terbakar api karena kekejaman Uknow, masih begitu menghantuinya. Seharusnya Uknow juga membunuhnya karena sekarang dia merasa sudah tidak pantas hidup lagi, tetapi entah kenapa Uknow tidak membunuhnya dan Leeteuk sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali" ucap Uknow dengan sangat puas, sambil melihat reaksi Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, meradakan kepedihan yang menusuk jiwanya. Semuanya gagal, bahkan satu-satunya usaha menyelamatkan Jaejoong pun gagal. Leeteuk yakin Yunho pasti akan kecewa padanya.

"Lain kali jika kau ingin merekrut orang, jangan hanya melihat dari hasil penyelidikan di atas kertas. Nilailah dari moralitas dan kejujurannya" ucapan Uknow membuat Leeteuk akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Uknow dengan bingung.

"Wartawan itu langsung menghubungiku setelah membawa Jaejoong pergi, dan menawarkan kesepakatan yang lebih besar" Uknow tersenyum mengejek. "Dia berpikir jika menjalin kesepakatan denganku akan memberikan keuntungan yang lebih besar daripada denganmu"

 _Dasar wartawan bodoh!_ Leeteuk benar-benar menyesal mempercayakan tugas sebesar itu pada Seunghyun.

"Dan aku berhasil menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari wartawan bodoh itu"

Leeteuk menatap Uknow dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Apa maksud anda?"

"Dia mencoba memperkosa Jaejoong, tapi aku datang tepat waktu"

"Apakah anda membunuhnya?" Leeteuk tetap bertanya walaupun dia sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Uknow terkekeh. "Tentu saja"

Leeteuk bernafas lega, baru kali ini dia merasa senang dengan pembunuhan yang dilakukan Uknow. Jika benar Seunghyun mengkhianati kesepakatan mereka dan malah mencoba memperkosa Jaejoong, maka dia pantas mati.

"Seharusnya aku menghukummu karena sudah menempatkan Jaejoong dalam situasi seperti itu. Dia milikku dan wartawan bodoh itu hampir menyentuhnya, dia juga sudah melukai Jaejoong"

Leeteuk menatap Uknow dengan tatapan datar. Tuannya itu sudah mematahkan kedua tangannya, hukuman apa lagi yang akan dia terima? Apakah dia akan mematahkan kedua kakinya juga?

"Aku akan memikirkan hukuman itu nanti, sekarang aku sedang cukup senang karena Jaejoong sudah kembali padaku lagi" Uknow melangkah pergi sambil terkekeh mengejek Leeteuk. Dan ketika berada di pintu, tiba-tiba dia membalikan badannya. "Dan tentang keluargamu... aku tidak membunuh mereka, saat ini mereka baik-baik saja dan berhasil pindah ke tempat antah berantah yang kau sediakan untuk mereka. Sayangnya aku tahu dimana tempat antah berantah itu berada"

Tawa mengejek Uknow semakin keras. "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah membunuh mereka, hanya untuk menyiksamu"

Uknow lalu pergi setelah menutup pintu, tetapi tawa mengejeknya masih menggema keras di lorong rumah sakit itu.

Yang bisa dilakukan Leeteuk hanyalah menangis, sebuah tangisan syukur dan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Uknow menatap bayangannya di cermin dan mengerutkan dahinya. Dia merasakan kehadiran Yunho, yang berada di dalam cermin dan membalas tatapannya.

Yunho ternyata masih ada. Beberapa hari ini Uknow tidak merasakan kehadiran Yunho, sehingga dia mengira sudah berhasil menyingkirkan Yunho selamanya. Tetapi sepertinya Yunho menggeliat dan bangun dari tidur panjangnya, mungkin karena kehadiran Jaejoong juga membuat Yunho menjadi kuat.

"Aku pikir kau sudah mati" Uknow tersenyum mengejek pada bayangan di cermin.

Yunho menatap Uknow tajam. "Aku masih ada di sini, Uknow. Kau tidak bisa menguasai tubuh ini sendirian, dan aku bisa merasakan kehadiran Jaejoong"

Jadi benar, Jaejoonglah yang membuat Yunho terbangun. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Uknow yakin jika Jaejoong membuatnya kuat karena laki-laki cantik itu membuatnya terobsesi untuk memilikinya, obsesi membuatnya fokus dan semakin kuat sehingga bisa menguasai tubuh ini. Tetapi, bagi Yunho perasaannya pada Jaejoong adalah perasaan cinta. Dan cinta bagi Uknow adalah perasaan yang melemahkan. Bagaimana mungkin perasaan cinta bisa membuat Yunho menjadi kuat? Yunho bisa tersadar lagi padahal Uknow sudah mengusirnya hingga jatuh ke dasar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menguasai Jaejoong" Yunho menatap Uknow dengan tatapan mengancam. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya"

"Oh, ya?" Uknow tertawa. "Kita lihat saja nanti"

Uknow meninggalkan cermin yang memunculkan bayangan Yunho dengan geraman kesal. Dia harus segera menguasai Jaejoong dan menunjukan pada Yunho jika dia lebih kuat.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong bejalan mondar mandir di kamar Yunho, sudah beberapa hari dia terkurung di kamar itu tanpa bisa keluar. Walaupun kamar itu terletak di lantai dua, tapi jarak kamar tersebut dengan tanah sangat jauh sehingga dia tidak bisa melompat keluar melalui jendela. Jika dia nekat pun, mungkin akan ada bagian tubuhnya yang patah dan Jaejoong tidak mau mengambil resiko. Benak Jaejoong dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran membingungkan, dia ingin membangunkan Yunho, tapi bagaimana caranya? Jaejoong sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman ataupun pengetahuan tentang hal-hal psikologi seperti orang-orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Mungkin jika bisa membujuk Uknow agar mengijinkannya ke perpustakaan, dia bisa menemukan buku-buku psikologi yang bisa memberikannya petunjuk bagaimana caranya membangunkan Yunho kembali. Uknow mengatakan dia sudah tidak merasakan Yunho di dalam dirinya, dan dari senyum puasnya, Jaejoong tahu Uknow tidak sedang berbohong. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong ketakutan, Yunho-nya tidak mungkin mati dan menghilang begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi kunci pintu dibuka, Jaejoong langsung melompat mundur dan menatap waspada ke arah pintu. Jaejoong tahu jika musuh besarnya akan masuk ke dalam kamar ini, karena tidak ada seorangpun yang berani memasuki kamarnya dan hanya pria kejam itu yang memiliki kuncinya.

Dan benar, Uknow memang masuk dan menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkata apapun, kemudian mengunci pintunya.

Jaejoong mundur selangkah saat menyadari sebuah hasrat di mata Uknow, hasrat yang sama seperti saat dia membunuh. Tubuh Jaejoong gemetaran, mungkin saja Uknow sudah memutuskan jika dirinya sudah pantas mati.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Uknow tidak menjawab. Dia malah melepas jasnya dan membuangnya ke lantai, dasinya menyusul kemudian, dan dia mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jaejoong menatap Uknow panik ketika dia melemparkan kemejanya ke lantai, dan memamerkan tubuh sempurnanya. Otot-otot begitu pas dan terlihat kencang di lengan kekarnya, begitupun otot dada dan perutnya yang kencang. Semua ototnya terlihat keras dan maskulin, dan tidak ada sedikitpun lemak disana.

Dan setiap Uknow melangkah maju, Jaejoong dengan reflek melangkah mundur.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jaejoong setengah berteriak dengan panik, menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah menempel di tepi ranjang dan tidak bisa bergerak mundur lagi.

Uknow tidak tersenyum, tapi tatapan matanya tampak kejam dan penuh hasrat.

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To Be Continue -**

 **.**

 **.**


	11. Chapter 11

**From the Darkest Side**

 **.**

Original story **From the Darkest Side** by **Santhy Agatha**

Re-make **YunJae** versio by **EternalKURO**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult content, Out of Character, Mpreg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 11 -**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Choi Seunghyun, dan sekarang kau mau merendahkan dirimu dengan melakukan hal yang sama?"

Uknow berdecak. "Aku membunuh wartawan bodoh itu bukan untuk menyelamatkanmu dari pemerkosaan, aku membunuh Choi Seunghyun karena dia sudah berani menyentuhmu yang sudah menjadi milikku. Siapa pun yang berani menyentuhmu akan kuhabisi"

Tubuh Jaejoong gemetar. _Pria ini benar-benar iblis kejam yang tidak memiliki kebaikan sedikit pun._

Jaejoong salah mengira jika pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya punya sedikit kebaikan dalam jiwanya ketika dia menyelamatkannya dan dengan lembut mengobati luka-lukanya, ternyata dia melakukannya bukan untuk Jaejoong, tetapi untuk kepuasan egonya yang menakutkan.

"Aku akan bunuh diri jika kau memperkosaku"

"Memperkosamu? Aku?" Uknow tertawa mengejek. "Waktu itu kau sama sekali tidak menolakku... kau ingat malam itu? Ketika kau bercinta denganku semalaman, berkali-kali dengan penuh gairah? Kau sepertinya sangat menikmati, kau mengerang puas ketika mencapai orgasme dengan aku yang tenggelam di dalam tubuhmu"

"Hentikan!" Jaejoong berteriak. "Waktu itu aku mengira kau adalah Yunho"

Uknow mengangkat bahunya. "Yunho atau aku, bukankah sama saja?"

"Jangan lupa, sayang... kami ini satu tubuh. Saat kau bercinta dengan Yunho, sama saja kau bercinta denganku. Begitu pun sebaliknya..." Uknow melangkah semakin dekat. "Tidakkah kau merindukan tubuh ini? Tubuh yang pernah memelukmu"

"Tidak! Mundur, Uknow! Jangan dekati aku!" Jaejoong melirik kesegala arah berusaha mencari celah untuk menjauh dari Uknow. "Aku tidak mau bercinta denganmu!"

"Kenapa kau hanya mau bercinta dengan Yunho, tapi tidak mau bercinta denganku?" Uknow mengabaikan ancaman Jaejoong, dengan kasar ditariknya tangan Jaejoong dan disentuhkan ke dadanya. "Lihat dan rasakan, bukankah kami ini orang yang sama?"

Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Uknow, tetapi dia menahannya dan membuat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

Jaejoong merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya, menatap Uknow dengan tatapan menantang. "Kau iblis kejam yang tidak punya hati. Aku sangat membencimu, dan kau tidak bisa disamakan dengan Yunho. Karena Yunho jauh... jauh lebih baik darimu"

Kata-kata Jaejoong menyulut kemarahan Uknow sampai pada batas kesabarannya, dia mencengkram kedua tangan Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan marah. "Kau bilang Yunho lebih baik dariku? Baiklah, mari kita lihat... aku atau Yunho yang lebih baik dan bisa memuaskanmu!"

Uknow mendorong Jaejoong ke ranjang dan secepat kilat Jaejoong berusaha bangun, tetapi Uknow sudah menindihnya dengan tubuhnya yang kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari Seunghyun. Kedua tangannya mencengkram tangan Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepalanya. Wajah mereka berdekatan dan Jaejoong bisa melihat betapa tajamnya mata Uknow, betapa banyaknya amarah yang terkumpul di sana. Uknow mendekatkan bibirnya, mencoba mencium bibir Jaejoong, tetapi Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya sehingga bibir Uknow hanya menyentuh pipi dan rahangnya. Dengan kesal Uknow menurunkan tangannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong hanya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang satunya mencengkram rahang Jaejoong agar tidak bergerak, lalu mulai memagut bibir Jaejoong yang hanya bisa mengerang dan berusaha menolak sekuat tenaga.

Uknow menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengamati bibir Jaejoong. "Sepertinya luka di sini sudah sembuh"

Luka bekas tamparan Seunghyun memang sudah tidak bengkak dan hampir tidak terasa sakit lagi, membuat Uknow yakin jika Jaejoong sudah hampir sembuh. Uknow lalu memperdalam ciumannya sehingga berhasil membuka bibir Jaejoong dan melumatnya makin dalam, disesapnya bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan penuh gairah, seolah ingin mencicipi keseluruhan rasanya.

Jaejoong merasakan bibir itu, bibir yang sama dengan bibir Yunho yang pernah melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, ciuman Uknow sangat kasar dan penuh nafsu, seolah ingin memakannya dan seluruh kemarahannya tertumpah di ciuman itu. Jaejoong terus meronta, tetapi akhirnya dia menyadari satu hal... semakin dia meronta, Uknow semakin marah dan kasar padanya.

Jaejoong lalu mencoba diam, tidak meronta dan tidak melawan, tetapi jantungnya berdebar kencang merasakan ketakutan, penolakan dan gairah yang muncul tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Bagaimana pun juga, tubuh yang sedang menindihnya itu adalah tubuh yang sama dengan tubuh pria yang dia cintai.

Uknow menyadari perubahan sikap Jaejoong, dia menghentikan ciuman dan menatap Jaejoong. Nafas mereka masih terengah akibat ciuman panas itu, dan jarak bibir mereka sangat dekat.

Uknow tersenyum. "Memutuskan untuk menyerah?"

Jaejoong menatap Uknow menantang. "Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menang melawanmu. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti, kalaupun kau berhasil bercinta denganku, aku membayangkanmu sebagai Yunho. Karena Yunholah yang kucintai, bukan kau"

Uknow menggeram marah. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi"

Uknow membuka pakaian Jaejoong dengan kasar, menariknya hingga Jaejoong telanjang dada di bawahnya. "Aku pernah menyentuh tubuhmu dan menikmatinya, kau pun juga menikmati sentuhanku. Dan kali ini akan kubuat kau menyadari bahwa aku berbeda dengan Yunho, aku bisa lebih memuaskanmu dibandingkan dia"

Uknow membuka celana Jaejoong dan dia sendiri melepaskan celananya, kejantanannya tampak sudah menegang dan keras. Uknow begitu bergairah, dia membungkuk dan kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong, tangannya menyentuh dada Jaejoong dan memainkan nipplenya dengan sangat ahli. Uknow tidak mengenal kelembutan dalam bercinta, dia hanya bercinta dengan nafsunya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong berusaha keras menjaga tubuhnya tetap diam, meskipun gairah itu mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Ketika Uknow menurunkan kepalanya untuk melumat nipplenya, sebuah erangan terlepas dari bibir Jaejoong.

Uknow mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan mengejek. "Kau suka ini, sayang?"

Dengan sengaja dia melumat nipple Jaejoong, menggoda dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan erangannya.

Kejantanan Uknow menyentuh perutnya, terasa keras dan siap. Dia menurunkan jemarinya dan membuka mini boxer Jaejoong, membuangnya jauh hingga jatuh di kaki ranjang. Jemarinya bermain di sana, dan dia tersenyum puas. "Kau bisa menolakku dengan kata-katamu, tetapi tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong. Milikmu sudah sama kerasnya dengan milikku, dan aku yakin lubangmu sudah siap untuk kumasuki"

Jaejoong menatap Uknow marah. "Aku membayangkan Yunho"

"Kau tidak membayangkan Yunho. Jika kau membayangkan Yunho, kau pasti akan suka rela membuka kakimu, bukannya malah menatapku dengan tatapan kebencian" dengan kasar Uknow membalik tubuh Jaejoong, membuatnya terkelungkup dan menoleh ke arah Uknow dengan ketakutan.

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam!" Uknow menarik pinggul Jaejoong ke atas dan menyusupkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Jaejoong. Laki-laki cantik itu mengerang karena terkejut ketika merasakan kejantanan Uknow tenggelam di dalam tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku, sayang?" Uknow bertumpu pada lengannya yang setengah membungkuk dan mencium punggung telanjang Jaejoong. "Karena sepertinya aku merindukan tubuhmu"

Uknow menggerakan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang cepat dan keras, membuat tubuh Jaejoong yang tertelungkup terdorong ke atas ranjang. Jaejoong mengerang dan menggertakkan giginya menahan gerakan kasar Uknow yang entah kenapa tetap membawa getaran panas di dalam dirinya yang berpusat di holenya dan menyabar ke seluruh tubuhnya, padahal Uknow tidak melakukan penestrasi dan tidak menggunakan lotion seperti yang pernah Yunho lakukan, apa itu artinya dia sudah menjadi seorang masokis?

Uknow menegakkan punggungnya dan memegang pinggul Jaejoong, lalu menggerakannya agar berpadu dengan gerakannya. Dia menggertakan giginya menahan orgasmenya yang akan datang dan menunggu, ketika Jaejoong mengerang karena orgasme yang dipaksakan padanya datang, barulah Uknow memacu dirinya sendiri untuk mencapai orgasme yang sudah ditunggunya. Dia menggeram dan meledakkan dirinya di dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Uknow membaringkan tubuhnya setengah menindih Jaejoong yang masih terkelungkup, nafas keduanya terengah-engah. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi lain, enggan menatap Uknow yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang dan air matanya menetes. Dia telah direndahkan begitu dalam oleh Uknow, dan dia mencapai orgasme! Astaga, bagaimana bisa dirinya mencapai orgasme dari iblis kejam seperti Uknow? Ataukah dia sudah terlena karena Yunho dan Uknow memiliki tubuh yang sama?

Tapi sebelumnya Uknow mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong tidak membayangkannya sebagai Yunho, dan itu benar. Jaejoong sangat sadar bahwa yang bercinta dengannya adalah Uknow, dan dia tetap mencapai orgasme.

"Jaejoong...?" suara itu memanggilnya lembut, membuatnya menggertakan giginya marah. Permainan apa lagi yang dimainkan Uknow? Apakah orang itu sedang mencoba mempermalukannya dengan berpura-pura lembut seperti Yunho?

"Jaejoong?" lengan kuat itu memelukanya lembut tepat di pinggangnya, dan bibirnya mencium bahu Jaejoong dengan penuh kerinduan. "Jaejoong, ini aku. Yunho"

Jaejoong tersentak, lalu tertegun sesaat. Suara, kelembutan sentuhan dan ciuman yang Jaejoong rasakan sangat mirip dengan Yunho. Tetapi bukankah Uknow bilang jika Yunho sudah hilang dan tidak bisa dia rasakan lagi? Apakah ini benar-benar Yunho atau Uknow yang sedang berpura-pura? Jaejoong merasa ragu, dia pernah melihat sendiri Uknow yang sedang berpura-pura menjadi Yunho, dan Uknow luar biasa ahli.

"Jaejoong, lihatlah aku"

Dengan sedikit ragu, Jaejoong membalikan badannya menghadap ke arah Yunho dan menatapnya. Mata Jaejoong mencari di kedalaman diri Yunho, mencoba menemukan petunjuk atau apapun yang bisa memberitahunya siapakah yang ada dihadapannya, tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Salah satu kelebihan Uknow dibandingkan Yunho adalah kemampuannya untuk tetap sadar meskipun tubuh ini sedang dikuasai Yunho, seperti yang dia bilang bahwa dia duduk diam di sudut tergelap dan mengamati. Itu artinya sangat mudah bagi Uknow untuk berpura-pura sebagi Yunho, karena apa yang diketahui Yunho juga diketahui olehnya. Tetapi sebaliknya, ketika Uknow menguasai tubuhnya, dia tertidur dan hanya memiliki ingatan samar tentang apa yang sudah dilakukan Uknow.

Yunho menyentuh bibir Jaejoong lalu beralih ke pipinya, matanya menyusuri bekas memar di tubuh Jaejoong akibat perlakuan kasar Seunghyun yang sudah menjadi ungu kehitaman. Meskipun rasanya sudah tidak sakit lagi, tetapi memarnya masih tampak mengerikan.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan sedih. "Apakah Uknow menyakitimu lagi?"

Mungkin yang saat ini bersamanya adalah Yunho, dia tampaknya tidak tahu apa yang dialami Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho ragu. "Yunho...?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Ini aku, sayang"

"Yunho" air mata kelegaan mengalir di pipi Jaejoong, Yunhonya masih hidup dan tidak mati seperti yang dikatakan Uknow. Berarti masih ada harapan untuk mereka bersama, Jaejoong merasa begitu bahagia hingga ingin tertawa dan menangis bersamaan. Yunho memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong dan menikmati aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang sangat nikmat baginya.

Tapi kemudian mata Yunho menatapnya dengan serius, tampak seperti pria dingin yang berwibawa yang perama kali ditemui Jaejoong. "Katakan padaku, apakah Uknow berbuat kasar padamu hingga meninggalkan memar-memar ini?"

"Tidak, bukan Uknow pelakunya" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Yunho. Tentang rencana Leeteuk, tentang Seunghyun, dan bagaimana Uknow bisa menemukannya tepat di saat Seunghyun hampir memperkosanya, hingga akhirnya Uknow membuatnya bercinta dengannya sampai mencapai orgasme.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku... aku..." bibir Jaejoong bergetar dan dia merasa malu, sungguh malu kepada Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan menahan Jaejoong berbicara dengan menyentuhkan jarinya di bibir Jaejoong. "Ssstt... bukan salahmu, bagaimana pun juga tubuh kami sama dan mungkin tubuhmu mengenali tubuh ini dan meresponnya. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu mengalami semua ini di dalam hidupmu"

Jaejoong menenggelamkan dirinya di dada Yunho. "Aku mencintaimu, Yunho"

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah tertidur lama, tetapi kemudian aku merasakan kehadiranmu dan keberadaanmulah yang membuatku bangun kembali... aku ingin mencintaimu dan membuatmu berada di sisiku selamanya, tetapi selalu ada Uknow... kami ini dua yang menjadi satu, dan satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu kau harus mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku, sangat sulit untuk dicintai"

 _Mencintai Uknow?_ Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. _Yunho benar, Uknow sangat sulit untuk dicintai._

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang tampak sedang berfikir. "Kau pasti sudah tahu semuanya dari Leeteuk, semua pembunuhan itu... aku menyesal, aku tidak berdaya mencegah Uknow melakukan itu semua. Ketika aku sadar, kecelakaan yang menewaskan keluarga angkatku sudah terjadi, kecelakaan yang juga menewaskan ayahmu. Uknow sudah bertindak jauh, dan itu sama saja aku yang melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri"

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho erat. "Tidak, Yun. Kau tidak bersalah, kau tidak sadar ketika semua itu terjadi"

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Terkadang aku merasa Uknow membunuh hanya untuk mengganguku, entah kenapa dia membenciku setengah mati. Tangan ini, entah sudah berapa nyawa yang sudah direnggut oleh tangan ini"

Jaejoong semakin erat menggenggam tangan Yunho. "Uknow yang melakukannya, Yun. Bukan kau"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Mungkin satu-satunya cara adalah aku harus mati, dan cara itu juga akan menghentikan Uknow."

"Tidak! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Yun. Masih ada cara lain, seperti... mungkin kau bisa berdamai dengan Uknow" tiba-tiba pikiran itu terlintas di benak Jaejoong, jika Yunho dan Uknow tidak bisa saling menghancurkan, bukankah jalan satu-satunya adalah mereka berdamai? Dan Jaejoong tahu jika saat ini Uknow sedang mendengarkan dan mengamati mereka dari sudut yang paling gelap. "Kalian bisa hidup bersama tanpa saling menyakiti"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Tubuh ini hanya ada satu dan kami adalah dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang, dan 'damai' adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak mungkin kami lakukan"

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. _Mungkin memang sulit, tetapi tidak bisa menutup kemungkinan bahwa hal itu bisa dilakukan. Masalah satu-satunya adalah Uknow sangat kejam, dengan insting membunuhnya yang luar biasa, dan ketika dia meledak, maka akibatnya sangat menakutkan. Seandainya saja Yunho bisa menidurkan Uknow dalam waktu yang panjang._

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, teringat akan kata-kata yang sebelumnya diucapkan Uknow. "Dia menerima semua pukulan untukmu"

"Apa?"

"Uknow, dia mengatakan padaku jika dia menerima semua pukulan untukmu"

"Maksudmu... di masa kecilku?" kenangan itu muncul lagi di benak Yunho, kenangan samar tetapi menyakitkan yang berusaha dia musnahkan. Kenangan tentang ayahnya yang sangat pemarah dan terlalu disiplin. Yunho kecil harus bisa memenuhi semua keinginannya, seperti berkuda, berenang dan melakukan semua hal yang disebut sebagi 'kegiatan laki-laki' tanpa memperdulikan bahwa Yunho hanyalah seorang anak kecil.

"Uknow mengatakan jika ayahmu sering memukulimu dengan tongkat, dan ibumu tidak pernah membelamu..."

"Aku tidak punya ingatan tentang hal itu" Yunho mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Yang aku ingat adalah seringkali aku terbangun di tempat tidur dengan punggung sakit dan penuh bilur, aku sering berpikir jika aku hilang ingatan..."

"Itu karena Uknow mengambil alih tubuhmu, ketika ayahmu memukulimu, dia muncul dan menjadi tamengmu, membuatmu terlindung dan kemudian menerima pukulan-pukulan itu. Uknow juga mengatakan jika dia tumbuh semakin kuat seiring bertambahnya kemarahan dan kebencian terpendammu" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan serius. "Mungkin kau harus memaafkan ayahmu, dan dengan begitu Uknow bisa menghilang"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan tentang ayahku lagi"

Memikirkan tentang ayahnya hanya akan memunculkan kenangan buruk untuknya, karena itulah Yunho selalu menghindarinya. Tetapi mungkin itulah yang membuat kemarahan dan kebenciannya di masa kecil atas sikap jahat ayahnya terpendam dan tumbuh semakin dalam, menjadi energi bagi Uknow agar menjadi semakin kuat.

"Tetapi kau ada benarnya juga" Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Dia kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya. "Istirahatlah, aku akan mencari Leeteuk"

"Dia membantuku melarikan diri, tapi Uknow memgetahuinya. Walaupun aku dikurung di kamar ini, tapi aku merasa Leeteuk tidak ada di rumah ini" ekspresi Jaejoong berubah ketakutan. "Apa menurutmu... Uknow telah membunuh Leeteuk?"

Yunho tertegun. Leeteuk adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan masa lalunya, dia sudah lama menjadi pelayan di rumah ayah kandung Yunho, bahkan sebelum Yunho di lahirkan.

"Aku akan mencari tahu, jadi kau jangan cemas dan kau tidak akan dikurung di kamar ini lagi" Yunho mencium dahi Jaejoong dan melangkah pergi.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Yunho menemui Leeteuk setelah mengetahui bahwa pelayan setianya itu berada di rumah sakit. Dia melangkah menuju kamar Leeteuk ditempatkan, dan melihat beberapa penjaga bejaga di sana.

"Kalian semua sudah tidak diperlukan lagi di sini, pergilah"

Para pengawal itu tampak ragu dan saling berpandangan. Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu Yunho sendiri yang menginstruksikan bahwa mereka tidak boleh pergi dari kamar itu, dan mereka merasa tuan mereka cepat sekali berubah pikiran.

Yunho memasang ekspresinya yang paling dingin. "Pergilah. Jangan sampai aku mengulang perintahku untuk yang ketiga kalinya"

Para pengawal itu pergi dengan patuh. Yunho membuka pintu kamar Leeteuk dan mendapati Taecyeon ada di dalam sana, duduk dalam keheningan dan mengawasi Leeteuk yang sedang terbaring tidur di ranjang rumah sakit.

Taecyeon berdiri ketika melihatnya.

"Pergilah, Taecyeon" Yunho memerintahkannya dengan dingin. Dia tahu pasti bahwa pegawainya yang satu ini lebih setia pada Uknow dibandingkan dirinya. Ketika Taecyeon tetap diam, Yunho menatapnya tajam. "Aku memang bukan Uknow, tetapi aku tetap atasanmu. Jadi sekarang pergilah"

Taecyeon hanya menganggukan kepala dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Leeteuk tanpa bersuara sedikit pun.

Setelah Taecyeon pergi, Yunho melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat Leeteuk terbaring tidur dan mengamati tangn Leeteuk yang di gips. Uknow telah mematahkan kedua tangan Leeteuk, tetapi setidaknya Uknow tidak membunuhnya dan menyakiti keluarganya. Yunho bersyukur keluarga Leeteuk baik-baik saja dan Uknow sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh mereka.

Leeteuk rupanya menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi, dia lalu membuka matanya dan langsung waspada melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di tepi ranjang.

"Aku Yunho" Yunho berkata dengan tenang, menyadari jika Leeteuk masih mengira bahwa dia adalah Uknow. "Aku kembali, Leeteuk"

Leeteuk terkejut, tetapi dia masih menatap Yunho dengan curiga. Bisa saja Uknow sedang berpura-pura menjadi Yunho, bukankah dia sangat ahli.

Yunho menyadari tatapan curiga Leeteuk dan dia tersenyum. "Kau boleh curiga padaku, tetapi aku benar-benar Yunho"

"Tuan Yunho sudah kembali? Apa tuan Uknow masih ada di dalam sana?"

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan sedih. "Dia masih kuat di dalam sini, maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu mengalami kesakitan yang mengerikan seperti ini"

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan. Lagi pula sepertinya ini setimpal buat saya, rencana saya untuk menyelamatkan tuan Jaejoong malah mencelakakannya. Saya salah memilih orang, tidak terbayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika tuan Uknow tidak datang dan menyelamatkan tuan Jaejoong saat itu"

"Tetapi Uknow tidak berhak mematahkan tanganmu hingga seperti ini" Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Keluargamu aman"

"Saya tahu, tuan Uknow yang mengatakannya pada saya. Sebelumnya dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah membakar anak, menantu dan cucu saya hidup-hidup... saya pikir waktu itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi saya hidup, jadi saya menyerangnya dan tuan Uknow mematahkan tangan saya" Leeteuk meneteskan air mata. "Pada akhirnya tuan Uknow mengatakan jika dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh keluarga saya, dan apa yang dia katakan waktu itu hanya untuk mempermainkan saya"

"Uknow memang kejam, dia sangat suka mempermainkan emosi orang lain" Yunho mengerutkan dahi teringat kata-kata Jaejoong tentang Uknow. "Jaejoong mengatakan padaku jika Uknow terbentuk dari emosi dan kebencianku di masa lalu karena kekejaman appa padaku"

Leeteuk mengenang masa lalu. Ayah Yunho, tuan Jung memang dikenal sangat kejam. Dia tidak segan-segan memukul dan melukai siapapun yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, termasuk anaknya yang masih kecil.

"Jaejoong mengatakan jika Uknow menanggung semua pukulan appa padaku... benarkah itu? Yang ada diingatanku hanyalah ingatan samar, bahkan aku sering terbangun dengan luka dipunggungku yang sudah diobati olehmu"

Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya. "Pertama kali saya merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada anda adalah ketika saya menatap mata anda, ketika itu ayah anda sedang memukuli anda dengan tongkat. Biasanya anak kecil akan menangis dan berteriak kesakitan jika dipukul seperti itu, tetapi anda hanya diam dan menatap ayah anda dengan tatapan menantang, hal itu membuat ayah anda semakin marah dan semakin keras memukuli anda"

Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang. "Kemudian ketika ayah anda selesai, saya membawa anda ke kamar dan mengobati anda. Tetapi anda tetap diam, sehingga saya mengira anda terlalu shock untuk berbicara. Saya memanggil nama anda, tetapi kemudian anda menjawab dengan dingin. Anda mengatakan anda tidak ingin dipanggil dengan nama Yunho, anda menyuruh saya memanggil anda dengan nama Uknow"

Leeteuk menatap Yunho dalam. "Saya pikir waktu itu anda sedang mengigau, tetapi kemudian banyak kejadian aneh terjadi. Hewan-hewan mulai mati, dua ekor pitbull kesayangan ayah anda ditemukan mati dengan bagian dalam tubuh terburai, beberapa kali saya menemukan bangkai kelinci yang dimutilasi di kebun dengan kondisi yang tidak kalah mengenaskan, sampai akhirnya saya sendiri menemukan anda sedang mencongkel mata kelinci. Saya begitu terkejut dan berusaha memanggil anda dan berusaha menghentikan perbuatan anda, tetapi anda hanya menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum yang bagi saya cukup menakutkan, padahal waktu itu anda hanyalah seorang anak kecil... anda mengatakan 'Hai, Leeteuk. Kita bertemu lagi' dan saat itu saya langsung menyadari bahwa anda sudah berubah menjadi tuan Uknow, dan sosok bernama Uknow benar-benar ada dalam diri anda"

Yunho sedikit terkejut dengan cerita Leeteuk, Leeteuk tidak pernah bercerita sebelumnya, jika ternyata Uknow menjadi begitu jahat karena seluruh dendam, ketakutan dan kemarahan dirinya sewaktu kecil tersimpan sangat dalam, lalu kemudian memisahkan diri dan membentuk kepribadian sendiri bernama Uknow.

"Jaejoong mengatakan jika aku membuang semua kemarahan dan kebencian pada ayahku, maka Uknow akan menjadi lemah. Tetapi masalahnya aku bahkan tidak ingat perlakuan buruk ayahku saat itu, aku memang membencinya tapi kau tidak menyimpan dendam dan kemarahan padanya"

Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya. "Yang menerima perlakuan buruk ayah anda adalah tuan Uknow, jika ada yang harus menghilangkan dendam dan kemarahnnya, itu adalah tuan Uknow"

"Dan dia tidak akan mau menghilangkan kemarahannya. Kemarahan, kebencian dan dendam sudah menjadi kekuatannya. Dan aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melenyapkannya dari dalam diriku" Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Apa menurutmu aku sudah gila? Apakah aku harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Tuan Uknow mungkin sakit jiwa, tetapi anda tidak"

"Tetapi kami adalah satu. Jika dia gila, maka aku juga gila... dan jika dia membunuh, maka tanganku juga berlumuran darah" Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan matanya memancarkan sebuah tekad. "Jika aku lenyap, maka Uknow juga akan lenyap. Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara untuk melenyapkan Uknow"

"Apa maksud anda?" Leeteuk menatap Yunho cemas. "Anda tidak akan melukai diri anda sendiri kan? Tolong katakan anda tidak akan melakukannya"

"Aku muak hidup dengan membawa darah orang-orang tidak bersalah yang menjadi korban Uknow di tanganku" Yunho menatap tangannya sendiri. "Mungkin akan lebih baik bagi semua orang jika kami berdua lenyap. Saat ini aku sedang kuat, jadi aku bisa mengambil keputusan itu tanpa Uknow bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika nanti Uknow sudah mengambil alih tubuh ini, semua akan terlambat"

"Anda tidak boleh melakukannya, bagaimana dengan tuan Jaejoong?"

"Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja tanpa diriku. Hidupnya akan lebih berbahaya jika aku ada di sampingnya, Uknow bisa muncul kapan saja dan siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Uknow pada Jaejoong nanti" Yunho menatap Leeteuk. "Apa pun yang akan terjadi padaku nanti, aku ingin kau menjadi pelayan Jaejoong yang setia dan menjaganya"

"Tuan Yunho..."

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Leeteuk. Aku akan menemui dokter, kau akan mendapatkan fasilitas yang terbaik hingga kau sembuh total" Yunho beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan tidak memperdulikan Leeteuk yang memanggil-manggil namanya berusaha mencegah Yunho bertindak nekat.

Yunho terus melangkah menuju koridor dengan tekad yang kuat. Dia harus melenyapkan dirinya sendiri, itulah satu-satunya cara dia bisa melenyapkan Uknow.

Bayangan Jaejoong berkelebat di benaknya, membuat dadanya sakit. Seandainya saja keadaannya normal, dia bisa bersatu dengan Jaejoong dan menjadi pasangan bahagia. Sayangnya keadaan mereka berbeda.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Yunho menatap tajam bayangan Uknow yang terpantul di cermin besar yang ada di salah satu sudut di ruang kerjanya.

"Kau terlalu pengecut untuk bunuh diri" Uknow mengejek niat Yunho yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, tentu saja dia tahu apa yang ada di benak Yunho, karena mereka satu tubuh.

"Diam!" Yunho mencoba menghentikan bisikan Uknow yang mengganggu, dia harus membulatkan tekadnya.

"Memangnya kau mau bunuh diri dengan memakai cara apa? Menusuk dirimu dengan pisau? Menembak kepalamu? Atau memilih cara pengecut dengan meminum obat?" Uknow tidak mau menyerah, dia terus saja berbicara. "Kau akan rugi jika bunuh diri dan mematikan kita berdua, Yunho"

"Aku tidak rugi apapun, Uknow. Kau ketakutan bukan?" Yunho terkekeh. "Kau takut aku bunuh diri dan membunuhmu juga, dan saat ini kau tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk mencegahku"

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?" Uknow menggunakan senjatanya. "Dia mencintaimu"

"Dia akan lebih baik tanpa diriku" Yunho berkata dengan tegas. "Jika dia ada di dekatku, dia juga ada di dekatmu. Aku tidak ingin membahayakan Jaejoong dengan kehadiranmu"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk, membuat Yunho mengerutkan dahi sedikit bingung, tidak biasanya.

"Masuklah"

Pintu terbuka sedikit dan Jaejoong memasukan sedikit kepalanya. "Yunho, apa kau sedang sibuk? Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Masuklah... ada apa mencariku?"

Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Yunho, tapi laki-laki cantik itu terlihat seperti tidak biasanya.

"Kupikir kau masih tidur, jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu" Yunho sedikit bingung melihat ekpresi Jaejoong, wajah laki-laki cantik itu tampak pucat. "Ada apa, sayang? Wajahmu pucat, apa kau sakit?"

"Aku..." belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai dan tidak sadarkan diri, bahkan kepalanya sempat membentur lantai dan suara benturannya terdengar cukup keras. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong tergeletak di lantai dan tidak sadarkan diri, langsung menggendong tubuh Jaejoong dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan berdoa tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat ruang yang didominasi warna putih, bau obat-obatan langsung menusuk indera penciumannya, saat itu dia sadar jika sedang berada di rumah sakit. Jaejoong mencoba untuk duduk, tapi merasakan kepalanya sakit dan perutnya bergejolak.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Jaejoong melihat seorang wanita muda yang cukup cantik dengan balutan jas putih khas dokter tersenyum padanya.

"Kepalaku sakit seperti habis terbentur" Jaejoong menyentuh bagian kepalanya yang sakit. "Aku juga merasa mual, apa aku gegar otak?"

Wanita cantik yang tampak seperti dokter itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Saat kau pingsan, kau terjatuh dan kepalamu memang terbentur lantai. Tapi untuk mualmu, bukan karena geger otak... itu karena kau sedang hamil"

"Apa? Aku hamil?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To Be Continue -**

 **.**

 **.**


	12. Chapter 12

**From the Darkest Side**

 **.**

Original story **From the Darkest Side** by **Santhy Agatha**

Re-make **YunJae** version by **EternalKURO**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult content, Out of Character, Mpreg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 12 -**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Apa? Aku hamil?"_

Jaejoong menatap dokter wanita itu dengan raut wajah shock. "Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku... aku laki-laki"

Dokter wanita itu tersenyum. "Itu mungkin saja terjadi, jika kau memiliki sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh wanita pada umumnya"

"Maksudmu?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Akan kujelaskan padamu, tapi sebelum itu bisa kau buka bajumu. Tidak perlu semua, cukup bagian perutmu saja" si dokter wanita hanya tersenyum misterius. "Ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu"

Jaejoong menuruti ucapan dokter wanita itu dengan membuka kancing kemejanya dan memperlihatkan perut ratanya yang terhias garis otot perut samar. Jaejoong sedikit mengerang saat dokter itu mengoleskan cairan berbentuk gel di area perutnya, sebuah sensasi yang aneh terasa setelah dokter itu menempelkan sebuah alat diperutnya sementara matanya menatap monitor dengan gambar aneh dan tidak berwarna.

"Coba kau lihat itu" si dokter mengalihkan matanya dari monitor lalu tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong. "Kau melihatnya bukan?"

Jaejoong menatap ke monitor lalu mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak melihat apapun"

"Saat ini memang belum terlihat jelas, tapi dalam beberapa bulan lagi akan terlihat jelas" dokter itu tampak sedikit berfikir. "Baiklah, sudah selesai. Kau bisa memakai pakaianmu kembali"

Setelah mengancingkan kemejanya kembali, sesaat Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedang menatapnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong turun dari ranjang dan mendekati Yunho yang sedang duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja kerja si dokter.

"Yunho, kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penasaran.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. "Tadi kau pingsan dan aku langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit, kau baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

"Jika aku baik-baik saja, kenapa dokter itu mengatakan jika aku hamil" Jaejoong melirik ke arah dokter yang masih sibuk menatap monitor yang menurut Jaejoong aneh. "Bukankah itu aneh, aku kan laki-laki"

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, dokter wanita itu sudah menghampiri mereka dengan selembar kertas di tangannya.

"Ini hasil USGmu" si dokter duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho, dan meletakan kertas yang dibawanya diatas meja, kertas yang terlihat seperti foto hitam putih dengan gambar yang aneh dan asing di mata Jaejoong. "Walaupun belum terlihat secara jelas, tapi dari hasil tersebut sudah membuktikan jika saat ini kau sedang hamil, dan dalam beberapa bulan kedepan janin yang saat ini ada di perutmu akan terlihat jelas"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin, aku ini laki-laki. Dan laki-laki tidak mungkin bisa hamil" Jaejoong sedikit shock mendengar ucapan si dokter.

"Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu saat ini, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku" dokter yang terlihat muda dan cantik itu menegakan punggungnya dan menatap Jaejoong. "Aku adalah Kwon Boa, dokter specialis kandungan. Dan apa yang sedang terjadi padamu saat ini memang sesuatu yang sangat langka"

"Kehamilan yang terjadi pada pria atau biasa disebut male pregnant memang sangat langka, kemungkinannya adalah satu banding satu milyar di dunia ini. Itu dikarenakan kelangkaan seperti itu hampir tidak mungkin terjadi. Jika pun ada, itu disebabkan berbagai faktor. Bisa karena keturunan maupun dari luar, seperti kelainan genetik yang membuat tubuh bermutasi tanpa disadari atau bisa karena operasi perubahan fisik, yang biasa disebut transgender. Apa kau pernah melakukan operasi transgender?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal aneh seperti itu, lagipula biayanya pasti sangat mahal"

Boa menganggukan kepala. "Itu artinya tubuhmu mengalami kelainan genetik, dan kenapa kau bisa hamil... itu karena kau pasti pernah berhubungan sex dengan seseorang, seorang pria lebih tepatnya. Karena kau tidak mungkin menghamili dirimu sendiri"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah seketika dan melirik ke arah Yunho, Boa yang melihat reaksi Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. "Walaupun demikian, tubuhmu tetap berbeda dengan wanita. Masa kesuburanmu tidak seperti pada wanita umumnya yang ditandai dengan menstruasi setiap bulannya, tetapi kesuburanmu dimulai sejak rahimmu siap dibuahi dan itu artinya kau bisa hamil hanya dengan sekali berhubungan sex dengan pria"

"Tapi ada hal yang perlu kau ingat" tiba-tiba Boa menatap Jaejoong serius. "Walaupun demikian, rahimmu itu hanya sebuah replika dari rahim wanita pada umumnya yang mana kemungkinan fungsinya sedikit berbeda dari milik wanita. Tapi kau masih bisa hamil dan melahirkan, namun dengan resiko yang cukup besar. Aku bisa menjadi doktermu jika kau bersedia"

Walaupun wajah Yunho terlihat biasa saja, tapi dalam hatinya dia merasa bahagia mendengar kehamilan Jaejoong, dia bahkan menanyakan hal-hal tentang kehamilan Jaejoong hingga detail pada dokter yang tampak masih muda dan terlihat seperti model dibandingkan seorang dokter.

"Terima kasih, dokter Kwon. Dan kuharap kau bisa menjadi dokter untuk Jaejoong" Yunho menjabat tangan Boa dengan semangat, lalu menatap Jaejoong. "Ayo kita pulang, kau butuh banyak istirahat"

Jaejoong yang masih bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang, hanya menuruti Yunho yang mengajaknya pulang, sedangkan Boa hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman yang tidak hilang dari bibirnya, bahkan hingga pasangan itu keluar dari ruangannya.

"Jadi dia yang membuatmu menolakku, Yunho. Ternyata jauh dari perkiraanku... dia sangat sempurna"

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Sesampainya mereka kembali di rumah, Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya dan membaringkan laki-laki cantik itu di ranjang.

"Kau harus benar-benar menjaga dirimu, jangan terlalu lelah"

Jaejoonh terkekeh. "Aku cuma hamil, Yun. Bukan sakit, walaupun agak sedikit aneh untukku"

Yunho tersenyum malu. "Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita hamil sebelumnya, maafkan aku. Dan kehamilanmu membuatku gugup"

Jaejoong tertawa melihat ekspresi Yunho yang terlihat lucu. "Benarkah kau tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita hamil sebelumnya?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepala. "Aku memilih menghindari wanita hamil dan anak-anak, bukan karena aku tidak menyukai mereka... aku... aku takut Uknow tiba-tiba muncul dan melukai mereka"

Kehadiran Uknow telah begitu membatasi Yunho, tetapi Jaejoong yakin dengan kelembutannya, Yunho pasti menyukai anak-anak. Dia hanya tidak bisa mendekati dan berinteraksi dengan mereka.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Uknow kadang begitu menakutkan... dia benci hewan peliharaan, dia selalu terdorong untuk membunuhnya, entah untuk bersenang-senang atau dia memang sengaja menggangguku. Karena itulah aku tidak berani mengambil resiko membiarkannya berdekatan dengan anak-anak. Uknow juga sama sepertiku, sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman yang berhubungan dengan anak-anak"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. _Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dan Uknow menguasai tubuh Yunho lagi, apakah Uknow akan melukai anaknya? Anak yang kukandung saat ini bagaimanapun juga hidup dari benih tubuh itu, tubuh yang sama-sama ditinggali oleh mereka berdua. Jadi anak ini anak Uknow juga, bukan?_

"Aku akan menjagamu, aku akan berusaha agar Uknow tidak menguasai tubuh ini dan berbuat jahat"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan cemas. "Bisakah kau melakukannya, Yun? Aku takut Uknow mendesakmu lagi sampai kau tenggelam dan dia menguasai tubuh ini..."

Yunho menyentuh perut Jaejoong dan mengusapnya lembut. "Aku sebenarnya putus asa, sudah tidak menemukan cara lain untuk mengalahkan Uknow... tetapi semuanya akan berbeda jika ada anak ini, anak ini akan memperkuat tekadku untuk bertahan... aku harus lebih kuat demi menjaga kalian berdua..."

Jaejoong menangkup tangan Yunho yang sedang memegang perutnya. "Terima kasih, Yun"

"Dan kita akan segera menikah"

Jaejoong terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho langsung mendudukan tubuhnya. "Menikah?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lembut. "Iya. Anak itu harus mempunyai ayah dan dilahirkan dari pernikahan yang sah"

"Tapi kita sama-sama laki-laki, dan pernikahan sesama jenis bukankah masih dianggap tabu. Lagipula aku masih bisa menjadi ayahnya, aku kan juga laki-laki"

"Tapi anak itu, anakku juga. Dia berasal dari benihku"

Jaejoong tersipu dan menundukan kepalanya, Yunho sendiri tersenyum melihat reaksi Jaejoong lalu memeluknya dan menarik lembut tubuh Jaejoong hingga duduk di pangakuannya, memunggunginya. Lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan dia menyusupkan kepalanya di leher Jaejoong, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap aroma manis yang keluar dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Yun, apa kau mengetahui jika aku bisa hamil seperti wanita?"

Yunho hanya membuka matanya. "Uknow yang lebih dulu mengetahui keistimewaanmu, dia mengetahuinya saat kau pingsan lima tahun yang lalu"

Jaejoong tersentak, dia ingat jika lima tahun yang lalu saat dirinya akan menuju sekolah, dia merasakan sakit amat luar biasa di bagian perutnya. Dia bahkan kehilangan kesadarannya dan saat tersadar dia berada di rumah sakit, dan dokter mengatakan jika dia hanya terkena kram perut akut akibat gangguan lambung.

"Uknow yang saat itu mengikutimu, menemukanmu tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di jalan lalu membawamu ke rumah sakit. Dari situ dia mengetahui dari dokter yang melakukan pemeriksaan pada tubuhmu, jika kau memiliki rahim seperti wanita dan siap untuk dibuahi kapanpun. Dia bahkan memaksa dan mengancam dokter yang memeriksamu untuk berbohong dengan mengatakan jika kau terkena kram perut akut akibat gangguan lambung, karena sakit perut yang kau rasakan saat itu, merupakan tanda kesuburanmu" Yunho menghela nafas tepat di leher Jaejoong, membuatnya mengerang halus merasakan hembusan hangat di area sensitifnya. "Itu juga yang membuat obsesi Uknow ingin memilikimu dan menjadikanmu 'wanita'nya, pada awalnya dia hanya terobsesi padamu karena kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut padanya. Tapi akhirnya dia menginginkanmu lebih, begitu pula denganku"

"Awalnya aku ingin menjalankan tugas yang diberikan oleh ayahmu untuk menjagamu, tapi semakin lama aku melihatmu dari foto-foto yang dikirimkan oleh orang suruhan Uknow, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan kehamilanmu saat ini, aku juga ingin menjadikanmu sebagai milikku. Aku akan berusaha lebih kuat dari Uknow dan membuatnya tetap diam di dalam sana"

Dengan kehamilan Jaejoong, itu berarti seluruh rencananya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya agar bisa menghilangkan Uknow tidak bisa dilakukan. Yunho selalu menjadi anak tunggal, ayahnya kejam dan ibunya tidak dekat dengannya. Keluarga angkatnya sempat mengisi kekosongan di dalam dirinya, tetapi itupun tidak berlangsung lama. Dengan anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya, Jaejoong harus dijaga. Yunho harus bisa menekan Uknow semakin dalam agar Uknow tidak terbangun dan menguasainya lagi.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Yunho menatap cermin di ruang kerjanya, menatap bayangan yang menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Aku akan semakin kuat dengan adanya anakku di kandungan Jaejoong, dan aku akan segera menikahinya" Yunho mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan tegas.

Ekspresi Uknow tidak bisa ditebak, tentu saja dia tahu jika Jaejoong hamil. Dia selalu sadar dan mengawasi dari sudut yang gelap, hanya saja saat ini di sedang terbelenggu. Yunho benar-benar dalam kondisi kuat dan waspada, sehingga Uknow tidak bisa menguasai tubuh itu.

"Anakku juga, Yunho. Jangan lupakan itu, anak itu juga anakku"

"Tetapi tidak berarti kau tidak akan melukainya, bukan?"

Uknow memasang wajah datar. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan anak-anak sebelumnya, kau yang selalu menjauhkanku dari mereka"

"Karena kau kejam pada hewan peliharaan, kau membunuh anjing, kelinci, dan hewan-hewan lain yang kau anggap pengganggu"

"Aku melakukannya untuk membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman" Uknow menyeringai. "Bukan berarti aku akan melakukannya dengan anak-anak"

Yunho mendengus. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar, Uknow. Aku akan menekanmu sangat kuat sehingga tidak ada kesempatan bagimu untuk melukai Jaejoong dan anakku"

"Anakku juga" Uknow kembali mengoreksi, senyumnya tampak malas dan mengejek. "Apakah ini berarti kau membatalkan niatmu untuk membunuh kita berdua?"

"Ya" Yunho menatap Uknow dingin. "Tetapi bukan berarti aku membatalkan niat untuk melenyapkanmu"

Uknow terkekeh. "Tidak akan bisa, Yunho. Kau sudah mencobanya dan tidak pernah berhasil bukan? Semakin kau mencoba meleyapkanku, semakin aku bertambah kuat"

Mata Yunho menyipit. "Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada orang yang kucintai dan calon anak untuk kulindungi, tapi sekarang aku memiliki semua itu dan aku akan menjadi kuat"

Kata-kata Yunho sedikit merubah ekspresi Uknow, tetapi dia tetap tersenyum dan mengejek. "Kita lihat saja nanti"

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Leeteuk akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit, meskipun kedua tangannya masih dibalut gips, tetapi kondisinya sudah lebih baik. Jaejoong sangat bersyukur ketika Yunho mengatakan bahwa Uknow hanya melukai Leeteuk dan tidak membunuhnya, pria paruh baya itu hanya menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat kedua tangan Leeteuk digips. "Apakah Uknow..."

"Ya" Yunho tampak menyesal. "Uknow mematahkan kedua tangan Leeteuk"

Jaejoong merinding membayangkan kekejaman Uknow, membayangkan betapa sakitnya Leeteuk ketika itu. Jaejoong mendekati Leeteuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku" bisiknya. Dia sungguh menyesal, bagaimana pun juga Leeteuk terluka karena membantunya melepaskan diri dari Uknow. Tetapi Leeteuk membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan malu dan penuh penyesalan.

"Saya yang seharusnya minta maaf, tuan Jaejoong" suara Leeteu terdengar serak. "Saya mengira saya menolong anda, tapi saya malah melemparkan anda ke dalam bahaya"

Jaejoong teringat kembali kenangan Seunghyun yang berusaha memperkosanya, dia juga teringat pemandangan mayat Seunghyun yang bersimbah darah dengan pisau yang tertancap di punggunggnya. Dengan cepat dia singkirkan pikiran itu dan mencoba tersenyum pada Leeteuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kita semua bisa berkumpul kembali dan baik-baik saja"

"Bersama bayi anda" Leeteuk tersenyum. "Tuan Yunho sudah menceritakan semuanya pada saya"

Leeteuk melirik ke arah Yunho. "Selamat tuan Yunho, saya yakin anda pasti bahagia"

"Tentu saja" Yunho membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Malam itu mereka tidur sambil berpelukan. Yunho berulangkali mengelus perut Jaejoong dengan lembut, kemudian menciumi leher Jaejoong. Ciuman itu semula hanyalah ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang, tetapi lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi panas. Yunho mulai mencumbui Jaejoong dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil, membuat Jaejoong menggeliat geli.

"Apakah jika kita melakukannya sekarang tidak akan mengganggu si bayi?" mata Yunho berkilat penuh gairah, tetapi ragu.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku sudah bertanya pada dokter Kwon dan dia mengatakan padaku, bercinta masih aman bagi kandungan selama kau melakukannya dengan lembut"

Merasa mendapatkan izin, Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dan melumatnya lembut. Mencicipi dengan penuh perasaan, seakan bibir Jaejoong adalah buah yang sangat berharga yang harus dinikmati pelan-pelan agar semakin terasa nikmat. Ketika Yunho menjauhkan bibirnya, nafas mereka terengah-engah.

"Bibirmu terasa manis dan nikmat" Yunho bergumam sambil menciumi bibir Jaejoong lagi. "Aku ingin terus menciummu dan tidak pernah merasa bosan"

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman panas. Lalu bibir Yunho mulai turun menciumi leher Jaejoong, menghirup aroma manis yang memancing kejantanannya semakin menegang dan siap. Tangannya meraih jemari Jaejoong dan membawanya ke kejantanannya yang semakin menonjol dan mengeras di balik celananya.

"Kau rasakan itu, sayang? Dia mengeras karena ingin segera memasukimu, ingin menyatukan dirinya dengan kehangatanmu" Jaejoong merasakan kejantanan Yunho yang berdenyut panas. Yunho melepaskan piyama Jaejoong dan mencampakannya begitu saja di lantai, dia lalu menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berbaring telanjang sambil berpelukan, menikmati rasa kulit masing-masing yang berpadu, panas bertemu panas yang menggetarkan. Setiap sentuhan dan gesekan kulit mereka terasa begitu nikmat, Yunho yang keras dan Jaejoong yang lembut.

"Aku akan bersikap lembut" Yunho tersenyum lalu mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong, memposisikan dirinya diantara kedua paha Jaejoong yang terbuka untuknya, siap menerimanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh bibir Yunho yang berada di atasnya dengan jemarinya dan Yunho menciumi jemari itu.

"Aku mncintaimu, Yun" bisiknya dengan nafas yang mulai terengah. Yunho memasukan jarinya ke dalam hole Jaejoong, menggerakannya dengan lembut dan menggodanya, sehingga menimbulkan getaran yang membuat getaran panas mengalir di tubuh Jaejoong.

Wajah Yunho makin melembut mendengar pernyataaan cinta Jaejoong, dia menundukan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Jaejoong. "Aku juga mencintaimu"

Sementara di bawah sana, kejantanannya yang sudah dilumuri lotion pelumas mulai memasuki hole Jaejoong yang sebelumnya dia lebarkan lebih dahulu dengan kedua jarinya, membuat Jaejoong merasakan panas dan keras yang berdenyut mulai menyatu di dalam tubuhnya. Jaejoong mengerang dan melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Yunho, dorongan itu membuat Yunho menenggelam dirinya di dalam pusat diri Jaejoong yang hangat dan sempit.

Yunho memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan yang mencengkramnya erat, membuatnya harus berjuang untuk tidak meledak saat itu juga. Jaejoong terasa begitu nikmat, begitu pas dan begitu menggairahkan. Laki-laki cantik yang berbaring di bawahnya dengan mata berkabut, bibir sedikit terbuka, nafas tersengal, tubuh yang pasrah menerimanya, dan laki-laki cantik itu juga sedang mengandung anaknya.

Dengan hati-hati Yunho bergerak pelan, melakukan ritme bercintanya dengan hati-hati.

"Apakah sakit?" Yunho berbisik pelan, menggertakan giginya, menahan diri agar tidak mendorong terlalu keras dan terlalu dalam.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, Yun. Rasanya nikmat"

Jaejoong menggerakan pinggulnya, merespon dorongan Yunho dan membuat pria yang berada di atasnya mengerang.

"Kau begitu nikmat, sayang. Seluruh tubuhmu terasa begitu nikmat" Yunho menggerakan badannya makin intens, menggesek seluruh titik nikmat di dalam tubuh Jaejoong, dan memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu menahan diri, menunggu Jaejoong mencapai kepuasannya. Dan ketika Jaejoong melengkungkan tubuhnya dan mengerang pelan, Yunho mengikutinya. Kenikmatan yang tiada duanya, bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai memang selalu memberikan getaran yang berbeda. Yunho tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan kenikmatan seperti itu selain bersama Jaejoong, mereka meledak bersama dalam orgasme yang luar biasa.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Tepat tengah malam, Uknow terbangun. Dia langsung terduduk, terkejut karena dia muncul begitu saja, tubuh ini ternyata berhasil dia kuasai lagi. Yunho terlalu larut dalam orgasme dan kenikmatan bersama Jaejoong sehingga dia lengah, dan Uknow bisa dengan mudah mengambil alih. Uknow tersenyum, dia sudah lebih kuat. Sebelumnya dia menganggap remeh Yunho dan tidak waspada, sehingga Yunho bisa mengambil alih dan menahannya untuk keluar.

Uknow menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong yang tertidur di sampingnya, laki-laki cantik itu meringkuk ke arahnya dengan posisi seperti janin di dalam kandungan, tampak begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya. Uknow membayangkan betapa kagetnya Jaejoong nanti ketika bangun dan menemukan dirinya yang berada di samping Jaejoong, bukan Yunho. Dia tersenyum dengan puas mengingat dia berhasil membuat Jaejoong orgasme ketika bercinta dengannya, itu berarti Jaejoong terpengaruh oleh kemampuan bercintanya. Jaejoong akan dikuasainya sampai tidak bisa lepas lagi sampai Jaejoong tidak bisa memikirkan Yunho lagi. Uknow menyentuhkan jarinya ke pipi Jaejoong, lalu tatapannya terarah ke perut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hamil... sama seperti Yunho, Uknow sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan orang hamil sebelumnya. Dan kali ini, laki-laki cantik yang sedang ditatapnya sedang mengandung akan Yunho dan anaknya juga, anak mereka berdua. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan pada orang yang sedang hamil? Apakah emosi bisa membuatnya keguguran? Bukankah kehamilan Jaejoong beresiko?

Kehamilan Jaejoong sebenarnya membuatnya ingin tahu. Bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang anak? Uknow termenung dan memutuskan bahwa dia ingin memiliki seorang anak yang dia besarkan dengan baik, bukan dengan ancaman dan kekerasan seperti yang dilakukan ayah kandungnya padanya dulu. Kalau begitu dia harus mengusahakan agar kandungan Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

 _ **Dia akan berpura-pura menjadi Yunho.**_

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Ketika Jaejoong terbangun di pagi hari, dia melihat Yunho tertidur pulas di sebelahnya dengan sebelah lengannya menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mencium ujung hidung Yunho dengan sayang.

"Selamat pagi, tukang tidur"

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Jaejoong, lalu tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, sayang"

Dengan lembut dipeluknya tubuh Jaejoong dan dinaikkan ke atas tubuhnya.

"Kau rasakan itu?" Yunho berbisik dengan nada sensual. Jaejoong merasakan kejantanan Yunho begitu keras, dia sedang sangat bergairah.

"Naiki aku, sayang" Yunho mengarahkan pinggul Jaejoong sedikit turun sehingga hole Jaejoong menyentuh kejantannya yang sudah siap, Jaejoong menempatkan dirinya dan membiarkan Yunho membimbingnya. Yunho menaikan pinggulnya dan menurunkan pinggul Jaejoong, membuat tubuhnya menelusup dengan mudah ke dalam hole Jaejoong yang terasa begitu panas dan berdenyut di dalam sana.

"Gerakan tubuhmu, sayang. Puaskan aku" Yunho bergumam dengan nada menggoda dan membiarkan Jaejoong menggerakan pinggulnya. Dia menggeram ketika merasakan gerakan Jaejoong, matanya berkilat penuh kenikmatan.

"Oh... kau nikmat sekali, sayang" Yunho mengimbangi gerakan Jaejoong dengan menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas, membuat mereka makin menyatu dan merasakan sensasi kenikmatan.

Percintaan dengan gaya itu membuat titik-titi di bagian paling sensitif Jaejoong tersentuh sepenuhnya, tanpa sadar dia menggerakan tubuhnya dengan berani dan mengeksplorasi kenikmatan dengan sebebas-bebasnya, Yunho mengikuti gerakannya dengan sama liar dan bergairah. Dan kemudian Jaejoong melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatan, bersama Yunho yang juga mengikutinya.

Tubuh Jaejoong rubuh dan terkulai di atas tubuh Yunho dengan nafas terengah-engah, sementara tangan Yunho memeluk punggungnya dan mengusapnya lembut.

Kemudian Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho yang tampak tersenyum dan menggoda. "Apa kau senang menaikiku?"

Pipi Jaejoong memerah karena godaan Yunho, dengan lembut dia melepaskan diri dari tubuh Jaejoong, lalu membaringkan laki-laki cantik itu di sampingnya kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan perutmu?"

Jaejoong sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Yunho. Akhirnya dia sadar, mungkin yang dimaksud adalah 'bayi'nya.

Dengan sedikit tertawa dia menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. "Perutku baik-baik saja, Yun"

"Bagus" Yunho tampak puas dan mengetatkan pelukannya ke tubuh Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan damai di dada Yunho. Yang tidak Jaejoong sadari adalah bahwa ada kilatan yang berbeda di mata Yunho, kilatan yang sangat jelas milik oleh Uknow.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Uknow sepertinya berhasil mengelabuhi Jaejoong. Percintaan panas mereka tadi pagi buktinya, Jaejoong tidak akan mau bercinta sepanas itu dengannya jika tahu bahwa dia adalah Uknow, bukan Yunho. Kali ini Uknow bertekad agar Jaejoong selamat sampai melahirkan anaknya. Dia menginginkan anak itu, dia ingin merasakan menjadi seorang ayah.

"Kenapa kau hanya sarapan itu?" Uknow mengerutkan dahinya melihat Jaejoong yang hanya menyantap beberapa keping biskuit dan teh hangat, dia sendiri sedang menyantap pancake hangat yang disiram madu. Setahunya, orang yang sedang hamil harus banyak makan

Dengan cepat dia mengiris seiris besar pancake dan meletakkannya di piring lalu memberikannya pada Jaejoong. "Makan itu"

Jaejoong menatap Uknow dengan tatapan memprotes. "Bukannya aku tidak mau makan, Yun. Aku merasa sedikit mual di pagi hari... jika aku memaksakan memakannya, aku akan muntah"

Uknow pernah mendengar jika wanita hamil mengalami muntah-muntah di awal kehamilannya, tidak disangkanya Jaejoong juga merasakannya.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau perlu minum obat?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. "Tidak ada obatnya, Yun. Aku hanya harus mengalaminya, dan ini bukan penyakit. Itu yang dokter katakan padaku"

Uknow menatap ke arah perut Jaejoong yang sedang dielus, dalam beberapa bulan lagi perut rata itu akan membesar dan ada calon anaknya di dalam sana.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya kita membicarakan pernikahan" Uknow sangat setuju dengan rencana pernikahan yang direncanakan Yunho, karena dengan adanya pernikahan, maka Jaejoong dan anak itu akan terikat padanya.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho. "Apa kau yakin? Pernikahan kita bukanlah penikahan yang biasa, sangat sulit melakukan pernikahan sesama jenis, Yun. Tapi aku akan tetap melahirkan anak ini, walaupun kita tidak menikah"

"Kau lupa siapa aku? Aku bisa membuat penikahan kita terjadi dengan sangat mudah, dan aku tidak ingin anakku lahir tanpa adanya pernikahan"

Jaejoong melihat kesungguhan di mata Yunho dan tersenyum. "Baiklah... aku akan mengikuti rencanamu, Yun. Kapan kau ingin menikah dengaku?"

"Secepatnya" Uknow tersenyum lega. "Aku akan menghubungi orangku untuk mempersiapkan semuanya"

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Ketika Leeteuk sedang berjalan menuju halaman depan, dia berpapasan dengan Yunho yang sedang menghubungi seseorang, sepertinya membahas tentang pernikahan.

Uknkw tersenyum saat melihat Leeteuk. "Sepertinya kau sudah membaik"

Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya. "Sebentar lagi gips saya akan dibuka"

"Uknow pasti mematahkan tangamu dengan begitu keras ya?" Uknow bertanya seakan penuh keprihatinan, padahal dalam hatinya dia tersenyum. Dia ingin melihat reaksi Leeteuk, dia ingin tahu apakah Leeteuk akan menyadari penyamarannya sebagai Yunho atau tidak. Dari dulu Uknow suka bermain-main, menyamar sebagai Yunho dan melihat reaksi orang-orang.

Leeteuk sendiri tampak pucat mengingat ketika tangannya dipatahkan oleh Uknow, dia menatap tuannya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Saya pantas menerimanya"

Uknow tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia menyeringai menunjukan senyum kejamnya. "Dan aku akan mengulanginya lagi, kapanpun jika aku rasa perlu menghukummu"

Seketika itu juga Leeteuk terkejut, menyadari bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah Uknow. _Oh astaga, bagaimana bisa tuan Uknow kembali mengambil alih? Bukankah tuan Yunho sudah semakin kuat?_

"Dan lain kali, aku tidak hanya akan mematahkan lenganmu" Uknow terkekeh. "Aku pernah katakan padamu kan? Aku bisa saja mematahkan kedua kakimu juga, bunyi tulang patah membuatku senang"

"Anda... tuan Uknow?" Leeteuk semakin gemetar saat menatap mata dingin yang penuh hasrat membunuh di hadapannya.

"Ya... aku Uknow. Tetapi kau tidak boleh mengatakan pada siapapun, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan melaksanakan ancamanku" Uknow mendekatkan dirinya pada Leetek, membuat pria paruh baya itu mundur dan akhirnya terperangakap di dinding yang berada di belakang tubuhnya. "Aku sedang menyamar menjadi Yunho, dan itu demi kebaikan Jaejoong dan anaknya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan jaejoong jika dia tahu aku adalah Uknow, mungkin dia akan ketakutan sampai keguguran. Kau tidak ingin Jaejoong sampai keguguran kan? Itu sama saja kau membunuh Jaejoong, karena resiko kehamilan Jaejoong sangat tinggi"

Leeteuk segera menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak waspada dan dia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. "Anda tidak akan mencelakai tuan Jaejoong dan bayinya, kan?"

"Tergantung" suara Uknow terdengar kejam, membuat Leeteuk semakin ketakutan. "Tergantung suasana hatiku, jika aku sedang senang, aku tidak akan melukai siapapun. Kau mengerti maksudku, Leeteuk?"

"Saya mengerti..." apapun akan dia lakukan agar Uknow tidak melukai Jaejoong. Dia pernah bersalah pada Jaejoong dan menjatuhkannya dalam bahaya, sekarang dia akan menebus kesalahannya.

"Baguslah... sekarang aku ingin kau membantuku, aku ingin melaksanakan pernikahan"

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Pernikahan itu dilaksanakan secara sederhana dan secepat kilat. Uknow menyelipkan cincin warisan turun temurun keluarga Jung di jemari Jaejoong. Surat-surat ditandatangani, dan dalam sekejap, dia dan Jaejoong sudah terikat dalam ikatan pernikahan. Tentu saja surat-surat miliknya atas nama Jung Yunho, Uknow awalnya tampak tidak suka, tetapi kemudian menerimanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, tubuhnya sejak awal memang tercatat bernama Jung Yunho.

Uknow kagum dengan betapa cepatnya dan betapa mudahnya proses pernikahan itu terjadi, dengan sedikit uang di sana sini, semuanya bisa menjadi mudah.

Ketika semua pengurus pernikahan sudah pulang, Uknow menyimpan seluruh berkas pernikahan ke dalam brangkasnya dan kemudian turun menemani mempelainya. Dia merasa puas, Jaejoong sudah terikat padanya dan menjadi 'istri'nya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, nyonya Jung?" Yunho menyapa Jaejoong lembut.

Jaejoong yang memakai tuksedo putih tampak sempurna, dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Uknow. "Aku bahagia, Yun"

"Aku senang kau bahagia, sayang" Uknow mendekati jaejoong dan membawa laki-laki cantik itu ke dalam pelukannya, menikmati betapa mudahnya Jaejoong tenggelam ke dalam pelukannya jika dia berperan sebagai Yunho, sama sekali tidak ada penolakan.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk memasuki ruangan dan tertegun melihat Uknow sedang memeluk Jaejoong yang tampak pasrah dan bahagia dalam pelukan Uknow.

 _Tuan Jaejoong pasti tidak menyadari jika yang sedang memeluknya adalah tuan Uknow._

Leeteuk memutuskan diam, dia tidak bisa mengatakan pada Jaejoong meskipun dia sangat ingin, karena Uknow sudah mengancamnya. Lagipula tuannya itu mengatakan jika ketakutan Jaejoong mungkin bisa membahayakan kandungannya.

Leeteuk menatap pasangan yang sedang berpelukan itu dengan resah hingga muncul berbagai pertanyaan. _Bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan tuan Jaejoong dari cengkraman tuan Uknow? Dan kenapa tuan Yunho bisa terkalahkan dan tidak sadarkan diri kembali?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To Be Continue -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	13. Chapter 13

**From the Darkest Side**

 **.**

Original story **From the Darkest Side** by **Santhy Agatha**

Re-make **Yunjae** version by **EternalKuro**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult content, Out of Character, Mpreg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 13 -**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka sebagai suami 'istri'. Yunho berbaring bersama Jaejoong di ranjang dan jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong satu persatu dengan sangat menggoda.

"Apakah istriku malam ini ingin dipeluk?" bisiknya sensual.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, dia sangat mencintai Yunho dan sejauh ini keadaan baik-baik saja, Yunho tampaknya bisa membuat Uknow tidak terbangun.

"Ya, Yun"

Yunho menelusupkan bibirnya di telinga Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menggeliat geli. Pria berkulit eksotis itu mencium telinga Jaejoong dan memagutnya dengan penuh gairah. Ciumannya lalu berpindah ke rahang Jaejoong, meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan panas di sana, kemudian menciumi leher Jaejoong dengan sedikit menghisapnya.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan, dan kau adalah istriku" mata Yunho berkilat penuh gairah, suaranya terdengar serak dan sensual. Lalu dia melumat bibir Jaejoong penuh nafsu, sementara tangannya langsung bergerak membuka celana Jaejoong termasuk boxernya.

"Kau sudah sama bergairahnya dengaku, sayang. Aku ingin memilikimu, segera..." Jaejoong mengerang saat Yunho menyentuh kejantanannya, dan dengan sensual Yunho menelanjanginya dan dirinya sendiri. Dan kemudian tanpa pembukaan, Yunho langsung memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Jaejoong, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan penuh gairah dalam ritme sensual yang memabukan. Jaejoong mengikuti gerakan Yunho, berusaha mencapai gairah tanpa pertahanan apapun, dan dengan cepat mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama.

Mereka berbaring dengan nafas terengah-engah. Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Yunho yang terlentang, sebelah tangan pria bermata sipit itu merangkulnya dan mengusap punggung telanjangnya dengan lembut.

"Apakah aku memuaskanmu?" Yunho bertanya dalam kegelapan.

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mencium dada Yunho. "Kau selalu membuatku puas, Yun"

Hening yang lama, terdengar nafas Yunho teratur dan Jaejoong mengira dirinya sudah tertidur, tetapi kemudian dia bertanya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apakah ketika bersama Uknow kau juga merasa puas?"

Jaejoong langsung malu ketika mengingat dia mencapai orgasmenya bersama Uknow. Bukankah dia sudah mengatakan pada Yunho, dan Yunho juga mengatakan mungkin karena dia dan Uknow memiliki tubuh yang sama. Tapi kenapa Yunho menanyakannya lagi?

"Ketika bersama Uknow, itu murni hanya pemaksaan pemuasan jasmani" Jaejoong akhirnya menjawab. "Setelahnya aku merasa muak dan jijik pada diriku sendiri"

Yunho tampak membeku mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Dia terdiam lama, tetapi debaran jantungnya sangat kencang, sehingga membuat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho.

"Yunho?"

Tatapan mata yang diberikan Yunho pada Jaejoong tampak tidak terbaca, tetapi ada gairah di sana. Gairah yang akan membakar tubuh mereka berdua.

"Akan kupastikan bahwa apa yang kita lakukan bukanlah pemaksaan jasmani semata" suara Yunho terdengar sedikit mendesis. "Setelahnya kau akan merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara sehingga selalu ingin lagi dan lagi. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan memangilmu Boo, itu adalah panggilan sayangku padamu"

Yunho meremas pinggul Jaejoong dengan penuh gairah. "Naik lagi ke atasku, Boo"

Jaejoong menyukai nama yang diberikan Yunho padanya, terdengar manis dan sensual saat diucapkan oleh Yunho, hingga membuatnya tersenyum dan menurutinya, menaiki Yunho dan membawa mereka berdua menuju kepuasan. Dan Yunho benar, setelah bercinta dengannya malam ini, Jaejoong akan selalu menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Leeteuk menuju ruang kerja Yunho dan mengetuk pintunya dengan hati-hati, lalu masuk dan mengabarkan sebuah berita. "Ada seorang wartawan yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Dia memaksa ingin menemui anda, katanya dia tahu bahwa anda menyembunyikan tuan Jaejoong dirumah ini"

Uknow mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas perusahaan yang sedang dibacanya dan menaikan alisnya jengkel. "Wartawan lagi?"

Leeteuk merasa malu karena Uknow menyindir kebodohannya memilih seorang wartawan seperti Choi Seunghyun untuk membantu pelariannya. Dia berusaha bersikap tenang di depan tuannya yang satu ini, sedikit saja dia terlihat takut dan gugup, maka tuannya ini akan menggilasnya tanpa ampun. "Dia bernama Jin Yihan, katanya dia adalah teman dari Choi Seunghyun..."

Uknow mengerutkan dahinya. "Teman Choi Seunghyun katamu? Apa dia terus mengganggu?"

"Dia mengatakan ingin berbicara empat mata dulu dengan anda, katanya dia memiliki bukti jika tuan Jaejoong ada di rumah ini dan anda sembunyikan..."

"Kau menyimpan nomor teleponnya?"

"Ya, tuan"

"Bagus, hubungi dia dan katakan jika aku bersedia berbicara emapt mata dengannya nanti malam. Suruh dia datang ke rumah ini setelah makan malam"

"Ke rumah ini? Bagaimana jika nanti dia berpapasan dengan tuan Jaejoong?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan cemas.

Uknow tersenyum, senyum kejam yang biasa dia tunjukan saat sedang dipenuhi hasrat membunuh.

"Jaejoong akan kembali ke kamar untuk tidur setelah makan malam, dia menjadi lebih cepat mengantuk setelah hamil. Jadi mereka tidak akan bertemu" Uknow lalu menyeringai jahat. "Kalau pun mereka sampai bertemu, aku yakin laki-laki bernama Jin Yihan ini tidak akan sempat menceritakannya pada dunia"

Tuannya ingin melenyapkan Jin Yihan... Leeteuk membatin. _Tuan Uknow selalu melenyapkan orang-orang yang mengganggunya bagaikan melenyapkan serangga, sungguh tidak memiliki sedikit pun empati terhadap nyawa manusia..._

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Leeteuk harus melaksanakan perintah tuannya. Jika Yihan sedang mengorek-ngorek berita tentang Jaejoong, dia pasti tidak akan berhenti sebelum dibungkam. Apalagi Yihan adalah teman Seunghyun, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Choi Seunghyun, itu adalah hasil kesalahan dirinya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Telepon wartawan bernama Jin Yihan itu" Uknow menatap Leeteuk tajam. "Dan sepertinya aku harus membereskan keteledoranmu lagi"

Leeteuk membungkukkan badan dengan hormat. "Saya akan meneleponnya sekarang, tuan"

Dia lalu melangkah pergi penuh denga rasa bersalah, tetapi baru beberapa langkah, Uknow memanggilnya kembali.

"Leeteuk"

Leeteuk menoleh. "Ya, tuan?"

"Panggil Taecyeon juga. Katakan aku membutuhkannya"

Leeteuk mengangguk dan membungkukan tubuhnya untuk berpamitan. Ketika melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Uknow, dia semakin yakin jika Uknow memang berniat ingin menghabisi Jin Yihan. Karena dia meminta Taecyeon untuk datang, Taecyeon adalah salah satu pegawai Uknow yang paling setia sekaligus pembunuh yang sangat efektif. Jika dia jadi Yihan, dia berharap untuk tidak bertemu dengan Uknow malam ini.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Ucapan Uknow benar, Jaejoong langsung kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat setelah makan malam.

"Entah kenapa aku sangat mengantuk, Yun"

"Mungkin karena kehamilanmu, Boo. Istirahatlah, aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan" Uknow berdiri dari kursinya dan membantu Jaejoong berdiri, lalu dengan lembut mencium dahi Jaejoong sebelum membiarkannya pergi tidur.

Uknow lalu menggulung lengan kemeja hitamnya sampai siku dan melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya, Taecyeon datang beberapa menit kemudian dan Uknow menyuruhnya menunggu di luar ruang kerjanya.

Uknow tidak perlu menunggu lama, karena Yihan sepertinya tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, sehingga dia datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Leeteuk mengantarkan Yihan sampai ke pintu ruang kerja tuannya, melirik sedikit ke arah Taecyeon yang berdiri diam di depan ruang kerja tuannya bagaikan patung es. Kemudian Leeteuk mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Yunho.

"Masuk" suara Uknow yang dalam menyuruhnya masuk. Leeteuk membuka pintu itu dengan gugup.

Leeteuk membungkuk hormat dan memberitahu kedatangan Jin Yihan. "Tuan Jin Yihan datang sesuai janji, tuan"

Uknow sedang duduk di kursinya yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya yang berukuran besar dengan jemarinya menyatu dan sikunya bertumpu pada meja. Mengamati Yihan dengan dalam.

"Tinggalkan kami sendiri, Leeteuk"

"Baik, tuan" Leeteuk ingin cepat-cepat pergi, dia tidak akan tahan jika harus menjadi saksi kekejaman Uknow nantinya.

Ketika pintu ruang kerja itu tertutup, Uknow menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi besar miliknya berusaha bersikap santai. "Duduklah"

Yihan duduk di kursi yang berhadapaan dengan Uknow, tetapi matanya melirik ke sekeliling ruangan. _Jadi seperti ini ruang kerja seorang Jung Yunho, aku sungguh beruntung bisa masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya wartawan yang bisa sedekat ini dengan milyuner misterius yang dikenal sangat sulit didekati._

"Aku dengar kau menuduhku menyembunyikan Kim Jaejoong di sini"

"Saya menemukan berkas catatan yang ditinggalkan teman saya, wartawan bernama Choi Seunghyun. Tetapi dia menghilang begitu saja, bahkan seluruh isi meja kerjanya masih sama persis sebelum dia menghilang"

"Mungkin saat ini dia sedang berlibur dan bersenang-senang" Uknow berkata datar sambil terus memandang Yihan dan mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresinya. "Catatan tentang apa?"

 _Bagus, milyuner kaya ini tampaknya mulai tertarik._ Yihan bergumam dalam hati. "Catatan itu merupakan hasil wawancaranya dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang tinggal di sebelah rumah Kim Jaejoong. Pria paruh baya itu mengatakan, jika sebelum Kim Jaejoong menghilang, dia pergi bersama ibunya untuk berkenalan dengan calon ayah tirinya, yaitu anda"

"Hanya dari situ dan kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyembunyikan Kim Jaejoong di rumah ini?"

"Kim Jaejoong pasti ikut dengan ibunya ke rumah ini. Tetapi ketika Kim Hyuna meninggal, dia menghilang begitu saja. Dia juga tidak pulang ke rumahnya, dan secara kebetulan kebakaran melahap habis tempat kerjanya sehingga dia tidak bisa dilacak keberadaannya sampai saat ini" Yihan menatap Uknow dengan berani. "Saya rasa Kim Jaejoong masih ada di rumah anda saat ini"

 _Lancang._ Itu yang pertama muncul di benak Uknow. Dengan bodohnya laki-laki itu menantangnya secara terang-terangan, dan Uknow tidak suka dengan sikapnya. Dia pasti belum tahu tentang Uknow, jika tidak dia pasti tidak akan seberani itu menantangnya.

"Kim Jaejoong tidak ada di sini. Saya tidak tahu keberadaannya setelah kematian Hyuna"

Yihan menatap Yunho dengan tidak percaya. "Anda tidak bisa membodohi saya, tuan Jung. Banyak wartawan yang berkemah di depan rumah anda setelah kematian Kim Hyuna, mereka mengawasi dengan kamera-kamera mereka. Mereka tahu siapa yang keluar atau pun masuk ke rumah ini, dan jika Kim Jaejoong keluar dari rumah ini, mereka akan tahu. Saya rasa anda menyembunyikan Kim Jaejoong di rumah ini"

"Kau tidak punya bukti"

"Memang tidak. Tetapi saya mempunyai data milik Seunghyun tentang informasi dari pria tua tetangga Jaejoong" Yihan tersenyum puas. "Saya akan memuatnya di koran kami, dan setelah itu spekulasi akan berhembus"

Dan wartawan akan berbondong-bondong mengincar rumahnya lagi, untuk membuktikan ada atau tidaknya Jaejoong di rumah ini. Uknow merapatkan gerahamnya dengan marah, gerakannya tidak terlihat, tetapi berakibat fatal. Karena itu tandanya pria bermata seperti rubah itu sudah sangat ingin membunuh.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Uknow mendesis dan menatap Yihan tajam.

"Kesepakatan dengan anda. Atau mungkin sebuah info, dimanakah Kim Jaejoong berada saat ini?"

Uknow menggelengkan kepalanya. Laki-laki ini mengincar uangnya, sama seperti temannya. Keduanya wartawan brengsek yang bukan hanya mengincar sensasi, tetapi mengincar uang. Mereka tahu bahwa Jung Yunho sangat kaya, jadi mereka memerasnya. Jika dia bisa membungkam Yihan dengan uang, mungkin dia tidak perlu membunuhnya. Tetapi Uknow sangat ingin membunuh Yihan, dan dia berusaha menekan keinginan membunuhnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Kim Jaejoong saat ini" nada suara Uknow terdengar dingin. "Dan aku tidak suka ada spekulasi menyebar dari beritamu nanti, berapa yang kau minta agar tidak membuat berita menyangkut Kim Jaejoong dan aku?"

Mata Yihan berbinar, dia bisa mengendus ada uang banyak yang ditawarkan. Sifatnya tamaknya muncul, dia harus bisa mendesak pria kaya ini agar mau memberikan uang sangat banyak padanya. Jung Yunho pasti menyimpan sesuatu tentang keberadaan Kim Jaejoong, jika tidak pria itu tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya menawarkan uang tutup mulut. Hanya orang bersalahlah yang menawarkan uang tutup mulut.

"Saya akan pikir-pikir dulu" Yihan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan licik. "Berita itu akan sangat menguntungkan saya, dan saya akan rugi besar jika sampai tidak memuat berita itu. Anda tahu, kematian Kim Hyuna masih hangat diperbincangkan meskipun sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu, publik juga masih penasaran dengan keberadaan anak haram Kim Hyuna..."

 _Kurang ajar._ Jin Yihan menang tidak sadar jika Uknow sudah berbaik hati padanya, tetapi dia tidak tahu diri.

"Kabari aku jika kau sudah tahu berapa yang kau inginkan"

Yihan menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Uknow. "Terima kasih atas kerja sama anda, saya akan menghubungi anda nanti"

Uknow tidak membalas uluran tangan Yihan, dia hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menatap tangan Yihan dengan pandangan menghina, membuat Yihan dengan malu menarik tangannya lagi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" Yihan membalikan badannya dengan tidak nyaman. Sementara Uknow mengamatinya dengan tajam, tatapan memangsa dari predator yang sedang mengawasi calon korbannya. Yihan tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya dia karena Uknow memutuskan melepaskannya dan tidak membunuhnya.

Tetapi mungkin keberuntungan sedang tidak mengikuti Yihan, ketika sampai di pintu, dia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Uknow dengan tatapan sok akrab, dan senyumnya tampak memuakkan. "Saya tahu saat ini Seunghyun pasti sedang liburan dan bersenang-senang, tetapi saya pernah mengecek catatan teleponnya. Dia pernah menghubungi kantor anda suatu malam, lalu setelahnya dia menghilang. Pasti anda memberikan uang dalam jumlah besar padanya untuk menutup mulut juga"

Yihan tampak merasa puas. "Beruntung hanya kami berdua yang tahu informasi tentang Kim Jaejoong, jadi anda cukup membayar kami berdua. Saya ingin meminta uang lebih banyak dari yang anda berikan pada Seunghyun, dan saya akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Seunghyun. Saya akan menghilang untuk berlibur dan bersenang-senang"

 _Terlambat._ Kendali Uknow sudah terlepas. Wartawan malang ini sedang menyerahkan dirinya sendiri ke tangan maut dengan bantuan mulut besarnya, Uknow tersenyum keji sambil memajukan tubuhnya dari kursi.

"Choi Seunghyun tidak menerima sepeser pun uang dariku..." Uknow mengamati ekspresi bingung di wajah Yihan. "Begitu pun dirimu"

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkanmu keluar dari pintu itu dengan selamat" Uknow terkekeh. "Tapi orang bodoh memang tidak tahu jika harus segera lari dan menyelamatkan diri"

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Apa maksudku?" senyum Uknow tampak mengerikan. "Kau akan segera tahu"

Uknow beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka sebuah kotak kaca dengan pinggirannya terhias perak yang indah, membelakangi Yihan. Dibukanya kotak itu, isinya adalah satu set pisau koleksinya. Entah sudah berapa nyawa yang berakhir oleh pisau-pisau itu, Uknow sendiri tidak ingat. Dia tidak pernah menghitung siapa yang dibunuhnya bagaikan sebuah tropi, dia membunuh bukan untuk kebanggaan. Dia hanya terbiasa menyingkirkan orang-orang yang mengganggu dan menghalangi jalannya, orang-orang bodoh seperti Yihan...

"Jaejoong memang ada di rumah ini" Uknow berkata sambil mengambil sebuah pisau dengan ujung kecil dan lancip, pisau itu terlihat berkilat terkena cahaya lampu. "Dia tinggal denganku, menjadi 'istri'ku, dan sedang mengandung anakku"

Yihan terkejut dengan informasi yang tidak diduganya itu, dia membatalkan niatnya keluar dari ruangan itu dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Uknow. Informasi ini akan membuatnya terkenal, seorang Jung Yunho menikahi Kim Jaejoong yang sebelumnya adalah calon anak tirinya dan saat ini sedang mengandung anaknya. Berita ini sungguh luar biasa, walau terdengar sedikit tidak masuk akal karena Jaejoong yang seorang laki-laki bisa mengandung benih dari Jung Yunho. Entah itu suatu kebohongan atau memang Jung Yunho melakukan sesuatu pada Kim Jaejoong, hingga membuatnya bisa hamil seperti wanita. Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi, mengingat betapa kayanya Jung Yunho. Dan Jung Yunho yang mengalami penyimpangan seksual akan menjadi berita besar.

"Saya tidak bisa berjanji untuk menyimpan informasi itu, tuan Jung" Yihan tampak bersemangat, dia akan segera ke kantornya malam ini dan menyerahkan berita itu untuk dimuat besok, bosnya pasti akan sangat senang.

Uknow membalikan badannya, sementara tangannya menggenggam pisau tanpa terlihat di tangan kirinya, sambil mengamati Yihan yang makin mendekat ke dalam jangkauannya. "Aku tidak butuh janjimu"

"Jadi anda memperbolehkan saya memuat berita ini?" mata Yihan melebar karena senang. "Saya akan segera memuatnya sehingga besok seluruh headline akan membahas tentang anda dan Kim Jaejoong"

Tiba-tiba matanya terlihat mesum. "Anda sungguh hebat, kehilangan ibunya tetapi mendapatkan anaknya. Kim Jaejoong memang cantik seperti wanita, dan saya rasa dia lebih nikmat dari ibunya"

 _Cukup sudah._ Uknow mendesis marah. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat dia mendekati Yihan, dan sebelum laki-laki itu sadar, Uknow menancapkan pisau yang dipegangnya ke leher Yihan, tepat di pembuluh darahnya. Pisau dengan ujung lancip dan kecil itu menancap begitu dalam, hanya gagangnya saja yang terlihat di leher Yihan.

Yihan tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi, dia menatap Uknow dengan bingung. Dia mulai merasakan pening dan sakit yang amat sangat di bagian lehernya, jemari tangannya menyentuh gagang pisau yang menancap di lehernya. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Mulut besarmu itu membuatku muak, kau tidak sadar kapan kau harus berhenti" Uknow tertawa, lalu dengan kejam dia meraih gagang pisau itu dan mencabutnya dari leher Yihan. Darah segar langsung keluar dengan deras dan terciprat ke segala arah bagaikan pancuran yang tidak mau berhenti, bahkan mengenai wajah Uknow dan pakaiannya. Uknow mengamati dengan tenang ketika kehidupan perlahan mulai surut dari wajah Yihan, dan kemudian pria itu jatuh ke lantai, bersimbah darah yang masih terus mengalir dari lehernya.

Dengan dingin Uknow menatap Yihan yang sudah menjadi mayat di kakinya. Wartawan bodoh itu mati dengan wajah terkejut dan mata melotot, seakan tidak percaya bahwa kematian begitu cepat menjemputnya. Uknow lalu membalikan tubuhnya, mengambil sapu tangan khusus dan pembersih alkohol, lalu mengelap pisau kecil yang masih berlumuran darah Yihan. Setelah pisau itu bersih, dia meletakannya kembali di kotaknya, mengembalikannya berjejer dengan koleksi pisaunya yang lain.

"Taecyeon" Uknow memanggil tidak terlalu keras, dia tahu bahwa Taecyeon sedang bersiaga di depan ruangannya akan mendengar.

Pintu terbuka dan Taecyeon masuk, mata dinginnya menatap tubuh Yihan yang tergeletak di lantai. Uknow mengelap wajahnya yang terkena darah Yihan dengan sapu tangan lalu melemparkannya ke lantai, di dekat mayat wartawan malang itu.

"Bereskan dia" Uknow melangkahi mayat Yihan seakan melangkahi sebatang kayu yang tidak ada harganya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, membiarkan Taecyeon membereskan semuanya.

Di luar, Leeteuk tampak mengintip dan bingung ketika melihat Taecyeon masuk dan Uknow keluar lalu melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Jin Yihan sudah tidak akan keluar dari ruang kerja Yunho. Dia mungkin akan keluar, tetapi sebagai mayat yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Begitu kejamnya Uknow, sehingga membunuh seakan seperti bernafas baginya. Leeteuk mencemaskan Jaejoong, laki-laki cantik itu tidak menyadari siapa yang sedang bersamanya. Kemampuan Uknow bersandiwara sebagai Yunho sangat luar biasa.

Leeteuk sangat cemas, sampai kapankah Uknow akan berpura-pura sebagai Yunho di depan Jaejoong? Apakah dia akan merasa bosan, dan pada akhirnya memutuskan kembali menjadi Uknow yang suka menyakiti? Leeteuk berdoa dalam hati. _semoga tuan Jaejoong dan kandungannya kuat, mereka harus kuat jika nanti harus berhadapan dengan tuan Uknow._

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Yunho masuk. Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur lama dan pasti sudah larut malam. Yunho bekerja sampai larut, dia pasti lelah.

"Yunho?"

Yunho berdiri dalam kegelapan ruangan, tapi Jaejoong bisa melihatnya tersenyum. "Tidurlah lagi, Boo. Maafkan aku sudah mengganggu tidurmu, aku akan mandi dulu"

 _Malam-malam begini?_ Tetapi Jaejoong memutuskan tidak bertanya. Mungkin Yunho lelah dan memutuskan mandi air hangat akan melemaskan otot-ototnya yang pegal. Dipandanginya Yunho yang mulai melepaskan pakaiannya, tubuh Yunho begitu indah.

Lengannya kuat dengan bisep yang menonjol, otot dada dan perutnya yang ramping tetapi keras, dan pria itu adalah 'suami'nya. Jaejoong tersenyum dalam gelap, menyukuri semuanya. Meskipun masalah Uknow masih menjadi beban di benaknya, setidaknya mereka bahagia saat ini, menanti calon anak mereka. Dengan lembut Jaejoong mengusap perutnya yang terdapat keajaiban di dalamnya, sambil mengamati Yunho yang melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong sudah setengah tidur ketika merasakan Yunho menelusup masuk ke dalam selimut lalu memeluknya dari belakang, rambutnya basah dan tubuhnya beraroma sabun yang begitu jantan.

Jemari Yunho menelusup masuk ke dalam piyama Jaejoong dan memilin nipplenya dengan menggoda, lalu jemarinya menyusuri perut Jaejoong yang mulai sedikit membesar, dan akhirnya menelusup ke dalam celana Jaejoong dan meremas kejantannya lembut. Yunho kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong dan menekankan kejantanannya di bagian belakang tubuh Jaejoong. Saat itulah Jaejoong menyadari, Yunho telanjang bulat di balik selimut dan dia sedang sangat bergairah.

"Aku membutuhkanmu" bisikan Yunho terdengar dalam dan misterius di tengah kegelapan kamar, membuat Jaejoong mendesah dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Yunho langsung menunduk dan melumat bibirnya penuh gairah, bibir mereka saling melumat tanpa ampun. Yunho menarik turun celana Jaejoong hingga terlepas dan membuangnya, lalu diangkatnya sebelah paha Jaejoong ke atas.

"Kau selalu siap untuk kumasuki..." Yunho kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong.

"Kau memang istriku" Yunho berbisik posesif dan jarinya masuk ke dalam hole Jaejoong, melebarkanya agar mudah untuk dimasuki dan menggodanya dengan gerakan-gerakan ahli. Dan setelah merasa cukup, Yunho memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Jaejoong, membuat laki-laki cantik itu mengerang dipenuhi oleh sensasi nikmat.

Mereka bergerak dalam ritme sensual. Satu tangan Yunho mengangkat paha Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring miring, sementara itu tubuh bawahnya menggoda liar, menggesek hole dalam Jaejoong dengan ritme yang menghanyutkan. Percintaan mereka begitu liar, hingga nafas keduanya terengah-engah hanyut di dalam gairah. Lalu Yunho menggigit telinga Jaejoong lembut ketika pada akhirnya dia akan meledak.

"Ikuti aku, Boo... ikuti aku..." bisiknya memberikan instruksi penuh gairah agar Jaejoong mengikuti perintahnya. Jaejoong menurut dan membiarkan Yunho membawa ke dalam pusaran orgasme dan pelepasan yang luar biasa nikmatnya. Yunho meledak bersamanya, sama-sama jatuh dalam jurang kenikmatan yang dalam.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Lama setelah itu, Uknow masih berbaring terjaga sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap dilengannya. Jaejoong begitu bergairah ketika bercinta dengannya dan bisa memuaskannya dengan begitu luar biasa, tetapi itu karena Jaejoong menganggapnya sebagai Yunho. Uknow ingin Jaejoong menikmati saat bercinta dengannya, menatap matanya dan mengetahui jika dia sedang bercinta dengan Uknow, bukan Yunho.

Uknow menunduk dan mencium telinga Jaejoong dengan posesif. "Kau milikku, Boo... dan akan terus menjadi milikku... ingat itu"

Suaranya menggema menembus kegelapan, terdengar bagaikan sebuah janji menakutkan yang tidak terbantahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To Be Continue -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	14. Chapter 14

**From the Darkest Side**

 **.**

Original story **From the Darkest Side** by **Santhy Agatha**

Re-make **YunJae** version by **EternalKURO**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult contents, Out of Character, Mpreg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 14 -**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Jaejoong terbangun di pagi harinya, dia dipenuhi perasaan tidak enak. Mimpi itu muncul kembali, mimpi pertemuan pertamanya dengan Uknow, dan kemudian dia berbisik jika Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

Jaejoong merasa ngeri. Kenapa dia memimpikan Uknow lagi? Apakah diam-diam Uknow menjadi kuat dan mampu mengirimkan pesan melalui mimpinya? Jaejoong meraba ranjang di sampingnya dan menemukan ranjangnya kosong, Yunho tidak ada di sana. Jaejoong turun dari ranjang dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong melangkah ke arah wastafel dan menggosok gigi, tetapi tiba-tiba merasa mual dan akhirnya dia muntah. Setelah selesai dengan muntahnya, dia menyalakan keran air dan menyiramkan air ke wajahnya. Dia lalu membuka piyama yang sepertinya dipakaikan Yunho saat Jaejoong sudah tertidur setelah percintaan mereka agar tidak masuk angin, sejak Jaejoong hamil Yunho sangat perhatian, bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah shower, menyalakan keran dan membiarkan siraman air hangat membasahi tubuhnya, melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang.

Tubuhnya terasa pegal, tapi pegal yang nikmat. Percintaannya dengan Yunho begitu menggebu-gebu dan memuaskan, Yunho seolah tidak ada puasnya untuk menyentuh tubuhnya. Ketika mereka tertidur dan tubuh mereka saling bergesekan pun, Yunho akan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan menggodanya dengan penuh gairah, lalu membangunkannya dan mereka akan bercinta. Jaejoong mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit, di dalam sana ada sebuah keajaiban, calon anak mereka. Yunho juga berjanji akan menjaga dirinya dan bayinya jauh dari jangkauan Uknow, tetapi benarkah Uknow semudah itu dikalahkan?

Perasaan gelisah yang aneh menyergap Jaejoong, membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Mimpi di mana Uknow mengatakan jika Jaejoong adalah miliknya masih terngiang-ngiang jelas di benaknya. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong merasa takut, takut jika Uknow melaksanakan apa yang diucapkannya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Setelah selesai mandi, Jaejoong turun menuju ruang makan dan menemukan Yunho sedang berbicara dengan pria yang dipanggil Uknow dengan nama Taecyeon. Seketika wajah Jaejoong pucat pasi, masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika Taecyeon muncul bersama Uknow di rumah Choi Seunghyun dan kemudian Uknow menyuruhnya membereskan mayat wartawan malang itu. Taecyeon biasa saja saat melihat Uknow membunuh seseorang, seakan sudah terbiasa melihatnya. Jadi dia pasti orang kepercayaan Uknow, bukan Yunho. Tapi kenapa Yunho berbicara dengannya?

Mata Yunho sedikit melirik ke arah Jaejoong, lalu sedetik kemudian menatap Taecyeon dengan dingin. "Kurasa sudah selesai, kau boleh pergi"

Taecyeon membalikan badan dan langsung berhadapan dengan Jaejoong yang berdiri ketakutan di pintu ruang makan. Ada sedikit sinar geli di mata Taecyeon saat melihat ketakutan Jaejoong, dia sedikit menunduk memberi hormat dengan sopan pada Jaejoong, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Jaejoong masih diam berdiri di pintu dan menatap Yunho dengan ragu. _Apakah yang ada di hadapannya ini Yunho... ataukah Uknow?_

Yunho tersenyum dan mengerutkan dahinya melihat Jaejoong hanya berdiri diam. "Boo? Kemarilah"

Jaejoong melangkah mendekat dengan takut sambil matanya melirik ke arah kepergian Taecyeon. "Kenapa kau berbicara dengannya?"

Ekspresi Yunho tampak biasa saja. "Dia kepala pengawalku, Boo. Kenapa?"

Jaejoong mengamati Yunho dengan cermat, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda apa saja yang bisa memberitahunya siapakah yang saat ini berdiri di depannya.

"Dia ada di sana malam itu, ketika Uknow membunuh Choi Seunghyun..." Jaejoong berbisik pelan sambil tetap menatap Yunho. "Dia... dia biasa saja ketika melihat mayat wartawan itu, Uknow... Uknow bahkan menyuruhnya membereskan mayat itu dan dia melakukannya"

Yunho meletakkan garpunya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan sedih. "Boo... maafkan aku karena kau harus mengalami kejadian itu, sungguh. Tetapi Taecyeon masuk ke rumah ini memang karena Uknow yang membawanya masuk... dan aku pikir dia dibutuhkan di rumah ini"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan menyesal. "Untuk membereskan 'masalah' yang dibuat Uknow"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, dia termenung sejenak dan kemudian ingatan itu datang. Ingatan akan kesedihannya, kehilangan seluruh keluarganya akibat perbuatan Uknow.

"Dia akan selalu datang, bukan?" air mata menetes dari sudut mata Jaejoong, dan mengalir di pipinya. "Dia membunuh kakek dan nenekku dengan kejam... mereka memang sudah tua, tetapi mereka seharusnya bisa menghabiskan masa tua mereka dengan sehat. Dan Uknow membuat mereka sakit, mereka sakit hingga meninggal..."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, nafasnya terengah dan terisak karena air mata. "Uknow juga membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayah kandungku dan keluarganya, ayah kandung yang mencintaiku... dan aku... aku memang tidak dekat dengan ibuku, tetapi aku menyayanginya... dan Uknow sudah merenggut semuanya dariku..."

Tangisan Jaejoong semakin keras. "Semua direnggut oleh Uknow... dia mengambil semuanya dengan kejam... bahkan kau pun akan diambilnya..."

Yunho mengamati Jaejoong dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dia berdiri dan mencoba memeluk Jaejoong, tetapi Jaejoong menjauh, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan membuat Yunho berdiri dengan ragu di dekatnya.

"Boo, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku, Boo. Maafkan aku atas apa yang dilakukan Uknow padamu" kali ini Jaejoong tidak menolak ketika Yunho berlutut di depannya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong, memeluknya. "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan semua ini padaku, aku tahu kau sedih, tapi aku selalu berpikir kau baik-baik saja"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang berlutut di depannya, posisi kepala mereka sangat dekat, lalu tersenyum ragu pada Yunho. "Aku tidak marah padamu, aku memendam kemarahan pada Uknow. Atas sikap kejamnya, atas hatinya yang dingin, dan membunuh orang-orang tanpa belas kasihan..."

Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum, dan Yunho menghapus air matanya dengan lembut. "Apa yang dilakukan Uknow dilakukan dengan tanganku juga. Karena itu, aku meminta maaf untuk kami berdua"

Jaejoong mengangguk, tetapi kemudian dia mengerutkan dahi seakan menahan sakit, membuat Yunho menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kenapa, Boo?"

"Perutku sakit..." wajah Jaejoong terlihat pucat, dia menatap Yunho bingung dan panik. "Perutku... bayiku, Yun..."

Kepanikan langsung merayapi Yunho. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Dibawanya Jaejoong dalam gendongannya, lalu dengan cepat Yunho melangkah keluar rumah sambil meneriakkan beberapa instruksi pada supir pribadinya.

Jaejoong menahan sakit di perutnya dalam gendongan Yunho, seketika dia merasakan _deja vu._ Dia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, dibawa dalam gendongan Uknow pada malam percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh Choi Seunghyun. Cara menggendongnya pun sama, semuanya terasa sama.

Yunho masuk ke dalam mobilnya sambil memangku Jaejoong dan mobil itu melaju ke arah rumah sakit, Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang, ini pun terasa sama.

Dengan ragu dan takut, Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria yang sedang memeluknya dalam pangkuannya.

"Uknow?"

Yunho tampak membeku mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya, lalu dia menatap Jaejoong dengan datar. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong sadar, yang sedang memeluknya bukanlah Yunho, melainkan Uknow. _Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya? Apakah karena Uknow pandai berakting sebagai Yunho? Oh Tuhan, sejak kapan Uknow berpura-pura sebagai Yunho?_

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Jaejoong langsung dibawa ke ruang privat dan langsung ditangani oleh dokter khusus. Setelah dokter selesai memeriksanya, Jaejoong masih terbaring di ranjang menahan sakit di perutnya dan ketakutan yang berkecambuk di benaknya. Sementara itu, Yunho langsung menghampiri dokter yang memeriksa Jaejoong.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk menjaganya dengan hati-hati, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hampir membuatnya kehilangan calon anak kalian. Jika kau telat sedikit saja, kau bukan hanya kehilangan anak kalian, tapi juga Jaejoong" dokter yang menangani Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau tahu kan, jika kehamilan Jaejoong memiliki resiko besar. Jika sampai dia mengalami keguguran, dia bisa kehilangan nyawanya"

Uknow yang mendapat teguran dari dokter yang menangani Jaejoong hanya balik menatapnya datar, membuat dokter wanita itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tahu kau pernah menolakku dulu, tapi saat ini aku bertindak sebagai dokter yang menangani pasienku" dokter wanita itu kembali menatap Uknow, tapi dengan tatapan lembut. "Awalnya aku memang merasa sedikit kesal saat dulu kau menolakku dan itu karena Jaejoong, tapi setelah aku melihatnya... aku tahu dia sangat sempurna dan kau beruntung mendapatkannya. Jadi jaga dia dengan hati-hati, karena jika kau tidak bisa menjaganya... maka aku akan merebutnya darimu"

Dokter wanita itu tersenyum, lalu melangkah meningalkan Uknow yang sedang menatapnya datar. Dia ingat, jika Kwon Boa, dokter wanita yang baru saja menangani Jaejoong, pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi dia menolaknya, dan itu karena Jaejoong. Uknow tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan pada orang lain selain Jaejoong, itu sebabnya dia tidak perduli dengan Boa. Kalaupun dia pernah mendekati banyak wanita dan tidur dengan mereka, itu hanya pemuasan nafsu, tidak lebih. Yunho sendiri tidak pernah mendekati wanita lagi sejak dia jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong, sedangkan Hyuna... dia hanya memanfaatkan wanita itu untuk membawa Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah Boa pergi, Uknow melangkah mendekati ranjang yang Jaejoong tiduri dan berdiri di ujung ranjang sambil menatap Jaejoong dalam diam. Dia sama sekali tidak mengajak Jaejoong berbicara ketika di mobil, sampai pemeriksaan di rumah sakit.

Jaejoong menatap Uknow dengan tatapan menuduh penuh kebencian dan ketakutan yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan suara bergetar, dia ingin mendapatkan jawaban dengan segera.

 _Sudah berapa lama Uknow menguasai tubuh ini dan berpura-pura menjadi Yunho? Apakah selama ini dia bercinta dengan Yunho? Atau dengan Uknow?_ Kepalanya terasa nyeri dan sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi.

Uknow melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang memegang perutnya menahan sakit, tatapannya menajam meskipun ekspresinya masih datar. "Kau harus menahan emosimu, Boo. Dokter mengatakan itu membuat rahimmu kontraksi dan bisa membahayakan janinmu, termasuk dirimu"

"Sudah berapa lama?!" Jaejoong menjerit meneriakkan rasa frustasinya, tiba-tiba dia tidak merasa takut lagi pada Uknow. Pria itu sudah menghancurkan hidupnya, semua yang dicintainya, dan Jaejoong merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dia pertahankan.

Uknow menatap Jaejoong dan jawaban itu keluar dari mulutnya, pelan dan menakutkan. "Sudah lama sekali, Boo... jauh sebelum pernikahan kita"

 _Oh tidak! Jadi Yunho sudah menghilang selama itu? Jadi selama ini dia bercinta bukan dengan Yunho, tapi dengan Uknow?_ Ingatan itu berkelebat di benaknya dan membuatnya muak, bayangan dia bercinta dengan begitu berani, menungganginya dengan liar, menggoda dengan erotis, dan membuka pahanya dengan mudah seperti pelacur. Tetapi ternyata dia bukan bercinta dengan Yunho, melainkan dengan sisi gelapnya, Uknow.

Air mata mengalir dimata Jaejoong, dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan erangan putus asanya. "Apakah selama itu Yunho tidak ada?"

Uknow menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Jaejoong datar. "Dia ada di dalam sini dan tertidur"

Jantung Jaejoong seakan diremas hingga terasa ngilu, ditatapnya Uknow dengan penuh kebencian. "Kenapa kau harus muncul? Aku tidak menginginkanmu! Aku ingin Yunho! Kembalikan dia padaku!"

Seketika Jaejoong tertegun, dia melihat ekspresi kesedihan yang terpantul jelas di wajah Uknow. Pria yang sebelumnya berekspresi datar, menatapnya dengan kesedihan yang berasal dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Seakan topeng kejam yang selama ini menutupi wajah Uknow dipecahkan begitu saja, menampakan wajah asli di dalamnya yang penuh dengan kesedihan. "Aku ini ada, Boo. Aku ini nyata, sama seperti Yunho. Tetapi tidak ada yang menginginkanku, tidak pernah ada yang menginginkanku"

Uknow lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam keheningan kamar rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

"Para wartawan itu, mereka menunggu di luar" Taecyeon melapor pada Uknow sambil melirik ke arah jendela, menatap para wartawan dan reporter yang sudah berkumpul di dekat area parkiran rumah sakit. "Ada yang mengawasi rumah ketika anda membawa tuan Jaejoong keluar tadi"

Uknow terdiam. Dia memang salah, biasanya dia berpikiran dingin, tetapi tadi entah kenapa secara impulsif dia membawa Jaejoong tanpa pemikiran apapun. Dan dengan memakai salah satu mobilnya yang berkaca bening, Uknow biasanya selalu memakai mobilnya yang berkaca paling gelap dan pekat, tetapi mobil berkaca bening itu yang sedang terparkir di luar dan tanpa pikir panjang Uknow memasukinya. Dia memang impulsif, tetapi mengetahui Jaejoong kesakitan dan bayi mereka kemungkinan terancam, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Berbeda saat membawa Jaejoong yang pingsan sebelumnya ke rumah sakit, dia masih bisa tenang dengan memakai mobil berkaca gelap dan keluar dari rumahnya melalui pintu samping yang tidak diketahui wartawan.

"Biarkan mereka mengendus tanpa henti, jika tidak ada informasi apapun, mereka akan mundur dengan sendirinya. Kau pastikan keamanan di sini terjaga, tidak boleh ada orang luar yang memasuki daerah Jaejoong. Periksa dokter dan perawat yang memeriksa Jaejoong, pastikan mereka orang-orang yang sudah terdaftar dan awasi mereka. Jika kau menemukan mereka berani membuka mulut pada pers, bereskan"

Taecyeon menganggukan kepalanya. "Akan saya lakukan, tuan Uknow. Saya akan membereskan semuanya, anda bisa tenang" dia lalu melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Uknow masih termenung, memikirkan kata-kata Jaejoong yang mengganggu pikirannya. Jaejoong membencinya dan dia tahu itu, dia telah merenggut seluruh keluarga Jaejoong dengan tangannya sendiri, dan dia telah terbiasa dibenci. Semua orang menginginkan Yunho dan menolak dirinya.

Tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam erat, dan dia menyadari hasrat terpendam di dalam benaknya. Dia hanya ingin ada seseorang yang menginginkan kehadirannya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Beberapa hari Jaejoong dirawat, dan akhirnya dokter mengijinkannya pulang hari ini karena kondirinya yang sudah membaik. Dia sudah menunggu seharian penuh, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Uknow akan membawanya pulang.

Jaejoong sudah tertidur pulas menjelang tengah malam, Uknow melangkah masuk ke kamar rawatnya diikuti oleh beberapa pengawalnya.

"Bangun, Boo" Uknow sedikit mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong, membuatnya menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Dia terkejut dan langsung terduduk dengan waspada sambil menatap Uknow yang membawa selimut tebal di tangannya.

"Apa... Apakah kau akan membunuhku?" Jaejoong menatap ke arah selimut tebal di tangan Uknow. Imajinasinya melayang, apakah Uknow membangunkannya tengah malam hanya untuk menusuknya hingga mati dan kemudian membungkus mayatnya dengan selimut tebal itu lalu mayatnya dibuang?

Ada bayangan geli di mata Uknow ketika melihat ketakutan di mata Jaejoong. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin membawamu pulang secara diam-diam. Kau sudah membaik dan dokter sudah mengijinkanmu pulang, tetapi aku tidak bisa membawamu begitu saja. Para wartawan itu mengendus keberadaan kita di sini, jadi kita harus keluar dengan sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak ketahuan oleh mereka, dan itu sebabnya aku baru bisa membawamu sekarang" Uknow membungkuskan selimut tebal itu ke tubuh Jaejoong. "Di luar dingin"

 _Benarkah Uknow menatapnya dengan lembut?_ Jaejoong mengamati dengan cermat, tetapi ekspresi Uknow begitu datar dan tidak terbaca, dia membiarkan Uknow mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya.

Uknow berjalan melalui koridor rumah sakit sambil menggendong Jaejoong yang hanya diam pasrah sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Uknow, mereka menggunakan lift khusus dan melangkah keluar dengan hati-hati. Di luar sangat sepi, mereka keluar melalui pintu samping rumah sakit yang paling jarang digunakan. Memang terlihat sepi, tetapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Mungkin saja para wartawan itu sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak.

Sebuah mobil sudah menunggu mereka. Tiba-tiba jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang, jika dia masuk ke dalam mobil itu, maka Uknow akan menguasainya selamanya. Jaejoong harus bisa melarikan diri, dan ini adalah kesempatannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong meronta, hingga Uknow yang tidak siap hampir menjatuhkannya. Merasa dirinya sudah terlepas, Jaejoong mencoba lari. Tetapi Uknow berhasil mengejarnya dan meraih tangannya, mencengkramnya dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Boo"

Jaejoong meronta dengan sangat kuat, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Uknow, dia melihat jalan raya hanya beberapa ratus meter darinya. Jika dia bisa lari hingga ke jalan raya itu, dia bisa meminta pertolongan seseorang. Memang sudah malam, tetapi di dekat rumah sakit biasanya masih banyak orang yang berjaga. Jaejoong bisa meminta pertolongan siapapun yang ada di sana, mungkin polisi, atau bahkan wartawan. Uknow tidak akan berbuat apapun jika ada wartawan di antara mereka.

Rontaan Jaejoong semakin keras, diiringi rasa putus asa dan ketakutan yang luar biasa untuk melepaskan diri dari Uknow yang kejam. Tiba-tiba ada kilatan blitz dari kamera wartawan yang mengambil foto mereka, ternyata memang ada wartawan yang bersembunyi di semak-semak seperti perkiraan Jaejoong. Uknow menoleh ke arah asal blitz dengan marah, silau oleh lampu blitz itu. Dia melihat hanya ada satu orang wartawan yang sedang memotret dirinya dan Jaejoong dari balik semak-semak. _Kurang ajar._

"Taecyeon!" dia memanggil Taecyeon dan pada saat yang bersamaan Taecyeon sudah mengejar wartawan yang hendak lari setelah mendapatkan foto yang sangat bagus itu. Taecyeon menarik kamera wartawan yang tampaknya masih amatiran itu dan menghancurkannya, menginjaknya hingga remuk. Dan entah ancaman apa yang diucapkannya pada wartawan itu, karena si wartawan langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Karena wartawan itu Uknow menjadi lengah, cengkramannya pada jaejoong sedikit melemah. Pada saat itulah Jaejoong berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Uknow, dan langsung berlari sangat kencang tanpa menoleh ke belakang, sekuat tenaganya berlari menuju arah jalan raya, tapi dia tahu jika Uknow mengejarnya.

"Boo! Awas!"

Karena berlari begitu kencang, Jaejoong tidak menyadari jika dirinya sudah berada di tengah jalan raya. Di sisi lain ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya, Jaejoong tidak bisa melihatnya karena silau oleh lampu mobil itu dan dia yakin dalam beberapa detik dia akan tertabrak dan mati.

Tetapi dia merasakan seseorang mendorongnya dengan keras hingga jauh terguling ke aspal di seberang jalan yang sepi, lalu terdengar suara rem berdecit dan tabrakan yang keras. Dan kemudian terdengar orang-orang berteriak panik.

Jaejoong bangun dari posisi badannya yang terkelungkup, lutut dan telapak tangannya tergores aspal, tetapi dia baik-baik saja. Beruntung saat dia terjatuh, lutut dan telapak tangannya lebih dulu menyentuh aspal dan terjatuh ke samping lalu terguling, sehingga perutnya tidak mengalami benturan yang dapat membahayakan janinnya. Kemudian dia terperangah melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya.

"Uknow?"

Uknow terbaring bersimbah darah di atas aspal di tengah jalan, tepat di tempat seharusnya Jaejoong tertabrak. Kepalanya berdarah dan darah juga mengalir dari bagian tubuh lainnya. Uknow menyelamatkan nyawanya, dia mendorong Jaejoong agar selamat dan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak.

Jaejoong setengah merangkak mendekati Uknow, Taecyeon dan beberapa pengawal lainnya sempat tertegun melihat kejadian itu, tetapi mereka segera memanggil bantuan dari rumah sakit.

"Uknow?"

Uknow masih sadarkan diri dan menatap Jaejoong, darah mengalir dari luka di pelipisnya hingga mengalir turun ke rahangnya dan membasahi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ironis bukan? Aku, Uknow... merelakan diriku untuk menyelamatkanmu..." Uknow tersengal dan matanya mulai berkabut, tampaknya akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Tetapi dia menatap Jaejoong dan melirik ke arah perutnya. "Apakah dia... bayi itu, baik-baik saja?"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Jaejoong, Uknow menyelamatkan nyawanya dan mencemaskan bayinya. Uknow memang kejam, tetapi dia menyelamatkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai terisak, sementara Uknow tersenyum lega melihat anggukan Jaejoong. Jemarinya yang berdarah menyentuh pipi Jaejoong, meninggalkan bekas darah di sana. "Baguslah, jaga anak kita baik-baik..." lalu jemari itu lunglai terjatuh ke aspal bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadaran Uknow.

"Uknow? Uknow? Bertahanlah!... Uknow?" Jaejoong menjerit berusaha memanggil-manggil Uknow.

Paramedis berdatangan dan membantu Jaejoong berdiri, beberapa perawat dan dokter langsung memeriksa Uknow dan menjauhkan Jaejoong darinya.

Yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan hanya memanggil-manggil nama Uknow dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat, takut jika laki-laki itu akan meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To Be Continue -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	15. Chapter 15

**From the Darkest Side**

 **.**

Original story **From the Darkest Side** by **Santhy Agatha**

Re-make **YunJae** version by **EternalKURO**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult contents, Out of Character, Mpreg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 15 -**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong duduk di kursi dan termenung di dekat ranjang yang di atasnya terbaring tubuh Uknow yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Alat-alat pemonitor kehidupan terpasang di tubuhnya, memonitor detak jantung dan pernafasannya.

Jaejoong mengamati Uknow dalam diam, tabrakan itu cukup keras menghantam tubuh Uknow, sehingga menimbulkan cedera serius di kepalanya dan membuat jahitan melintang di dahinya. Luka itu mungkin disebabkan karena tubuh Uknow terbanting dan dahinya terbentur aspal. Luka di kepala adalah yang paling ringan, masih banyak luka-luka lain di sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan di organ dalamnya. Jaejoong ingat dengan jelas, dokter mengatakan Uknow akan sembuh, meskipun membutuhkan waktu pemulihan yang lama.

 _Jika nanti pria di depannya ini terbangun... siapakah yang akan muncul? Yunho... ataukah Uknow? Siapakah yang paling dia inginkan? Yunho yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang... atau Uknow yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan dirinya?_

Pikiran Jaejoong menjadi kalut, dia bingung... bahkan dia tidak bisa membaca perasaannya sendiri. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan. Dia memang membenci Uknow, sangat membencinya. Karena Uknow sudah merenggut seluruh keluarganya, membuatnya sebatang kara di dunia ini hanya karena obsesi gilanya untuk memiliki Jaejoong. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, bayangan Uknow yang bersimbah darah di aspal dan terluka karena menyelamatkannya, lalu menanyakan keadaan bayinya... menyentuh hatinya yang paling dalam. Bagaimanapun juga Uknow sudah dua kali menyelamatkannya, dia pernah menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Seunghyun, dan juga merawat luka-lukanya.

Uknow mengatakan dia sudah menguasai tubuh ini sejak sebelum mereka menikah, tetapi dia memutuskan berpura-pura menjadi Yunho dan berlaku baik padanya, bercinta dengan lembut setiap malam, tidak pernah menyakitinya dan menjaganya. _Kenapa Uknow harus mau berbuat seperti itu?_

Dia masih ingat akan kata-kata yang diucapkan Uknow dengan ekspreai sedih... ' _Tidak pernah ada yang menginginkannya',_ mungkin selama ini Uknow hanya ingin seseorang menginginkannya sepenuh hati. Dia selama ini selalu sendirian, hidup kesepian dalam bayang-bayang Jung Yunho, dan ketika dia muncul yang didapatinya hanyalah penolakan dan ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan simpati yang dalam pada Uknow.

Digenggamnya tangan Uknow, dan berbisik lembut. "Aku tahu kalian bisa mendengarku di dalam sana, bangunlah... aku menginginkan kalian berdua"

Air matanya menetes, dia tidak bisa mengakui yang satu dan menolak yang lain. Seperti yang pernah Yunho katakan, dia dan Uknow adalah satu kesatuan. Jika Jaejoong mencintai Yunho, maka dia harus mencintai dan menerima Uknow sebagai sisi gelapnya.

Jaejoong bisa... dia bisa mencintai mereka berdua. Meskipun ingatan tentang kekejaman Uknow membuatnya takut, tetapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun menyakitinya dengan sengaja. Dan mungkin tanpa sadar, Jaejoong yang mencintai Yunho, juga mencintai Uknow. Lagipula saat ini di dalam perut Jaejoong terdapat bayi mereka, buah cintanya dengan Yunho dan juga Uknow.

Jaejoong duduk lama di kursi sambil menatap Uknow, yang masih terbaring. Uknow adalah ayah dari anaknya.

 _Tetapi, siapakah yang benar-benar dia inginkan?_

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Leeteuk melangkah mendekati Jaejoong yang masih duduk di kursi di tepi ranjang. Sudah tiga hari sejak Yunho ataupun Uknow tidak sadarkan diri, dan Jaejoong masih terus menunggu dengan cemas. Leeteuk berdiri di dekat Jaejoong, menatap tubuh tuannya dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"Tuan Uknow menyelamatkan nyawa anda" Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang. "Dari semua hal yang dilakukannya, saya tidak pernah menyangka dia akan melakukan ini"

Jaejoong ikut menghela nafas panjang. "Dia mendorongku dan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak. Kadang aku mengira mungkin saat itu Yunho yang melakukannya, bangun seketika dari tubuh itu dan menyelamatkanku. Tetapi ketika aku mendekat dan dia berbicara denganku, aku yakin jika itu memang Uknow... dia... dia menanyakan kondisi bayiku sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri..." mata Jaejoong terasa panas dan air matanya menetes.

"Tuan Uknow menyamar menjadi tuan Yunho karena tidak ingin anda menjadi emosi dan kehilangan bayi anda, karena itu sangat beresiko bagi anda" Leeteuk menatap Uknow yang terbaring. "Mungkin bayi itu sudah mengubahnya, tetapi mungkin juga anda yang sudah mengubahnya"

"Aku tidak tahu..." Jaejoong mengusap air matanya. "Tetapi saat ini aku hanya ingin dia bangun"

Leeteuk menatap Jaejoong ragu. _Siapakah 'dia' yang anda maksud, tuan Jaejoong? Apakah tuan Yunho... ataukah tuan Uknow?_

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Tepat tengah malam ketika Jaejoong tertidur sambil duduk di kursi dan kepalanya menelungkup di tepi ranjang, dia merasakan ada yang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

Jaejoong langsung terjaga dan mengangkat kepalanya waspada.

"Uknow?"

Mata tajam itu membalas tatapannya, walau masih tampak berkabut. "Jaejoong? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Jantung Jaejoong langsung berdegup kencang. _Ini Yunho, yang saat ini bersamanya adalah Yunho. Karena Uknow akan memanggilnya 'Boo' bukan Jaejoong._

"Yunho?" Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya. "Yunho?"

Yunho menyipitkan mata mempertajam pengelihatannya, dia menatap Jaejoong lama lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, sayang... ini aku"

"Aku akan memanggil dokter" Jaejoong menekan tombol di dekat ranjang dan menunggu dengan cemas, tidak lama seorang suster langsung datang dalam beberapa menit.

"Dia sadar" Jaejoong berkata pada suster itu dan kemudian dia keluar lagi untuk memanggil dokter.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Yunho memegang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang tidak diinfus.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho lembut. "Nanti akan kujelaskan, Yun"

Tidak lama dokter datang dan memeriksa Yunho.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

"Uknow menyelamatkanmu" pagi itu Yunho sudah lebih baik, dia setengah terduduk di ranjang walau infus masih di tangannya dan perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Dia menyelamatkanmu" Yunho mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu seolah masih tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya.

"Kadang kala ketika Uknow menguasai tubuh ini, aku masih bisa sadar... melihat apa yang dilakukannya, seperti ketika pertama kali kau datang ke rumahku, ketika Uknow mendatangimu, aku bisa sadar dan melihat semuanya. Tetapi kadang Uknow terlalu kuat sehingga saat dia menguasai tubuh ini, aku dalam kondisi tertidur dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi" Yunho menatap Jaejoong sedih. "Karena itu aku hampir tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi, dan memang benar Uknow yang menyelamatkanmu waktu itu"

"Jadi kau juga tidak ingat pernikahan kita?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu meraih jari Jaejoong yang melingkar cincin penikahan mereka. "Aku tidak mengingatnya dan itu adalah penyesalanku yang paling dalam..." Yunho mencium jari Jaejoong. "Tapi aku sangat senang mengetahui kau sudah menjadi 'istriku', menjadi milikku"

Kata-kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku juga senang menikah dengamu dan menjadi milikmu"

"Apakah Uknow menyakitimu selama aku tidak ada? Apakah dia menyakiti anak kita?"

"Tidak" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia hanya berpura-pura menjadi dirimu, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya sampai akhir"

"Jadi dia memperlakukanmu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang" dahi Yunho berkerut. "Aku bingung... Uknow yang aku kenal tidak seperti itu. Untuk apa dia berpura-pura sebagai diriku jika yang diinginkannya adalah menguasaimu? Aku yakin dia pasti sangat senang menunjukan dirinya padamu dan mendominasi dirimu secara terang-terangan, tetapi anehnya dia malah menyamar menjadi diriku dan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Itu bukan Uknow yang aku kenal"

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa tujuannya" Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung. "Tetapi Leeteuk mengatakan, Uknow menyamar menjadi dirimu karena dia tidak ingin aku terkejut dan terlalu emosi sehingga mempengaruhi kandunganku"

"Dia memikirkan bayi itu?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya. "Sebuah kejutan lagi"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lembut. "Apa saat ini kau bisa merasakan dirinya di dalam dirimu?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Ini aneh... Biasanya aku bisa merasakan Uknow, bahkan ketika aku tersadar penuh, aku selalu merasakan dia mengawasi dari sudut yang gelap... tetapi yang kurasakan saat ini, hampir seperti perasaan kosong"

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya sakit seperti diremas. _Apakah itu berarti Uknow sudah tidak ada? Apakah kecelakaan itu telah melenyapkan Uknow? Jika benar begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa senang?_

 _Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan, karena hidupnya akan lebih mudah bersama Yunho? Tetapi kenapa dia merasakan seolah-olah sesuatu yang berharga direnggut dari dalam dirinya? Kenapa dia seakan merasa... patah hati? Apakah tanpa sadar selama ini dia juga mencintai Uknow?_

Yunho menyentuh dagu Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya. "Kau sedih?"

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata tidak. Dia menganggukan kepalanya, air matanya menetes membuat Yunho langsung mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Apakah kau... juga mencintai Uknow?"

Jaejoong terdiam lama. _Benarkah? Jadi siapa yang dia cintai? Uknow? Atau Yunho? Tetapi bukankah mereka memang satu? Mencintai Yunho berarti mencintai Uknow juga, bukan? Dua pribadi yang terjebak dalam satu tubuh dan saling bertolak belakang._

Jaejoong menghela nafas, dia telah menemukan jawabannya. "Ya, Yun. Aku... sepertinya aku juga mencintai Uknow"

Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak diinfus. "Oh Tuhan, Jae... maafkan aku karena kau harus mengalami semua ini"

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Setelah dirawat intensif beberapa hari, akhirnya Yunho diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Dia masih belum pulih total, luka-lukanya masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Jalannya masih agak pincang dan beberapa jahitannya masih belum dilepas, tetapi kondisi Yunho sudah jauh lebih baik daripada setelah kecelakaan itu, dia bahkan sudah bisa berjalan meskipun kadang masih harus berhenti untuk menarik nafas. Dokter menyuruhnya menggunakan kursi roda selama tubuhnya masih lemah, tetapi Yunho tidak mau karena dia merasa kakinya akan kaku dan membaik jika dia harus menggantungkan dirinya pada kursi roda. Dengan tekad yang kuat, Yunho akhirnya bisa berjalan meskipun kadang masih meringis menahan sakitnya.

Mereka keluar dari rumah sakit di tengah malam, kali ini para pengawalnya memastikan tidak ada wartawan yang bersembunyi dan mengambil foto dirinya. Masalah kecelakaan Yunho sempat menimbulkan kehebohan di kalangan pers, apalagi beberapa rumor mengatakan jika saat itu Yunho sedang bersama Jaejoong, anak gelap Kim Hyuna. Tetapi Taecyeon telah menangani semuanya dengan baik, semua itu hanya rumor tanpa bukti dan konfirmasi.

Jaejoong merangkul Yunho, membantunya berjalan memasuki rumah dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. Dengan langkah pelan, Jaejoong membimbing Yunho dan mendudukannya di atas ranjang.

"Apakah kau ingin sesuatu sebelum tidur?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu... kemarilah" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan Jaejoong langsung jatuh dalam pelukannya, mereka berbaring dan berpelukan bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga, Yun"

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menggantung di benak Yunho. Rasanya berbeda, seperti yang dia katakan pada Jaejoong kemarin. Ada rongga kosong yang terasa di dadanya, rongga kosong yang terasa hampa, yang dulu diisi oleh Uknow sebagai bagian dirinya, dan Jaejoong juga mncintai Uknow. Si brengsek itu telah berhasil membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta padanya, dan Yunho tidak bisa menyalahkan Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun juga, dia dan Uknow adalah satu.

Tetapi Uknow tidak ada dimana-mana, alter egonya yang jahat itu sepertinya menghilang tanpa bekas. Ini sebenarnya yang diharapkan Yunho, sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Uknow menghilang dari kehidupannya. Dan sekarang semua itu terwujud, tetapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak merasa senang?

Yunho berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tentang Uknow, direngkuhnya Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, dan diciumnya kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Maukah kau bercinta denganku, sayang? Rasanya sudah lama sekali dan aku sangat merindukanmu"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak yakin. "Tapi, Yun. Kondisi tubuhmu..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menyentuhkannya ke kejantannnya yang mengeras. "Kau rasakan itu, sayang? Dia begitu keras, dia siap untukmu dan menginginkanmu..."

Jaejoong merasakan kejantanan Yunho yang panas dan berdenyut di tangannya, Yunho mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong dan kemudian melumat bibirnya. Mereka berciuman dengan panas dan penuh gairah, Yunho melumat seluruh sisi bibir Jaejoong kemudian lidahnya membuka bibir Jaejoong dan menjelajahi mulutnya, bersatu dengan lidah Jaejoong dan saling menggoda di dalam sana.

Ketika Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, matanya tampak membara penuh bergairah. "Aku mungkin tidak bisa menaikimu, tetapi kau bisa menaikiku"

"Aku bisa melukaimu, Yun..." Jaejoong terengah, bergairah atas ciuman Yunho, tetapi dia mencemaskan kondisi Yunho yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit.

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Satu-satunya bagian tubuhku yang sakit adalah ini..." Yunho meremas tangan Jaejoong yang masih menangkup kejantanannya yang berdenyut panas. "Aku membutuhkanmu, Jae..."

Yunho melepaskan pakaian Jaejoong hingga tidak ada yang menutupi tubuhnya, lalu membawa tubuh Jaejoong agar menaikinya. Saat Jaejoong berada di atas tubuh, Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk membuka celananya dan membebaskan kejantanannya, Jaejoong melakukannya dan seketika terlihat kejantanan Yunho sudah berdiri tegak siap untuk memasuki Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian mengarahkan tubuh mereka untuk menyatu, awalnya Jaejoong gugup, tetapi Yunho membantunya. Dan pada akhirnya tubuh mereka tubuh mereka menyatu, membuat keduanya mengerang.

Jaejoong duduk mengangkangi Yunho yang berbaring, tangan Yunho di pinggangnya dan mata tajamnya memandanginya dengan penuh hasrat. "Bergeraklah sayang, puaskan aku"

Jaejoong mulai bergerak di atas tubuh Yunho, membuatnya mengerang parau. Ritmenya semula pelan karena Jaejoong tidak ingin menyakiti Yunho, tetapi kedua tangan Yunho yang mencengkeram pinggangnya membantunya mempercepat ritme, membuatnya bergerak semakin cepat. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena gerakan itu, dan kenikmatan yang menjalarinya membuat seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik. Dia mengerang ketika Yunho membantu gerakannya dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya dari bawah, semakin mempertegas penyatuan diri mereka, membuat kejantanan Yunho tenggelam lebih dalam di tubuh Jaejoong.

Lalu puncak itu akhirnya datang juga. Jaejoong mengerang, merasakan tubuhnya melayang ketika kepuasan melandanya dan spermanya keluar cukup banyak membasahi perut Yunho. Tidak lama Yunho menyusulnya, dia menaikan pinggulnya dan meledak di dalam diri Jaejoong diiringi erangan yang penuh kepuasan.

Tubuh Jaejooong jatuh lemas menimpa Yunho yang langsung memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, nafas mereka terengah dan jantung mereka berdebar saling berpadu.

Yunho menundukan kepalanya lalu mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih, sayang" bisiknya parau.

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di dada Yunho, menikmati debaran jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin tenang, bagaikan musik pengantar tidurnya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Hari hampir menjelang pagi ketika Yunho terbangun tiba-tiba, dia terduduk di ranjang dengan Jaejoong yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Dalam kegelapan dia menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia mengerutkan dahi ketika merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Ketika itulah Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya, tampak tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya, seakan sedang bermimpi buruk. Yunho mengamati kerutan kecil yang muncul di antara kedua alis Jaejoong, dan kemudian jemarinya mengusap lembut agar kerutan itu hilang.

Jaejoong mendesah merasakan usapan Yunho di dahinya, kemudian bergumam.

"Uknow..."

Yunho tertegun sesaat, lalu menatap Jaejoong lagi melihat apakah Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Tetapi laki-laki cantik itu sedang tertidur pulas, matanya tertutup rapat dan nafasnya teratur.

Dengan perlahan Yunho melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Dia mencuci wajahnya di wastafel, lalu menatap cermin wastafel dengan tajam.

"Dia mencintaimu... Jaejoong juga mencintaimu" Yunho bergumam, lebih seperti berbicara pada kehampaan yang kosong, lalu menunggu. Tetapi tidak ada reaksi dari dalam jiwanya dan tidak ada jawaban sinis dari kegelapan, seakan Uknow sudah menghilang.

"Dia sedih karena mengira kau sudah menghilang" Yunho dengan keras kepala terus mencoba memanggil Uknow. "Dia mencintai dan bersedia memaafkan kita berdua, mungkin sudah saatnya kita berdamai, demi Jaejoong dan calon anak kita"

Hening.

"Bangun, Uknow! Dimanapun kau berada. _Kau diinginkan..._ ingat itu" Yunho berucap pelan sebelum melangkah pergi.

Dan kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam dirinya, menggeliat dan mencoba untuk terjaga...

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong menyadari jika Uknow mungkin tidak akan muncul lagi, sepertinya kecelakaan itu telah benar-benar melenyapkannya. Dielus perutnya dengan lembut, menyadari kesedihan dalam dirinya yang masih mencoba untuk sembuh. Uknow memang pantas disalahkan atas semua kekejamannya, tetapi Jaejoong menyadari bahwa Uknow melakukannya sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan di dalam dirinya, karena dia dilupakan, karena dia kesepian, dan juga karena tidak ada yang menginginkannya.

Tiba-tiba Yunho sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan memijat bahunya dengan lembut lalu menciumnya dari belakang. "Kenapa kau duduk sendirian di sini?"

"Aku sedang memandangi keindahan taman" Jaejoong sedang duduk di teras taman belakang rumah Yunho, menghadap ke taman luas yang dipenuhi rumput hijau dan berbagai macam bunga.

Yunho mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, lalu menatapnya dengan serius. "Kemarin kau mengatakan, bahwa kau juga mencintai Uknow. Benarkah itu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, Yun..."

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau ingat bukan, aku pernah berkata padamu, jika kau mencintai diriku, maka kau harus bisa mencintai Uknow..." Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukan Uknow lakukan padamu, kekejamannya yang sudah merenggut keluargamu, kau masih bisa memaafkan dan mencintainya?"

Jaejoong memandang ke tengah taman dengan mata menerawang. Kekejaman Uknow memang tidak bisa dimaafkan, tetapi itu terjadi saat Uknow masih dikuasai sifat jahat. Ketika bersamanya akhir-akhir ini, Uknow sepertinya sudah berubah. Dia memikirkan bayinya, dan juga menyelamatkan dirinya. Jaejoong berpikir jika di dalam hati Uknow yang gelap itu, masih ada kasih sayang di dalamnya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa mentoleransi kekejamannya di masa lalu" Jaejoong sedikit bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. "Tetapi apa yang sudah dia lakukan untukku... aku merasa bahwa masih ada kesempatan untuk Uknow. Di dalam hatinya, dia masih menyimpan sedikit kebaikan"

"Uknow sangat kejam, apa kau tidak takut lagi padanya?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap pipi Yunho dengan lembut, lalu membiarkan Yunho mencium tangannya. "Dia adalah dirimu juga. Ayah dari anakku, dan tidak seharusnya aku takut padanya. Dia juga tidak pernah menyakitiku dengan sengaja"

"Apakah... apakah kau menginginkan Uknow kembali?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Semua orang mungkin akan mengatakan aku bodoh dan terlalu mengambil resiko. Tetapi ya... aku ingin Uknow kembali. Aku ingin ada saatnya kau dan Uknow berdamai, jika itu terjadi... maka aku akan bisa mencintai kalian berdua"

Yunho tersenyum, tetapi tiba-tiba senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum khasnya yang dingin. "Hati-hati dengan permohonanmu, Boo... karena jika itu terkabul, maka kau harus menanggung akibatnya"

Jantung Jaejoong langsung berdebar kencang, dia menoleh ke arah Yunho dan menatap wajahnya dengan cermat. Akhirnya dia bisa mengetahuinya, dia bisa mengenali dan membedakan Yunho dan Uknow dengan jelas. Hanya Uknow yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Boo, sedangkan Yunho memanggilnya Jaejoong atau Jae. Jaejoong bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah jika mereka melakukan _'switching'_ dalam beberapa detik dengan menatap mata mereka dan mendengar panggilan mereka untuk dirinya.

"Uknow..." Jaejoong berusaha menahan senyum karena tebakannya itu. "Kau tidak menghilang? Yunho mengatakan dia tidak bisa merasakanmu..."

"Tadinya aku memutuskan untuk diam dan menghilang perlahan, karena kupikir itu yang kau inginkan" Uknow menatap Jaejoong dalam. "Tetapi Yunho memanggilku dan mengatakan bahwa kau... kau menginginkanku kembali. Kenapa, Boo? Bukankah kau menginginkan aku lenyap?"

Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak... tidak lagi. Aku..."

Tiba-tiba pipi Jaejoong memerah, dia telah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Uknow tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan Uknow padanya. Uknow bisa saja belum berubah dan masih sangat kejam, mungkin saja dia memanfaatkan perasaanya untuk mendominasinya kembali. Bagamana jika itu terjadi?

Ditatapnya Uknow dengan ragu, sedangkan Uknow menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca. "Aku tidak ingin kau lenyap"

Uknow tampaknya masih belum puas. "Apakah karena kau merasa bersalah, karena aku menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan itu?"

"Bukan" Jaejoong mengamati Uknow yang duduk dengan ragu di hadapannya, dia terlihat begitu frustasi untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Tiba-tiba terbayang di benak Jaejoong, Uknow kecil yang menerima pukulan-pukulan dari ayahnya, meringkuk sendirian di malam hari, merasakan sakit dan kesepian, dan merasa tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun. "Aku memang pernah mengatakan jika aku tidak menginginkanmu, Uknow. Tetapi aku salah, aku menginginkanmu"

Seketika itu juga topeng dingin di wajah Uknow runtuh, dia menatap Jaejoong dengan tidak percaya. "Kau menginginkanku?"

"Ya, Uknow"

"Tetapi tanganku ini penuh darah" Uknow menatap Jaejoong. "Aku kejam dan jahat, semua orang takut padaku"

"Kau tidak bisa membuatku takut lagi" Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya. "Kecuali jika kau mengacungkan pisau di depan mataku"

Uknow tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengacungkan pisau di depan matamu" lalu matanya tampak sedih. "Tetapi akulah orang yang bertanggungjawab karena sudah merenggut seluruh keluargamu"

"Kau membunuh kakek dan nenekku"

"Ya" Uknow menundukan kepalanya. "Aku tahu aku tidak termaafkan"

"Memang benar" Jaejoong menatap Uknow sedih. "Karena itu aku marah padamu, dan kau juga membunuh ayahku"

"Sebenarnya Hyunseung hyung tidak masuk dalam rencanaku, tetapi tanpa kuduga dia ikut berada di mobil itu" Uknow memandang Jaejoong dengan serius. "Aku minta maaf, Boo. Atas semua kejahatan yang kulakukan padamu dan keluargamu"

Jaejoong menatap mata Uknow dan menemukan kesungguhan di sana. Uknow tidak pernah menyesali pembunuhan yang dilakukannya, tetapi entah kenapa dia berhasil meminta maaf pada Jaejoong dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh.

"Bagaiamanapun juga kau adalah ayah dari anak ini, kau dan Yunho adalah ayah dari anak yang sedang kukandung" Jaejoong menatap Uknow. "Maukah kau berjanji untuk menahan diri? Maksudku... keinginan membunuh itu, bisakah kau menekannya?"

"Kemarahan selalu menjadi kekuatanku, aku selalu melampiaskannya dengan membunuh orang-orang yang menggangguku. Tetapi jika kau memintanya..." Uknow menatap Jaejoong dengan serius. "Ya, Boo. Aku akan menahan diri... mungkin tidak dengan membunuh, hanya melukainya sedikit"

"Bear!" Jaejoong menyela mengingatkan.

Uknow terkejut Jaejoong memanggilnya beruang. "Bear? Beruang? Aku maksudnya?"

"Ya, beruang. Itu karena kau mirip beruang dan kurasa panggilan itu cocok untukmu, Bear. Tubuh besarmu, keinginan membunuhmu dan auramu yang menekan itu mirip sekali dengan beruang..." Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Uknow yang tampak sedikit kesal. "Tetapi saat kau memelukku, aku merasa hangat dan nyaman... seperti saat memeluk Teddy bear. Lagi pula panggilan itu untuk membedakanmu dengan Yunho, karena nama kalian terdengar hampir sama saat diucapkan... Jadi kau mau kan menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh lagi?"

Uknow tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah setelah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, dan hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek berusaha menutupi rasa senangnya. "Aku akan berusaha, Boo"

"Dan jangan suka mengancam dan menakut-nakuti orang-orang di sekelilingmu, auramu sudah cukup menakutkan tanpa harus kau mengancam mereka"

Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Uknow terkekeh. "Aku selalu yakin jika kau tidak pernah takut padaku. Waktu itu... ketika aku ingin membunuhmu, kau malah menawariku plester untuk membalut lukaku. Saat itulah aku tahu bahwa aku harus mencarimu"

"Leeteuk bilang, kau masih menyimpan plester itu di kotak kaca di dalam brangkasmu"

"Memang benar" Uknow menatap Jaejoong. "Terkadang aku suka menatapnya di malam hari sambil membayangkan jika aku akan memilikimu suatu saat nanti"

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. "Kita sudah menikah dan kau memilikiku sekarang"

"Begitu pula dengan Yunho" suara Uknow berubah serius. "Akan seperti apa kita ke depannya nanti? Kau jelas-jelas tidak bisa memilih antara aku dan Yunho"

"Tidak... aku tidak mau salah satu dari kalian lenyap"

"Apakah kau... mencintai kami berdua? Maksudku... semua orang selalu bisa mencintai Yunho, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menerimaku"

"Itu karena kau tidak bisa mencintai mereka, Bear"

Uknow menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah bisa menerima siapapun, Boo. Bagiku semua orang adalah musuh yang akan siap menyerangku kapan saja jika aku tidak waspada. Tetapi sepertinya aku bisa menerimamu, dan kurasa... meskipun aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya... sepertinya aku mencintaimu"

Hening seketika dan Jaejoong tertegun, mencoba mengulang kata-kata Uknow di benaknya. _Apakah tadi Uknow baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya?_

"Kau? Bisa mencintai?" Jaejoong menatapnya ragu. "Aku meragukannya, bukankah yang kau rasakan hanyalah obsesi dan dorongan untuk memiliki?"

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta adalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain. Aku tidak bisa melukaimu dan aku senang bersamamu, aku juga menginginkan bayi itu" Uknow menjulurkan tangannya ke perut Jaejoong, dan mengusapnya lembut. "Bukankah itu berarti aku mencintaimu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam hati. _Jadi seperti itu definisi Uknow untuk cinta? Dia benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya._ Mungkin Jaejoong harus mengajarinya secara perlahan, agar Uknow bisa membuka hatinya dan belajar menemukan kasih sayang dan cinta di hatinya yang kelam.

Jaejoong merasa akan ada saatnya Uknow mengerti tentang cinta, dan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin lambat laun, Uknow akan belajar mencintai yang sesungguhnya, dan Jaejoong yakin kan ada saatnya dimana Uknow tidak akan menyebarkan aura menakutkan lagi.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

"Jadi kau kembali?" Yunho berucap pelan sambil menatap bayangan Uknow di depannya.

"Ya, aku kembali"

"Apakah kau akan membunuh dan mengotori tangamu dengan darah lagi?"

"Aku tidak janji" Uknow mengangkat bahunya. "Tetapi aku sudah berjanji pada Jaejoong untuk lebih menahan diri"

"Kau memang harus lebih menahan diri, kita akan menjadi seorang ayah"

Uknow tersenyum. "Seorang ayah, ya? Dari semua hal yang pernah kubayangkan, menjadi seorang ayah tidak termasuk dalam imajinasiku"

"Dalam imajinasku juga" Yunho mengerutkan dahi. "Aku selalu menjauhkan kita berdua dari anak-anak, karena aku takut kau akan melukai mereka dan kita sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman berdekatan dengan anak-anak. Tetapi Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, Uknow. Apakah kau akan melukai anak kita? Karena jika jawabannya 'Ya', maka aku akan menjauhkan kita berdua sejauh mungkin dari Jaejoong"

"Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku melukai darah dagingku sendiri"

Yunho memandang Uknow tidak yakin. "Benarkah? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa begitu yakin? Kau kan belum pernah berdekatan dengan anak-anak"

Uknow tampak berpikir, lalu kemudian dia tersenyum. "Dia adalah anak Jaejoong. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan melukai Jaejoong, begitu pula dengan anaknya"

Yunho menatap Uknow sedikit tidak percaya, tetapi Uknow tampak begitu serius, sehingga Yunho berpikir Uknow pantas untuk mendapatkan kesempatan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bekerja sama. Karena kita tinggal di tubuh yang sama dan saling berbagi, dan kita tidak bisa melenyapkan satu sama lain, maka kita harus membuat kesepakatan"

"Kesepakatan? Kedengarannya menyenangkan" Uknow tersenyum. "Dia mencintai kita berdua ya?"

"Jaejoong mencintaiku dengan mudah" Uknow menyipitkan matanya. "Dan dia bisa mencintaimu juga, itu luar biasa. Mungkin hanya Jaejoong yang bisa melakukannya, mencintai kita berdua"

"Aku setuju denganmu" Uknow menatap Yunho dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Jadi kesepakatan apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita mulai dengan pengaturan waktu" Yunho menjelaskan pada alter egonya apa yang harus mereka lakukan agar bisa sama-sama tetap ada, menjadi pasangan Jaejoong tanpa harus saling melukai satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To Be Continue -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	16. Chapter 16

**From the Darkest Side**

 **.**

Original story **From the Darkest Side** by **Santhy Agatha**

Re-make **YunJae** version by **EternalKURO**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult contents, Out of Character, Mpreg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 16 -**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan-bulan berlalu tanpa insiden apapun, tidak ada lagi pembunuhan yang dilakukan Uknow dengan kejam. Dia telah belajar menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan pembunuhan seperti janjinya pada Jaejoong. Jika Uknow sedang tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya, dia memilih untuk mundur dan membiarkan Yunho yang menguasai tubuhnya dan mengambil alih permasalahan itu, cara itu terbukti bisa menahan Uknow tidak melukai siapapun.

Tetapi hal tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong. Semakin bertambah usia kehamilannya, terjadi perubahan pada Jaejoong, baik fisik maupun emosi. Jaejoong yang semula tidak pernah perduli dengan penampilannya, mulai merasa kesal saat pakaian miliknya tidak ada yang muat karena perutnya yang semakin membesar. Dengan terpaksa dia memakai celana khusus yang biasa digunakan olah wanita hamil dan hanya bisa menggunakan sweater dengan ukuran yang lebih besar, ditambah lagi wajahnya yang semakin terlihat cantik dan rambutnya yang memanjang hingga sebahu, membuatnya terlihat seperti 'wanita' yang sedang hamil. Hal itu juga yang membuat Uknow semakin bergairah padanya.

Selain perubahan fisik, Jaejoong juga mengalami perubahan emosi. Dia bahkan pernah memarahi pelayan baru yang mengira dirinya wanita dengan memanggilnya nyonya hingga pelayan itu ketakutan, tetapi setelahnya dengan lembut dia meminta maaf. Jaejoong menyadari semakin bertambah usia kandungannya, fisiknya memang semakin terlihat seperti wanita, tetapi dia tetaplah seorang laki-laki, jadi dia tidak menyukai jika ada pelayan yang memanggilnya nyonya, walau kenyataannya dia memang seorang 'nyonya' karena telah menikah dengan pemilik mansion mewah itu.

Nafsu makan Jaejoong pun mengalami perubahan, pada awal kehamilannya Jaejoong mengalami mual yang membuatnya sulit makan. Tetapi setelah berjalan beberapa bulan, nafsu makan Jaejoong menjadi luar biasa. Pernah satu kali Jaejoong membangunkan Yunho di tengah malam yang kebetulan saat itu sedang dikuasai Uknow, meminta menghabiskan spagheti buatannya yang tidak habis dimakan. Sebenarnya Uknow tidak menolak masakan buatan Jaejoong yang enak, karena kemampuan memasak Jaejoong yang hampir sama dengan juru masak di mansionnya. Dulu Jaejoong terbiasa memasak di rumahnya sejak kakek dan neneknya meninggal dan mau tidak mau dia memasak untuk dirinya sendiri, tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah Jaejoong mencampurkan spagheti buatannya dengan ice cream vanila kesukaannya dan potongan buah-buahan dan juga kacang almond serta biskuit yang dihancurkan. Awalnya Uknow menolak karena tidak menyukai makanan manis, tetapi akhirnya dihabiskan juga sambil menahan muntah karena rasa anehnya setelah melihat Jaejoong memasang wajah sedih. Dan sialnya lagi, setiap Jaejoong meminta yang aneh-aneh dan kadang tidak masuk akal, selalu saat Uknow yang menguasai tubuh itu, dan Jaejoong akan marah jika Uknow berusaha bertukar tempat dengan Yunho. Tentu saja Uknow menuruti semua permintaan Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti balas dendam padanya, semua karena Jaejoong dan juga anaknya.

Hingga akhirnya tiba waktunya Jaejoong melahirkan, Yunho sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit ketika Jaejoong mulai merasakan sakit akibat kontraksi. Yunho terus menggenggam jemari Jaejoong yang terbaring di ranjang, meremasnya seolah ingin menyalurkan kekuatan ketika Jaejoong mengerang menahan ketegangan kontraksinya dan membantunya meredakan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh senyum, dia tampak cemas dan menatap Jaejoong dengan panik. Senyum Jaejoong melebar, berusaha meredakan kepanikan Yunho.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yun. Kurasa tidak lama lagi dia lahir" diremasnya jemari Yunho yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. "Kau akan menemaniku, kan?"

"Tentu saja" Yunho menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap, membuat Jaejoong bernafas lega.

Kehidupan pernikahan mereka adalah pernikahan yang unik, dan tidak semua orang tidak bisa menjalaninya. Selain melakukan pernikahan sesama jenis, Jaejoong juga menikah dengan dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang dalam satu tubuh. Pada awalnya dia masih perlu beradaptasi, seperti memasakan udang untuk Yunho, ternyata Uknow yang makan malam dengannya dan dia tidak menyukai udang. Atau ketika bercinta lagi dengan Yunho, karena tiba-tiba Uknow menguasai tubuh itu dan bergairah padanya, walau saat itu bukan jatahnya bercinta dengan Jaejoong.

Semua terasa berbeda, tetapi Uknow dan Yunho telah bekerja sama. Dan Jaejoong semakin cepat belajar mengenali Uknow dan Yunho dengan pasti, Uknow tidak akan bisa lagi berpura-pura menjadi Yunho di depan Jaejoong, karena dia pasti langsung mengenalinya.

Jaejoong bersyukur semua berjalan dengan baik untuk mereka, dia menghela nafas panjang dan merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya terasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

Yunho menoleh ke arah perawat yang sedang memeriksa tekanan darah Jaejoong. "Apakah sudah waktunya?"

Si perawat menganggukan kepalanya. "Saya akan memanggil dokter, dan kami akan mempersiapkan ruangan untuk operasi"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, si perawat keluar dan tidak lama masuklah Boa yang langsung memeriksa Jaejoong.

Boa lalu tersenyum dan menatap Yunho. "Sudah waktunya Jaejoong melahirkan. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan membantunya melahirkan anak kalian. Aku akan melakukan operasi caecar pada Jaejoong, jika kau ingin menemaninya, kau bisa melakukannya untuk memberinya semangat"

"Operasi caecar?" Yunho menatap Boa tidak percaya jika dokter itu akan merobek perut Jaejoong.

Boa hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Memang kau pikir dari mana Jaejoong akan mengeluarkan anak kalian? Jaejoong bukanlah wanita normal yang bisa dengan mudah mengeluarkan bayi dari perutnya, jadi satu-satunya cara aku akan melakukan operasi. Tapi tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apapun padanya. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pasienku"

Setelahnya perawat datang dan mendorong ranjang Jaejoong menuju ruang operasi.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Yunho mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan mengenakan pakaian steril yang khusus digunakan untuk bisa masuk ke dalam ruang operasi, dia akan menemani Jaejoong yang akan melahirkan anak mereka.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat bayangan Uknow yang tampak panik dan pucat pasi di cermin wastafel. Uknow menatapnya dengan tatapan kesakitan dan ketakutan, seakan ada teror yang menghantuinya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Yunho..." Uknow berucap sambil mengerang seolah kesakitan. "Aku tidak bisa punya anak, Yunho. Aku takut. Aku tidak tahu apakah akan menyakiti anak itu atau tidak"

Yunho hanya menghela nafas melihat ekspresi Uknow yang tampak ketakutan, dia sangat mengerti apa yang Uknow rasakan dan memutuskan mengambil alih keadaan. Dengan tenang dia melangkah memasuki ruang operasi dimana terdapat Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring di ranjang dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya tertutup kain untuk operasi, beberapa dokter tampak sibuk mengelilingi Jaejoong, termasuk Boa. Ini adalah proses melahirkan langka pertama yang mereka lakukan, proses melahirkan dari seorang pria.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang terlihat lemah efek dari anastesi, tetapi masih bisa tersenyum padanya. Digenggam erat jemari Jaejoong untuk memberinya kekuatan, sementara dokter mulai melakukan proses operasi. Jaejoong sedikit mengerang saat pisau bedah menyentuh kulitnya, dan tidak lama terdengar suara tangisan yang cukup kencang. Anak mereka terlahir dengan sehat dan sempurna.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Beberapa hari Jaejoong melakukan pemulihan pasca operasi, akhirnya sudah diperbolehkan pulang sambil membawa bayinya. Putra kecilnya tampak sangat sehat dengan rambut tebal dan wajah tampan yang menurun dari ayahnya, dan mereka sepakat memberinya nama Changmin, Jung Changmin.

Jaejoong menoleh menatap ke arah Uknow yang sedang memperhatikan bayinya dengan begitu tertarik. "Dimana Yunho?"

Dia merasa sedikit heran karena Yunho tiba-tiba saja menghilang, dua malam yang lalu Yunholah yang menemani Jaejoong ketika melahirkan Changmin, menggenggam erat tangannya dan terus memberinya semangat sampai proses itu selesai. Yunho mengatakan, dia sengaja tidak memberi kesempatan Uknow untuk masuk ke ruang operasi karena khawatir, di sana ada darah dan darah bisa memicu Uknow untuk kembali melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, apalagi saat itu dokter sedang merobek perut Jaejoong untuk mengeluarkan Changmin. Jika Uknow melihatnya, kemungkinan dia bisa kalap dan menyakiti dokter yang membantu Jaejoong melahirkan. Yunho pulalah yang menggendong putra mereka untuk pertama kali dan memeluknya penuh kebahagiaan, dan Uknow sama sekali tidak muncul. Tetapi pagi ini ketika mereka hendak pulang, Yunho menghilang dan Uknow yang menemaninya pulang.

Sejenak Jaejoong merasa cemas akan reaksi Uknow terhadap putranya, tetapi dia hanya tersenyum dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Berbeda sekali dengan sikap Yunho yang penuh kasih sayang pada putranya.

"Kami berganti peran" Uknow menjelaskan.

"Aku... sebenarnya aku ketakutan dengan bayi itu" Uknow melirik ke arah putra mereka. "Aku takut akan melukainya... tetapi Yunho memaksaku, katanya aku harus mencoba"

"Kau mau menggendongnya?" Jaejoong menunjukan wajah mungil Changmin yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan damai dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak!" Uknow langsung menjauh, lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan menyesal. "Maafkan aku, Boo. Aku hanya tidak ingin melukai bayi itu"

Jaejoong menatap Uknow dan tersenyum melihat kesungguhan yang ada di sana. Uknow pastilah mencemaskan anaknya, jika tidak dia tidak akan mungkin menanggung ketakutan yang amat sangat bahwa dirinya mungkin akan melukai anak ini.

"Kau tidak akan melukai anak ini, aku yakin" Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada Uknow. "Mungkin kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri"

Uknow tersenyum masam. "Yunho bisa begitu luwes menggendong anak ini seperti sudah melakukannya bertahun-tahun, sementara aku malah ketakuatan. Kau pasti mentertawakan kekonyolanku"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau hanya perlu terbiasa"

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Uknow tetap menghindari Changmin seperti wabah, dia tidak mau berada dalam jarak kurang dari 10 meter dari bayinya. Tetapi dia sangat tertarik pada bayinya, dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan mengamati Jaejoong. Matanya terus mengikuti gerakan Jaejoong ketika menggendong bayinya, mengganti popoknya, maupun ketika Jaejoong memberinya susu.

Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong merasa sedikit kesal atas sikap Uknow. "Sampai kapan kau akan menatap dari kejauhan seperti itu, Bear?" Jaejoong menatap Uknow dengan tatapan ingin tahu, dia duduk di kursi sambil menyusui Changmin. "Jika kau tidak mau mendekatinya dan berada di dekatnya, kau tidak akan pernah terbiasa"

Uknow menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sedih, dan lebih memilih duduk di bawah bayang-bayang di dekat jendela.

"Dia begitu mungil..." Uknow memandang tangannya sendiri. "Dan aku begitu kuat, aku takut akan meremukannya"

"Jika kau memegangnya dengan benar, kau tidak akan meremukannya" Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya. "Maukah kau mencobanya?"

Uknow menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak... sepertinya aku belum siap"

Jaejoong hanya menatap Uknow sambil menghela nafas, tidak sabar dengan sifat Uknow. Tetapi dia memutuskan untuk memberi Uknow waktu, mungkin hal ini berat bagi Uknow. Dan Jaejoong bisa mengerti ketakutan itu, ketakutan jika tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan pada akhirnya melukai anak mereka.

Jaejoong mencium puncak kepala Changmin dengan sayang ketika anak itu melepaskan dot susunya setelah kenyang dan tertidur pulas, Jaejoong menatap wajah anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

Sementara di bawah bayangan di dekat jendela, Uknow mengamati Jaejoong dan bayinya dalam diam.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Pagi hari ketika Yunho terbangun di samping Jaejoong yang sudah lebih dulu bangun, dia mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong tentang Uknow dengan serius sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadi dia hanya mengamati dari kejauhan? Dia benar-benar konyol"

"Bukan hanya mengamati, dia menghindari Changmin seperti wabah, selalu menghindar jika aku membawa Changmin mendekatinya" Jaejoong tiba-tiba tertawa. "Sungguh aku tidak menyangka, orang seperti Uknow begitu takut pada bayi"

Yunho terkekeh. "Jika aku tahu dia setakut itu pada bayi, sudah dulu aku membuat anak untuk menakutinya"

"Yunnie!" Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho pelan. "Ini bukan candaan. Kau harus berbicara dengan Uknow, jika tidak dia akan terus seperti itu, hanya bisa mengintip dari kejauhan. Changmin tidak akan menjadi bayi selamanya, dia akan semakin besar dan akan bertanya-tanya kenapa ayahnya di sisi lain begitu sayang padanya, tetapi di lain waktu ketakutan dan menghindarinya. Aku juga akan memberikan penjelasan pada Changmin jika nanti dia bertanya kenapa dia memiliki ibu yang berbeda dengan orang lain, ibu yang seorang laki-laki"

Yunho terdiam sesaat sambil berfikir. "Yah, itu akan menjadi masalah jika Changmin besar nanti... Uknow pasti mendengarkan kita saat ini. Aku akan berbicara padanya" diciumnya dahi Jaejoong dengan penuh sayang.

Tepat saat itu bayi mereka menangis. Yunho lebih dahulu berdiri dan menghampiri Changmin di dalam boks bayi yang tidak jauh dari ranjang mereka, dia melihat Changmin dan tersenyum.

"Dia mengompol" Yunho mencegah Jaejoong ketika hendak bangkit dari ranjang. "Biarkan aku saja yang mengganti popoknya, aku harus belajar bukan?"

Jaejoong mengamati Yunho yang begitu cekatan mengganti popok Changmin sambil tersenyum. "Kau tampak seperti ayah yang berpengalaman"

Yunho tersenyum malu. "Aku belajar, kami berdua belajar. Uknow dan aku diam-diam membeli buku tentang kelahiran, tentang bayi dan sebagainya"

Bayangan tentang Yunho yang membaca buku-buku tentang bayi membuat hatinya hangat, tetapi bayangan tentang Uknow yang melakukannya, membuat Jaejoong geli. "Kau benar-benar melakukan hal itu, dan Uknow juga melakukannya?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Meskipun semula dia tidak mau, dia yang paling rajin membaca semua buku itu. Kami berdua sangat menyayangi anak ini" Yunho menyelesaikan mengganti popok dan mengangkat Changmin yang terbangun dalam gendongannya. Anak itu mulai merengek karena lapar, jadi Yunho menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung duduk dan memberi Changmin susu yang sudah dia buat sebelumnya, Changmin anak yang tidak rewel, selama perutnya kenyang dia akan tertidur pulas. Dan Jaejoong seakan tahu kapan waktunya Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya, sehingga sebelum anak itu terbangun, Jaejoong sudah membuatkan susu untuknya. Jaejoong memang bisa melahirkan, tetapi dia tidak bisa memproduksi asi. Jadi dia menggunakan susu formula untuk Changmin, beruntung saat masih sekolah dulu dia pernah bekerja sambilan di tempat penitipan anak saat liburan sekolah, jadi dia sudah terbiasa dengan anak kecil dan ternyata membuat naluri 'keibuannya' sangat kuat.

Sementara itu Yunho mengamati pemandangan menakjubkan itu dengan haru, diusapnya kepala Changmin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih karena telah memberikan keindahan di dalam hidupku, Jae. Kau telah memberikan Changmin dalam hidupku. Semula aku menyangka dengan adanya Uknow, aku akan hidup sendiri selamanya, tidak akan ada orang yang mampu menerimaku sekaligus Uknow... tetapi kau mampu melakukannya. Kau mencintai kami berdua, kau membuatku dan Uknow bisa berdamai"

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkan Yunho menciumnya. "Sama-sama, Yun. Terima kasih telah memberikan Changmin dalam hidupku. Seluruh keluargaku terenggut, tetapi kalian telah memberikan keluarga baru untukku, untuk kucintai"

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

"Kau pasti akan mengataiku konyol" Uknow menatap Yunho dengan tatapan menantang. "Ayo katakan saja"

Yunho tertawa. "Tidak, Uknow. Aku sudah cukup mentertawakanmu, dan sekarang kau harus mencoba mengatasi ketakutanmu. Aku tidak menyangka seorang Uknow akan ketakutan pada bayi yang tidak berdosa"

"Aku tidak takut pada Changmin, aku takut pada diriku sendiri"

"Karena kau mungkin akan melukainya?" Yunho menatap Uknow dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Uknow menatap jemarinya. "Tanganku ini penuh darah... aku menyakiti orang-orang dengan tanganku, tanpa ampun dan sangat kejam..." dia menatap Yunho dengan sedih. "Dan bayi itu begitu rapuh... begitu mungil dan tidak berdaya... bagaimana jika aku melukainya?"

"Apakah aku akan melukai anakmu sendiri? Darah dagingmu sendiri? Aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukannya. Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai Jaejoong dan anak itu darah daging Jaejoong juga, jadi kau tidak akan mampu untuk melukainya" Yunho menatap Uknow dengan tajam. "Kau harus mengalahkan ketakutanmu, Uknow. Kau harus bisa mengalahkan ketakutanmu, Changmin adalah darah daging kita. Kita sudah bertekad untuk menjadi ayahnya, dan kita sudah bertekad akan membesarkannya dengan baik. Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi ayahnya jika kau terus menghindarinya dan bersembunyi di balik ketakutanmu sendiri"

Uknow terdiam lama, lalu menatap Yunho dengan sedih. "Jika aku tidak bisa mengatasi ketakutanku ini, aku ingin kau melenyapkanku saja. Lebih baik aku lenyap daripada melukai anak itu"

Yunho menganggukan kepala. "Akan kulakukan, tetapi kita belum tahu jika kau tidak mencobanya dulu. Cobalah dekati Changmin dan gendong dia, kau pasti akan langsung tahu jika kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyakitinya"

Uknow mendesah, masih kelihatan tidak yakin. Dia lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya begitu siap"

Kedua pria itu bertatapan dan dalam benaknya masing-masing, mencoba mencari jawaban.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong terkejut ketika membuka matanya dan menyadari ada sosok dalam kegelapan yang sedang berdiri di dekat boks bayinya. Dia mengucek matanya dan mempertajam pengelihatannya.

Ternyata Uknow yang sedang berdiri di dekat dengan boks bayinya dan mengamati anaknya.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu bukan?" Jaejoong bergumam lembut sambil duduk diatas ranjang, membiarkan Uknow menuntaskan pengamatannya pada anak mereka.

Uknow tersenyum pada Jaejoong dan mengamati Changmin yang sedang tertidur pulas dan nafasnya teratur, dia bayi yang tenang dan tidak rewel, yang selalu tidur pulas jika perutnya kenyang dan memberikan kesempatan pada 'ibunya' untuk beristirahat. Uknow menggerakan jemarinya, seolah hendak menyentuh Changmin, tetapi tangannya bergetar.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepala, tersentuh dengan rasa takut Uknow yang kental. "Tentu saja, kau adalah ayahnya"

Uknow menghela nafas panjang, lalu menyentuhkan jarinya dengan begitu hati-hati seolah Changmin akan menyengatnya. Jemarinya menyentuh kelembutan pipi montok Changmin, kemudian mengusapnya. "Dia lembut sekali" Uknow berbisik takjub dengan apa baru saja dia sentuh. "Aku tidak pernah menyentuh seorang bayi sebelumnya"

Jaejoong tersenyum, ikut berdiri di seberang boks, berhadapan dengan Uknow. "Kau ingin menggendongnya?"

Sejenak ketakutan muncul di mata Uknow, tetapi dia tidak mundur. "Maukah kau membantuku?"

"Dengan senang hati" Jaejoong mengambil Changmin yang masih terlelap dan membawanya ke dalam gendongannya, lalu mendekati Uknow. "Atur tanganmu"

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Uknow tampak panik, tetapi Jaejoong membantunya mengatur tangannya, sehingga dia siap. Dengan lembut Jaejoong memindahkan Changmin ke dalam gendongan Uknow. Changmin sendiri tampak nyaman dalam gendongan Uknow, mungkin dia mengenali tubuh ayahnya. Apalagi Yunho selalu mengendongnya setiap ada kesempatan.

Uknow terdiam takjub, mengamati mahluk kecil dalam gendongannya yang tertidur pulas seakan percaya padanya, percaya jika dia tidak akan menyakitinya. Uknow menatap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. "Dia ringan sekali..."

"Beratnya 4,2 kilo ketika lahir" Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. "Itu cukup berat untuk ukuran bayi, bahkan untuk wanita normal saja cukup kesulitan untuk melahirlan bayi seberat itu"

Uknow tersenyum, lalu membuai Changmin dalam gendongannya. "Dia sangat ringan untukku... dan dia bahkan tidak menangis saat kugendong"

"Mungkin dia mengenali ayahnya"

Uknow menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum meminta maaf. "Maafkan kelakuanku beberapa hari ini, kau pasti menganggap aku konyol... menjauhi Changmin seperti itu..." mata Uknow kembali terpaku pada Changmin, dan dia tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak akan bisa menyakiti anak ini"

Jaejoong menatap bayinya dan Uknow bergantian. "Aku percaya jika kau tidak akan menyakiti anakmu sendiri, Bear"

"Kau percaya? Bahkan setelah kau melihat pembunuhan yang kulakukan dengan tangan dingin, kau masih percaya padaku?"

"Kau sudah tidak sama lagi, kau sudah berhasil menahan emosimu sejauh ini. Sudah tidak ada pembunuhan lagi bukan? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja" Uknow tampak berfikir. "Dulu aku selalu diliputi kemarahan, dan kemarahan itulah yang mendesakku untuk membunuh siapapun yang kurasa menggangguku" Uknow menghela nafas. "Sekarang tidak lagi... aku tidak merasakan dorongan itu lagi"

"Mungkin karena kau sudah tidak dipenuhi kemarahan"

Mata Uknow melembut. "Dengan adanya kau, aku tidak merasa marah lagi. Aku tidak kesepian dan merasa ditolak lagi" Uknow mencium dahi Changmin dengan lembut, sebuah tindakan kasih sayang pertamanya yang ditunjukkan pada anaknya. "Dan dengan adanya Changmin, sepertinya membuatku menjadi lebih baik"

Jaejoong mengelus lengan Uknow dengan lembut. "Aku percaya itu, Bear"

"Kau tahu jika aku tidak memiliki masa kecil. Aku muncul begitu saja di usia Yunho yang ke enam tahun, menjadi tameng bagi kesakitannya ketika dipukuli oleh ayah kandung kami sendiri" mata Uknow tampak terluka. "Aku terlahir karena kesakitan, luka, penolakan, dan kebencian... dan begitulah aku tumbuh..."

Uknow menatap Jaejoong dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Anak ini... aku bersumpah dia akan dibesarkan dengan baik, tidak ada penolakan dan kebencian. Dia akan disayangi, tidak akan ada yang memukulinya" suara Uknow bergetar, membuat dada Jaejoong sesak oleh rasa haru, ketika Uknow berbicara tentang masa kecilnya yang penuh dengan penyiksaan oleh ayahnya kandungnya sendiri.

Dia mengerti betapa terlukanya Uknow di masa lalu, merasakan kesakitan karena dianiaya oleh ayah kandingnya sendiri. Dan sekarang dia melihat kasih sayang Uknow pada anaknya membuatnya tersentuh, Jaejoong memeluk lengan Uknow dan mengusap air matanya, dan menyadari jika air mata juga mengalir dari mata Uknow.

"Kita akan membesarkan anak kita dengan baik, Bear. Kita bersama-sama. Aku, kau dan juga Yunho"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:**

Karena FF remake ini mengikuti alur dari novelnya jadi seharusnya di chapter ini last chapter, tapi karena di chapter sebelumnya ada part yang dipindahkan ke chapter ini (versi novelnya), jadi chapter depan last chapter (epilog)


	17. Chapter 17

**From the Darkest Side**

 **.**

Original story **From the Darkest Side** by **Santhy Agatha**

Re-make **YunJae** version by e **ternalKURO**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult contents, Out of Character, Mpreg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Epilog -**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin berjalan memasuki rumah diantar oleh Leeteuk, dia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak, dia terlalu bahagia hingga semalam dia tidak tidur karena terlalu bersemangat untuk bisa segera berangkat ke sekolahnya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong berada di dapur dan baru saja selesai membuat puding cokelat kesukaan Changmin untuk merayakan hari istimewanya, dia tersenyum ketika anaknya menghampirinya dengan bersemangat. Walaupun di rumah mewah itu ada banyak pelayan dan juru masak, tetapi Jaejoong sering sekali berada di dapur khusus untuk membuatkan masakan kesukaan Changmin.

Jaejoong memeluk dan menggendong Changmin. "Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

Changmin tertawa. "Banyak teman" tetapi tampaknya dia lebih tertarik pada puding cokelat buatan Jaejoong yang tersaji di atas meja dapur. "Aku mau itu"

Jaejoong mencium dahi anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, Changmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat, kuat dan bahagia. Dia tumbuh dengan dicintai oleh kedua orang tuanya, dia juga memiliki fisik sempurna seperti Yunho, tidak diragukan lagi jika darah Jung mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau harus mencuci tangan dan kakimu, lalu berganti pakaian" Jaejoong mencium leher Changmin, tempat aroma khas anaknya, aroma bedak bayi. "Hmmmmmm, Minnie bau asam... ayo ganti baju dulu, nanti eomma akan berikan puding kesukaan Minnie"

Jaejoong memang mengajarkan Changmin untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang identik dengan wanita walaupun dia laki-laki, karena memang dia yang melahirkannya dan itu khusus hanya digunakan oleh Changmin, selain anaknya dia akan marah besar.

Changmin terkikik geli dengan ciuman Jaejoong di lehernya, membuatnya memberontak dan berteriak-teriak sambil tertawa hingga akhirnya Jaejoong melepaskannya. Dia langsung melompat ketika merasa gendongan Jaejoong mengendur, dengan lincah seperti belut dia berlari-lari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian, dan seorang pelayan langsung mengikutinya untuk membantunya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian anaknya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menyiramkan fla susu ke puding buatannya.

"Sepertinya enak"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Uknow sedang berdiri di pintu. Sebelumnya dia pergi karena ada urusan bisnis, tetapi sepertinya dia kembali hampir bersamaan dengan Changmin, membuat Jaejoong curiga dan menatapnya menyelidik.

"Kau mengikuti Changim ke sekolah barunya kan, Bear?"

Mata Uknow tampak bersinar penuh rasa bersalah, tetapi dia berusaha mengelak. Dia memasuki dapur dan mengangkat bahunya, lalu mencolek saus fla buatan Jaejoong dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Wah... ternyata rasanya seenak bentuknya"

Jaejoong mengamati Uknow dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan menghindari pertanyaanku, Jung Uknow! Kau mengikuti Changmin ke sekolahnya, kan?"

Uknow mengangkat bahunya. "Aku cuma ingin tahu. Aku pikir aku harus menjaganya jika terjadi sesuatu, mungkin saja ada teman-teman di sekolahnya yang mengganggunya... atau guru-guru yang terlalu galak padanya"

"Bear! Changmin hanya masuk ke taman kanak-kanak, bukan ke lembaga permasyarakatan" Jaejoong menatap Yunho frustasi, tetapi kemudian merasa geli. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti penguntit, dulu kau mengikutiku dan sekarang kau mengikuti anakmu. Apa kau tidak bosan menjadi stalker sampai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengikutinya? Apakah kau mencemaskannya, Bear?"

"Tentu saja" Uknow mengakui. "Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah, dan aku tidak tenang memikirkannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya dan orang-orang di luar lingkuangannya, selama ini orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya hanya kita dan para pelayan... itu membuatku sedikit khawatir"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tapi sepertinya dia sudah mengatasi semuanya dengan baik, kau lihat tadi? Dia berlari-lari dengan gembira menghampiriku, lagipula interaksi dengan orang lain sangat baik untuk perkembangannya nanti"

Uknow menganggukan kepalanya memahami ucapan Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya aku bisa lebih tenang" Lalu tatapannya berubah menjadi penuh gairah. "Sayang malam ini giliran Yunho"

Pipi Jaejoong memerah mendengar kalimat penuh arti itu, tetapi dia berusaha memfokuskan diri pada puding di depannya. Changmin yang sudah berganti pakaian, kembali ke dapur untuk meminta puding cokelat kesukaannya.

Mata Changmin berbinar ketika melihat ayahnya sedang berada di dalur bersama dengan 'ibunya' yang sibuk dengan puding kesukaannya. "Appa... aku baru pulang dari sekolah!" teriaknya dengan penuh semangat khas anak-anak, lalu berlari menghampiri Uknow.

Uknow mengangkat Changmin dan menggendongnya. "Appa tahu... bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu? Apakah menyenangkan? Kau ingin berangkat lagi besok?"

"Aku mau" Changmin merangkulkan lengannya di leher Uknow. "Tadi di kelasku ada seorang anak berbadan besar yang nakal, dia sering merebut mainan anak-anak perempuan dan membuat mereka menangis"

"Apakah dia mengganggumu?" Uknow langsung bertanya karena penasaran.

Changmin menggeleng. "Tidak... dia tidak mengganggu anak laki-laki"

"Jika dia mengganggumu, balas dia dan jangan takut padanya, oke?" Uknow berkata dengan nada serius, membuat Jaejoong menyenggol rusuknya pelan dan memberi Uknow tatapan peringatan.

Uknow tersenyum meminta maaf pada Jaejoong, lalu menatap Changmin lagi. "Maksud appa, jika dia berbuat keterlaluan, adukan pada gurumu. Biarkan gurumu menyelasaikan masalahnya, oke?"

"Oke" Changmin menganggukan kepalanya, matanya lalu menatap puding cokelat buatan Jaejoong. "Aku mau itu"

"Kau akan mendapatkannya karena kau anak baik" Uknow mencium ujung hidung Changmin, lalu menempatkannya di kursi. Jaejoong mengiris seiris besar puding cokelat dan menempatkannya di piring lalu diletakan di meja di depan Changmin.

Changmin berseru girang lalu langsung melahapnya, membuat wajah dan tangannya belepotan warna cokelat.

Sementara itu Uknow berdiri di samping Jaejoong dengan tangan Uknow melingkar di pinggangnya, mengamati anak mereka yang tampak bahagia, lalu saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

"Dan kemudian kesatria itu berhasil mengalahkan naga jahat dan menyelamatkan sang putri serta kerajaannya" Yunho menutup buku cerita yang dia bacakan untuk Changmin yang setengah mengantuk di sampingnya. "Tidurlah"

Changmin menguap dan tampaknya sudah tidak mampu menahan kantuknya. "Aku sayang appa..." bisiknya setengah mengigau.

Yunho tersenyum dan mencium kepala anaknya. "Appa juga menyayangimu"

Dengan lembut dirapihkannya selimut Changmin lalu melangkah keluar menuju kamar di samping kamar Changmin. Kamar utama di mansion mewahnya, kamarnya dan Jaejoong.

Saat Yunho masuk, dia melihat Jaejoong baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum pada Yunho. "Changmin sudah tidur?"

Yunho tertawa. "Setelah tiga buku cerita, akhirnya jagoan kecil itu mengantuk juga"

Jaejoong meletakkan handuknya di kursi di dekat meja rias dan tersenyum. "Dia sudah tidak mau lagi kubacakan cerita pengantarnya tidur, dia selalu memintamu membacakannya cerita. Aku jadi sedikit cemburu"

"Kau cemburu padaku atau pada anak kita?" Yunho tersenyum lalu menghampiri Jaejoong dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong, merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua dan mata mereka saling bertatapan. "Mungkin dia berpikir jika suaraku lebih lebih cocok untuk membacakan cerita kesatria dan naga dibandingkan suaramu yang lebih lembut"

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong, lalu ciumannya berubah menjadi sangat bergairah. "Apakah istriku sudah siap untukku?"

Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho dengan lebih bergairah sebagai jawabannya, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Yunho. Dan ketika ciuman Yunho semakin panas, Jaejoong mengerang dan meremas rambut Yunho.

Yunho membuka seluruh kancing piyama Jaejoong sambil masih menciumya lalu melepaskan dari tubuh Jaejoong dan membuangnya ke lantai, jemarinya menyusuri dada dan punggung Jaejoong. Dia merapatkan tubuh Jaejoong dan menekankan kejantanannya yang telah mengeras ke tubuh 'istri'nya.

"Aku belum pernah bercinta sambil berdiri sebelumnya" Yunho berbisik parau, membawa Jaejoong ke arah dinding di belakang tubuh Jaejoong dan kembali melumat bibirnya. "Kau begitu menggodaku sehingga aku ingin mencobanya"

Yunho membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga telanjang dan juga menurunkan celana Jaejoong hingga tubuhnya laki-laki cantik itu sama polos dengan dirinya, lalu mengangkat salah satu kaki Jaejoong agar melingkari pinggangnya. Lengan kekarnya menangkup pantat Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya hingga kedua kaki Jaejoong sepenuhnya melingkar di pinggangnya. Dengan perlahan dia memasukan dua jari ke dalam hole Jaejoong untuk mempermudah penyatuan dirinya dengan Jaejoong, yang membuat laki-laki cantik itu mengerang tertahan.

Setelah merasa cukup, Yunho mengeluarkan jemarinya dari hole Jaejoong. Dan dengan bergairah dia memasukan kejantananya yang keras ke dalam hole Jaejoong, membuatnya mengerang dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho. Nafas Yunho terengah dan matanya menyala penuh gairah ketika dia mendorong dirinya masuk semakin dalam dan semakin menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di tubuh Jaejoong.

Mereka bertatapan, lalu bibir mereka bersatu lagi dengan penuh gairah. "Apakah rasanya nikmat?" Yunho berbisik pelan di telinga Jaejoong sambil terus menciuminya, membuat Jaejoong mengerang dan memberikan jawaban dalam bentuk ciuman-ciuman penuh gairah.

Dengan bergairah Yunho menarik dirinya, lembut dan ketika sampai di titik itu, dia menekankan lagi dirinya dalam-dalam dan tanpa peringatan, sehingga Jaejoong mengerang ketika merasakan getaran nikmat yang luar biasa karena tekanan Yunho di tubuhnya. Dia melakukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga Jaejoong terus mengerang dan hampir mencapai puncak kepuasannya.

"Tunggu aku, sayang" Yunho mencium pucuk hidung Jaejoong, nafas keduanya terengah-engah dan gerakan mereka semakin cepat, berpacu menuju puncak kenikmatan itu. Dan ketika mereka mencapainya, mereka mengerang bersama dengan kedua kaki Jaejoong melingkar kencang di pinggang Yunho.

Jaejoong terengah-engah dan sepenuhnya berada dalam topangan tubuh Yunho, yang kemudian membawa tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong dengan lembut di ranjang dan memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata penuh cinta pada 'istri'nya.

Jaejoong sudah memejamkan matanya dan siap untuk tidur ketika merasakan bahu dan punggungnya diciumi dengan penuh gairah, dia membuka matanya dan melihat Uknow sedang mencumbunya.

Uknow mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sensual pada Jaejoong. "Kau selalu membuatku bergairah, Boo. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk bercinta dengamu"

Jemarinya menyusuri perut rata Jaejoong, dahinya sedikit berkerut saat menyentuh bekas operasi saat Jaejoong melahirkan Changmin lima tahun yang lalu. Tetapi gairah membuatnya mengabaikannya dan kembali menyusuri dada Jaejoong, memainkan nipplenya dengan menggoda. "Apakah kau juga bergairah padaku?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, merasakan kembali getaran itu mengalir di tubuhnya lewat sentuhan Uknow di nipplenya. Uknow menundukan kepalanya dan melumat nipplenya dengan penuh gairah, dan ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, matanya tampak penuh dengan gairah.

"Apa terapimu sudah selesai dan siap untuk kubuahi lagi?" suara Uknow terdengar parau dan sensual.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, dia memang melakukan terapi. Setelah melahirkan Changim, entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja rahim Jaejoong bermasalah. Tetapi Boa yang saat itu adalah dokter yang menangani Jaejoong segera melakukan pemeriksaan dan mengetahui jika rahim Jaejoong mengalami kerusakan cukup parah. Karena pada awalnya memang rahim itu bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya ada di tubuh Jaejoong, setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, rahim Jaejoong masih bisa diselamatkan walau kemungkinannya tidak bisa sepenuhnya berfungsi normal seperti sebelumnya.

Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa memiliki rahim, semua itu berawal dari Hyuna. Saat Hyuna mengetahui dirinya hamil, dia berusaha untuk menggugurkan janin dengan cara aborsi, karena saat itu dia baru berusia enam belas tahun dan masih bersekolah. Karena biaya untuk melakukan aborsi cukup besar, Hyuna memilih meminum obat penggugur kandungan dengan dosis yang sangat banyak agar janinnya segera keluar. Tetapi sayangnya tindakan yang dilakukan Hyuna malah membuatnya harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah ditemukan tergeletak pingsan di kamarnya akibat over dosis. Tindakan aborsi yang dilakukan Hyuna ternyata tidak berpengaruh pada janinnya yang tetap kuat bertahan, hingga akhirnya dia berusaha menerima janinnya dan merawatnya hingga akhirnya melahirkan. Tetapi satu hal yang tidak mereka ketahui akibat dari obat yang diminum Hyuna saat itu, terserap oleh janin yang dikandungnya dan membuatnya mengalami kelainan genetik. Hyuna melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang tanpa dia ketahui memiliki rahim seperti wanita normal, walaupun tidak sesempurna milik wanita.

Setelah lima tahun Jaejoong melakukan terapi untuk rahimnya, dia sudah bisa dibuahi kembali tapi dengan resiko yang sedikit lebih besar. Dan kalaupun Jaejoong bisa hamil kembali, maka itu akan menjadi kehamilannya yang terakhir, karena dokter harus mengangkat rahimnya setelah melahirkan sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kesehatan Jaejoong dan dia itu akan membuat melahirkan lebih cepat dari waktunya. Yunho maupun Uknow sendiri sudah mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Kali ini aku ingin anak perempuan" Uknow menatap Jaejoong dan kemudian mencium bibirnya.

Jaejoong tertawa dan memukul lengan Uknow pelan. "Bear... punya anak itu bukan seperti memesan makanan cepat saji yang tinggal mengatakan kau menginginkan menu A, B, atau C dan kau bisa langsung menerimanya di tanganmu"

Uknow tersenyum lucu. "Sepertinya aku harus menerima yang manapun, laki-laki ataupun perempuan, asalkan anak itu dilahirkan darimu" jemari Uknow kembali mengelus perut Jaejoong yang terdapat bekas operasi. "Walaupun itu artinya dokter akan merobek perutmu lagi"

"Jika dokter tidak merobek perutku, bagaimana aku bisa mengeluarkan Changmin? Kau pikir aku wanita normal yang bisa dengan mudah melahirkan anak. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena kali ini akan menjadi kehamilanku yang terakhir"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan membiarkan Uknow mencumbunya dan menggodanya, jemari Uknow bergerak di kejantannyan dan juga holenya, mencumbui setiap titik sensitif di tubuhnya. Uknow lalu menempatkan dirinya yang bergairah di sela paha Jaejoong yang terbuka dan kemudian menyatukan dirinya sampai ternggelam di dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Uknow mencium Jaejoong sambil menggerakan tubuhnya penuh gairah, membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pusaran penuh kenikmatan.

"Kau selalu membuatku tergila-gila, Boo..." Uknow berbisik di sela nafasnya yang tersengal, tubuhnya bergerak dengan liar dan membawa tubuh Jaejoong bersamanya. Dan ketika puncak kenikmatan itu datang, dia menekan dirinya dalam-dalam dan meledakkan benihnya jauh di dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Mereka berbaring bersama dan terengah-engah dalam kenikmatan, Uknow lalu membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. "Apakah kau bahagia bersama kami berdua?"

Jaejoong menatap Uknow dan menganggukan kepala, matanya terasa panas oleh luapan perasaannya, Uknow langsung mencium sudut mata Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih, Boo"

Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Uknow, dia merasa sungguh bahagia. Pernikahannya dengan Jung Yunho bukanlah pernikahan biasa, ada Uknow di dalamnya. Semula Uknow tampak begitu menakutkan, tetapi ternyata dia hanya menunggu untuk dicintai, dan Jaejoong bisa mencintai keduanya. Yunho dan Uknow adalah satu kesatuan, dua sisi yang bertolak belakang tetapi mereka adalah satu. Jaejoong mencintai Yunho yang penuh kasih sayang, tetapi juga mencintai Uknow yang selalu berterus terang dan menyayangi anak mereka. Jaejoong bisa menerima dua sisi yang bertolak belakang itu, dia mencintai Yunho dan Uknow sama besarnya.

Kehidupan memang tidak dapat diduga, ingatan Jaejoong menerawang. Dia telah kehilangan keluarganya di masa lalu, tetapi dia memaafkan dan menerima segala sesuatu yang memang seharusnya terjadi, dan kemudian melangkah ke depan. Mereka adalah satu keluarga baru yang bahagia, Jaejoong, Yunho, Uknow, Changmin dan calon adik Changmin yang sedang mereka usahakan. Dilingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Uknow yang sedang memeluknya, dan dibisikannya kata-kata indah itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, YunnieBear"

"Aku juga, BooJaejoongie" Uknow membalasnya dengan lembut dan semakin memeluknya erat.

Suara pernyataan cinta mereka berpadu dalam kegelapan malam, membawa berita bahagia bahwa cinta sejati adalah cinta yang bisa saling memaafkan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan PRmu?" Yunho menengok ke arah anaknya yang sedang terkelungkup di karpet dan mewarnai gambar-gambar di kertas yang bertebaran di lantai.

Changmin langsung terduduk dan tersenyum pada ayahnya, lalu mengambil kertas yang sudah disimpan rapi di bawah tumpukan crayonnya. "Sudah, appa"

Yunho melihat gambar yang diwarnai dengan rapi itu dan tersenyum, lalu ikut duduk di lantai dan mengusap kepala Changmin. "Anak pintar... kau tahu, appa sangat menyayangimu"

Changim tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu. Appa dan appaku yang satu lagi sangat menyayangiku"

Yunho membeku seketika, dia sungguh kaget. Selama ini dia dan Uknow berbagi peran sebagai ayah yang baik, tidak pernah sama sekali pun mereka menunjukan bahwa mereka adalah pribadi yang berbeda di depan Changmin. _Tetapi apa kata anaknya tadi? Dia dan appanya yang satu lagi menyayanginya?_

"Appamu yang satu lagi?" Yunho bertanya mencoba memastikan.

Changmin tersenyum, lalu kembali sibuk mewarnai gambarnya dan tidak melihat wajah Yunho yang tampak terkejut.

"Iya. Kemarin siang aku belajar berenang dengan appa, tapi aku tahu itu bukan appa..." Changmin melirik ayahnya. "Jadi aku bertanya siapa dia, kenapa dia sama seperti appa"

"Lalu?" Yunho menelan ludahnya yang hampir membuatnya tercekat. _Changmin menyadari perbedaan dirinya dan Uknow?_

Changmin tersenyum dan melanjutkan. "Dia sangat terkejut saat aku bertanya siapa dia, tapi dia langsung memelukku. Katanya aku boleh memanggilnya papa Uknow dan dia sangat menyayangiku... tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya appa beruang"

Yunho menatap Changmin bingung. "Beruang?"

Changmin mengganggukan kepalanya. "Karena eomma selalu memanggilnya Bear. Dan saat aku tanya, eomma bilang Bear itu artinya beruang. Tadinya aku kira eomma memanggil appa, tapi ternyata memanggil appaku yang satu lagi"

Yunho menatap anaknya yang masih sibuk mewarnai, dia tidak menyangka jika anaknya memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa yang bisa membedakan ayahnya hanya dengan seringnya memperhatikan sekitarnya, terutama Jaejoong.

"Appa tahu tidak jika aku menyayangi eomma, appa, appa beruang dan... adikku yang sekarang ada di perut eomma?"

Yunho terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Changmin. Adiknya yang sedang berada di perut Jaejoong. _Apa itu artinya Jaejoong hamil lagi?_

Sesaat Yunho teringat Jaejoong yang mulai mengalami perubahan, mulai dari emosinya yang berubah-ubah, hingga penampilan Jaejoong yang semakin terlihat cantik seperti wanita, sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu saat Jaejoong sedang mengandung Changmin. Jika itu benar, berarti mereka akan segera memiliki anak kedua.

Yunho melirik ke arah kaca yang memantulkan bayangan Uknow, alter egonya itu tampak tersenyum puas.

 _Sudah kukatakan bukan, kita pasti bisa membuat Jaejoong hamil lagi...  
_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Kelar -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:**

Selesaaaaaaaaiiiiii, akhirnyaaaaa!

Otsukaresama, minna! Arigatou untuk semua yang sudah memfollow, favorite dan juga review dari chapter pertama sampai terakhir...

Dan maaf jika endingnya tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan kalian, tapi jujur saya cuma mengikuti alur yang sama seperti versi aslinya, novel karya Santhy Agatha. Walaupun ada beberapa part dan kalimat yang saya hilangkan dan ditambahkan seenak jidat, dan dengan tidak tahu diri memasukan chara yang sebenarnya tidak ada sama sekali di versi novelnya. Saya sudah benar-benar menghancurkan karya Santhy Agatha, maafkan saya yang masih amatiran ini, gomenasai...

Arigatou gozaimasu...

 **KURO**


End file.
